


Peter vs. His Literal Nighmare

by Bbblaney77



Series: Peter vs. [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Field Trip, Gen, Kinda, Mama Spy-der and spider baby, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 98,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbblaney77/pseuds/Bbblaney77
Summary: I'm dipping my big toe into the field trip trope.3 years before "Peter vs. the Love Advice"Peter and his fellow class of seniors are taking a trip to everyone's favorite home away from home.How does he keep his family from killing a certain classmate...How will his classmate's react to seeing Peter in his 'home' where he's respected and THE black widow laughs and jokes with him.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming), Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Roger Harrington & Peter Parker
Series: Peter vs. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620820
Comments: 85
Kudos: 537





	1. Friday and the Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> I missed it by a few hours but I noticed a few weeks ago that the 19th marked one year since I've been back to writing fanfiction and since the old field trip trope was one of the first I looked for. It seemed only fitting to post my first one.
> 
> The rating is due to a few 'choice' words and possibly several lewd comments made in Peter's vicinity about someone he cares about, that he'll take strong exception to.
> 
> I want to thank 1Storywriter1 for helping with the title...

\---------------------- (Chapter 1 – Friday and the weekend) -----------------------

Towards the end of Mr. Harrington’s AP chemistry class. We find most of the Decathlon team. From their Captain, Michelle ‘My friends call me MJ’ Jones, to Peter Parker, Ned Leeds, Betty Brant, Cindy Moon, Sally Avril, Abe Brown, Charles Murphy, including the ‘alternate’ Eugene ‘Flash’ Thompson, as well as several others that Peter isn’t as familiar with.

Peter is fighting to stay awake. A late-night patrolling that led to the ‘eyebrow of disappointment’ from May that is even more devastating than the ones Captain Rogers gives him.

He had made the mistake of telling the good captain that one to many times when he would try it on him, and he recently spotted Rogers talking to May and they keep glancing at him. He was walking down the hall from training with Natasha at the time, so she of course had to laugh at his look of despair.

However today, he’s not overly worried, it’s Friday and his last period of the day, and he’s decided to head home and take a nap… or rather May made the decision for him and made sure to follow up with Natasha and Karen.

So, he’s on lock-down for today.

One of the good things about his abilities is he can hear and process what’s being said, even when it looks like he’s not paying attention. It has caused more than one teacher to think they got him when they call on him thinking he’s asleep and he answers correctly.

Teachers also can’t sneak up on him, his sense will alert him no matter how out of it he is, when someone is getting close or if they are about to shout at him.

It’s a good thing, because if they manage to surprise him, it could be bad; at best he might rip the top of the desk off, at worst he could cause the person to go flying.

\----------------------------------------

Peter senses alerted him before he felt Ned’s elbow. He looked up to see that Mr. Harrington starting to write on the chalkboard.

‘F I E L’… at this point the whole class knows what he’s writing.

Sure, enough after he put the chalk down the board said ‘Field Trip – Next Friday’

It took a few minutes for the class to calm down.

Peter has a bad feeling, his experiences with field trips have been less then great.

Finally, after it is clear, that Mr. Harrington isn’t going to say anything. Someone, Betty from the sounds of it, asked the question.

“Where are we going Mr. Harrington?”

“Class, ours and Ms. Warren’s AP physics class have been invited to tour… Stark tower.” Mr. Harrington said pausing for effect.

It worked; the class was silent for several seconds until the words registered with the class.

Peter didn’t realize it at the time but during the silence the whole class heard his head hit his arm with a dull meaty thud.

At the same time, he quietly mutter, “fuck me.”

Which caused several of the students around him to snicker. However, nobody said anything maybe because they like Peter and don’t want him to get into trouble, or they’re afraid of his girlfriend.

Of course, only three people were really interested in Peter’s reaction, the rest of the class are currently feeling giddy.

Ned and MJ are very concerned and mildly concerned respectively.

MJ sitting behind him pokes him with her pencil whispering, “hey are you dead?”

While Ned in front of him had turned back in excitement then concern.

Flash while also feeling giddy does so for another reason, calls out. “Hey Penis… are you gonna introduce us to the _great_ Tony Stark.”

“Mr. Thompson, that will be quite enough.” Mr. Harrington said sharply.

Flash leaned back with a smug look on his face.

“Now, I’m going to pass out the permission slips that are attached to NDA forms that must be filled out and signed by you and your guardians. We will need them to be returned by Tuesday.” Mr. Harrington passed out the forms upside down.

As Peter turned his form over, he saw a post it note, on his sheet _Peter, please see me after class for a moment. - Mr. Harrington_ All Peter could think is ‘what did I do now?’

Right after the papers are passed out, the bell rings and it’s a mad dash to the door. All except Peter who tells MJ and Ned to go on he needs to talk to the teacher.

Shortly the classroom is empty save for Mr. Harrington and Peter who slowly walks up to the desk at the front, if Peter has to guess he’s going to say something about the internship.

“You wanted to see me Mr. Harrington?”

“Yes, Peter I have one quick question for you. Do you have an internship at Stark Industry?”

“Yes sir, I do, I’ve filed the pro…” Peter started until Mr. Harrington held up his hand.

“It’s okay Peter, I knew that the principle had to sign some documents regarding you, but he can’t say about what, so I just wanted to make sure it was for your internship. I believe you.” Mr. Harrington paused and looked like he is unsure wither to continue or not, “Why do you let Mr. Thompson bully you like that?” he’d always wanting to know why someone as smart and when he wants to be, assertive as Peter would let someone bully him.

“I uh…” Peter not sure how to answer, his usual answer of ‘I’m Spider-man and can handle it’ won’t work in this case. He finds his hand rubbing the back of his neck in the nerves tick that no matter how hard he and Natasha try he can’t seem to fully shake. “I can handle his words, better me then someone who maybe couldn’t.”

“I understand that but why not go to someone to report it?”

Peter let out a sigh, he’s had the same argument with May. “If I did, then what?” Peter paused to let that sink in. “I heard a rumor once that there was a teacher fired for coming down on Flash, is that true?” Peter having learned how to read body language from Natasha watched as Mr. Harrington flinched slightly and shut down.

“Um that will be all for now Peter. While I understand you probably wouldn’t need to have the paperwork signed, just in case please have the paperwork signed and returned on Monday.” Mr. Harrington started to gather his things.

Peter not even disappointed that he didn’t get an answer. It’s no secret that Flash’s parents have a lot of influence with the school board and a blind eye to his activities.

Peter and several of his classmates have seen firsthand how far Mrs. Thompson will go to protect her child.

Back in the 9th grade, before Peter had a run in with a spider.

They had a field trip that Mrs. Thompson was one of the chaperones and she got into a shouting match with another parent when that parent yelled at Flash for bullying their child.

The parents pulled the boy who at the time had been Peter’s best friend.

Not long after that Flash decided to make Peter his favorite target, and he met Ned a transfer student, freshman year and they became friends due to mutual love of Legos and MJ started at the start of their sophomore year.

That was kind of the start of his year of extremes he met both of his best friends at school, he got bit by a spider, he got superpowers, he lost is uncle, he got to meet Tony Stark, he kicked ass and got his ass kicked by the avengers, he got to meet THE black widow and she took him under her wing and they have become friends.

For a long time, no-one was more surprised than Peter himself about that last part.

Peter felt the small smile cross his face whenever he thinks about how close he is with his favorite avenger… much to Mr. Stark’s annoyance.

“Hey Peter, what was that all about?” Ned asked as he and MJ were waiting by their lockers. Somehow, they got lucky and despite their names being so different they are still close together.

“Huh, oh no Mr. Harrington wanted to confirm that I do have an internship, I guess the principle had to sign some paperwork about my internship and can’t talk about it.” Peter didn’t add the part about Flash knowing it’s not worth bring up. Nothing would change and besides they are seniors only a couple of months left.

“Oh, but you are still going to go right? You have to go with us.” Ned said bordering on panic.

“Hey, whoa hold on, yes I’m going, I doubt I have a choice, between my _family_ and my _friends_ I’d be dragged there if I didn’t.” Peter said smirking at his two friends to show he’s teasing them.

MJ with her own smirk says “Yeap, I knew you were smart.”

“Okay, will I need to get home and take a nap. I’ll see you guys sometime this weekend.”

“Remember loser, you are coming over tomorrow evening.” MJ said quietly she’s not one to broadcast their personal life. But she’s getting better about PDA with Peter.

“Of course, I can’t wait.” Peter leaned over to kiss her cheek knowing anything more would be too much for her, and frankly he’s not overly fond of PDA either.

Ned just stays quiet, glad his friends stopped dancing around their feelings and before they started the school year started dating. He feels less guilty about dating Betty for almost a year.

They have had a grand total of one double date. Peter was able to use his connect to Mr. Stark to get them into a fancy restaurant and he paid for them all.

Peter doesn’t talk about it, but Mr. Stark insisted that all the work Peter has done, all the patents, are in Peter’s name and Peter gets paid well for them.

Most of it is invested on Peter’s behalf, some of it, Peter uses to treat his friends and family to nice things.

First thing he did when he got money was to start to help May financially. It took a while for him to convince her to let him, he kind of cheated and ask Pepper to help him convince her.

He then got Natasha a pair of very nice throwing knives that she had been looking at. He paid attention and used the skills she’s been teaching him about subtle interrogations to find out what she wanted for her birthday.

When she opened it, her eyes got a little misty and she hugged him tightly and kissing him tenderly on the forehead. Peter felt like he was on cloud nine for the next several days.

Clint teased that of course the way to Natasha’s heart would be weapons.

For Pepper and Tony, he did something else, as the billionaires they are, he wouldn’t need to buy them something.

For Pepper he got May to take her to a spa and get pampered. As he and Natasha spend a few days working as her assistant to cover as much of the work as possible.

For Tony he spent a long time trying to figure out what to do or get for Tony, when Pepper just told him that Peter being there is all Tony ever wanted. So, Peter spent more time for a few weeks with Tony in the lab. Their bond grew even stronger.

After a few weeks he missed spending time with Natasha in training, so the lab time was back to normal hours, but Tony was fine with that.

For May he put together a trip to Italy for her and him, during this last summer, May had suggested they ask Natasha if she wanted to join given that it’s likely that Natasha knew Europe better than they did.

Natasha was overjoyed to join. They flew on Stark’s private plane and toured the country. May was able to track down distant family. Natasha acted as an unofficial tour guide and bodyguard to them.

They met with Wanda and Vision while there and hit it off.

In less then a day Wanda had already declared Peter is her little brother. To which he had to endure some gentle teasing from May and Natasha.

At the end of the trip, Tony and Pepper took a few days’ vacation to fly out and meet them. For Peter is was the family vacation he’d never got to have.

They all flew back together, sharing stories and having a good time.

Peter spent the next few days back spending time with Ned and MJ. It was a few weeks later before their senior year that at the prompting from Ned and Natasha, Peter asked MJ out on a date and they have been dating ever since.

Peter said goodbye to his friends and headed home.

He put the paperwork on the counter and then still yawning he headed to his room and lay down.

He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

He woke up a few hours later when May opened the front door.

He yawned and stretched then headed out to see that May had found his field trip paperwork.

May looked over and was torn between laughing at Peter’s luck and cooing at how cute he looks having just woke up from his much-needed nap.

She just walks over puts her arm around him kisses his forehead and with a laugh teasingly says, “sweetie, you have the strangest luck.”

With more whine then he wanted he can’t help but say, “I know, right. I don’t wanna go but I know the others as well as Ned and MJ will drag along if I don’t.” Peter can’t help but pout.

It’s then he hears the click from May’s phone he looks up to see her smirking and holding the phone.

“May! What was that for?”

“Oh, just going to share it with a couple of people.”

“Ugh, I’m going back to bed.” Peter said fighting the blush knowing that Pepper and Natasha will get the picture.

“Okay, I’ll get dinner here pretty soon.” May said knowing that he needs to eat, she had guessed he came home and went immediately to sleep.

Peter went back to his room and eyed the bed again but knowing if he want back to sleep it would throw his schedule off so he sat at his messy desk and pulling out what homework he hadn’t already gotten done before school was finished. He got started.

The homework was done within 15 minutes, so Peter worked on his final senior project. Then he worked on the term paper due in a few weeks.

Before the bite school was much easier, now between patrolling, training and increased class loads, he’s having to spend far more time working on the homework then he ever used to.

Of course, part of it is he’s taking several college classes concurrently with his high school classes. His plan is to have a bachelor's degree within a year and if he can pull it off his first PhD within another two.

Thankfully the program is accepting a lot of the internship work he has been doing at SI for college credits.

He spent another hour working on his on-line college classes. Getting all his homework caught up.

That was when May came in and said the food is here.

Peter is thankful that he asked Bucky to teach him how to cook and bake. He’s only just started; time isn’t something Peter has a lot of.

When Peter asked him about it once. Bucky just said he had a lot of time in-between jobs and towards the end they couldn’t put him in cryo-sleep as much without causing damage. So, he had a lot of time on his hands. And after he got away, he needed to survive on little money, so he had to learn to cook to survive.

Since he’s been in the tower, he found that cooking and baking relaxes him.

Peter joins May to eat then he gets suited up and heads out to patrol he normally would have been at the tower today, but May’s lock-down put an end to that.

It was a busy evening. He stopped 4 attempted muggings, at least 2 attempted rapes, two different bodegas being robbed, as well as his favorite hot dog stand as he was closing. So of course, Peter got a free hot dog as thanks. He stopped 2 attempted car thieves. And someone tried to steal a kid’s scooter.

He also took the time to help 7 tourists find where they wanted to go, all of them along with another 3 wanted to have their picture taken with him. He’s gotten good at doing physically impossible poses for them so they can prove to their friends back home they got to meet the real Spider-man.

But one of the first things he did was help a little girl whose blue balloon got away he snagged it and returned it to her. He still feels happy warmth from the hug she gave him.

It started to get late, and Karen in her not so subtle way began to remind him of the time. He had hoped for something to get his attention high speed car chase… something.

But the city went to sleep most of the innocents having already gone home.

Most of the criminal elements had smartened up and moved to other areas.

Peter has been widening his patrol lately since major crimes have dropped in Queens, regardless of that blowhard J Jonah Jameson spouts on his big billboard closer to Manhattan.

Peter is thankful that the billboard isn’t here. His voice is grating enough without having to hear it all the time. Peter could hear it easily, but he’s learned to tune him out.

With nothing calling him he heads for home. He gives his status report to FRIDAY who in turn tells both Natasha and Tony.

Earlier after the balloon event Natasha told him good job via FRIDAY who warned him that Tony is planning something based on the way he started to snicker after seeing the footage.

Peter headed home, he listened to his senses to make sure he’s not being followed, the fear of someone finding out who he is and getting revenge against him through May or one of his friends is something he deals with all the time.

He makes it home with no problems and still feeling the lack of sleep, cleans up and is asleep before his head fully hits the pillow.

Saturday afternoon he heads to Ned’s house and they work on the Stark/Avengers tower Lego set that was sent to Tony for approval.

He and Peter put it together that first night and Tony approved the designs.

Tony told Peter to give it to Ned since he couldn’t join them having gone to visit family.

Later Peter went to MJ’s apartment to spend the evening with his girlfriend. He left and heading home to clean up and change he went out to patrol, unlike the night before there was nothing going on, especially for a Saturday.

Peter went to one of the taller buildings in Queens and worked on the Tai Chi that Natasha has started to teach him. It’s a way to help him center himself.

He heads for home having only stopped a couple of attempted muggings, and a poorly attempted carjacking. He did stop a guy from trying to rip off an ATM.

Thankfully no alien weapons were involved this time.

He spends a little time working on an idea he had for Sam’s redwing.

Sam sometimes gives him shit just because that’s his way of teasing the younger man.

However, Sam now just takes any problems to Peter without going to Tony.

Shutting everything off, Peter heads to bed.

Sunday late morning, with May off of work. They spend the day together, just watching TV and relaxing they go shop take care of errands. It’s a day for just the two of them. Sometimes others, will come over for a while, or they will go to the tower in the afternoon to spend time with Tony and Pepper, and usually Natasha, sometimes the whole team.

But today it’s just May and Peter. They have the TV playing in the background while they relax. Peter is laying on the couch his head on May’s lap playing on his phone while May is reading a book that Pepper had recommended, running her fingers though Peter’s hair.

She has a soft smile because she’d always wanted a cat but is allergic, so it was a happy accident when she discovered that Peter when he’s relaxed will purr.

She had mentioned it to Pepper and Natasha once when they were relaxing with a bottle of wine.

Natasha had of course heard Peter do it, but Pepper hadn’t heard it yet.

That lead to Pepper showing up one Sunday later afternoon without Tony. Peter not sure about why, but doesn’t worry about it, he trusts them completely.

Pepper ended up reading a book on one end of the couch while May was on the other. They convinced Peter that he was fine to lay on the couch like he normally does.

The couch is long enough that he is able to curl up in the middle without bothering Pepper. He lays sideways with his phone, his head once again in May’s lab as she runs her fingers through his hair.

One side effect of the spider bite is how light he is, partially because of his smaller stature.

About an hour in and Pepper looked up with a smile as May looked over, they could hear him purr softly in the quiet room.

Pepper had to bite her tongue to keep from coo at the situation. May and Natasha had mentioned that Peter tends to be self-conscious about it. So, she stays quiet.

Later she takes them out to dinner at this great little mom and pop place that her assistant had told her about. It’s right across the street from one of the boardwalks that dot the city.

Both May and Pepper tease Peter that he should bring a date here sometime. To which Peter agrees he likes the atmosphere and the dishes doesn’t cost more then May’s monthly apartment rent.

Later Pepper dropped May and Peter off at their apartment and went back to the tower and found Natasha they spend a half an hour cooing over how cute the purring is.

Peter put on his suit and went out to patrol for a little while, aware that he has school tomorrow and knowing that due to the upcoming field trip he would need to be on toes for whatever crap Flash tried to pull this week.

He sat perched on one of the many water towers in New York, his senses attuned to listen for trouble, but his mind trying to figure out how to keep Flash from being killed or seriously maimed by his family on Friday.

Not that he can’t help but kind of fantasies about the preverbal and in some cases literal beat-down Flash would get, knowing that he can’t help but run his mouth.

“Peter, большой паук (big spider) asked me to tell you she can feel your apprehension from the tower… relax маленький паук.” (Little spider)

Peter snorted and smiled, he missed spending time training with Natasha and working in the lab with Mr. Stark this weekend.

That was the real punishment from May, for staying out way to late on a school night.

“Tell her I’m fine… Wait do they know about this Friday?” Peter asked suddenly worried, he didn’t even think about what the team will do.

“I am unsure Peter; would you like me to inquire?” Had Peter not had a small panic attack he would have picked up on Karen’s amused tone, knowing what he would say.

“WHAT?! No, uh I mean, no please don’t say anything to anyone.”

“Of course, Peter my electronic lips are sealed.” Peter definitely picked up on her tone this time.

“Oh, ha ha, that’s not funny Karen giving me a heart attack like that.”

“I detected a silent alarm from a shop one block over. Video shows 4 men entering a jewelry store.” Karen said as she put the route up on the mask’s HUD and in the corner showed the footage noting what weapons she can detect.

“Finally, something to stretch the legs.” Peter said leaping shooting his webs out to pull himself along faster. He reached the back of the building in mere seconds.

Looking down he spotted the getaway vehicle a van sitting idol in the alley. The driver looking around nervously.

Peter smiled, “huh a noobie, let’s immobilize the van and help the nice scared driver then we can go see if his friends can be shown the error of their ways.” He whispered as he started to crawl down the side of the building next to the van.

Peter waited until the driver was looking away from the driver’s side towards the back entrance waiting for the rest of the crew. Peter dropped down and silently webbed the door shut. The nearly silent ‘pooft’ covered by the background noise of the city.

Peter snuck to the back and webbed the back doors shut to. “Karen send droney to the engine compartment and at the right time send an EMP pulse to knock it out. He’s glad they got a newer model vehicle, older models will still run even if an EMP hits it, with no electronics to disrupt.

Peter then snuck around the passenger side of the van, his senses on high alert now, because either the driver could see him in the side mirror or one of the crew could spot him. He works quickly to web the sliding door shut then silently opening the passenger door he quietly stuck his hand in, “Psst, hey buddy can I get a ride?”

Not waiting for a response Peter triggered his web shooter in a wide net setting, trapping the driver to his seat and against the door. He then quickly shot a small glob to cover his mouth to keep him from calling out. “Shh, don’t go anywhere.” Peter said quietly.

Peter listened to the noises and seeing the footage from the cameras the robbers hadn’t taken out. He saw that none of them are by the door.

Peter crawled in from the top of the door. Karen automatically darkening the suit, to mute the bright colors.

He made his way across the ceiling his training with Natasha taught him a long time ago that 99% of people don’t look up. Even if they know he’s in the area. It makes stealth so much more fun for him.

He’s not sure wither the sigh or laugh when once again the robbers are wearing cheap toy avenger masks.

‘Still no spider-man… oh well. Probably better given if someone robbed a place with a cheap mask of me old JJ would have a field day.’ Peter thought to himself as he silently moved over to the closest robber.

He slid down his webs like a spider, “Psst, hey Mr. Stark aren’t you like a billionaire why would you need to rob a place?” he whispered and as the robber turned his weapon coming up, Peter holding his web line with his feet webbed the mouth shut and grabbed the weapon. He then after Karen changed the web shooter’s setting to cocoon hit the robber and encased him with it.

‘Two down three to go.’ Peter thought to himself, he’s not taking them down fast, he’s trying to get them silently without alerting the others. He’s always trying to get better at stealth. His goal is to surprise Bucky and Natasha… not that he’ll ever say it out loud.

He regularly surprises/scares the rest of the team.

Sam is his favorite target.

He jumped back up to the ceiling and quickly moved to the next one, captain America this time. He once again slid down, “Mr. Rogers that’s not very captain America of you.” Doing the same thing of putting him in a cocoon and removing his weapon.

He moved on to ‘Thor’ next, “Psst, where’s your hammer?”

His last target is all the way across the room and by now ‘Hulk’ is on alert his friends seem to be missing.

“Hey, where are you guys? This isn’t cool.” The guy said looking around but once again not looking up as Peter has to bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud.

“Psst, I gotta say Mr. Hulk you are much smaller in person, and a lot less green.” With the last guy safely encase in a web cocoon. Peter dropped down. “Karen let the cops know what’s going on… where are they by the way?”

“The nearest cruiser is two minutes away. I have updated the dispatcher.”

Peter works quickly to drag all four bodies out and hang them upside down from the side of the building. “Don’t worry guys, the police will be here shortly, and they can get you out of the webs. So once again thank you for choosing Spidey security for all your security concerns.” Peter said as he walks down the line patting each robbers’ cheeks ignoring the evil looks from them.

“Karen please be a dear and shut off the engine.” Peter said as he turned back to the van seeing the driver frantically trying to wiggle out of the webs enough to get away.

“Of course, Peter.” they heard a short pop and the engine died. Then Peter watched as drony flew back and attached itself to his chest.

Peter lovingly patted it gently, “you are so much better than redwing.” Peter said and leaped up to the building’s roof as the police cruiser came tearing into the alley.

Peter moved down another building to not be too close, the NYPD’s policy on vigilantes isn’t very clear, so while most of the cops are happy, he’s around, there are a few that don’t like him.

He watches as the two officers exit their vehicle on the radio informing the dispatcher of the situation.

The older one looks around and spots Peter. Peter can see the officer smile and nod in his direction. Then he turned to his partner. “Go grab the kit from the trunk. We’ll release them one at a time and search them, the wagon will be here soon.”

Peter waited until the other officers showed up to make sure nothing happened then slipped away. As he headed home. He got a text from Natasha ‘Not bad, your stealth is getting better, 8 out of 10.’

Natasha will sometimes watch Peter’s baby monitor footage, she tells the others it’s, so she knows what areas he still needs more training in. However, she knows she worries about her little spider and wants to make sure he’s okay.

Peter makes it home with no more stops and barely gets home in time for curfew. May steps in when she hears Peter moving around to check him over. Making sure he’s not gushing blood or missing a limb. She then kisses him good night and heads to bed.

Peter cleans up and heads to bed himself, he’s not overly tired but spends a while texting both Ned and MJ about this week and the field trip first question Ned had was to make sure Peter had the paperwork signed and to remember to bring it tomorrow.

After an hour they all put their phones down and fell asleep.


	2. Monday through Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group chats...
> 
> Flash has a visitor...
> 
> And the family should beware of spiders who live by the "revenge is a dish best served cold" philosophy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will be Thursday and the bus ride to the tower, it might include the lobby I'm not sure yet.
> 
> I've tentatively planned for this to be about 5 chapters but every time I do I end up changing it.

\-----------------------------------

Peter makes it to class on time, having eaten breakfast, which given his metabolize is very important.

May with a smirk made sure to hand him the field trip paperwork, on his way out the door.

Peter gave her the half scowl half pout that just makes the others want to coo and pinch his cheeks.

Peter has muttered more than once how he’s not a puppy. Much to the extreme amusement of his family.

Ned nearly knocked him over when he got to his locker this morning to make sure Peter got the paperwork signed. Peter with a resigned sigh just nodded.

The day went by slowly, he mostly avoided Flash, but didn’t have to try too hard.

At lunch Flash looked over at him a few times and smirked. Just enough to set off Peter’s Spidey sense, not because of danger, but because Flash is an asshole… well that’s not officially how Peter’s powers work, but that’s what Peter thinks.

They got to Mr. Harrington’s class and Ned hovered near Peter until Peter dropped the completed paperwork on the teacher’s desk.

Class dragged on because what Mr. Harrington is teaching, he learned about 2 years ago, and has with Mr. Stark and a few of the scientists that love to teach, progressed way passed it.

Whenever Mr. Harrington has his back to the class, Flash would throw wads of paper, in an attempt to hit him.

Peter keeps from smiling every time Flash throws the paper Peter knowing via his senses would lean down to pick something up or lean forward to whisper something to Ned or lean back to do the same with MJ.

Both of whom had a harder time keeping a straight face.

Peter managed to dodge every wad of paper without looking like he’s dodging.

It got to the point that Flash got so pissed he forgot to keep an eye on the teacher who caught him. “Mr. Thompson, detention. If I see another object thrown, I’ll make it a full week.”

To add insult Peter looked around at the paper then at Flash with wide eyes like he didn’t know Flash had been doing it. ‘Thank you, Natasha, for the acting lessons’ he thought to himself.

That put a stop to Flash for this class period. He sat sulking, his so-called friends as well as some of the other students around that had been watching it, snickering at his complete failure to hit Peter.

Finally, the bell rang, and this time Peter joined the mad rush to the door. Using the crowd to daftly avoid Flashes attempt to grab him.

With Natasha’s help Peter had gotten much better over the years at hiding his abilities and masking them as something else.

Still in order to keep Flash from getting to frustrated and finding an easier target Peter has to let him ‘win’ every on and then.

Plus, Peter’s not afraid to be assertive if he sees someone else getting bullied.

The three friends meet at their lockers and say goodbye, then head their separate ways.

Usually Peter will get home as fast as ‘humanly’ possible to drop off his stuff and suit up for an hour or so of patrol, before heading to the tower.

However, Peter didn’t get to go to the tower all weekend so he heads to find a private spot to change and then webbing his backpack on him, so nobody can see what it is.

Plus, most backpacks are not designed to handle moving at the speed that he does when swinging so the webs also make sure it stays in place.

Within minutes Peter arrives at the upper deck of the tower where Mr. Stark lands with his suit. FRIDAY opens the door for him with her usual greeting.

“Peter, most of the team have been sent on a short SHIELD mission this morning, and likely won’t be home until tomorrow. However, boss is down in his lab and awaiting you.” FRIDAY added sounding sad.

Peter feels a little sad that she’s not here but that explains why she hadn’t texted him during lunch.

“Okay, thanks Fri, can you give her a message when she’s not busy, ‘большой паук stay safe and let me know when you get back so we can do movie night.’”

“Of course, Peter.” FRIDAY said her tone happy again. She is as big a fan of the closeness between Natasha and Peter as the rest of the family is.

They tease them, they all see how much good Peter is for Natasha, she’s more open and happier around him, and Peter learns better from her then anyone else on the team.

Peter drops his backpack off in his room and changes back into his street clothes to head down to lab that he shares with Mr. Stark.

Last year Mr. Stark for Peter’s birthday remodeled part of his lab and an empty room next to it to give Peter a lab of his own but still connected by a moveable wall to him.

Most of the time they keep the wall open but sometimes if Mr. Stark has to work on something too classified for even Peter’s high-level clearance or if Peter or Mr. Stark need to work on something without distraction. They will close the wall.

Peter grabs a snack to feed his bottomless pit of a stomach and heads down to the labs.

FRIDAY automatically lowers the volume on Mr. Stark’s music when Peter gets close, to let him know that Peter is close and to protect Peter’s enhanced hearing.

While Peter misses training with Natasha it’s been almost a week, he’s glad to get the time in his lab, he’s putting the finishing touches on an upgrade for her widow bites that he came up with, and working with Mr. Stark he has it almost complete.

Also, he needs to restock his web supply. He’s stopped using the school’s chemicals now that he has Mr. Stark. He never felt totally comfortable stealing the chemicals but at the time had no other choice.

“FRIDAY please set a reminder for me to talk to Dr. Bashir about possible formula changes to my webs.” Peter said as he sat at his workspace that FRIDAY is currently booting up.

Peter looks up when he hears Mr. Stark snicker. It’s a source of amusement that the head scientist for the chemistry and biology dept shares his name with the doctor from Star Trek DS9. It’s even funnier that Dr. Bashir is also an MD as well as a PhD.

Dr. Bashir worked as Dr. Banner’s second when he was around and after Dr. Banner left Dr. Bashir took over.

“Hey boss what’s the plan today?” Peter asked.

“Finish your widow bites and FRIDAY told me your getting low on web fluid so take care of those then we’ll see what trouble we can cause.” Tony said looking over at Peter.

Peter grabbing the chemicals to start a batch of web fluid. Then while it’s ‘cooking’ he’ll put the last touches on Natasha’s upgraded widow bites and do some testing to make sure it’s safe.

FRIDAY changes the music to include more modern stuff for Peter as well as the classical rock that Tony likes.

They stayed like that for several hours, but to Peter and Tony it only felt like minute, time stands still when they are in the flow.

By the time FRIDAY let Pepper in to drag them to dinner. Peter had finished two batches of web fluid, the widow bites, he had finalized the plans for his idea, for redwing. Completed his homework and worked on a new bunch of arrows for Clint.

His senses alerted him that someone was watching and walking over to him. He looked up as it got strong enough to break him out of his concentration to see Pepper stopping by him, she ran her fingers through his hair with her soft maternal smile.

“Hey, Pepper.” Peter said happy, for as much as he gets annoyed at times, the way May and Pepper and sometimes Natasha treat him like a baby or a puppy. He wouldn’t trade time with any of them for anything in the world.

“Come on sweetie time for dinner.” Pepper said with a soft smile only select few get to see.

Peter’s rumbling stomach agreed, as Peter and FRIDAY shut down all the equipment.

Pepper satisfied that Peter is doing what she wants turns her attention to her problem ‘child’.

However, she can’t hide her surprise when she sees that Tony is already saving his work and getting cleaned up.

And based on the smirk he’s got she knows he knows. Pepper walks over and gives her husband a long deep yet gentle kiss.

As Pepper pulls back, Tony with his eyes still closed and the soft smile he has when she kisses him said, “I would say not in front of the kid, but since he’s got a girlfriend a few kisses is the least of what he done.”

Both look over to see that Peter isn’t doing a good job of hiding the blush.

Pepper again surprised, “no not my baby, nah ah.”

“Oh Pep, he is a teenage male.” Tony said smirking at both of their reactions.

“I’m going to go up to get food now.” Peter said quickly before they could question him. He’d rather not tell her that he and MJ; neither of them are monks, they are however prudent and use protection.

As far as Peter is concerned, the less said to Pepper and May and well the whole team, the better for him.

Tony is still amused while Pepper looked like she tasted something sour, by the look on her face, but thankfully Tony doesn’t tease, and Pepper didn’t ask anymore.

Tony knows what he was like at Peter’s age and knows that Peter is smart enough to be safe. Pepper didn’t even think about and honestly doesn’t _want_ to think about it.

The dinner started out a bit stilled and stiff but soon they started talking about what is going on in the R&D department. Peter needs to head down there this week to work with some of the interns.

It’s an unofficial rule that ‘junior’ as he’s usually called, around the building, is the first person to go to if you have problems or if you are near completion. Peter has become the unofficial first stop before talking to the dept heads to get a project approved.

Peter is also spending time shadowing Pepper to see the more business side of things. How contracts work, accounting, PR, etc., etc.

So, while Peter isn’t anywhere as good on the business side as he is the engineering and R&D side. He’s a fast learner and motivated to be worthy of the responsibility that Tony and Pepper expect of him as their heir to the company.

A fact that took him a long time to come to terms with. He had many talks with May and Natasha as well as Pepper and Tony.

So, although Tony and Pepper are working on having a kid, he is their first in line heir.

Having already meet all the members of the board and despite the strangeness of the situation the members can’t help but be swayed by Peter’s natural charm.

Peter heads home in the evening via webs, citing that Happy doesn’t need to drive all the way to Queens and Peter can keep an eye out for trouble on his way home.

His backpack once again strapped with webs to his back, some of the leftovers very well secured for either him or May if she’s home.

May is home and enjoys the leftovers. Shakes her head with a smile at how shook up it is.

Peter and May enjoy some time in front of the TV relaxing, as it got close to time for Peter to head to bed, he got a text from Natasha that the mission is done, they are fine, and they are heading home.

Peter texts her back that he’s relived asks if they are still on for training on Wednesday.

Peter smiles as she sends back of course.

Peter then heads to bed spending some time texting Ned and MJ before falling asleep

\-----------------------------------

Tuesday, the day is slow, but not as bad as Monday. Peter and Natasha text a couple of times during lunch. They usually do that if she’s not busy. It could be plans for later, or just something as simple as how each other’s day is going.

For some reason Peter doesn’t bring it up with Ned or MJ, he likes that it’s just a time for him and Natasha.

Seeing a teenager on their phone isn’t strange, and MJ usually has her head in a book, and Ned either has his head full of whatever thing Spider-man has done or Lego or he’s spending more time paying attention to Betty.

After class they all have Academic Decathlon since most of the team are now seniors, they are working with the lower classmen to pass the torch.

MJ is working with a sophomore named Gwen. To take the reins of leadership.

Sally turned to Betty and whispered, “Hey set up a side chat room for us, me and Cindy have a question.”

Betty opened her phone and created a separate chat within the AcaDec group.

\---------------------------------

**Betty created a group chat**

**Betty added Cindy, Sally**

**Betty named the group chat, What Now**

**Betty changed their name to ThisJustIn**

**Cindy changed their name to SilkyMoon**

**Sally changed their name to Bluebird**

**ThisJustIn** : Okay so what’s the question?

 **SilkyMoon** : Sally you ask you wanted to know.

 **Bluebird** : Me? This was your idea.

\---------------

Abe and Charlie who had been whispering between themselves noticed the look that Sally gave Cindy and saw they are all on their phones.

“Psst, what are you guys doing?” Charlie asked

“Group chat.” Betty said not sure what’s going on.

“About what?” Abe asked

“Me and Cindy have a couple of questions about the company she keeps.”

“Wait, what? what are you talking about?”

“In chat… So, others don’t hear.” Sally said afraid that MJ might hear them she’s freakishly good at hearing things.

“hey add us two.”

Susan Yang who is a junior sitting nearby adds in, “Add me to, I wanna know?”

“Fine”

\-------------------

**What Now**

**ThisJustIn added Charlie, Abe, Susan Y.**

**Charlie has changed their name to MyAnswersMyLife**

**Abe has changed their name to MyBellIsFunny**

**Susan Y has changed their name to SusieQute**

**ThisJustIn** : Okay so I’m gonna ask what the hell do you mean by the company I keep?

 **Bluebird** : We wanted to know what’s going on with Parker?

 **ThisJustIn** : How should I know?

 **SilkyMoon** : Your boyfriend is his best friend and you are closer to Jones as any of us

 **MyBellIsFunny** : now that you mention it what is going on with Parker, in gym class he always changes in the stall.

 **MyAnswersMyLife** : He’s always done that.

 **MyBellIsFunny** : Maybe but one time I saw him after class and he’s ripped dude, like full on 8 pack.

 **ThisJustIn** : He is, last year when I got us the shirts he had to come to my house to pick his up, I got him a medium thinking that the XL was to big, but when he tried it on… Wow.

 **Bluebird** : is that why you are with Ned, so you can get close to Parker?

 **ThisJustIn** : What?! No, I like Ned he’s funny. Plus, Peter is with MJ you’ve seen the looks they give each other.

 **SilkyMoon** : Have you noticed that Jones has been a lot happier since she and Peter started dating. I think they are doing it.

 **ThisJustIn** : Ugh, okay, so if any of you mention what I’m about to say to anyone else MJ will kill us all…

 **SusieQute** : Oh my god what?

 **SilkyMoon** : ^

 **Bluebird** : ^

 **ThisJustIn** : Okay so she and I talk and yes, she and Peter are doing it, and according to her, he’s very good.

 **SusieQute** : Oh my god, Parker is a prostitute

 **MyBellIsFunny** : What? That is almost funny, shy wimpy Parker?

 **SusieQute** : No think about it, He’s really cute, always tired, and apparently good in the sack, plus wasn’t he poor, but I’ve seen him with money. And I’ve seen him get picked up in this really nice car several times. It all adds up.

 **MyAnswersMyLife** : I hate to say it, but it makes sense.

 **MyBellIsFunny** : I don’t know… I guess he just doesn’t act like that. I think maybe he’s a part of a ring of thieves. He’s smart enough, plus that might explain why he’s got money, and the nice car… maybe he’s like something from the fast and the furious? But like their tech guy?

 **Bluebird** : Goody two shoes Parker?! No way, I’d believe prostitute before thieving.

 **MyBellIsFunny** : No seriously think about it… it’s all an act. Here he’s a goody two shoes, but away he’s all bad boy. Girls love the bad boys, right?

 **ThisJustIn** : Actually, I’ve been giving it some thought… I think he’s Stark’s son.

 **SilkyMoon** : Why do you think that, the whole intern thing?

 **MyAnswersMyLife** : I mean Stark’s life has been an open book since before we were born, there has not been even a hint that he’s got a son.

 **ThisJustIn** : Maybe he didn’t know at first, but okay Ned and I went on a double date with Peter and Michelle a few weeks back. It is a really fancy restaurant and Ned told me that Peter got the reservation using Stark’s name and Peter paid for it all. I don’t know how many interns you’ve known, but I don’t know of any bosses that would let an intern use their name to get into a fancy restaurant. Plus, that would explain how he has the internship, when I’m pretty sure we’ve all checked and seen that SI doesn’t take High Schoolers.

 **Bluebird** : That could be true. Man, they all could be true…

 **SilklyMoon** : ^

 **SusieQute** : ^

 **MyBellIsFunny** : ^

 **MyAnswersMyLife** : Wait what if he’s Spider-man? Spider-man hasn’t been around that long, a lot of people say he sounds young, that would explain his muscles. Plus, Spider-man saved us in Washington.

 **ThisJustIn** : All true, but I can’t picture the kid that let’s flash bully him everyday as the spiderman. Plus, Peter isn’t coordinated enough to be him. Have you seen the YouTube videos of how flexible spiderman is?

\--------------------

All the people in the chat start to sneak looks at Peter who’s currently whispering to Ned in the back corner.

“Uh Ned, why is your girlfriend and several of our teammates staring at us?”

Ned looks over and looks down quick in surprise to see 6 pairs of eyes looking over at them. “Uh I don’t know, maybe Betty is telling them how much of a stud I am? What does your ‘thwip thwip’” Ned started to make the hand gesture when Peter stopped him. “hearing powers uh hear?”

Peter who heaves a sigh, shakes his head, “I don’t know they’re not speaking I can hear them typing on their phone.”

\---------------------

**What Now**

**SilklyMoon** : I would believe that he’s Stark’s son, or a prostitute or part of a ring of thieves before spiderman.

 **ThisJustIn** : ^

 **Bluebird** : ^

 **SusieQute** : ^

 **MyBellIsFunny** : ^

 **ThisJustIn** : Times up, look no matter what Peter’s a good guy. Maybe we should just leave him alone.

 **Bluebird** : I agree

 **SilkyMoon** : Me too

 **MyBellIsFunny** : Yeah okay.

 **MyAnswersMyLife** : I guess.

 **SusieQute** : Yeah sure, you’re right.

\-------------------------

It is about that time that everyone is dismissed. Peter waits for MJ while Ned wondering what Betty was doing hoping she’s telling them how much of a stud he is.

“Hey, Penis only a few more days until we find out what a liar you are.” Flash said as he walked out.

“Hey, loser what are you going to do about Flash?” MJ said as she and Peter walked out the door.

“I’m not sure… I’ve been trying to figure out a way to keep him for getting killed Friday.” Peter said as they head out of the school

“Would that be so bad?” When she sees the look Peter gives her, she smirks. “Fine, goody two shoes.”

They separate as each head for home. Ned having said goodbye to Betty walks part of the way with Peter since they are in the same general direction. Ned was not able to get anything from Betty.

Getting home he grabs a snack, then putting on his suit he heads out for a patrol, having already gotten his homework done during the meeting. He has an online class later tonight for one of his college classes, he doesn’t have to be there, but he tries to make sure he’s always there. This much tougher than his high school classes

Peter greeting Karen as he listens to his senses and then heads out in a different direction. It turns out to be a normal Tuesday evening.

Two attempted car thieves, only one attempted mugging.

A possible attempted rape but Peter made his presence known to the guys that were paying a little too close attention to a young woman.

A bodega in the process of being robbed. He helped several people find where they wanted to go.

It was when he stopped a couple of taggers, some kids about his age that were getting ready to spray paint private property normally not something he worries about, but he knows the owners call the cops and he wants to keep the kids from getting into trouble.

He started to get an idea about how to deal with his flash problem at least for Friday. “Karen will you track down the home address for Eugene Thompson for me please?”

“I have the home address of your school bully.”

“What, what do you mean school bully… I have no idea what you are talking about.” Peter said wincing as his voice got an octave higher, in panic.

“Peter, it’s not a secret.” Karen said, her tone kind of sad.

“Does anyone else know?” Peter asked hesitantly. Not sure how to take the news.

“I am unsure of who all is aware. I know because you and aunt May have talked to about it, and FRIDAY knows because I know.” Karen said, a small lie, because she knows that several of the avengers are aware but knowing Peter, they haven’t done anything about it.

May had talked to Tony and Pepper about it once, and she knew all about the Thompsons and their influence.

Had Peter not been a senior and they not wanting to keep the relationship between the Starks and Peter and May under wraps for the Parker’s protection, Tony and Pepper would have done something about that.

For Karen protecting Peter is her top priority, and that includes mentally keeping him from stressing. So, she’ll let him think that the team might not know so he won’t stress about it.

“Oh, okay uh keep that stored for later.”

“Very well, however it’s almost time for you to start heading home.” Karen said.

Peter looked at the time and realized how late it’s getting. He starts to head towards the apartment and listen for any trouble along the way.

He makes it to the apartment and heading into this room he changes.

May does her nightly check, after Karen let her know that Peter is almost home.

Since May has learned about Karen and her role. Karen will keep her informed of everything via May’s phone. If Peter is hurt or when he’s almost home.

Neither of them has told Peter, but it’s not a secret.

Peter is aware that Karen talks to May and while he’s not overly happy about it, if it helps May then he’s fine with it.

Peter going out of his room to get some dinner. He takes it back to his room to log into the class, just as the lecture started. Peter while eating took notes and couldn’t keep the smile off his face, this is stuff he’s not learned yet.

An hour later, with several pages’ worth of notes. Peter heads to bed, his head filled with all the new knowledge he learned.

He falls asleep having forgotten to text Ned and MJ. But they know what days he has his online class and are very familiar with how he is, so they are not surprised.

Peter dreams in mathematics and chemical formulas.

\-------------------------

Wednesday starts much like the rest of the week, Peter having gotten a schedule down is up early enough to get breakfast and head out.

He makes it on time and realizes as he spots his girlfriend and best friend that he forgot to text them.

Both MJ and Ned see the look of chagrin on Peter’s face when he walks up. They both laugh, telling him it’s fine they knew he had his online class. Ned asks him about what he learned.

Peter knowing, they would understand having spent two years or longer with his habits, he starts to talk to Ned about what he’s learned. MJ who is nowhere close to the science genius that Peter is or even the computer genius that Ned is, is lost before the end of Peter’s first sentence.

However, she does like to watch him speak about it, in fact she like to watch him when he’s talking about anything that he’s passionate about. Be it science, spider-man, or anything else.

Peter felt his senses lightly buzz; it was a minor danger more an annoyance. Sure, enough he spotted Flash walking down the hall, as soon as he spotted Peter, he smirked and shifted slightly.

Peter subtly moved MJ out of the way knowing Flash is going to _accidentally_ bump into him.

“Watch it penis.” Flash said smirking as he drove his shoulder into Peter’s back.

Peter moved a little and held back the urge to do the same to Flash, making him fly across the hall and hit the lockers hard on the other side.

Ned watches Flash continue down the hall laughing with his friends, “I don’t know how you don’t do something about him.”

“Forget it, Mr. Goody two shoes won’t do anything about it.” MJ said, but with the look that Peter has learned to show she’s teasing him.

“I have an idea about how to keep Flash alive Friday.” Peter said not getting into the same debate that he has with his two friends again.

“And again, I ask, why? Why bother, let him reap what he sows” MJ said.

“Well, first I don’t want any of my family to be arrested for murder, that would be bad…”

“I guess, but I could be their character witness…” MJ said with Ned smirking and nodding his head.

“And another, Flash is just a kid, in a less then a year he’ll be in the real world and find out the shit he pulls here won’t fly. As long as he leaves others alone, I couldn’t care less what he says about me or the little crap he does, trust me one sparring match with Natasha or Bucky is more physical then all the crap Flash has pulled.” Peter finished as he heard Betty walk up to them.

Since Betty and Ned have been dating. She has shown she’s not afraid to be seen with the _losers_. Something that Natasha said she is proud of her for.

Ned has been asking Peter if they can all four go to the tower. MJ got to interview Pepper and Natasha and last month when Wanda and Vision were in New York for a few days. She got to interview her too. She posted it on her blog.

She hasn’t mentioned to Peter yet, but the college of her dreams UC Berkeley has accepted her with a full scholarship in part because of her interviews with powerful woman. She would have accepted but it’s in California clear across the country.

Anyway, Betty hasn’t asked yet, mostly because she doesn’t fully believe that Peter has the internship. But Ned knows that she would love to talk to Pepper and Natasha.

Peter not comfortable with subjecting his family to everyone, had been thinking about it over the next break. But with the field trip he might not need to.

They only have a few minutes before they have to head to their classes.

“Hey Ned.” Betty said as she walked up looking smart in her suit. She just finished recording the morning’s report. She leaned over to kiss Ned on the cheek.

“Hi babe, everything okay?” Ned asked, MJ had sat him down towards the end of last year to educate him on what he needs to do regarding having a girlfriend.

About a month later. Betty thanked her for training him.

That was the start. Betty had not gotten close to anyone after Liz left.

And since they sort of had Ned and Peter in common as well as AcaDec MJ got her first real friend besides Peter and Ned.

They all exchanged hellos and then had to head to class. Ned and Betty have the same first hour, while MJ and Peter have different ones.

The day went slowly as usually.

The morning announcement had mentioned the upcoming class field trip. Which unfortunately for Peter he had the class with Flash so of course flash had to look over and smirk.

Fortunately, Ms. Mary Evans does not stand for any shenanigans in her class and she’s not above putting Flash in his place.

She is one of those old teachers that everyone’s oldest sibling or even parent had in class, at one point.

So, Peter’s first class was bulling free.

His second class is physics and Ms. Warren with Ned. But no Flash this year.

One thing about Ms. Warren is she knows just how smart Peter is and like Mr. Harrington she figures that Peter does have an internship, so she doesn’t worry about Peter too much, as long as Peter doesn’t distract his friend Ned who doesn’t ace every test.

At lunch Betty joins them at their table and they talk a little about the field trip. Then Betty asks them about what colleges they are wanting to go to, since one of the segments she did was how seniors should be getting their college letters.

MJ in a bit of mild panic says she’s gotten a few letters but hasn’t decided yet. Putting her nose back in to her book and praying they don’t ask her what colleges.

Betty telling them she got an acceptance letter from USC and University of Illinois but she’s waiting to hear back from Syracuse University.

She wants to go to USC University of Southern California, but it’s so expansive.

Ned has been accepted to MIT with a letter from Mr. Stark.

Peter just says same, not mentioning that he’s already taking a full load of college classes.

The bell rings and no more awkward questions are asked.

The rest of the day goes equally as slowly for Peter. At the end he kisses MJ on the cheek and says goodbye to Ned, they know it’s Wednesday, and Peter has his internship.

However, Peter has another stop in mind before he heads to the tower.

He makes quick stop to change into his suit and webs to towards Flash’s house.

Once Peter sees Flash’s car drive down the street. Peter webs his backpack to the roof of a building he’s on and leaps off.

He lands on the side of the house as Flash gets out of his car.

Peter takes a deep breath and hopes this works he whispers to Karen to drop his voice an octave to make him sound different but not the interrogation mode voice.

Flash having a pretty good day hops out to go in, he’s got some homework to finish when he sees movement and gasps when he spots his idol.

“Holy shit, Spider-man what’s up man?”

“Hey, uh Mr. Thompson, I was just in the neighborhood…” Peter winced at how stupid that sounded.

“Cool, you can call me Flash, all my friends do, so what’s up spider-man?”

“I uh heard you have a field trip coming up.”

“Yeah, Friday to Stark tower, are you going to be there?” Flash asked

“Oh no, but I just wanted to give you a little advice… just watch what you say and do in there…”

“What do you mean?”

“Uh, just don’t be mean or you know…”

“No, I don’t know?” Flash said genuinely confused.

Peter took a deep sigh; he didn’t want to have to spell it out. “Okay look, Flash you’re a bully and kind of a dick. While I don’t like that, you did help me out a couple of years ago when you let me use your car.”

Flash is speechless, he didn’t expect his hero to say something like that.

“Look I’m just saying Stark tower has an AI that sees and hears everything, and SI has a very strict no bullying policy…”

“Did that loser Peter Parker put you up this?” Flash asked kind of upset.

“No, I just don’t want you to get in to trouble.”

“I have to do something to show that he can’t lie about having an internship like that, to get attention, and get away with it.” Flash said.

If Peter hadn’t already heard all that before he would have been surprised. But he had, “Look how about this if this Parker kid has an internship, then I would leave him alone. However even if he doesn’t have an internship. You can mention it, but captain America will be there, and he hates bullies. So, like I said just be careful. I don’t want you to get into trouble.” Peter saying as much as he dares starts to head up to web swing away.

“Hey, wait, do you know Pen… Peter Parker?” Flash asked almost slipping.

“Yeah kid I’ve heard of him… but that was what I’m talking about. Take care.” Peter said leaping before he can get asked anything else.

Peter goes back to the roof and putting his backpack on he sees that Flash has headed into his house.

As he starts to swing towards the tower. Karen comes on “большой паук has asked if her маленький паук is going to make her wait?”

Peter smiled regardless of the stress of the upcoming field trip he feels better already. “Let her know I’m on my way, I had to make a quick stop first, but I’ll be there in a few minutes.

Peter finishes swinging to the tower and FRIDAY opens the door as soon as Peter lands and hurries to the doors into the common room.

Peter stops by his room to drop off his backpack and heads to the gym knowing that’s where Natasha is waiting.

As soon as he gets into one of the smaller gyms that Natasha prefers, they use. Less distractions because the rest of the team knows not to use this one.

Peter immediately takes off the gloves and soft boots he looks towards Natasha if she wants him to keep is shooters on or not.

“Off.” Is all she says knowing full well what he’s asking

Peter removes the web shooters as well, leaving it all plus his mask on the bench.

He almost leaps across the gym to get to Natasha it’s been a week since he’s seen her.

Natasha hugs Peter, something that after several years she doesn’t find it strange anymore.

She softly mutters ‘маленький паук,’ to him. She softly kisses his temple having missed him.

Peter holding one of his favorite people close he mutters back большой паук as he has his eye’s closed.

After a few minutes she leans back. “Alright, we need to get to work. It’s been a week and I’m sure you have gotten fat and lazy.” She said with her teasing smile.

They work on their stretching as Bucky walks in. He’d been sparing with Steve and Sam in the main gym.

They started working on Peter’s abilities to handle two foes at once. Learning how to listen better to his Spidey sense by detecting which one of them will attack.

“Nat, I got your updated bites ready.” Peter said as he ducked the swing from Bucky’s fist and immediately. rolled over the leg sweep from Natasha.

“Good I assume everything is working like you think?” Natasha said not stopping him from talking knowing that distraction is Peter’s weakness they are constantly working on it.

Plus, she realizes that Peter just needs to make jokes and he’s gotten very good at using his ramblings to keep other’s off center. And in some cases, piss them off which gives Peter the advantage.

“I haven’t tested the new addition on anyone but the rest checks out.”

“Hmm, maybe I’ll find someone to test it on this week.” Natasha said smirking.

“Oh no Bucky we might be in trouble.” Peter said smiling at her smirk.

“What’s this _we_ stuff, she likes you. It’s the rest of us that are in trouble.” Bucky said smiling as well.

They go for another hour of Natasha and Bucky trying to subdue Peter and several times they do. Without his web shooters he’s limited.

After they work on stealth and other spy craft. Another reason they use this smaller gym is because Tony set it up to initially help Natasha and Clint keep their skills. Now they with Bucky are teaching Peter to be a real spy-der.

A nickname that Peter came up with a while back after seeing the word spider written down.

After another hour Natasha calls the training to an end.

Peter hugs Bucky since he hasn’t seen him in a week either. And asks if the arm is working okay.

Bucky tells him it’s working fine. And then says he’s heading back to his room.

Bucky can see that Natasha wants to talk to Peter about something and he needs to get cleaned up anyway, for dinner.

“Peter come sit in front of me.” Natasha said as she sat down in the middle of the mats.

“Okay, what did I do?” Peter said, usually when she does that she needs to ‘yell’ at him.

Natasha smiles at the puppy dog eyes Peter is giving her thinking he’s in trouble.

“You’re not really in trouble just wanted to ask you about earlier… With Mr. Thompson.” Natasha had waited until Peter was finished sitting before, she finished her statement.

“Uh who? I’m not sure who that is.” Peter even knowing it’s a losing battle, if he’s learned one thing from Natasha when she confronts him, she already has the answers.

“Nice try. I can see our training is getting better.” Then she adds a smirk. “But I’m still not buying it.”

Peter sighs, he figured that she and likely Tony at least know about Flash especially if Karen knows about Flash. “I uh I don’t want anything to happen to anyone that might get anyone arrested for causing anyone harm or worse…”

Natasha can’t help it, she laughs. She loves it when Peter makes her laugh. “Well, while it was smart to warn _someone_ you run the risk of them possibly figuring out your secret.”

“I know Flash isn’t stupid. But I couldn’t think of a better way to warn him to not be stupid here.” Peter put his head on her thigh looking out. Something nobody else could get away with.

Natasha runs her fingers though Peter’s hair. She’d like to hear him purr but knows he’s too stressed about Friday right now.

Before she can say anything Peter quietly asks, “So I’m guess everyone knows about Friday?”

“Yes baby, Tony told the team last week. It’s been tough for Sam and Clint to not tease you about it.” Natasha smiled down at Peter when he turned his head to look up at her.

“Please will you keep them in line?” Peter said putting his puppy dog eyes at full power.

Natasha huffs a laugh. “Your powers don’t work on me, my padawan.”

Peter tried to pout but his smile ruined it. “Please, pretty please?”

“I’ll see what I can do. But what if I want to drop in?”

“Please, I know it’s not possible, but I just want a nice normal field trip… I haven’t had a field trip that hasn’t had something weird or life changing in years.” Peter said normally he would love it if Natasha joined but that could cause problems.

Before they could talk farther FRIDAY quietly spoke, “Peter, agent Romanoff, dinner has arrived.”

“Thank you, FRIDAY.” Peter said, he should get up but he’s comfortable with is head on Natasha’s lap.

“Come on up, I’m hungry so I’m sure that must mean you are starving.” Natasha said teasingly.

“Ugh, okay… you’ll protect me at dinner, this will be the only time they see before Friday.” Peter said with another pout as he got up.

Peter and Natasha as they stood had one more hug.

Natasha kissed Peter’s forehead and whispered to him, “Don’t worry baby, it will be okay. They may tease you, but you know we love you. We’re family.”

“I know, thank you.” Peter said equally softly within her arms.

“You’re welcome but come on I’m hungry. Go grab your stuff on the bench if we don’t hurry, I have a feeling Clint and Sam are going to try and hog the food.” Natasha said as they walked towards the bench Peter quickly grabbed his stuff and they walked to the elevators. Like always Natasha put her arm around Peter’s shoulder.

“Maybe I’ll come down, and have you do your muscle pose for me.” Natasha said teasing Peter, she likes to tease him about the first time she meets him she took him to the main gym to train and had said she wanted to see his form.

Peter not knowing what she meant, thought she wanted him to strike a muscle pose. It was the first time he heard her laugh out loud, and found that despite it happening, because she was laughing at him, he loves to hear her laugh.

“Umm no, how bout no Scott… Scotty no.” Peter said. Another thing they like to do is quote movie lines. Peter has been introducing Natasha to the modern stuff. As well as watching classic movies or at least recent classics like Austin Powers.

Which Natasha loves to watch but has sworn Peter and FRIDAY to secrecy that he won’t reveal to the team.

\--------------------------

Natasha and Peter get to the common room. They head into the dining area and find the rest of the team as well as Pepper there.

Natasha and Peter take the two seats left for them, right next to each other. Then they get their food pasta and pizza since the team can eat a lot and three of them have enhanced appetites and require more food.

So, whenever someone cooks it’s a massive meal. Which is why most of the time they get delivery, it helps to have a billionaire footing the bill.

They are all eating and relaxing when Clint gets the glint in his eye that he’s about to be a shit.

“So, Pete you gonna be here on Friday?”

Peter just sighs knowing it was coming, he looks up and says, “Yes, I’m here most Fridays.”

“Oh, just heard that you might have something special on Friday, wanted to make sure. We are going to have movie night.” Clint said.

“I know that everyone knows I’ll be here during the day on a field trip… just a little _friendly_ reminder, I am a firm believe in the phrase ‘revenge is a dish best served cold.’ And I have _your_ wife’s number… who likes me more then you.” Peter said smirking.

The rest of the team smiled, and Sam had to snicker turning to Clint, “Oh burn, baby spider ain’t playin around.”

Peter looked Sam and said, “remember to not bite the hand that feeds.”

Sam with a smirk said, “Trust me I ain’t biting anything of Tony.”

“Oh ha ha, leave me out of this. I have my own ideas…” Tony started to say until he remembered that Pepper is sitting right next to him. “By which I mean I’ll be busy all day and won’t be anywhere near Peter’s class.”

The rest of the team and Pepper laughed knowing that’s not the case at all.

Pepper added, “I’m sorry Peter I would schedule him for meetings, but he would ignore them anyway.”

Peter just nods knowing that as well.

They all go back to eating, but everyone would randomly glance over at him and smirk. Even Steve and Bucky.

Finally, Peter finishes his food. Getting up he takes his plate to the sink to rinse off. It’s Sam’s night to do the dishes so Peter was tempted to leave it unrinsed but decided not to push it.

Peter headed down to his room. He grabbed his backpack and Natasha timed it so that Peter was exiting as she went to her room next to his to grab something.

“Be safe and I’ll see you Friday. Love ya.” Natasha said as they wrapped their arms around each other.

Peter tucks himself into Natasha for a few moments taking comfort in her warmth. “I will, love ya too. Yeah,” deep sigh, “Friday.”

Natasha smiles, “I know your fake sigh.”

Peter smiles himself knowing he couldn’t fool his teacher. “I know, I figure whatever happens, happens and I know I can count on your help to prank anyone that… _needs it_.”

Natasha quietly laughs, “I have taught you well my padawan.”

“Thank you master.” Peter said, “but a padawan is the light side, in this instance we’re Sith, Darth widow.”

“Yes, you are correct Darth spider.”

They both start laugh. They turn to head towards the common area.

When the prank wars start their nicknames are Darth Widow and Darth Spider always two there are.

FRIDAY even has a protocol ‘this means war’ for when the prank wars start.

The first and only time Peter and Natasha were against each other it was bad, they kept one up each other and the rest of the team decided to make sure they were always a team.

Which isn’t much better, Natasha’s cunning with Peter’s technical knowhow, plus his abilities makes for a terrifying combination.

Peter looks at the table with most of the team still there. “hate you all, except you Pepper of course, see you all Friday.” Peter said.

Peter slipped on his mask as FRIDAY opened the door to let Peter out.

The team watched as Peter went to the edge turned back to look at everyone, giving his two-finger salute he jumped backwards off the edge.

Pepper doesn’t watch anymore; she knows in her head he’s fine, but her heart always skips a beat when she watches.

The rest of the team are just picturing the smirk Peter always has on when he does it.

Several minutes afterwards. FRIDAY spoke, “Peter asked me to remind everyone that it’s been a while since ‘this means war’ has been put into effect.”

They all stopped, and Clint and Sam gave a slight shiver when they heard Natasha laugh wickedly.

She thinks, ‘yes I’ve taught him well.’

\----------------------------

On the way he had to stop and help a car thieve see the error of his ways. And not even 20 feet away he showed a mugger the error of his ways.

He stopped and helped a young boy get to his house. Peter walked with the boy who had been studying at the library longer then he planned, having a subject at school that is difficult for him, and now it’s dark.

Peter was able to talk to him and they talked about the subject he is working on.

Peter gave him some advice as he stuck his hand out and triggered a web, webbing the would-be mugger to the wall.

Most of the others backed away when they saw Spider-man walking with him.

Peter still gets a bit of a thrill, that former _Puny_ Parker is now making harden criminals back off without having to do anything.

They reach the boy’s house and right before the boy goes in, he turns and says, “oh man, where are my manners…” the boy put his hand out. “My name is miles, and it’s so awesome to meet you Spidey you are my favorite.”

Peter smiled feeling happy, he took the boy’s hand. “It’s great to meet you Miles. You take care and remember what we talked about and you’ll do fine. Good night.”

Peter with a little flare jumped backwards and did a few flips as he landed on the roof of the building across the street.

Peter watched as the boy, Miles walked into his building and then Peter headed back to the mugger he webbed up earlier. He crawled down the wall and scared the mugger who wasn’t looking up.

After telling the mugger that he would keep an eye on him. He dissolved the webs, as much as Peter doesn’t want to, he has to let the guy go. Peter stopped the guy before he could do anything so the cops wouldn’t take him in.

Peter watches the guy run away, then heads back up to the roof to follow the guy from a distance.

He watches the guy to an apartment. He takes keys out, so Peter assumes it’s the guy’s building.

Peter then heads back home, getting in just before curfew.

May checks him then giving him a kiss goodnight she heads to bed for her morning shift.

Peter cleans up, does his homework, then texts MJ and Ned for a bit.

Then he falls asleep.


	3. Thursday and Friday (Bus Ride and Security check in)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bank Robbers... alien weapons... and movie nights... oh my.
> 
> Ned takes advantage of Peter's connection to score some points with his girlfriend
> 
> Peter knows to do what Natasha or May says when either of them uses 'that' tone of voice.
> 
> MJ is unsure of her place... and Betty as well as the rest of his class have had their eyes opened to a little bit of the real Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter went much more in depth and did more world building then I intended it to do.
> 
> Some of the events in this and next chapter are inspired by the story "Peter Parkers BioChem Field Trip by maroongrad."
> 
> Who has graciously allowed me to borrow them, and has told me they are still working on their story. 
> 
> However like most of us, real life has a way of getting in the way.
> 
> If you are a fan of field trip stories, it is one that I recommend the author hasn't gotten very far but it's great beginning. Worth a bookmark at least.

Chapter 3 - Thursday and Friday (Bus Ride and Security Check In)

Peter woke up Thursday morning, still worried about tomorrow but not as bad, he always feels better when he spends time in the tower and gets to hang out training or movie or whatever with Natasha.

He made it school on time. He felt a sense of anticipation or dread. He’s not sure yet.

“Peter, hey Pete.” Ned said from their lockers no MJ or Betty yet.

“What’s up?” Peter asked he can tell from Ned’s tone and stance that he wants to ask Peter something.

“Can you text Ms. Romanoff and Ms. Potts and see if they will give Betty an interview?” Ned said adding, “Please that will make me the best boyfriend in the world…”

“So, I do all the work and you reap the benefits?” Peter said working to keep from smiling.

“Uh, well… yeah I see what you mean.” Ned said looking dejected.

“Anyway, why do you think I can just text them?”

“Oh, come on, you think I don’t know you text Ms. Romanoff during lunch?”

Peter worked to keep the surprise off his face. He’s not ashamed or particularly trying to hide it, he just didn’t realize that Ned knew. “I didn’t know you knew?”

“It’s hard not to miss, sometimes during lunch you will be smiling on your phone, and since MJ and I are right there I knew it had to be someone else. Ms. Romanoff is my best guess.”

“You, my friend, have been spending too much time around MJ.” Peter said smiling.

“Anyway, can you please?”

“Oh, fine I’ll try to send her a text at lunch. As for Ms. Potts she’s always very busy but maybe she will stop by tomorrow. I have a feeling the rest of them will.” Peter added looking glum

“Who’s doing what tomorrow?” A familiar voice called out behind them.

Ned jumped but Peter knowing someone was coming up didn’t, he didn’t know it was MJ, but he knew someone was coming behind them.

“Hey MJ.” Peter said turning to smile at his girlfriend.

“Hey MJ, I was just asking Pete to set up some time so Betty could interview Ms. Romanoff and Ms. Potts. He was lamenting how his life is over and blah blah blah…” Ned said smirking at Peter.

“ _Really_ , you take that route after asking me for a favor.” Peter said smirking back at him to show he’s teasing.

“Of course, what are brothers for.” Ned said

“Ah this is sickeningly sweet. Excuse me while I go throw up a little.” MJ said as she finished getting her books out of her locker and stood next to Peter her hand brushing his.

That’s as close to holding hands as she likes to be in public.

In private is a different matter. It took a while for Peter to get used to the two different ways she is.

MJ is even more private then Peter is and given his almost paranoia level of need to keep certain things private, like his night life, that’s saying something.

But they make it work.

About that time Betty joined them. Ned kissed her cheek and they smiled all sappy at each other.

MJ once again wondered if she should be more open to showing affection in public.

She knows that Peter is more open to showing affection then she is, and she wonders how much he would like it if she was more open to doing the kind of things that Ned and Betty and other couples do.

Kissing, holding hands, sitting in his lap… stuff she’s never felt comfortable doing in public.

She felt Peter brush her hand and looked over to see him looking at her in concern.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked softly.

MJ giving him small smiled and a shake of her head, “yeah I’m fine, just not fully awake yet.”

Before any more questions could be asked the bell rang and they headed towards their first class.

Things were going fine until right before lunch when Flash cornered him in the hall.

Peter has been wondering what he’ll do after spider-man's visit.

“Penis did you whine to spider-man like a little bitch?” Flash said looking pissed his arm pushing Peter into the locker.

“What are you talking about?” Peter said he used his surprise at Flash’s words to be confusion.

“Did you whine to spider-man?” Flash said again pushing his arm into Peter trying to intimidate him.

Peter had to bite his lip to keep from laughing and show Flash what real intimidation looks like.

Flash has nothing on May when she’s pissed or Natasha when someone tries to hurt her little spider.

Really any of his family… flash would pee his pants if any of them showed him even a small amount of the intimidation they are capable of.

“Flash you said I don’t even know spider-man how would I _whine_ to him?” Peter said trying to sound out Flash’s thinking.

“Are you saying you don’t know spider-man?”

“No, but I never said I did. You have been saying it.”

“Watch it penis, just because dead and that bit…” Flash started to say but stopped when Peter’s eyes flashed in anger.

“I’d tread _real_ careful _Eugene_ … I don’t care what you say about me but remember what happened last time you talked about MJ and Ned.” Peter leaned forward getting into Flash’s face ignoring the arm pressed against his chest.

“Whatever, fucking loser. Just stay out of my way. I’m going to get me an internship and prove you are nothing but a fucking liar.” Flash said but Peter saw the flash of fear in his eyes before his macho bravado kicked in.

“Okay Flash.” Peter said simply then turned and walked away.

Knowing if he didn’t leave, he might do something else.

Flash had been very careful to not say anything about his friends this year, after Peter set him straight.

Peter heard Flash’s rapid heartbeat from fear as he walks away. Peter took a few deep breaths to let go of the anger.

Then headed to the lunchroom.

He got his food and headed to the table. The other three were already there.

MJ looked up from her book as Peter sit down next to her. “What happened?”

“Just got held up for a second.”

“Were you doing that thing we were talking about before school?” Ned asked hopeful.

“What… oh, no not yet.” Peter said having to recall what they were talking about.

Peter started to eat, as he pulled is his phone out.

He opened his text app and thanks to some light programming was able to make Natasha’s contact name большой паук and she had him make his contact name on her phone маленький паук

 _-Ned wanted to know if you would be willing to talk to his girlfriend Betty for an interview… tomorrow_ ☹

A short time later his phone vibrated.

_-Sure, I’ve been wanting to talk to her anyway._

_-Thanks, I’ll see you sometime tomorrow._

_-Yes, yes you will… muh hah hah_ :-D

 _-Thanks, I feel soo much better now_ 😉

_-glad I could help, finish your food, my padawan._

_-I know you think that’s supposed to make me all nervous, but it doesn’t, I’m wise to your ways… my master._

_-See you tomorrow…_

Peter smiled as he put his phone away, he looked up to see Ned and MJ looking at him. He nodded to Ned’s unspoken question.

Ned got so excited he was practically vibrating the seat.

“Ned, what is it?” Betty asked looking up from her phone.

About that time the bell rang, and all the students started to get up to take their trays to the trash and head to their next class.

“I’ll tell you after school.” Ned said to Betty with a big smile.

Peter took his tray and MJ’s to the trash. It’s something he wants to do for her.

She didn’t like it first, but Peter let her know it is a small way for him to show her how much she means to him.

She admits it’s kind of nice that he wants to do those little things that don’t compromise her ideals.

As the last class of the day started to wind down. Peter noticed sirens, lots of sirens nearby.

It made him antsy, something that MJ and Ned picked up on, their own _Spidey-sense_ he’s heard them call it

He pulled his phone out and surreptitiously opened Karen’s program having her find out what the sirens are.

As the time drew close to the final bell, Karen let him know it is a bank robbery turned hostage situation.

She is currently trying to access any cameras or other surveillance devices without interfering with the police.

Peter leaned forward, to Ned “Psst, can you put a couple of books in my locker for me? I need to get out of here fast.”

Over time they worked out a system if Peter needed to leave quickly after school, Ned or MJ would take his textbooks and put them in his locker. It better then risking losing them if he loses his backpack.

Plus, it’s not like he’ll need any books for tomorrow.

Ned nods and since they are on the end row, nobody saw Peter slip Ned the two textbooks he had from his bag. Leaving just his suit in a hidden pouch with some papers and a notebook.

Both Ned and MJ want to ask what it is, but they’ve found that sometimes… it’s just better not to know.

MJ with that in mind just gently put her hand on his back and making sure nobody was paying attention whispered, “Be careful.”

Peter put an easy smile on his face as he looked back, he reached behind him under her desk to lightly caress her hand that he knew she had there for his answer.

All while keeping an eye on the clock.

He wanted to wear his suit at school but to much a risk of it showing at the wrong time, especially when he has gym.

As soon as the bell started to ring Peter was out of his seat and fighting the impulse to use his abilities to get out of school faster.

Fortunately, the class is right next to outside doors. So, Peter was out of the school building within seconds of the bell finishing ringing.

Over the years he’s learned where the good hiding spots are to change and hide his backpack. In every direction away from the school.

In fact, using the knowledge Natasha and Bucky have been teaching him, he has small caches near each spot each with some money, a burner phone, and clothes just in case. They are all in hard to reach places up high, hidden.

Peter took Natasha to one of the first ones he ever did and showed her to get her opinion.

After she told him how proud she was of his planning and taking what she’s been teaching him she advised him to make it harder to reach. Explaining that they should be in a place only he can reach.

She spent a full week teaching the finer points of creating the caches and the best place it put them. She helped him put the caches together at first then let him do it on his own.

She also showed him a couple of safe houses she and Clint have in the city that he can use if he needs to duck in to someplace if he’s being followed.

She and Clint took him to one and showed him where everything is.

Clint teasing him, told him not to take a girl there to ‘get busy’ and both Clint and Natasha laughed at the nice bright shade of red Peter turned.

That thought caused a small smile, as it flashed through Peter’s head as he got to his spot that is in the direction of the sirens and the bank according to Karen, he changed and put his bag in the hiding spot not relying on webbing them to dumpsters anymore.

He started to web towards the bank before Karen finished fully initializing in the suit.

However, before he got close Karen was up and running showing Peter all the data, he would need.

What visual data she was able to get showed a group of 4 to 5 individuals with unknown types of weapons entering the bank which is an old style with stone and few windows.

FRIDAY monitoring the situation with Karen was able to get an older version of the blueprints and Karen put them up on the lower part of Peter’s HUD.

The roof has the best entry point for him. A couple of vents are just barely big enough for him to fit through.

Peter waiting until he’s sure nobody is looking up towards the roof, leaps from another building behind it and rolls to keep the noise down. Not that it matters with the sirens.

Karen informs him he needs to hurry the police chopper will be overhead soon and they will spot him.

Peter goes to the best vent in the corner and listen to his senses to make sure nobody is near and there aren’t any surprises waiting for him.

He quietly as possible removes the grate by putting his hand on the surface and pulling back.

Peter slides in feet first then using his sticking ability to stay at the top he holds the cover in place, and shots a small spot of webbing to hold it on so nobody knows he’s in until the webbing dissolves in a couple of hours.

Hopefully by then he’ll be back out this way and he’ll use a more permanent solution to re-attach it, before then.

Then Peter ‘walks’ down the vents carefully knowing the thin metal isn’t meant to handle a lot of weight.

He reaches a T junction and getting down still listening to his senses to avoid the places that would make noise or give out on him.

He can also hear the robbers turn hostage takers arguing with themselves. They’re mad that the police got there faster than they planned and weren’t wanting to take hostages.

Peter has to smile a grim smile when one of them complains that the longer they stay the more likely one of the suits showing up. _Suits_ being the nickname that vigilantes like him are called by the good and bad guys.

Karen quietly informs him that the police are thinking of going in, they don’t have eyes and the hostage negotiator is worried about the state of mind of the robbers.

Seeing the darkened interior Karen automatically mutes the colors on Peter’s suit.

Peter whispers extremely quietly to Karen, “Karen make a note to see if we can somehow make droney more stealthy reflective paneling or something.”

In his earpiece Karen just gives him a small beep just barely audible to the normal human hearing but Peter’s enhanced hearing, hears it fine.

Getting to one of the internal vent openings Peter looks down to see the main lobby. He spots at least two of the robber/hostage takers walking around with familiar weapons.

Peter bites back the slew of four-letter words at seeing the same type of weapons that the vultures crew had been making.

He and the Mr. Stark thought they had gotten all of them.

Karen also recognizing the weapons alerted FRIDAY who informed Mr. Stark and would have informed Natasha but she is already watching the monitor having been alerted by FRIDAY.

So far, she extremely proud of her mentee. She felt a little worry about her future partner when the weapons are scanned, and their power is listed.

Peter and Mr. Stark had spent a summer with all the different types of weapons testing them. They got the notes from the police and FBI as well as SHIELD investigations about what they do.

Despite the terrifying power of the weapons Peter and Mr. Stark had a lot of fun, figuring out the weapons and how they work. SHIELD sent one of their best tech duos Leo Fitz engineer, and Jemma Simmons biochemist, otherwise known as Fitzsimmons.

Peter had a great time learning from both of them.

They don’t know about his other job as far as they are concerned Peter is just Mr. Stark’s intern and quasi-son.

The type of weapon that Toomes reported turned a man to dust is in the hands of one of the men.

An earlier shot showed the same type of weapon that a group of bank thieves attempted to rob ATMs with back when Peter first started.

He still remembers the gut-wrenching force when the robber aimed the weapon at him and slammed him into the ceiling and floor until he was able to stick to the floor and get out of it.

The other man had one of the beam weapons that destroyed Mr. Delmar’s shop.

The rest he can’t see but knowing his luck they likely have the same extremely powerful weapons.

Peter took a deep breath and felt a little fear.

Natasha looking at Peter’s vitals can see the apprehension. She asked FRIDAY to patch her through.

Peter very softly heard a voice that always makes him feel calm. “Peter, you got this, take a deep breath and relax a little. We trained for this. I have faith in you.”

Peter not trusting himself to speak just takes a deep breath and holds on to the faith and trust of Natasha.

Seeing his vitals get better. She adds, “good job, now you got this.”

Natasha wants to have Tony get her there, but she has to let him do this.

She, Bucky and the rest of the team have been training Peter for these kinds of situations.

Peter is able to slowly and as quietly as possible remove the vent cover, using the noises to mask the sound. He put it in the vent on the other side of the opening.

Once it’s off Peter looks around and sees the rest of the men back in the vault area.

Peter slowly crawls along the ceiling until he’s above one of the bad guys. He’s going for stealth to get the hostages out.

He waits until the other guy has his back to his partner directly under Peter when Peter anchored to the ceiling he shots two webs one a quick shot to cover the mouth and the other a line that as soon as it connects he yanks the guy up. It happens so quick that the man drops the weapon.

Fast as lightening Karen changes the setting on his off-hand web shooter that had be used to cover the guys mouth to a line and Peter snags the weapon mere inches from hitting the ground.

In less time than it takes a bull rider to rope a calf, the man and the weapon are both wrapped in webbing and hanging from the ceiling.

Peter doesn’t waste any time; he knows that even muffled the bad guy could alert the other guy.

Peter does the same to the other guy… mouth covered, body yanked up, weapon snagged, both hanging upside down, looking dazed from the rapid way it happened.

Peter looking around to make sure none of the other bad guys are coming. He drops down and starts going to the 5 hostages snapping the plastic handcuffs. He quietly asked if anyone is hurt.

Still in a bit of shock they all shake their heads no, causing Peter to breath a silent sigh of relieve.

Karen knowing what to do, transmits on the police line that the hostages are coming out.

Peter with his finger to his mouth to have them stay quiet, has them get up and he makes his way to the door.

Peter wants to cuss; the door is locked with an old-fashioned key lock. He has no way of opening the door quietly.

Peter turns and once again Karen drops his voice an octave to make him sound older. He tells them that as soon as he has the door open, they need to hurry out. And to don’t stop until the police have them safely away.

Peter taking one last look puts his hand on the door and counting down his fingers from three on one he yanks the door hard and the jarring sound of metal tearing away from metal reverberates very loud in the room that had previously been quiet.

As the second person cleared the door and Peter could see the swat members grabbing them to haul them away.

Peter heard the other bad guys start running from the back, to see what’s going on.

As the fourth person cleared the door and the last was in the doorway the bad guys had entered the lobby, and they all had the same type of weapons.

Peter knowing he’s out of time, finishes pulling the door off and throwing it at, but just above the bad guys, he wants to distract them not hurt or kill them.

It’s enough to make the bad guys scatter and only shot from one of the powerful weapons got off.

However, thankfully it completely missed anyone, hitting the wall far to the left, due to the involuntarily ducking of the large metal and glass door flying at them.

Peter now knowing that stealth isn’t an option jumps up and starts leaping around to not give the bad guys any clear shots.

Peter hope the cops don’t come storming in, that would significantly increase the likelihood of someone getting hurt.

Peter tries to avoid leaping in the direction of the two bad guys still hanging from webs. Not wanting them to get hit by the weapons anymore then the hostages.

“Spread out and hit’em. We ain’t getting away but I want that wall crawler dead.” The guy with the disintegration gun shouted.

“Look, Larry, Moe, and ugly… just give up, your aim is worse than stormtroopers. And… I can do this all day.” Peter said falling into his routine of talking and quipping to throw the bad guys off their game.

Peter shots webs and so far, has managed to web one of the guys to the ground but before he can get the weapon his senses scream, and he barely avoided getting hit by the beam weapon.

It’s getting close as he dodged the disintegration shot, the tractor beam weapon thingie caught his left shoulder as he was diving away. It hurt like hell, but Peter put that aside.

One good thing about the disintegration gun is it takes time for it to recharge.

He suddenly drops down in front of one guy and quick as lightening grabs the heavy weapon out of the guys hands and taking a second to make sure he as a good grip then he rips it in half.

He then leaps as he shots a web and traps the guy in a cocoon.

That leaves the leader whose weapon is almost done recharging and the other guy with a tractor beam weapon.

Peter taking a second sees that they are facing him behind pillars, Peter tells Karen “tasers” as he leaps in between them to the far side behind them both.

He has his hands up and shoots the taser webs, twisting his body around as he lands, hitting both dead center on their backs before they could even turn around, and 50,000 volts is channel through their body making them seize up. Peter then pulls them back to him as the charge ends.

Karen then quickly switches the shooters back to cocoon setting.

Before the bad guys muscles stop twitching, Peter has already got them wrapped up and the weapons also ripped in half.

Peter’s senses don’t detect any more danger.

Karen gives the all clear to the police outside as Peter not wanting to stick around leaps up to the vent cover from earlier and ignoring the police storming into the bank, he wearily crawls up the vent to the same cover he used earlier. Moving the cover back to the hole.

Peter crawls out of the vent and taking the glue that he and Mr. Stark came up with that is similar to his webs but doesn’t dissolve. He reattaches the cover.

Peter who can already feel the adrenaline rush coming to an end. He’s body hurts, especially his left shoulder, when the tractor weapon thing caught part of him, the guy yanked hard. It hurt worse than the first time, which leads Peter to believe that someone is making modification to them even now.

It makes Peter wish he hadn’t ripped it apart, but he was mad and it’s better than taking it out on the person.

Peter stands on the roof for a few minutes just trying to calm his body down. His shoulder still throbbing.

When he hears Natasha’s calm voice that always grounds and soothes him, since the loud noises are not helping him to calm down.

“Peter, listen to my voice, take a deep breath. You did great I’m so very proud of you. Come to the tower. May’s coming over and we’ll have dinner then you can relax.” Natasha knows what her little spider is going through, not only from training him for so long but having dealt with her own post battle crash.

Natasha kept speaking softly to Peter reminding him to breath and listen to her voice.

Peter takes a breath and holding on to her voice he is able to get his senses dialed down, enough to be able to move.

“I’m okay, I want to patrol a little more, I just started.” Peter said knowing if he heads to the tower he’s done for the day. He doesn’t want them to fuss. The damage is minor, his shoulder will heal just fine after a while.

“ _Peter._ ”

Peter heaves a sigh; he knew it wouldn’t work. Especially when Natasha uses that tone. That’s her ‘you better do what I say’ voice.

She and May have been comparing notes because they both got much better at it.

Fortunately, he very rarely gives her a reason to use that voice. He respects her way too much to make her mad.

\-------------------------------

She knew her little spider would come home; she knows he doesn’t like it when his family fusses over him.

He still after several years doesn’t think he measures up to the rest of the team.

Even though every one of them will tell anyone that he is their favorite and the hardest working one of them.

They continue to show him that even though he’s not helped to save the entire world.

Every time he goes out to help someone wither it’s to keep them from being robbed or raped or killed or something as simple as helping them cross the street.

He saves _that_ person’s world and that’s just as important as what the team does.

She doesn’t mind that job, to show him he’s worthy of the title they have given him, that he’s _the best of them all_.

She has FRIDAY compile all the video and audio footage she can get, so Natasha can study it to see if there is anything she and Peter need to work on.

She will debrief him, after he’s been down to the medical to get checked out. She knows that his shoulder is damaged.

She waits for him in the common room.

FRIDAY has his location showing on the TV and Natasha can see he’s not moving as fast as he normally does. She’s not sure if it’s due to his shoulder or his reluctance to come.

As Peter is swinging to the tower Karen tells him that both Ned and MJ have texted him to let them know he’s alright.

Peter asks her to let them know he’s fine and everyone is safe.

Karen shows him the damage to the electronics that are located around his shoulder, the weapon damaged the suit as well as his shoulder.

She was able to reroute enough to make the web shooters work but it’s getting worse and it will have to be repaired soon.

FRIDAY also aware is prepping the necessary equipment and Mr. Stark is studying the readouts and the data Karen is sending about the suit. He’s seeing what will need to be done to get it back up and running and what he can do to make it safer.

\----------------------

They all have their ways of doing everything they can to keep Peter as safe as possible.

For Tony it’s making sure peter has the best and safest equipment.

For Bucky and Steve, it’s training and making sure he’s well feed, as well as being a sounding board for when he needs it.

Both Sam and Clint each do similar things for Peter.

Sam is his counselor someone he talks to, so he doesn’t get to lost in his head. Helps him to make sense of the life he’s chosen, and deal with the mistakes he’s made.

For Clint who is a father, helps Peter stay grounded by reminding him to be a kid. Wither it’s joking around, or teaming up to prank someone, not Natasha… both boys are smart enough to avoid her wrath.

He takes Peter and May to the farm sometimes, because Laura and his kids love their ‘aunt May’ and ‘Cousin Peter’, almost as much as they do their Aunt Nat.

For Natasha, she does all those things for him, and lets him do those things for her too.

\--------------------------

Natasha shakes off her deep thoughts when she spots Peter softly land on the platform. Because she knew it would happen, she didn’t miss the very slight way he flinched when he landed jarring his shoulder.

She meets him at the door and wraps her arm gently around him careful of his shoulder, after she pulls his mask off. She kisses his forehead.

“Let’s go get you checked out. Dr. Cho is waiting.” She said knowing Peter will protest.

“I’m fine, I need to get the suit checked out. Plus, I gotta talk to Mr. Stark.”

“I know, and you will… after you get your shoulder looked at.” Natasha said as she gently guides him towards the elevator.

She smiles, as he heaves another sigh.

“What’s wrong you don’t want to hang out with me anymore?” She asked teasingly

“What, no you know, I love to hang out with you. I’m fine, I don’t need to go to medical.” Peter said looking at her weird.

To Natasha it’s just farther prove that he needs to be checked out.

Normally he would know she is teasing him, but he’s concentrating too hard on pretending to be _fine_ that he’s not paying attention.

To continue to tease him she adds, “I would think you would be happy to go to medical it could be your excuse to get out of tomorrow’s _activities._ ”

“Ha ha, no I’m not that lucky. I’ll be fine before the morning. And still get my day of _fun_.” Peter said resign to his fate, first to medical and tomorrow to whatever his family as in store.

Natasha walks him to medical her arm still around him. She steps away as Dr. Cho’s team help Peter remove the top half of his suit.

He goes into the full body scanner that is procedure and as they expected his shoulder muscles and ligaments are severely stretched and torn.

However, they can see that his body is already healing it.

Thankfully he has nothing else wrong.

Natasha finds herself giving a silent sigh of relieve when Dr. Cho told her.

There is an unwritten rule with the medical staff, that when it comes to Peter, nothing is off limits to Natasha.

FRIDAY knows to keep her informed if Peter is working too hard.

They help him change out of the rest of his suit, ignoring his protests, and give him some of his clothes, every team member keeps t shirts and sweats, down in medical for just that reason.

They wrap his shoulder in an ace bandage and ice his shoulder. Also helping him put on a sling to take the weight off the shoulder.

He tried to argue that he doesn’t need it, but Dr. Cho who has plenty of experience dealing with stubborn spiders argues that he’ll heal faster and easier if he wears it even if it’s only for an hour.

Dr. Cho gives him a pain killer they designed for Peter’s metabolism to help with his pain.

FRIDAY informs them that dinner as arrived, and May is on her way.

Peter thanks the staff like he usually does, which is why one of several reasons he’s their favorite.

Then Natasha and Peter head back upstairs. Natasha grabbed Peter’s suit before he could, and they drop it off at Stark’s lab.

However, Tony is going up with them to eat dinner it will give Peter time to finish healing and May to check on him before they head back to the lab to fix the suit.

Thankfully from the diagnostics Tony’s seen, it won’t take long to fix the problem.

As soon as they enter the lab, Tony is up and walking over to Peter. Natasha knowing what Tony is going to do, doesn’t hand the suit to him right way.

Like the rest of the team Tony looks Peter over a visual check that he’s okay.

Peter more then used to the team being mother hens around him, just has learned to accept it and takes it in stride.

Plus, deep down he loves the warm feeling he gets that it’s more than just him and May. Ned and MJ also will do it tomorrow morning. They are almost as big a mother hen as his family.

Natasha with her own smile at how much the team is mother hens Peter.

She’s honest enough to know that she’s the biggest наседка (mother hen) of them all.

More so then even Stark and Rogers.

Once Tony finishes his visual check, he takes the suit from Natasha and laying on the diagnostic table he makes the shooing motion with his hands. “Okay, let’s go, I’m starving, and I know I’m not the only one.”

They get into the elevator that May is riding up in. As soon as the doors open and May sees Peter, she does her own once over. Then releases the breath she’s been holding since Karen told her about Peter’s injury.

As a nurse she knows what happened isn’t life threatening nor is it even close to the worse he’s ever been in, but no matter what Peter is her baby and even a hang nail will make her worry.

Peter well aware happily steps into May’s embrace hold her close as she leans over to kiss his head and breath in his scent.

Something she’s always done since he was a baby and she and Ben would babysit him for his parents.

The short ride ends, and they all walk out into the common room.

Peter knowing the team is all there goes to each of them, so they can get their own check over with.

Most of the team is too busy looking him over to make sure for themselves that he’s fine, to notice but Natasha and May both see the small half smile Peter has at the way they fuss over him.

Something he long ago accepted as being part of this crazy family.

Pepper joins them not long after that and she gets her hug and visual once over.

Finally, after all that they sit down. Peter in his customary place between Natasha and May.

They talk about everyone’s day, stories shared, a few subtle hints about tomorrow, but they don’t talk about the bank robbery. Natasha and Bucky will be debriefing Peter after dinner.

They all decided that after big events like that they would debrief him. Since he’s thinking of helping SHIELD and he and Natasha have talked about and are planning on Peter being her partner once he’s older.

It’s SHIELD procedure to debrief agents after a mission, so does Peter.

Usually it’s just Natasha and Bucky sometimes Clint but it could include the whole team depending on the situation.

After dinner Peter can tell his shoulder is fine, he removes the sling and rotates his arm feeling no pain he sets it on the counter. As Natasha, Bucky and Peter head to conference room that they hold debriefings in.

As they walk into the room Peter watches Natasha posture change. In here she’s not his big spider, his mentor, his friend.

Here she is his training officer. Bucky the same way.

Peter felt himself change to, he’s less likely to crack jokes or make quips here, he understands that right now it’s about examining what happened and what if anything can be done next time.

They sit and begin. They review the footage and pause to ask Peter questions.

Up in the common room the team is also watching the footage. When they watch Peter take the two bad guys guarding the hostages the footage is like something out of a horror movie, once second the person is there and then poof gone.

Clint shakes his head and says, “Man, I would hate to piss him off, that’s him calm. Those guys even alert, didn’t even have time to react.”

May asked because she’s kind of watching, but she and Pepper are at the dinning room table with a glass of wine. “How are the hostages?”

FRIDAY spoke, “everyone who was present is fine, the hostages were in shock for a while, but they all have been released from the hospital, and gone home. The robbers also suffered no ill effects, and are currently being interrogated, to determine where and how they got the weapons.”

The team doesn’t have to tell FRIDAY to keep them apprised of that. They too want to know how they got the weapons and Peter had mentioned that the one weapon seems to have been modified meaning that Phineas Mason AKA the Tinkerer is still around.

He’s one of the crew that got away, when the FBI started rounding up Toomes’ crew.

The debrief is kept short, for the most part Peter did everything right and the fact that everyone walk away unhurt besides Peter’s shoulder show it.

Both Natasha and Bucky end the debrief by asking Peter if he has any questions or anything he wants to say. Shaking his head, he’s ready of the debrief to be done.

He understands the need for it, and has no problems participating in them, but like the rest of the team he has no love for them.

As they walk out of the room. Bucky puts his hand on Peter’s right shoulder and gruffly says “You did good today Peter. I’m proud of you.”

Then turns and walk to the elevator to head up to the common room. Knowing that Natasha and Peter will follow in a moment.

It started not to long after they started the debriefings. Once both Natasha and Peter step out of the room. She puts her arm around him, and he does the same with her. She kisses his forehead, whispering “I’m also so very proud of you.”

Peter who had tucked himself into her embrace with slight smirk quietly asks, “enough to keep everyone away tomorrow?”

Natasha laughs as she hugs him closer. “Nope sorry baby, you are SOL.”

“You mean S double O F L?” then Peter adds with a bigger smirk, “Shit out of fucking luck.”

“Yeap, and you have been hanging around the team to long.” Natasha said laughing even more.

“Maybe, but I learned _that_ from May.” Peter said with a grin.

Natasha just laughs even harder, as they get into the elevator to go up, they are going to watch a movie before May and Peter head home.

Once they reach the common room, they find a _lively discussion_ about what movie to watch.

It would seem that Sam and Clint are discussing the merits of Disney animated movies vs Pixar. Using the time-honored tradition of ‘paper, rock, scissors’ then when that didn’t work a wrestling match breaks out.

Steve who had been trying to restore order, ending up trying to pull the two men apart.

Tony of course is egging them on.

Bucky having shaken his head, goes over to join May and Pepper still at the dining room table to talk. Natasha and Peter can hear them talking about the TV show… _the bachelor_.

Natasha and Peter just look at each other with surprise, and then shrug their shoulders, it’s not the most interesting thing that they’ve discussed before.

Peter just turns to Natasha and tells her; he’s going to the lab to fix his suit.

Natasha takes another look around and then turns to follow, much rather spend time with Peter, then deal with the chaos in the room or discuss a show she’s never watched.

They got head to the lab and Natasha heads to the table she usually uses. They now think of it as Natasha’s spot.

She enjoys spending time with Peter in his lab and will bring her paperwork in to do when he’s there.

Peter heads over and sees that FRIDAY has already fabricated the parts he needs to replace. He starts to work on removing the damaged components and replacing them with good ones.

Once that’s done, he takes the suit over to his main table, and hooking up the diagnostic equipment he and Karen test the functions making sure it’s at 100%.

“So, what is it that this Betty wants to talk about?” Natasha asks.

“I’m not sure, she’s a reporter and wants to go to USC so I’d assume that landing an interview with The Black Widow and Stark Industries CEO Pepper Potts would help her land a scholarship.”

“Speaking of California colleges, has MJ talked to you?”

Peter sighs. “No, and as far as I know she’s not aware that I saw the acceptance letter on her desk.”

Natasha looked up from her paperwork to give Peter her full attention. “What are you going to do?”

Peter looks over and she can easily read his doubts and worries. “I, I don’t know, I’m happy for her. I know that UC Berkley is her dream college. I wouldn’t want her to _not_ go because of me. That’s the only reason I can think of her not telling me. We both know that long distance relationships are very hard to maintain, but I’d be willing to try if she would.”

Natasha feels sad at the troubles they are going through. “I’m sure you two will work it out. I know you want her to be happy and so does she.”

“Thanks Nat, me to.” Peter added smiling at her. Before he turns back to finish with his suit.

Natasha smiles at him before she looks down to finish her paperwork.

The comfortable quiet stayed that way until FRIDAY quietly informed them that the team had decided on a movie and their presences has been requested.

Peter had finished his suit and was working on the upgrade for redwing as well as trying to figure out if they can make droney invisible with reflective paneling his motors are already whisper quiet unless they are at full power.

Peter powers down his workstation and his suit and folds it up to put it on later, he almost forgot he needs to go get his backpack. It’s still at his hiding spot.

Natasha and Peter walk out of the lab as FRIDAY shuts it down for the night. They walk side by side to the elevator.

Up stairs they sit on the couch and to watch the movie.

Peter can tell by the way Tony, Clint, and Sam are fighting to keep from laughing, that it’s not going to be a movie they usually watch.

Natasha also seeing the same thing beats Peter to the punch by asking while looking around the room, “What movie are we watch?”

Tony trying to keep from laughing says, "well we had trouble trying to decide on a movie until someone suggested this one, and we immediately agreed.”

Peter sighs, “Let’s just get it over with, FRIDAY play it.”

The lights dim and the large screen comes on as the movie starts to play. As soon as the title comes up half the room starts laughing like kids. ‘National Lampoon’s Senior Trip’

Peter just sighs again and puts his head in his hands.

As the movie goes on, they all have to admit for a raunchy, very off-colored film it is funny.

Peter leaned over to Natasha, whispering “Is it just me or does that ‘Dags’ guy look familiar?” Peter looked over at Clint after he said it.

“Yes, now that you mentioned it he does, when was this movie made?” Natasha asked looking at Clint intently.

Peter pulled out his phone to look. “Uh it came out in 1995.”

Natasha nods, then turns to Clint, “Hey birdbrain, where were you in '94?”

The team all having noticed the similarities between their teammate and the actor picked up on why Natasha asked the question and turned to look at Clint.

They could tell he was trying to keep from blushing and fidgeting as he said, “Sorry that’s classified.”

Tony with a smirk says, “FRIDAY?”

“Agent Barton’s records show him to be on a deep cover assignment during most of that year.” FRIDAY said the team could hear her amusement.

The team settled to watch the rest of movie, but finally Peter was relaxed they won’t glancing at him anymore. Now the room would keep glancing at Clint whenever the actor said or did something especially amusing.

After the movie ended, Clint was quick to beat a hasty retreat after which the room started to laugh.

“FRIDAY make the line from the movie ‘Let's do some Van Damme-age.’ My ringtone for birdbrain.” Tony said in between laughs.

“Done.”

May still laugh as well got up, and then added, “Okay it’s time for us to head home.”

Peter then added, “Actually I need to get my backpack it’s still where I left it, on the way to the bank.”

May looks at him, “Fine, but no stops on the way, you have school tomorrow…” then she smirks “kind of. I wish I had tomorrow off I would have asked if they needed chaperons.”

Pepper with her own look of amusement says, “Well if you take the day off, you are welcome to come and _hang_ around with us. I think most everyone kept their schedule pretty open tomorrow.”

“Et tu, Pepper?” Peter said with his scowl pout that makes May and Pepper go aww and start to reach for his cheeks.

“Gah” Peter jumps back and runs for his room grabbing his suit on the way to change. He’s followed by the renewed laughter in the main room at his antics.

Peter leaving his street clothes here, since he’s got enough for both places walks out with his mask and gloves off.

He hugs Pepper, and Tony says goodbye to Sam, Bucky and Steve, asks FRIDAY to tell Clint bye for him. Then he steps into Natasha’s embrace as they say goodbye. She tells him to be careful. He just nods then steps away. He says goodbye to FRIDAY as she opens the door to the landing pad, and he puts on his mask and gloves. He gives a jaunty wave over his shoulder as he runs to the end and leaps with a ‘whoohoo’.

Peter webs towards where his backpack is. Getting there in record time. He grabs it and heads for home.

He gets there a few minutes before May does. Due to web swinging being just a little bit faster than driving in the city.

Peter is already changed out of his suit and has it back in the backpack pouch. When May walks in the door.

Peter looks up when May walks in. He can see she’s looking him over again. He stands up straight to let her check him out.

She walks over to hug him and kiss his forehead. “Take a shower and get to bed. Something tells me you will need your sleep for tomorrow.”

“Funny… Goodnight May I larb you.” Peter said. He grabs his stuff to sleep in as he heads to the bathroom.

May smiles “Goodnight, I larb you too.” and then goes to get ready for bed herself. She has work but will see if someone might cover her shift.

A few of the nurses owe her.

Peter after a relaxing shower finishes getting ready for bed. He texts Ned and MJ giving them a brief recount of what happened.

Only a little more then what the news has reported.

Ned told them that Betty is a little excited but unsure about the interview.

“Shit…” Peter says to himself he forgot to mention to Pepper about Betty wanting to interview both women.

Peter opens Karen’s program, “Karen can you check with FRIDAY and see if Pepper is busy, I forgot to ask her something.”

“Mrs. Boss said she’s not busy.” Karen replied after a few minutes.

Peter text Pepper asking if Ned’s girlfriend Betty could talk to her about a possible interview tomorrow.

FRIDAY pulled all her information on Betty Brant, for Pepper to review.

She sent back that she would be happy to. She’ll check the tour schedule and find the best time.

Peter also texting Ned found that MJ is more quiet tonight.

Peter asked if he could call her, she agreed.

When Peter called putting his earpiece in so he can also keep the texting with Ned and Pepper if need be. When she answered, “Hey is something wrong?” Peter asked softly, not just because they are both in their beds.

“No, yes… I don’t know.” MJ said then adding. “I just worry about you… I know you love what you do, and you are as safe as can be, but still worry about you.”

Peter silently sighed, this is an ongoing issue for them. MJ almost didn’t say yes when he asked her on a date, because of spider-man.

She doesn’t like it when he’s hurt, and his instinct is to keep it way from her, but then she gets mad at him when she finds out later and he didn’t tell her. “I know, I do try to be careful…” It’s an issue that they can never seem to resolve.

Most of the time they are both able to forget about it. But if he’s hurt, she can’t help but think about it all over again.

Which makes her wonder, about the whole PDA issue again. Most everyone in their class know they are dating, but not by the way they act.

The whole school knows about Ned and Betty but not her and Peter.

Normally she doesn’t care about what others think, and she knows in her head that Peter is fine with what they do and don’t do in public. But sometimes she sees other couples hugging and touching and kissing. While she loves doing that when they are in private, she can’t help that like when Peter keeps the times, he’s hurt from her if he’s keeping that he wants to be more public from her as well.

“MJ, I don’t know the answer, I wish I did. I don’t like keeping things from you, but I don’t want you to worry about me…” Peter said.

“I know, I guess we’ll just have to keep working on it.” MJ finally responded. “I’m going to hang up and go to sleep, goodnight Peter.”

“Okay, goodnight MJ, I lo…” ‘click’ “…ve you.” Peter sighed, MJ hung up as he was telling her he loved her, likely she didn’t even hear him.

Peter texted Ned that he’s going to sleep. He feels emotionally drained right now.

Peter falls asleep.

\---------------------------

Friday morning, Peter wakes up not as refreshed as he’d hoped. But no matter he gets to spend the day in is home away from home, no sense in being upset.

He gives a smirk as he decides to start planning for the next war. He’ll have to get his revenge of whatever happens today. Plus, he only has a couple of months left before he graduates so he isn’t as concerned about them finding out about his family.

As long as his nightlife stays secret, he’ll take it as a win.

He knows that none of his family would do anything to jeopardize his secret identity. Plus, Flash might do something stupid and he’ll enjoy watching his family react to him.

As long as there’s no blood shed or broken bones, Peter will not do a damn thing to protect Flash from his own stupidity.

Peter gets up and dressed. He kisses May as she heads out to work. He eats a quick breakfast and then heads to school.

As he reaches the grounds a familiar car honks and Flash yells out, “Hey, penis I figured you wouldn’t show up today.”

Peter ignores him like he normally does. Heading into the building to Mr. Harrington’s classroom. They are all meeting there to load up in the buses.

Peter walks in to see Ned and MJ standing by their usual seats. Betty is standing next to Ned; she looks sharply dressed and has her notebook.

Betty looked over when Peter walked up. He could see her wanting to ask something.

“Just ask the question Betty.”

“Okay so you did talk to Agent Romanoff and Mrs. Stark?”

“Yes, I spoke to them last night, they are happy to talk to you like they did for MJ.” Peter said not even upset. He’s long ago decided he doesn’t care who does and doesn’t believe him about the internship.

It’s only because of the certainty that Ned and MJ have about the internship and the fact that MJ got interviews with them both as well that Betty decided to go with it.

MJ stood quietly, which isn’t unusual, she’s not someone who talks just to make noise. But she had trouble getting to sleep last night wrestling with what they talked about.

She decided she would try to be more open to PDA with Peter. She reached down and took his hand.

Peter didn’t think about it at first, she’s held his hand many times when they are alone watching a movie or hanging out, but then he realizes they are in the middle of a busy classroom.

He looks over and sees that she’s not looking at him.

He decides to not to draw attention to it. He gives her a gentle squeeze and softly strokes her hand with is thumb.

Mr. Harrington calls the classes attention and then does a head count.

“All right class lets head to the buses.” He says.

A cheer went up as the students made a mad rush to the door. Peter, MJ, Ned, and Betty knowing better waited until most of the group had left and then followed.

MJ made it to the door before she pulled her hand back.

Peter not mad, deliberately brushes her hand like he normally does and smiles softly at her when she looks over at him.

Peter hopes that he’s conveyed that he’s proud that she stepped out of her comfort zone.

She gave him a small smile in return, before her face returned to its natural resting face.

They pass Mr. Harrington standing outside taking another headcount.

As they get on the bus, Flash yells out, from the back of the bus. “Hey, penis last chance to come clean before we humiliate you in front of the class and SI employees about your lies.”

MJ looks at Flash her eyes narrowing, “Hey, Eugene last chance, you going to admit that you are not as smart as you think you are, before you embarrass yourself?”

“You know what you…” Flash started until he saw Peter narrow his eyes and a familiar flash of anger crossed it.

Nobody else was looking at Peter they were either looking at Flash or waiting to see what MJ had to say next their verbal sparing matches are both one-sided and epic.

MJ has her reputation for a reason, she is not messed with, her cold logic and tongue is as vicious as any mean girl.

More than one mean girl has come away from an encounter from MJ with tears in their eyes.

“You know what, you ain’t even worth my time. I guess we’ll see who’s right soon enough.” Flash said after almost too long a pause.

MJ just flips him off as she gently pushes Peter into an open seat. And then sits next to him. She had told Ned she would be sitting next to Peter on the bus. Usually Ned does, but since Betty is joining them, he’s fine with sitting next her across from MJ and Peter.

MJ takes Peter’s hand again the bus isn’t so bad; everyone is already walked by and only Ned and Betty can see them.

Peter strokes her skin again after another gentle squeeze and takes his phone out. Using his ability to keep it in his hand.

He checks social media and checks the app he’s building that monitors for crimes. He’s still working out the bugs and won’t really be able to do anything about it until after he graduates. But he thinks of it as good practice.

He’s going to have Ned help him later as they get closer to graduation, he wants the program to track crime stats. Based on reported crimes, something that Karen can monitor for him if need be.

Peter has Karen’s program open and is having her try and see if she can figure out what the team is planning for him.

The bus is pretty quiet until Flash starts to brag.

So, the other day, my friend spider-man came to my house and we were talking, he told he me knew I was going to Stark tower today. He told me to have fun.”

His so-called buddies all told him that he was full of shit. Asking for prove, to which Flash just said, “Spidey said he might be at the tower to visit so we’ll see.”

Both MJ and Ned looked over at Peter who was just shaking his head. When he looked up and saw them giving him the ‘stink eye’.

MJ whispered sharply, “That was your grand plan, to have spider-man go visit him?”

“What else was I supposed to do. I went and told him that FRIDAY is all seeing, and all hearing and that Captain America doesn’t like bullies. I did tell him he’s a bully and kind of a dick.” Peter said not trying to hide the smile when he thought of the shocked look on Flash’s face when he said it.

“Now he thinks spider-man is his friend…” Ned said leaning over to speak so that Betty who still doesn’t know is less likely to hear.

“Uh no, I told him no such thing. He’s laying and making stuff up, like normal.” Peter added feeling a little defensive.

“Duh, of course he would. He’s got to keep his _minions_ in line.” MJ said.

“Minions?” Ned asked.

“Yeah his so-called friends if he can’t cut it then one of them will take his spot.” Peter said having studied human interaction with Natasha and Clint, as part of his training. “Survive of the fittest. Flash is currently king of the school, because of his parents but others want his spot.”

Betty spoke up, “that was very insightful, where did you learn it?”

“Part of my training.” Peter said was thankfully saved when his phone softly started to play Queen’s Killer Queen.

MJ, Ned, and Betty where taken back by the bright smile that crossed Peter’s face. That’s his ringtone for Natasha, then his eyes narrow, ‘why would she be calling’.

He answers, “Yes, my master?” he usually has several ways he answers her call. And she has several ways she answers his call.

“My master… I didn’t think you would use that one next to your friends.” Natasha said amused.

“Uh, honestly I didn’t think about it, but I could have said _my mistress_ …” Peter said ignoring the looks he’s getting from his friends.

Peter smiles softly when he hears Natasha bright laugh.

“Oh Peter… any way I heard Spidey has a new friend…” Natasha added her amusement not diminished

“Shit…” Peter said but stopped when Natasha laughed out loud again. “dammit Karen.”

Karen jumped in since she’s on the phone and her program is still running. “You had me running when he started to talk about spider-man, and I had to monitor for your safety.”

“Yes, Peter you should apologize to Karen for that… she’s just looking out for you.” Natasha said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Fine, I’m sorry Karen…” Peter said quietly his own voice dripping with sarcasm. Knowing full well that Karen is smart enough to know that what Flash said wasn’t a threat to Peter’s secret identity.

Karen having got her fun in, cheerfully says, “apology accepted Peter, have a good rest of your trip.” Then she disconnected from the call.

Natasha stops laughing she can tell that Peter’s not as calm as he thinks. “Peter… what’s wrong?”

Peter closing his eyes he takes a deep breath, “Nothing Nat, I, guess I’m just not looking forward to this as much as I had hoped…”

“I understand, but you know we do it because we love you, that’s what families do.” Natasha said her voice getting soft.

“I know, and I don’t mind really, it’s just I don’t know.”

“Just remember to breath маленький паук and if gets to be too much, you know me, and FRIDAY have your back.”

“I know большой паук…” they both smile at their nicknames, “thanks, I’ll see you soon.” Peter said he voice growing soft as well.

They both hang up. Peter looks over to see various states of shock on his friend’s faces.

Finally, Ned asks, “Who was that?”

“Oh, that was Nat, she was just checking in on me.” He was going to say that she heard from Karen about Flash’s little announcement but almost forgot about Betty whose face is a mix of surprise and shock.

“Wait you have a nickname for the black widow? What was it Russian?” Ned said just barely keeping his voice down in excitement.

“Uh yeah, it’s Russian.”

“What does it mean?” Betty asked innocently enough.

Peter felt his hand start to go up to his neck, that’s when he realized that he is no longer holding MJ’s hand. He stops his hand putting it in his lap. “Uh, it’s something to do with spiders since she’s called the black widow. I don’t know, she won’t tell me exactly.”

Peter looks over to see some sort of emotion swirling behind MJ’s eyes, but he can’t tell what she’s thinking.

Peter started to reach out to her when he felt her withdrawal slightly.

Before they could go any farther the bus pulled into the unloading area of a very familiar building.

Mr. Harrington stood up and blocked the path before any of the students could get off.

“Okay before we get off the bus, the ground rules. You are in a business I expect you _all_ to behave. We are here as guests. No running off, no pushing, no bullying, no talking back to the guides or other employees.” Mr. Harrington looked each student in the eyes as he spoke. Then added, “Now then off the bus, in a calm single file line. Most of you are high school seniors. If you are interested in working here, now would be a good time to _not_ make a bad impression on them.” Then he stepped out of the bus and waited at the door to do another head count, mostly out of habit.

Since most everyone wants to work here, the students do as they are told.

There is a little shoving and jockeying for a spot, but mostly everyone is quiet. As they head into the lobby.

Even through Peter is right next to MJ within inches of her arm she feels far away. He keeps wondering what he’s done. She was fine for most of the trip.

Peter sighed and brushed her hand gently.

He spotted the four tour guides two each per group.

Peter knows all four, but it seems that the two for his group is Rachel Johnson who is very short with pale skin, blonde hair and Blue eyes, and Michael White who is very tall with chocolate skin, brown hair and brown eyes.

They are both from the PR since that’s the department that tours fall under.

Each pair of tour guides moved their groups into waiting room next to the lobby.

The room has snacks and water as well as places to sit.

They instruct the students to feel free to grab a snack and water then have a seat on the side of the room of their class.

The room is big enough that each group on either side has space in the middle with empty chairs.

One of each pair of guides opens a box with the plain white laminated lanyard cards with the Stark company logo each person’s name and ‘guest’ in bold print. Michael who Peter remembers is slightly better at pronouncing names calls each of his classmates up to get their badge. Rachael moves around to answer any questions.

Peter knowing ahead of time. Pulled out his badge with a lanyard and looped it over his neck.

\------------------------------

When he started, he didn’t need a badge, he was usually coming in with Mr. Stark or Happy, however as time went on. He started coming on his own and after a near incident with a new security guard.

Pepper decided that Peter should have a badge if needed.

FRIDAY has his biometrics and the badge is simply for security not for her.

The was much discussion between May, and Pepper about the picture on his badge. They decided to take him to get his hair cut and get some nice clothes.

He never felt more like a living doll. And of course, Natasha had to join in and smirk at him the whole time.

She quietly laughed whenever Peter would let his feelings show on his face about how done with the whole thing he is.

While May and Pepper had their back to him trying to figure out the best dress shirt and slacks.

Until May chastised him proving just how much of a parent she is, with eyes in the back of her head.

That of course made Natasha laugh out loud at Peter’s expression of minor panic.

When they got back to the tower and went up to the common room to get the picture taken, both Pepper and May watched Peter like a hawk, not that _he_ was going to do anything, but the rest of the team seem drawn to his nicely combed hair like moths to a flame.

May almost body tackled Clint when he tried to sneak in a hand to ruffle his hair.

Pepper actually growled at Mr. Stark when he tried to do the same thing.

Peter actually was a little afraid of both women and that didn’t help when it came time for him to smile for the picture.

It took Natasha to tease him to get him to relax enough to give the easy smile that makes them happy.

As soon as he got his badge, he spent hours looking at it, admiring it.

The team wanted to tease him about it, but they couldn’t bring themselves to do it.

Peter just knows that this little piece of what looks like plastic but it’s more then that. Its red and gold just like all high-level employees but his has a little blue in it, and the hologram of a small spider in each upper corner, one is the same spider outline that his suit has and the other is a black widow.

Peter, like all employees got to customize his badge a little.

With Peter B. Parker “PBS” “Junior” Printed in bold next to his smiling face.

\------------------------

For the first few weeks he used the badge even though he didn’t need to.

Peter even now when he’s wearing it, he will still sometimes reach up to touch it. Like he still has trouble believing he’s here.

Betty looked over and did a double take when she saw Peter’s badge. She had been one of the first to get her badge based on her name.

“What does PBS and junior mean?” Betty asked as she slid over to talk to Peter.

“Oh uh, that’s Mr. Stark’s idea of a joke. Both are my nicknames here.”

“I uh, I guess I understand ‘junior’ but what does PBS mean?” Betty asked her theory about Peter being Stark’s secret child sounding more right.

Ned who had his guest badge, answered. “The official unofficial answer is PBS stands for Peter Benjamin Stark… while technically it should be PBPS it doesn’t flow as well as PBS.”

“But PBS like the public broadcast system?” Betty still not sure.

“Yes, most of the employees say that like PBS I’m either wholesome and innocent or boring and not fun. Several of the avengers fall under each of those categories.” Peter answer figuring might as well get it over with.

Betty wanting to see how much she can learn asks, “Can I ask what each of them think you fall under?”

“Uh mostly Captain Rogers and Mrs. Potts-Stark think of me as the first category. And Mr. Wilson and Agent Barton say I’m firmly the second category.” Peter said with a small smirk.

While he does his best to be wholesome and innocent with Pepper, with the team he’s neither wholesome, innocent or boring. He’s proved he can be just as chaotic as the rest.

About that time all the badges had been passed out and both Rachael and Michael stood in front of them to give them the rules. “Okay, here comes the boring part. The rules, please don’t run off, or try to take any photos in areas you are not allowed. Please don’t interrupt the employees if they look busy. Keep in mind this is a business and treat it accordingly. Lastly let me introduce you to one our most important employees, without her we couldn’t function as well as we do. She sees all and hears all. FRIDAY please say hi.”

“Hello, Midtown School of Science and Technology. My name is FRIDAY, I am the AI here at Stark Industries…” Peter tuned FRIDAY’s speech out slightly to glance over at Flash. Peter had seen Flash eye his badge when he put it on and had been expecting some sort of comment about it being _fake_ , but now that Flash is aware of the AI, he looks a little pale. “… lastly I wanted to mention that your groups _might_ get to see areas not covered in normal tours due to one of your classmate’s position here.”

Peter’s head whipped up so fast at the camera in the corner, he knows that’s where she’s watching. He frowns, as her tone became more amused towards the end of her speech.

Peter could tell that all four of the tour guides glanced his way.

Which caused even more of the students to glace his way as well.

Michael with a smile, cleared his throat for Peter’s group. “Okay will so we will first go to the museum part of it is for Stark industries and part of it’s for the avengers. Then we’ll be visiting a couple of labs. In between we’ll have lunch and I’ve been told that you all signed your waivers to get to have some of the avengers teach you some self-defense. I have to say that is a first for Rachael and me.” Michael glances over towards Peter again, adding. “Normally tour guide isn’t the most glamorous job and both Rachael and I work in the PR dept as do all the other tour guides, but this isn’t our primary job. No most of the time the tour guide jobs are not coveted but this group there were people fighting over who would take it.” Michael leaned closer to the group like he’s letting them in on a secret, “the reason we all wanted to have this group is we are sure to meet the avengers. And that is something we all look forward to. Most everyone when they find out I work here ask what the avengers are like. Problem is most of us don’t know. We’ve never really met them. Oh, sure we know Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner when he was here would be around, but never met the rest of them. However, we will today.”

Michael leaned back up, and clapped his, “now let’s say we get this tour started how about you? Now if you will get up and line up single file against this wall so we can exit in an orderly manner.”

All the students save for one, eagerly jumped to their feet. And started lining up where they were told to the other group lining up on the other wall.

Peter got up slowly not in any hurry. As he stopped to talk to Michael since he hadn’t yet. “Hey Mike, did he get the promotion?”

Michael couldn’t contain his smile so happy for his husband. “Yes, but you knew that didn’t you.”

Peter shook his head, “nope I knew Adrian had what it takes, but I didn’t know if he got it or not. You know Dr. Brooks takes her job very seriously. She would never talk to me about it.”

Peter patted the man shoulder as he headed past letting him do his job. He headed towards the back of the line which is where Rachael is at. “Hey Rach, still doing that kickboxing? How are the boys?”

Rachael like the rest of the company love Peter, he’s unfailingly polite and hardworking. Plus, if the rumors are true, he will be her boss, or boss’s boss in the not to distant future. “They are fine. All healthy and happy, I swear they eat better than I do. Still going to kick boxing, it’s hard work but I always feel sore but good after.” Rachael smiles as she loves to talk about her two cats.

Peter joined the end which is were MJ and Ned and Betty ended up.

MJ and Ned knew that is where Peter would want to be in the back.

Betty would normally want to be in the front, but Ned likes to stick with MJ and Peter.

Also given what she’s already learned all the good shits going to happen around Peter so she will stick close to him to get the story.

Right before they had out, the tour guides tell them what’s happening next. “Okay so we are going to exit the room and go through the public security check point. Most employees walk through without anything being done. Our tours and other guests the program will state your name and that you are level 1 guest. Then we’ll move on to the museum. Any questions?”

Cindy raised her hand, and when called on asked, “how many levels are there?”

“Unfortunate that is classified information. Plus, as you can see from the badges that we tour guides have, there are no numbers or other indication of levels. Just our names and photos. FRIDAY can read all the information encoded in the badges and knows if we are somewhere, we’re not supposed to be.”

As the groups exited the room each of them lined up in front of a separate security checkpoint.

The program in the machine would read off the name sounding exactly like you would expect a program to sound.

Until Peter went through, he held his badge close to the reader like normal employees do and almost jumped when FRIDAY suddenly spoke.

“Peter ‘PBS’ Parker, clearance level [classified] personal intern to the STARK above all, the one Stark to rule them all.”

“ _Oh, for fuck sake_.” Peter muttered to himself. Looking up at the camera in the corner. “Really FRIDAY?”

Suddenly in the other group Susan Yang blurted out, “You mean Peter’s not a prostitute?!”

Which caused the whole room to look at her.

Peter looking over shocked said, “You thought I was a what?!” at the same time MJ is say, “You thought he was a what?!”

Unfortunately for Peter approximately 95 floors above him a group of people are watching this going on and howling with laughter.

All except one member of the team, who is currently several floors below them... approximately 94 and a half floors to be more precise.

FRIDAY having the ability looked into Betty Brant’s phone, due to the NDA she and her parents signed plus with her request for an interview with Agent Romanoff and Mrs. Boss and lastly being in Peter’s orbit FRIDAY wanted to make sure she wasn’t hiding anything.

A quick search of the phone reveals no duplicitous intent, but she did find a rather odd group chat for a few days prior and felt that Mr. Stark and Agent Romanoff should be made aware.

Especially since they are in the presence of the rest of the team.

As FRIDAY is making the team aware of the group chat from Tuesday’s Academic decathlon meeting.

Peter is shaking his head and determinedly walking towards the elevators to take them to the museum floor.

Peter is determined to ignore the laughter behind him when he hears shuffling above him.

Peter stops an looks up knowing what’s going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I decided they would have a movie night, I wanted to find the perfect movie so search for field trip movies I stumbled across "National Lampoon's Senior Trip" it seemed to be fate as one of the main characters "Mark 'Dags' D'Agastino" is played by our favorite bow wielding avenger Jeremy Renner it is his first movie in fact.
> 
> He speaks the 'Van Damme-age' line in the movie so I wanted something memorable.


	4. Chapter 4 - the Tour - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Museums, labs and gyms...
> 
> Some avengers are having too much fun.
> 
> The birth of a nickname that will haunt someone for a while.
> 
> Some supposedly 'smart' students are really, really dumb...
> 
> Will it be: win, lose, or draw...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing that I'm not sure about... Peter has a temper, in the comics it's cannon. 
> 
> Here my thinking is that Natasha having been training him for several years has helped him learn to harness that into something better...
> 
> but you can still piss him off. Especially when it comes to family and friends.
> 
> I hope in the places it comes up in that it makes since.

Chapter 4 – The Tour part 1

Peter heaves a deep sigh looking up he calls out, “Clint you can come out now.”

Peter does smirk a little when he hears a faint “fuck” from the vent.

“Did you really think you could sneak up on me… making that much noise?” Peter said almost forgetting about his audience and mentioning his Spidey sense.

Clint dropped down next to Peter who put his hands up to keep Clint steady, the ceilings are a little taller here than other floors due to the windows letting in natural lighting.

“Thanks kid, am I the first?” Clint said smirking proudly

“In person, yes… but Mr. Stark had FRIDAY uh greet me in an _unusual way_.” Peter said. Then Peter turned and told the class, “Please let me introduce agent Clint Barton who I’m sure you all know as Hawkeye. He would be happy to answer any questions you have.” Peter knows he’s playing with fire. But Clint loves the limelight almost as much as Mr. Stark however being a spy doesn’t help.

“Yes, gather round little ones, come ask Uncle Clint whatever your little heart’s desire.” Clint said ignoring Peter’s quiet snort of amusement. He’s hamming it up on purpose.

The students crowded around him and bombarded him with questions, selfies requests, stuff signed.

Peter kind of tuned it out leaning against the wall as the tour guides and teachers alternated between trying to regain control and their own desire to meet an actual avenger.

MJ came over right away to stand next to him. He looked over and smiled at her, and then breathed a sigh of relieve when she smiled back at him.

Peter taking a chance brushed her hand.

MJ took a deep breath and put her hand in Peter’s.

Peter isn’t really paying attention to the questions but once he hears his name mentioned he regrets it.

“Do you really know Parker?” oddly enough it wasn’t Flash or one of his so-called friends that asked it.

“Yeap, I know him, he’s my favorite personal intern of Stark’s…” Clint turned looking Peter in the eyes he walked over and pinched his cheeks ignoring the evil look he got, knowing Peter can’t really do anything right now. “I mean how can you not love this _cute little face_ … He makes you just want to pick him up and carry him like a little baby.”

Clint continued on, “Even that little grumpy face he’s making right now… it’s like a little puppy.” Clint made his voice sound like someone talking to a baby or a puppy. “Isn’t that right… such a cute little puppy.”

Clint put his arm around Peter and turned facing the crowd, “Now if only he would stop telling certain captains how their _eyebrows of disappointment_ have no effect on him… so that said captain has to go find the one who does and get notes…” Clint looked over at Peter his own fake disappointment on full display, “Do you know how much more effective he is now, he made _me_ feel bad… I can’t have that.”

Clint let him go, knowing they are being watched from upstairs even if Peter doesn’t know… yet.

Clint knowing not to push _too far_ or risk the wrath of Natasha and May.

Clint’s thinks of himself as crazy yes, but not stupid.

“Now any more questions?” Clint said to the group.

He answered a few more standard questions and took selfies with pretty much everyone in the group even the teachers and tour guides wanted one.

Suddenly FRIDAY spoke, causing several of the group to jump. “Birdbrain, большой паук said you are wearing out your welcome.”

Both Peter and Clint, smirked of course Natasha won’t let him get away with too much.

Clint his smirk getting bigger, looked over at Peter, “Well you heard the voice in the ceiling it would seem I’ve been called back to duty.” He hammed it up by putting his hand on his chest and his other out towards the crowd, “But fear not my intrepid explorers, I shall return.” As he turned to head to the elevator bank, FRIDAY having already opened the private elevator that goes up to the avenger’s area.

Peter brushed MJ’s hand again but isn’t surprised that she doesn’t take it. The group starts walking past heading to the elevators.

Peter watched as most of the group were looking at him with surprise, but Flash looked like he was actually biting his tongue and his friends didn’t know what to think.

Peter saw Seymour jab his elbow into Flash and indicated his head towards Peter as if to say, ‘aren’t you going to say something?’

No words were spoken. Peter isn’t sure how to feel about it, on the one hand that means Flash did listen, on the other it could just be building to something much worse.

Mr. Harrington and one of the other tour guides bring up the rear stopped and waited for them.

Peter smiled politely and he and MJ started to walk towards the elevators Ned and Betty also having stopped to wait a little farther ahead.

Ned whispered, “What was he talking about?”

“Uh well Steve’s ‘I’m disappointed in you’ look had no effect next to May’s, and I uh may have mentioned that a couple of times. Well a couple of weeks ago after Nat and I finished training I saw Steve and May in the kitchen huddled and they were both glancing at me. I caught part of what they were saying May was teaching him how to make the look more effective.” Peter frowned, he’s not gotten the look from Steve yet, but he’s not looking forward to it.

Both Ned and MJ with teasing smiles muttered “Idiot” just loud enough for Peter to hear. He looked over and smiled back

They got in to the less crowded one and FRIDAY took them up to the 5th floor once everyone was in.

Once they all got out the tour guides herded them over away from the elevators.

“Okay so this floor and the one above is the museum; the avengers are on this level, while the history of the company and the main cafeteria are on the next one up. This is the only two levels you will be able to use the elevator with a visitor’s pass. There are also stairs in several spots between the two levels, as well. Take your time. We will come back to this cafeteria for lunch, and you will have plenty of time to eat and look at more of the museum. If you have any questions, feel free to come find one of us tour guides. Let me reiterate there is a zero-tolerance policy when it comes to sneak off and trying to get into places you are not allow, as well as bullying of any kind. We want to make this as positive an experience as possible. So, go on, we have about 30 minutes then one class will go to one lab and the other will go to another lab. But don’t worry both groups will get to do it all, just not at the same time the labs are not big enough to safely handle everyone and it would cut into time for you to look around.”

Peter put his hands in his pocket and found the paper he forgot to give to the teacher as they got on the bus. He pulled it out and looked around for Mr. Harrington. He turned to MJ, Ned, and Betty “you guys go on get started I need to talk to Mr. Harrington for just a second I’ll catch up.”

He waited until they nodded, and he turned to go to Mr. Harrington. “Hey Mr. Harrington, sorry I meant to give this to you on the bus.” Peter handed the paper over to him.

Mr. Harrington opened it and reading it, he looked up unsurprised and nods. Then puts it in his pocket to take back to school for his records.

Peter moved towards his friends passing by Flash and his friends he could hear them egging Flash on to say something. He can tell by the look Flash has on his face he wants to say something, do something but again bites his tongue knowing that he would get kicked out and in serious trouble at school. Flash tried to say that it wasn’t worth his time right now and stalked away to look at a display of some of the battles the avengers have been involved in.

Peter unsurprisingly found his friends at the back of the individual avengers display in what Mr. Stark called the _junior avenger_ section. Which consists of only Spider-man’s display.

“Of all the _cool_ actual avengers you picked _him_?” Peter said teasingly and smirked when all three jumped.

MJ turned and thumped his arm, “Don’t scare me like that.”

Peter walked over next to the glass to see his original costume, not a fake. Peter can still faintly see his blood around the gashes where the Toomes’ suit grabbed and slashed him.

Ned pulled his attention away when he started listing spider-man’s facts.

“He’s not a fan of spiders?” they turned to Peter who just shrugged.

He can’t exactly tell them that you try getting bite by one and be deathly sick for days and be their biggest fan.

“The Black Widow is his favorite avengers?” MJ asked.

“Yeah, Mr. Stark complained about it for days. It didn’t help that she’s my favorite avenger to.” Peter said smiling. He thinks about how sometimes Mr. Stark will still complain about it jokingly.

“Spider-man won’t be an official member of the avengers until he completes his training. What does that mean?” Betty asked looking at the others around her.

Peter knew that even though she looked at all three, she was really asking him.

Peter just shrugged like he doesn’t know.

Of course, Peter, MJ, and Ned all know that’s code for him graduating high school, at least.

Although May would prefer college.

Betty who had been distracted by the amount of information the display shows, comparing what she knows to what’s listed here.

Given how closely Spider-man has been linked with Stark and the avengers it suggests this information would be far more accurate then anything on the internet.

She registered Peter’s words, from when he first walked up, her eyes grew wide as she turned to look at Peter.

Betty asked, “You don’t like Spider-man?” she didn’t pick up on his sarcasm mostly because Ned and MJ knew he is only teasing.

“No… I do, Spidey’s alright. I’m mostly just teasing you guys.” Peter said.

“Oh, okay cause I’m pretty sure spider-man is more popular than the avengers in school and you might get beat up to say otherwise.” Betty said

Ned and MJ both had to turn back to the display to keep from snickering.

Peter who has gotten much better at acting, just adopts a serious look and says, “You’re right, thank you for warning me. I’ll be sure not to let my arachnophobia get the better of me.”

Betty give a small laugh, then her eyes got wide, “wait so you seem to know the avengers, do you know Spider-man?”

“I’ve met him, he’s alright.” Peter said trying to keep it as vague as possible.

“ _Met him_ … _he’s alright_?! He and Spidey are practically inseparable.” A voice said behind them.

Peter knew someone was behind him and made himself jump when the others did. He knew that the man behind him, will count this as a win.

Since the team has made it their mission to try and surprise Peter. With his spider sense and now training from Natasha and Bucky it’s next to impossible.

It doesn’t help that Sam is Peter’s favorite _victim_ , going out of his way to surprise or scare him. The man is just to easy sometimes.

However, Peter knows Sam is going to get as much revenge as he can.

“Oh hey Mr. Wilson… _fancy_ meeting you here.” Peter said. He narrowed his eyes conveying his displeasure at the interruption.

“Yeap, Sam Wilson otherwise known as the Falcon… you know, the best bird themed hero, because I can actually fly.” Sam said his smirk not going away. “I heard you talking about Pete’s favorite junior avenger and I had to come and make sure he told you the absolute truth and didn’t _make up_ stuff about his friend.”

Peter bites his tongue to keep from laughing. Sam and Clint won’t let the _who’s the better bird_ thing go. And Sam and Bucky are always at it about who’s Steve’s real best friend.

“Stark and Col. Rhodes can fly to.” MJ said both Ned and Peter can tell by her tone of voice she’s getting warmed up.

“Blah, details… So, did he tell you how Petey boy here, embarrasses himself with how much of a spider-man fanboy he is? He’s got all the spider-man merch and everything.” Sam looked around to see the rest of the classes gathering around. “To tell you the truth, I think Spidey doesn’t show up to the tower as much because old Pete here can get a little _intense_. With his ‘ _oh Spidey will you sign this,_ and _can I take your picture,_ and _you are my bestest friend_ …”

“Wait can you get spider-man to sign something for me?”

“I want a picture with spider-man.”

“Mr. Parker why didn’t you tell me you know spider-man personally... I never got to thank him for saving our lives in DC.” That was Mr. Harrington.

Peter made sure he is faced away from the group towards Sam, he mouthed as he narrowed his eyes, ‘Samantha you are soo dead.’

Which made Sam smile even bigger.

“Sure, I bet between me and old Pete here we can get spider-man to take care of it. But since I’m here who wants to ask me questions and take my picture?”

“Oh _Mr._ Wilson, they’ve already met _agent_ Barton… the _original_ bird themed avenger.” Peter said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sam just laughs and puts his arm around Peter, “so come on who’s got a question for me?”

The group all gathered around to ask questions. Sam hammed it up and never failed to give an answer that embarrass Peter in some way, even if the people didn’t know it.

Really laying on the ‘Peter is obsessed with Spider-man’ thing to near ‘Basic Instinct’ or ‘Misery’ level.

Peter got away when the selfie portion started. Finding MJ and Ned over at the Black Widow’s display.

“Where is Betty?” Peter asked but he already figured the answer, sure enough he looked back and saw Betty standing with the group of students. “Never mind.”

Ned who had been reading Natasha’s list of facts. “Hey both of _you_ are listed here.”

He continued on reading from the list. “Like all the rest of the team, the black widow’s favorite junior avenger is Spider-man. The team likes to tease them both about how they are mama spider and spider baby.” Ned said as Ned and MJ both looked at him amused.

MJ asked, “Is that the nickname? Mama spider?”

“No, her nickname for me is little spider, and mine for her is big spider. But yeah the team love to tease us with the whole mama and baby spider thing.” Peter said not totally amused.

“But that’s not all. The black widow has also taken Tony Stark’s personal intern under her wing as well.”

“Well given the circumstances is it really that strange?” Peter said.

Both MJ and Ned shook their heads.

Ned looked at Peter strangely for a few minutes then the display, then he turned back to look at him.

Peter could see that Ned had something on his brain. Based on the almost smirk he had a feeling he won’t like it. But still he asks anyway. “What?”

“I was just thinking about how agent Romanoff, is like Batman, and you are like Wonder Woman.”

“Wait what?” Peter worked to keep his voice down. While MJ just cocked her eyebrow at Ned.

“I mean think about it, she’s this bad ass with no powers that can kick anyone’s ass. While you are…” Ned started.

“An Amazonian Princess?” Peter said finding the humor in it.

“Yes, and Wonder Woman trained with Batman, just like you and agent Romanoff.”

Peter looked over to MJ who just shrugged, “Don’t look at _me,_ you two are the comic geeks.”

“I guess… I could see it, just whatever you do. Don’t tell anyone that. I get enough grief from the team.”

About that time Betty came up and she looks at Peter strangely, “You’re not really that… _into_ him, are you?”

Pete closes his eyes heaves a deep sigh counts to 10 then 20 while contemplating different ways to get his revenge later.

Before he looks at Betty with an easy smile. “No, that’s just Mr. Wilson playing a prank. He likes to yank my chain. It doesn’t help that I’m not above doing the same to him.”

“You _prank_ the avengers?!” Betty asked not believing him.

“Trust me once you get to know them, they become less like the mythological superheroes and more like your crazy family that you love and hate at the same time.” Peter said, this time not having to force his easy smile.

“Love and hate, you still talking about your relationship with Spidey?” Sam said walking over, he’d answered all the other’s questions and taken all the pictures.

“No, Sam would you please tell them you were kidding?” Peter asked knowing Betty doesn’t fully believe him.

“Why should I do that?” Sam asked have way too much fun.

“Because I would _hate_ to get anyone _else_ involved…” Peter said turned to look at the display behind him, the black widow display. Thankfully Betty was looking at Sam at the time.

Peter held back the urge to smirk at Sam when what Peter was indicating registered with Sam.

He’ll give Peter hell all day every day, but nobody wants to incurred Natasha’s wrath.

Sam looked at Betty, “Peter’s right, I’m just joking around with him. We are like one big crazy family. Well I have to take off I’ll see you guys later.” Sam finished addressing the whole group with his last part.

“I’m going to check out the other avengers displays. You wanna join?” Ned asked.

Betty nodded taking Ned’s hand.

“Nah, I’m going up stairs to check out the section on Mrs. Potts-Stark.” MJ said she tried not to look at the way Betty just took Ned’s hand without hesitation.

Peter can see that something is bothering MJ but whenever he tries to get close enough to ask something gets in the way or she has her shields up. “No, I’m going to go upstairs as well.” Peter wanted to ask if he could join MJ, but her body language is screaming ‘leave me alone’.

Peter took the other set of stairs to go up and look at the company’s history.

As Peter is walking around looking at the different eras of the company’s history.

Not that he needs to know it, he’s already familiar with its history. He’s trying to figure out what’s wrong with MJ. He should just go and ask her, but he would rather wait until they are in private, she’s more likely to open up to him then.

Most of the students are still down in the avenger’s section.

But Peter is aware that several other students were around him. However, he’s too concerned about his girlfriend to pick up on what was being said.

“Look Flash, all I’m saying is, you haven’t done or said anything to him. What the fuck, are you scare of him or something?”

“What? hell no, look Seymour, there is a time and a place, this isn’t it.”

“What about now, there isn’t any teachers or tour guides around. Just go give him a shove bump one of those displays that’ll set off the alarm and he’ll get in trouble.”

“You know what Seymour, I’m tired of you always questioning me, you want to do it go ahead. I’m not taking a chance of getting caught. You heard what they said.”

“Pssh right, like they can be everywhere at once. Fine I’ll do it because you are to much of a coward.” Seymour seeing his chance to become the king of the school.

His parents aren’t as rich or have as much influence, but that doesn’t matter to the students.

Peter’s senses spiked and he surreptitiously looked around spotting Flash and his so call friends as Seymour broke off and started walking towards Peter.

Peter saw the bully swagger, and almost looked at him saying ‘really are you that stupid’ but elected not to. He decided to not save anyone from their own stupidity.

He did move away from the display on the wall.

Peter felt his senses spike even more right before a hand grabbed his arm and swung him around. And a much meatier arm is pressed against his sternum then flash did the other day.

“Look you fucking loser, I don’t know how you tricked the people here to take you in, I guess it must be a pity. _Oh, look at the pathetic little poor orphan_. I bet you did it on your knees, is that it?” Before Seymore could say anything else he was hauled off of Peter and slammed on to the ground. As several security guards came out of nowhere.

\-----------------------

At the time FRIDAY who always keeps her eye on Peter had registered how his sense’s spiked by the way his body reacted.

She scanned and saw the group of boys that she had already decide to keep an eye on based on the way they are acting and the fact that one Eugene ‘Flash’ Thompson is their leader.

However, based on the psychological markers she can read on Mr. Thompson, he seems to be heeding the advice that Peter had given him.

It seems that unfortunately one of his classmates isn’t satisfied with the status que. One Seymour O'Reilly seems to want to do more.

FRIDAY waited until the boy started to walk towards Peter before she alerted security and the tour guide in charge, Michael White.

Security was already in route when the boy grabbed Peter.

FRIDAY frown to herself, that would not do. She’ll have to talk to Mr. Hogan about possible changes to the security protocol. She’s aware that Peter can take care of himself but if it was anyone else security would take too long to get there.

\-----------------

Happy got FRIDAY’s alert about a security issue and dispatched his closest security guards. Trusting that she would know.

As he arrived, he saw a large boy being detained by his security people and the tour guide as well as one of the teachers standing nearby.

He then saw Peter looking on near where the boy was being detained.

Happy walked up to Peter and saw a faint line on his sternum. He gruffly asked, “You okay?”

“Yeah, he didn’t do anything beyond shove me and say a few things, you guys got here quick.” Peter said with an easy smile, he wasn’t worried, he knew that FRIDAY would send security if not he is more then capable of handling himself.

Happy wasn’t so sure about that. He turned to the guards, “Take him down to the office we’ll call the school and his parents, they can come pick him up.”

“What are you doing. I didn’t do anything, get off me man.” Seymour said trying to shrug off the large security officers.

Happy pulled out his phone and FRIDAY started to play the video she had recorded of the event. No sound was played but it wasn’t needed.

After the footage ended, Happy got into the boy’s face. “Did they or did they not tell you that we have a _zero-tolerance_ for bullying, and we have an AI that sees and _hears_ all. Keep it up and we will call the cops.” Happy looked over at the other boys knowing just how Flash is, he added. “This is private property and we take security _very seriously_ we will _not_ let any thing happen to one of our employees or a guest. I don’t care who their parents are.”

Peter walked over and gently put his hand on Happy’s shoulder. “It’s okay I think they get the point. We will _all_ behave right?”

He didn’t need to look over to see the group all nodding before they made their escape.

Happy looked over, “I wish you hadn’t warned him I would have loved to do that to him.” Indicating Flash.

Peter smiled, “I only have to deal with him for a few more months, then he finds out just how the real-world works.” Peter wrapped him in a quick hug, as much to annoy, and thank the man. “Thanks for saving me.”

Happy had to fight to keep from smiling when he said gruffer than normal, “Whatever punk get out of here.”

Peter went back downstairs to see everyone gathering around the tour guides. He could see that Mr. Harrington still isn’t back yet, he had gone to the security office to get the issue resolved.

“We have to once again remind you that we do not tolerate bullying of any kind here. We will find out and we _will_ prosecute to the fullest extent of the law if we have to. One of your fellow classmates is finding out just how much we take the protection of the people on our property seriously. Whether you are an employee, or one of our valued guests.” Michael said his normally sunny disposition completely gone and a very stern look is in its place.

Peter who had slipped into the back, watched as the students started looking around the room to see who is missing.

It’s telling that most of the students first looks were over where Flash and his friends are standing.

Peter could hear the whispers that Seymour seems to be the only one gone.

Flash and his friends kept their heads down and refused to look at anyone.

Michael took a breath, “I apologize about that, how about we get on with the tour. If you will follow me. Ms. Warren’s class you will take the left bank of elevators while Mr. Harrington’s class we will take the right. Mr. Harrington should be rejoining us shortly.”

MJ, Ned and Betty joined Peter looking at him for answers. He just shook his head.

MJ saw the faint bruise peeking out from his shirt. It is already fading and will be completely gone within a few minutes. She looked him in the eyes. He smiled at her telling her he’s fine.

Peter saw the earpiece in Michael’s ear. That must be how FRIDAY called him.

Peter faintly heard FRIDAY tell him that all the students are at the elevators. Since Mr. Harrington isn’t there to do a head count.

FRIDAY opened two elevators on both sides.

Ms. Warren stood in the middle of the area, she’s torn between wanting to move on with the tour and needing to wait until Mr. Harrington came back.

They should have had a second teacher or chaperon but had been told it wasn’t necessary due to the company providing two tour guides for each group, three if you count FRIDAY.

Michael easily reading the confliction and stepped out. “Ms. Warren, Mr. Harrington will not be long and if need be Peter is with us. I know it’s not normal but if you would like I can have FRIDAY let you know as soon as Mr. Harrington shows up so you will not have to worry.”

“Okay, yes please.” Her instincts are telling her to keep everyone here until the other teacher is back, but these are seniors in one of the most advanced buildings in the world. Plus, they do have a pretty packed schedule.

Michael smiled his sunny disposition having come back. He looked up, “FRIDAY?”

“Of course, Mr. White. Ms. Warren I will keep an eye on the students and let you know when Mr. Harrington will be joining them. If it takes too long, we can always change a few things and bring the groups together sooner. Feel free to ask me at anytime until then I will keep you up to date.”

“Okay…” Ms. Warren not fully satisfied but getting on the elevator anyway.

Michael turns to step into the other elevators and FRIDAY closes all the doors. Taking one group up to one of the higher-level labs.

Peter’s group headed up to level 55. It’s the lab for technology interns. Mostly dealing with Stark tech phones but that’s not all.

As they stepped off the elevators Michael gathered them around and out of the way of the other employees. “Okay this is one of the intern labs. They mostly deal with technology. We have several projects on-going with the new stark tech phones, but we have a group working on a new type of computer hard drive. As well as several others.”

Michael walked up to one of the lab doors. “Okay I’m going to swipe my badge then I want you to walk in single file line, please remember if the intern looks busy don’t bother them. They know you are coming, and most should be available to talk. However, please don’t monopolize their time. There are quite a few interns that are happy to talk to you. I will say that most of them have been where you are at one point or another. They took tours as well they might be willing to impart their knowledge about the best way to get your foot in the door here. We are always looking for the best and the brightest and your school has that.”

After that he swiped and opened the door. The class walked in most stretching their necks up to see what’s going on.

Peter smiled it’s been a while, but he still remembers the first few times he did the same thing. Now he still kind of does but only to see who’s doing what and what he might need to check on.

He walked past Rachael who just smiled at his smile and teased, “Like coming home isn’t it.”

“That’s pretty much since I walked through the front door. But yeah.” Peter said as she closed the door behind them both.

Peter started doing the usual rounds whenever he shows up, but given it’s been over a week since he’s been able to come down here. There are a lot of changes. He didn’t even think about and walked over the main supply area and grabbed one of the stark tablets. The employees use it to interact with FRIDAY or make notes, send IMs it’s better then having a desktop for most. But those that have an office do have a desktop as well.

Peter logs in with his thumb and FRIDAY brings up all the current projects in the room. As well as any request for his attention.

One popped up shortly after he looked.

Noting who it is he looked up to see John Hill one of the higher-level interns who is not far from being a full-time employee.

He’s in pretty good shape. Short with olive skin, red hair and blue eyes.

Peter smiles and nods letting him know he’ll be there shortly. He starts to walk towards John looking down to see if there are any messages or alerts, he needs to take care of. He’s trusting his Spidey sense to keep him from running into anything.

“What’s up John?” Peter said as he reached his workstation. He’s working on a drone project.

“Hey Pete, can you look over this for me. For some reason the program keeps crashing and I’m going number blind.”

“Yeah sure.” Peter turned the terminal scrolling back up. He started to scroll back down slowly to look at the lines of coding.

While Ned is much better at coding then Peter is, he’s learned enough from him and Mr. Stark to know how it should look.

Mr. Stark trusts him enough to help with FRIDAY and Karen’s updates.

Peter makes a mental note when something jumps out at him. He scrolls down the rest of the way just in case.

After a few minutes he scrolls back up to the area he noticed. “Here, this is missing a variable. Double check the function as well and you should be fine.” Peter said highlighting the area.

John turned the terminal back to him. Already scanning the area. “Son of a… thanks Pete I see it now.”

Peter smiled and nods, “No problem, take a break after you do that. Get some food or something. FRIDAY said you’ve been at this since very early this morning.”

“You know how it is, I had inspiration and needed to get it down…” John said he’s long since looked past Peter’s young age.

“Oh, trust me like everyone else in the building I’m very aware. That’s why we gotta look out for each other.” Peter said as his tablet pinged again.

Peter smiled and moved off looking down to see another intern requesting his presence.

This time it’s Eleanor Johnson or Elle to those she calls friends.

She is average height with bronze skin, golden hair and brown eyes. She has a mole on the end of her nose. She’s very outgoing and not exactly bubbly personality but close.

She never fails to get anyone around her out of a bad or sad mood.

Peter smiles widely as he walks towards her, seeing that a couple of his classmates are there. Mostly boys. _Ms. Elle_ never fails to attract the attention of males; she’s got model good looks. With her girl next door personality, she could easily have anyone wrapped around her fingers.

Once Peter walked up, he asks, “and how my I help you Ms. Elle?”

He calls her Ms. Elle because it makes her blush and smile.

“Every time junior, you make me blush. Any way here can you review this for me? I’m ready to take this to Dr. Garcia.”

As Peter’s reviewing her data, one of the students. Sally Avril asked the intern. “Why did you call Peter over?”

“Junior reviews all our proposes before we turn them into the dept heads. He’s really good about spotting stuff we miss.” Elle answered.

“Wait you have to have him check your work? He’s in high school?” another student that Peter can’t recall his name said.

“No, nobody _has_ to have me check them. It’s part of a system we’re developing to have fresh eyes look over anything being purposed to catch any minor issues before taking up the dept head’s time. Age shouldn’t have any part of it.” Peter said as he finished, he has no intention of mentioning that he does it because of his training with Pepper.

Most of the employees assume that’s the case but his classmates don’t need to know.

“Well said Peter, I couldn’t have said it better myself.” Elle said.

Peter smiled, then told her. “Everything looks good. Where is Dr. Garcia, I’m surprised I haven’t seen her.”

“Her little girl is sick today. So, she is home taking care of her.”

“What, what’s wrong with Leia?” Peter said, he is fond of Leia and not for just the Star Wars reference. The little 6-year-old, blue-eyed brunette is a shy quiet girl unless you get her to open up. The last picnic for the dept heads she and all the other younger kids stuck to Peter the whole time.

Much to the amusement of the rest of the adults. The photos are in several of the dept heads’ offices.

“Nothing to bad, I heard it’s just a stomachache.”

“FRIDAY let me know if anything changes. Will you please?” Peter said to his tablet knowing the mic would pick it up.

‘Of course, Peter, also could you go to the door your teacher is on his way up.’ FRIDAY sent to his tablet.

“If you will excuse me, I need to take care of something. Ms. Elle.” Peter said.

“Why do you call him junior?” Peter heard Sally ask as he walked towards the door.

He opened the door as the elevator finished closing behind Mr. Harrington.

“We’re here Mr. Harrington.” Peter called out since the teacher was looking the other way.

“Oh yes, thanks… Peter, are you okay?” Mr. Harrington asked. He was shown the footage before he called the school. He stuck around long enough for Mr. Hogan to get what he needed from him before he headed to the elevator and the voice in the ceiling told him his class was on the 55th floor.

“Huh, oh, I’m fine, he didn’t hurt me. Security was to quick for that. I’m sorry about the disruption.” Peter said feeling bad. He knows it’s not really his fault but still he feels bad.

“Why do you have a tablet in your hand?”

“huh,” Peter looked down to see he’s still holding his tablet. “Oh, I was working, this is how we connect to most things around here. Tablets are easier to carry then a desktop or a laptop.”

Just then his tablet pinged again. Peter looked down; another intern wants his attention. “We better get inside. Everyone has stayed together.”

Peter swiped his card, hoping that FRIDAY wouldn’t say the greeting again. He wouldn’t expect her to, but he wouldn’t put it past Mr. Stark to have her do it every time he swiped all day.

Thankfully the door just beeped like normal and Peter opened it to let the teacher in.

Peter let the door close as he heads to Alexis Phillips. She is tall with light skin, ginger hair and green eyes. Her current project is an update to the tablets they use.

She is very serious and in spite of her good looks she tends to put people off with her personality.

However, she likes Peter, he doesn’t treat her like a ditzy airhead. She worked hard to get where she is.

She respects Peter’s opinion and he respects hers.

“Ms. Phillips how may I help you.” Peter said.

“Peter… FRIDAY seems to think I need a sounding board.” She said.

“Okay, are you stuck?” She values up front honesty.

“No, not exactly. The update works but not as well as I’d like.” Alexis said.

“May I?” Peter asked.

She nods.

Peter turns the terminal and just like with the coding he reviews the lines.

“I have two different thoughts. The one on there is slightly more effective but the other way is smaller package.

Peter stopped and thought for a minute. “How about a side by side comparison? Maybe we can get the best of both worlds.”

Peter started to reach for another terminal. But changed his mind. “Would you mind if we put this up let the students see some of what we do? Maybe let them give their input. I know my friend Ned is much better at coding then I am. He might be as good as you.”

She nods. They both get up and head towards the front of the room. Michael looked over and saw Peter motion towards the front.

He and Rachael started going around to let the students know they can see a demonstration at the front of the room.

Soon all of the students and even several of the interns not on a deadline are around the big project table.

Peter looked over, “You want to explain while I set up the holograms? This is your baby after all.” He smiled as he said it.

“Hello, my name is Alexis Phillips for those who don’t know me. I’ve been tasked with performing an update to our tablet system.

Peter holds his up while he and FRIDAY are setting up program.

“Thank you, Peter. As you can see it’s just a normal looking Stark tech tablet, but we use them here to communicate and connect. Many different applications. I have two different updates one is more effective but larger, while the other is smaller.” Right about then the blue hologram lights up and two different sets of codes showed side by side. “Perfect timing. So, we are going to do a side by side comparison to see if we can get the best of both worlds.”

“FRIDAY put which one is which over the coding so we can tell please.” Peter said as he looks the coding with a critical eye.

Peter looked at the people around the table. “The reason we are doing it up here is one, so you can see what it’s like to work here, and two, we want you to help. If you know coding and you see something. Don’t be afraid to say something.”

“FRIDAY would it put a strain if you show each of them a copy?”

“I don’t believe so Peter, but I will monitor.” FRIDAY said.

“Okay, thank you.” Suddenly all the people around the table had smaller versions of the code in front of them. “Okay so just like a phone you can manipulate the image. Scroll through see if anything jumps out at you, we are trying to get best efficacy with smallest size possible.”

Ned raised his hand. After Alexis called on him. “Can I make changes to this version without affecting it?”

Alexis turned to Peter, “Is this your friend that can code?”

Peter smiled as he nods.

“Yes, in fact all of you can open a keyboard, right… now.” FRIDAY listening made each copy individual and gave them the way to make changes to their copy only.

Several of the students and interns immediately opened their keyboard and stated to highlight areas to make changes.

Peter realized how quiet it is. “this is a group effort. You can talk to each other, help each other out.” With that Peter leaned over slightly and pointed to a spot on the main as he talked quietly to Alexis. Most of the interns started talking to the students.

Mr. Harrington and the two tour guides stood back, very proud of what they are doing.

During the tours one problem has always been interaction they have an activity in one of the other labs, but surveys have shown that most people aren’t a fan of them.

FRIDAY took the time to alert Pepper to what they are doing. She watched the whole thing. It makes her feel better.

She had been intending to go down to check on Peter since FRIDAY alerted her about the incident at the museum and she watched the footage.

Happy had contacted her and she told him to get the boy’s parents here and see what they say before they take the more permanent step of calling the police.

Back in the lab. Peter and Alexis are pointing and highlighting. After several minutes FRIDAY notified Michael they would need to move on soon.

“I hate to break it up, but we will need to move on soon. So, finish up what you are doing.”

Several students actually groaned they had been getting it to it. Plus, this is an actual hologram. How cool is that.

They started making last minute changes then saving the data.

Peter watched as his classmates one by one finished up.

As most of them finished and thanked the interns around them. Peter looked over to Alexis, “you got this?”

She nods and smiles. “FRIDAY once everyone is finish can you correlate the changes and condense it down to as few versions as possible. Please and thank you.”

“thank you for letting us muck around with your update.” Peter said smiling.

“You owe me one junior.” Alexis said teasingly.

“You know I’m good for it.” Peter said, as he headed to put his tablet away.

The class had stepped out of the room by then and most of them were shell shocked. Most of them don’t know this Peter, he’s not anything like this in school.

Here he’s confident, and competent.

All the interns had what they call a ‘Peter story’ about how he’s helped them with a project or was a sounding board if they got stuck.

Even several times when Peter would go to bat with the dept heads if he feels strongly enough.

What they don’t know is some of the other group in the other lab are hearing the same thing. The students were talking about what they’ve seen of Peter here and the interns of course know who he is.

“Okay, we are heading to the avenger’s gym now, several of the avengers have agreed to give you some self-defense lessons.” Michael said as he watched Peter put his head in his hands and groan.

Michael smiled in amusement and excitement. “Remember when we said that unlike regular tours you guys would get to do something special?” He waited until most of them nodded. “Well this is it. Not only have you gotten to see two avengers, but we get to see a few more. I’m not sure who all will be there, so let’s go join the other group and find out.

Again, all but one, of the group hurried towards the elevators.

Ned and MJ amused grabbed Peter and pulled him along. Quietly laughing at his mutterings as they do.

Once they are in the elevators several of the students excitedly asked Peter if he knew who would be there.

“My guess would be Natasha, Steve, Clint, Sam maybe Bucky…” At the confused looks from a few, he added, “I mean the black widow, captain America, the Falcon, and Hawkeye, maybe white wolf.”

Thankfully for Peter the elevator arrived before he could be asked any more questions.

They all rushed out towards the windows and the other group that was waiting, by the door.

Michael looked to Peter indicating the door. None of the tour guides have the clearance to open the door. Technically FRIDAY could just unlock it so they could open it, but Michael wanted to show the students just how important Peter is to the company.

Michael said a little louder than normal, “Peter will you open the door, since none of the rest of us have access.”

Peter muttered “Et tu Mike.” But it was without bite, he’s not trying to hide who he is here anymore.

Peter ignores the whispers between the two groups Mr. Harrington’s class just starting to accept it. While Ms. Warren’s class who hasn’t seen it still shocked.

The students hovering around the door part for him, as he walks up.

He holds his badge up to the sensor which isn’t technically needed, FRIDAY would have released the lock as soon as Peter put his hand on the door handle.

After it beeped, he opened the door and waved the students in. The tour guides shouting over the din of the students to line up again the near wall.

After all the students are in. Peter steps in and closes the door behind him. He didn’t realize how quiet it had gotten until the door closing was loud.

Peter looked up to see the group in various states of awe.

Peter looked over and snorted in amusement. Lined up a little bit away is four avengers.

Sam without his wings but in the rest of his uniform is on the end.

Steve in his uniform but without his shield, standing tall and proud. In the middle

Clint with his bow but no arrows is in his uniform. Next to him

And on the other end… Peter’s eyes grew wide; Natasha, not in her uniform, but her usual workout gear… has a spider-man shirt on.

Peter can see her smirking in his direction.

Suddenly Steve steps forward. “Good morning Midtown. I’m Steve Rogers and we are going to show you a few moves to defend yourself. Now you should always try to avoid a fight but if you can’t we will show you some ways to get out of a hold and get away.”

Steve looked around and Peter saw a flash of a smile when Steve saw him. “First I’m going to demonstrate how we will do this…” Steve looked around slowly the anticipation is building with group Steve is seeming to indicate he is going to call on a volunteer.

Peter felt himself start to slowly shrink away, but damn Rogers and his senses being almost as good as Peter, before he even moved an inch. Steve zeroed in on him. “Peter, why don’t you come up here and let’s show them how we do this.” Steve smirked.

Clint had to add, “yes Petey you won’t want to _disappoint_ him.”

Peter started slowly walking towards Steve. As soon as he got close enough Steve put his arm around him. Clint had to add, “Aww his little grumpy face is back. Sam isn’t it just the cutest thing.”

“Now the moves we are going to show you will work for anyone regardless of sizes. So, someone little, like say Pete here could break a hold from someone bigger like say me.”

Steve turned to face Peter and got them both into the position. He explained the move as he demonstrated on Peter. Then had Peter break out of the hold.

They did it a few times. Every time Steve had to fight to keep from laughing at Peter’s mutterings. They decided that Peter is going to get his revenge regardless, so might as well have some fun.

After a few minutes. Steve sent Peter back to the line.

“Okay to keep it fair, we going to have you count off by four…” when most of the group looked weird at him. He clarified. “Sorry it’s a military thing. The first one will say one then the next two and so on, until you get to four then the next one will start with one again. Sam why don’t you help them out. Remember what your number is.”

Sam walked over to the other side and pointing to the first person saying one, then the next saying two, by then they are getting it. And they start to count off with him. As Sam gets to Peter’s end, he doesn’t count Peter. Which works because it would be uneven.

“Okay now I want groups of four one over there, twos next to them so on.

All the students and the adults too everyone counted off. They got in groups. Peter stayed on the side. Glad to be not be in it.

The avengers gather in the middle. After a few seconds, Steve turned. He walked towards the first group. “Okay line up here single file please.” Then did that for each group.

After all the students and adults are in line Steve having walked back to the team, he turned and called out. “Peter pick a number between 1 and 10.”

“7” Peter said after a second.

Clint pumped his fist, “yes.”

He walked over to the first group.

Peter smirked at some of the group muttering about not getting either Steve or Natasha.

“Peter another number.”

“4”

“Steve nods and then walks to the second group.

Natasha asks this time. Knowing Peter is getting it. “Peter?”

“9”

Sam walked towards the third group as Natasha walked towards the last group.

“Okay let’s get started, first person, step up please.”

That’s how it began each avenger would show the person each move and demonstrate then they would move to the back of the line.

A few tried to sneak over to either Steve or Natasha’s line, but they were quickly sent back by the other students.

Since MJ, Ned, Betty were standing together they all ended up in different lines. Peter moved towards the middle where MJ who is in Clint’s line is finishing up.

Natasha who has plenty of experience teaching is moving through her line much faster than the others.

Flash and his friends ending up in different lines had pushed their way to the front. They got the shortest amount of time with each avenger on purpose.

As they went back, they grouped together and started talking. The one how got lucky enough to be in Natasha’s line had a smug smile on his face.

Peter didn’t pay attention at first knowing that it would lead to trouble but the words filtered started to filter through.

“So fucking hot…”

“She is so firm…”

“You think that black widow thing applies to her sex life?”

“Who cares, what a way to go…”

“Man, I’d love to bend her over, and…”

Peter felt white hot rage build, those assholes were talking about Natasha, his friend someone he cares deeply about. Logically he knows she wouldn’t care, but his heart, overruled him.

He stepped closer, and in a low menacing voice, ‘ _Shut the fuck up_. You do not talk about her like that…”

Several of the boys had a scared look, Flash in particular he had a flashback to the end of last year…

\--------- (Flashback) ---------

Flash had been having a good week. Penis had not been able to get away from him.

The other day when he _spilled_ his lunch on Parker's shoes that looked new.

Had left him kind of hungry but was worth it.

Flash smiled as he found Parker all alone without his friends. School is over for the day. Somehow, they ended up in a deserted hallway.

“Hey Penis, where’s that bitch and that other fucking loser…” Flash started but stopped when he saw something he’s never seen in Parker’s eyes, anger.

Parker moved faster then Flash had ever seen, and he found himself up against the wall.

The hit was hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

“Look _Eugene_ , I don’t give a fuck what you say or even try to do to me… but don’t you _ever_ bad mouth my friends or I will make your life hell, and your parents won’t be able to stop me.”

Flash had never been so afraid, it wasn’t just the words he used, it was the way he said them, too calm and measured. And the look in his eyes, Flash would swear he saw actual flames in them…

“Do I make myself clear? Nod if you understand.” Parker said speaking slowly as if to a simple idiot.

Flash found himself nodding quickly.

Parker let him go and Flash dropped to the floor.

“Good, now get out.”

Flash got up quickly and ran away, he didn’t need to turn back to see that Parker had just walked away without looking back.

Knowing that Flash was too scared to do anything.

\--------- (End Flashback) -----------

That happened right at the end of the school year and Flash avoided Peter for the rest of the school but as the summer went, Flash convinced himself it must have been a strange dream.

So senior year Flash started again, but he still couldn’t quite bring himself to insult Michelle and Ned.

Flash told himself that it was because he didn’t want to suffer from Michelle’s famously sharp tongue.

That all came rushing back a little bit of the fear the other day… but it is in full affect now.

Seeing the rage in Parker’s eyes the way he’s holding himself like he’s only just barely holding himself back from snapping and doing bad things to all of them. Most of the boys bigger than Parker himself.

A particularly stupid member of the group said out. “What is she like your mommy or something?”

The boys actually took a step back when Parker’s looks got harder and he deliberately stepped closer to them looking the one in the eyes and growled, “No, but she is my best friend and someone I care a great deal about. So, watch what you say… _or I will_.”

“Peter.” A female voice called out.

\------------------------

Natasha had just finished showing one of the students the moves when she noticed that all the attention was on the back of the room.

She looked over and saw Peter stalking towards the boys that FRIDAY had listed as problems and got into the biggest boy’s face. She couldn’t hear what was being said but Peter was about to unload on them. She called out for him and when he looked back, she could read his guilt starting to take over, for losing control like that.

“Come here.” She said gently.

She turned to the last few in her line and said, “I’m sorry but you should go join another lines.” As she turned and started walking towards the other end of the gym knowing that Peter would follow her.

She looked over and saw that Clint had an angry look on his face, not at Peter, but she would assume what ever had set Peter off.

She stopped towards the middle as Peter caught up to her. She turned and kept her face neutral not giving into the impulse to try and comfort him because he has a wounded guilt look.

“Go get changed, we are going to spar… work off some of that aggression.” She added the last part teasingly.

Not that Peter caught it he hung his head and nodded. Turning to head to the locker rooms.

She looked over to see Steve, Sam, and Clint converse for a moment then they divided the groups into three to show the rest of the moves.

\----------------------

Clint had just finished joking with MJ and showing her the first set of moves when he noticed that several students were watching the back.

Peter more pissed off then he’s ever seen him is staring down the boys that they had decide were going to be trouble. It was the same group of boys that, that Seymour boy is part of.

Clint quietly made his way towards the group as he heard what they were saying he understood.

About that time Nat called Peter away.

Clint walked up behind them and with no small amount of pleasure scared the hell out of them when he suddenly spoke.

“Congratulations you manage a feat that nobody else here has ever done, you pissed off the most calm laid back person in the company. But I got to say it was really not smart to piss off the one person here that the whole company and all the avengers love. I thought you guys went to a smart school or something.” Clint started to walk back but stopped. “Oh, and as for the other part… if you can’t respect Natasha as a woman and a superhero, respect the fact that she could kill you all slowly and painfully, what with her being a master assassin and all.”

Clint walked back up to talk to Steve and Sam. He noticed MJ standing there a weird look on her face.

He walked over to inform Nat what happened then went back to his newly extended line.

\---------------

MJ has been confused all day. She knows that Peter’s life is different here then at school.

She’s not surprised at Clint and Sam’s actions. Not only has Peter told them about the pranks but when both she and Ned have been over the avengers would not shy away and tease him more with his friends there.

However unlike in school here it’s in good fun and Peter gives as good as he gets. She and Ned talked about how much like family they are to Peter.

Both MJ and Ned have large extended families, so they know.

However, from almost the moment they stepped in the door. The employees have treated Peter different. When she and Ned have been over, they either hang out in his lab, or the avenger’s area.

So, seeing Peter down in the company labs talking almost flirting with the attractive interns who are not afraid to be fun and almost playful to an extent, has opened her eyes.

However, if that had been it, she wouldn’t be worried Peter has always been nice and sweet.

However, when she finished working with Clint, she saw a look of anger that she’s never seen on Peter.

She not afraid of Peter. She knows Peter would rather die then hurt any of his friends and family. Even his enemies.

MJ still sometimes can’t believe just how lucky Flash is, that Peter is, who he is.

But when he said that the Black widow is his best friend, and she could tell he meant it. He might not even know he said it.

Plus given the fact that the displays downstairs listed them both as each other’s favorites. For as long as she’s known him and especially about his other job, Natasha Romanoff has been a part of it.

MJ tries not to be jealous but how can she compete with someone like her.

She takes a breath, she knows in her head that Peter loves her, part of the problem is she wants to go to Berkeley for college but isn’t sure what will happen.

She wonders if she’s trying to find an excuse to justify her thoughts.

She’s never seen anything more then friendship between the two.

She does her best to set it all to the side, she will have to deal with it soon enough. She’s thankful that Peter is patient enough, she knows he’s going to wait until they are alone before he asks her. He knows she prefers that.

She gets back in Clint’s line with a few extra people while she watches Natasha speak to Peter for a second then send him to the locker room.

\-----------------

Natasha waited walking over to the storage area to grab two sets of wrist wraps. She thinks about what Peter has been dealing with all day.

She smiles at the teasing that she and Karen did on the bus ride in. She even laughed at Tony’s opening salvo with FRIDAY’s greeting. Clint was amusing she could tell her little spider wasn’t upset, he knew it would happen.

Even Sam’s encounter wasn’t to bad. Peter found a way to contain him before she had to step in.

Natasha felt her anger rise again when FRIDAY showed _that_ boy try to hurt Peter. It was only the lack of concern on Peter’s face and the fast intervention of security that kept her from going down there to tear each and everyone of them a new one.

She smiled and felt better as she watched Peter in his element in the intern’s lab. Even with Steve earlier his grumbling was good natured. Not that she doesn’t anticipate some revenge in the near future.

This thing, she knows how much family and friends means to Peter, so his reaction doesn’t surprise her. But she wanted to make sure they don’t push him.

Plus, she enjoys sparing with him. And if it gives those boys a reason to pause and rethink picking on him.

Even better.

She looks over and laughs at Peter’s indignant look. She had gone into his locker and took out his shirts leaving just one.

While she had planned on doing some sparing with him during this time, she had planned to do it later after they got through the first set of moves.

They had always planned to take her line and spread it out between the other three.

“Seriously?” Peter said looking down.

“what you don’t like the shirt? I got it just for you.” Natasha said watching as he tugged on the shirt. She found a black widow shirt that was tight on him.

“Could you have gotten it any smaller?”

“come here.” Natasha said holding up the wrist wraps.

“We don’t usually use those?” Peter said as he walked over to her.

“This is to get our head in the game. Hands out you know the drill.” Natasha said her voice getting soft.

Peter looking down his guilt back. “I’m sorry.”

Natasha finished wrapping his first wrist. She used her fingers to lift his head, until he looked her in the eyes. “Peter, I know what happened. You have nothing to be sorry for, but you don’t have to defend me. A few words are never going to hurt me. Nor do I care what a few stupid teenage boys think.”

“I know, but you are my friend, someone I care about and I don’t like when people talk like that about you.” Peter said sad.

“Oh Peter.” She gave into the impulse to lean over and kiss his forehead. She knows they are being watched by everyone, but she doesn’t care. “You are my friend and someone I care about to.”

He knows they are all watching them. Especially after Mr. Harrington went over to suggest that the group of boys sit out the rest of the activity.

When they looked over to see the scowls on the three avengers, they quickly agreed. Moving away with Michael and Mr. Harrington keeping a close eye on them.

She takes his other hand as he automatically spreads his fingers to let her wrap it.

She finished wrapping his hands and watched has he made fists to check it.

She handed the other pair to him and put her hand out.

Peter without having to think about it, wraps her hands.

Peter finished and they take a few moments to stretch.

Natasha smirks and says, “Come on Wonder Woman lets show your class what Batman’s student knows.”

Peter’s eyes get wide, then closing his eyes, he shakes his head, “Fuck me.” He can’t help but mutter.

He knows the team will not let _that_ go. He fully expects Sam to take advantage of it for years.

Natasha can’t help it she laughs out loud. She had been looking forward to springing that on him. The team had laughed hard when they heard it.

Then meeting in the middle, they bow to each other in respect Peter always bows lower since she is the teacher, sometimes he uses his abilities to bow lower than _humanly_ possible just to get a laugh from her.

However, with an audience it isn’t the time.

Natasha starts the match and they start to dance in and out in between jabs, and upper cuts, round house kicks, attempted holds.

The rest of the room stop even the avengers. It’s always a sight to see those two go at it.

Since Natasha has started teaching him ballet he is as fluid as she is.

When he lets go and when there are several opponents Peter really does flow like water, ducking, twisting, avoiding every punch and kick thrown his way.

\----------------------------

They tested him once, Natasha, Bucky, Sam, Steve, and Clint all trying to take him down. They had a high-speed camera film it.

Afterwards Peter had been hit less then the others. And had hit all of them many times. They studied the film and found that the reason Peter can avoid so many hits is because he’s already dodging the hit before its even been thrown.

\--------------------------

“ _Fuck look at them move…”_

“Peter don’t get distracted.” Natasha can tell Peter is hearing the other side of the room.

“Yes mistress.” Peter said smiling when Natasha smirked at him.

Peter has gotten good enough that he doesn’t even have to use as much of his powers other than his Spidey sense, but he’s spared so much with Natasha that they know each other.

Not that Peter’s sure she can’t kick his ass in an all-out fight if need be.

But now she wouldn’t come away unhurt if it did. Not that he would ever be able to do that.

_“Holy shit who the fuck is he, no way that guy is the same Parker that let’s Flash push him around.”_

“Peter…” Natasha can see him drifting again.

“Sorry, I’m trying.”

“Do or do not… I believe is the only correct response to that.” Natasha said smiling. “Although next time I’ll just take you down. Hard”

“Oh yeah? And what if I take you down?” Peter said well aware of his own reckless streak.

“Hmm I don’t know usual stakes?” Natasha smiled now she has his attention.

She hears Steve get the rest of the group back in gear and they stop openly watching the two on the other end of the room.

“For this no has to be something more… how about if I pin you, you have to tell the team that Clint is a better spy and Austin Powers is one of your favorite movies.” Peter said concentrating on the woman in front of him.

Pushing himself harder.

“Hmm, that’s low, so you want to go there, huh?” Natasha said upping her own concentration to keep from being on the defensive. They both know if he gets her on the defensive she’s done. “In that case if I pin you… you have to tell Tony that Steve is a much better hero then he is, and you have to wear captain America t-shirts for a full month in the lab.”

“Oh ouch, that’s harsh. In that case you also have to tell them what your all-time favorite movie is.” Peter then grinned when she frowned at him. “and when we watch it you have to sing all the songs just like when we watch it.”

Peter loves that Natasha is comfortable enough with him, to let him see the real her. To know she loves to sing, and he found the animated movie ‘sing’ she fell in love with it and sometimes when she’s having a bad day, they will watch it to cheer her up.

Peter was able to put the distractions aside; he can’t lose this one.

They got so caught up in their dance that it wasn’t until Steve walked over to them that they realized the class was lined up at the door.

“I’m calling it a tie, time ran out. Peter needs to go with his class. They are heading to lunch.”

Both Natasha and Peter smirk at each other a tie… they bow again. Then they removed each other’s wrist wraps.

Natasha walked towards the tour guides and teacher. “Go ahead, I’ll send Peter after he cleans up and changes.”

Mr. Harrington would never normally let his student do that, but this has been a far from normal field trip.

They herd the group out as Natasha looks at the boys that have been trouble all day. She lets a little of her black widow side out and is rewarded with a flash of fear from every one of them.

Natasha turned back to walk towards Peter. He hugs her, feeling the stress of the trip ebbing away

Natasha kissed his forehead. Then they parted she pointed to the locker rooms. As he walks past, she swats his ass. And smirks at him.

“You gotta say ‘good game’ or it would ga… ah it would be just be awkward.” Peter said to her.

“Huh, in that case let me try again…” she swats his ass again harder this time. Then just smirks at him.

Peter just smiles at her playfulness and goes to get cleaned up and changed back into this street clothes.

As he comes out like always, she’s still waiting for him.

They walk to the elevators, “After you eat, bring your friends up to Pepper’s office Betty can talk to Pepper and me there. FRIDAY will let Michael know.”

“Yes mistress.” Peter getting into the elevator smiles at her. Watching as she with her own smile, enters the private one to go to the common room.

Before the doors closes, he calls out. “Love the shirt by the way.”

He’s rewarded with her laugh as FRIDAY takes him back down to the 6th floor. To the main cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the movie sing is one that has Scarlett Johansson in it. It was either that or there is a movie that has Chris Evans in it as well, but I thought the animated singing one would be better.
> 
> One more chapter... but I might do an epilogue.
> 
> Next chapter has lunch, the interview, another lab and... well I can't say other then one trouble maker has yet to make an appearance.


	5. The Tour - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch... interviews... more labs... and surprises.
> 
> There will be an epilogue to finish things up. answer a few questions.
> 
> I wanted to thank 1storywriter1 who helped me come up with the 'class meets Tony Stark' scene.

Chapter 5 – The Tour – part 2

Peter exited the elevator on the 6th floor and headed into the main cafeteria.

They have the usual fast food places.

Peter has been talking to Pepper and Tony about maybe getting some of the local mom and pop places in as well.

There is more than one cafeteria, in the building.

For a building as big as the tower, one place wouldn’t work.

This is where most of the employees that work in the lower levels and the tour groups go.

The upper level cafeterias are smaller by design.

The schedule of tours is put posted, so employees know when to either go to lunch early or late or another cafeteria on those days.

Peter heads to his favorite place to get food and ordering enough to take the edge off, sparing for almost 45 minutes with Natasha and having been several hours since he had breakfast, he’s very hungry.

However, he knows even without his senses telling him, that his fellow classmates are watching him, studying him.

That makes him self-conscience and if he were to get enough to do more then take the edge off his hunger, it would be a lot of food.

Sure, they saw him working out and he is still a teenager, but he needs _a lot_ of food to keep his body going.

He picked up snippets of conversations as he walked through. Every time his name is mentioned his hearing starts to zero in on the words.

He is pointedly ignoring the conversations and saying hi to the employees of the restaurants as well as his fellow employees.

A few stopped and talked to him for a moment or two. But for the most part he made it through the food line fairly quickly.

He looked around and spotted MJ, Ned and Betty at a four-seater that is off to the side.

Peter breathed a silent sigh of relief MJ and Ned must realize that Peter doesn’t want to be in the middle of the crowd.

With everything that’s happened he won’t stop be the center of attention for a while.

He knows this will apply to school as well. Oh well, just a few more months to get through.

Peter grabbed a seat and smiling he looked around. Ned and Betty are happy, but MJ has got her head in a book.

That would be normal, but Peter’s learned to read her well enough to know that she’s not reading she’s hiding.

Peter bites back the urge to touch her hand or shoulder. Once again, her body language is saying ‘leave me alone.’

“I was told as soon as I finish eating, I’m to take you all up to Pepper, Mrs. Stark’s office so you can interview her and Natasha.” Peter said to Betty and Ned.

“Really?! I sort of forgot in all the excitement.” Betty said she almost had a glow about her in her excitement.

Peter smiled, “I know what you mean. Say what you want, it’s never boring here.”

Peter tucked into his food trying not to eat it too fast, but not to slow, so Betty has the maximum amount of time.

As Peter got close to being done. He spotted Mr. Harrington. “Betty you should probably go let Mr. Harrington know about us leaving.” Peter looked over when he didn’t hear her respond. She had a wide-eyed panic look. “You confirmed it with him, right?”

“Uh no, I didn’t even think about that…” She looked down.

Peter gave her a smile, “you didn’t think I would be able to do it.” It wasn’t a question but a statement.

“No… yes, I’m sorry.” Betty said feeling guilty.

“You don’t have to apologize; I know how far-fetched it all sounded… before today.” Peter said with a smile. “Go talk to him and see what he would need from us, for you to be allowed to go do it.”

Betty smiles feeling relieve, she has learned today that Peter seems capable of doing anything. “Okay, thanks”

Ned got up with her. “I’ll go and help.”

He took her hand as they walked to the teacher.

Peter finishing up his food, looked over at MJ. He knows she would rather wait until later, but this is getting ridicules.

He leaned over into her periphery. “MJ?” he asked quietly hoping to see something.

She glanced at him, then went back to her book.

“MJ please talk to me; I know you are not reading. You are not even paying attention to your book.” Peter said keeping his voice down still.

She looked up, “is that something _she_ taught you?”

Peter looking confused, “ _She_ who? I learned it from you.”

“Your best friend…” MJ said not totally sure where this vitriol is coming from.

“You and Ned are my best friends. I don’t understand?”

Betty and Ned came back before anymore could be said.

“Uh Mr. Harrington said he would need to speak to someone in authority, before he let us go, regardless of your position here.” Betty said worried.

“No problem, hang on.” Peter said, putting what is going on with MJ and him aside for the moment. He took out his phone and sent a message to Karen to ask FRIDAY if Mrs. Stark would be willing to come down to speak to Mr. Harrington.

Very shortly after the message was sent Karen said that Mrs. Boss is on her way down.

Peter knew that was to quick.

So, he assumes that FRIDAY is monitoring him. He glanced over to the camera.

Normally he can tell when FRIDAY is watching him, but with his classmates watching him intently since they set foot in the door, he can’t distinguish between them and FRIDAY since neither are planning to harm him.

Peter got up and gathered his trash. “Come on, it’s being taken care of. Follow me.”

He looked back and they all got up to throw their trash away. Peter could tell that MJ wasn’t sure about it.

They all followed Peter to the trash and then to where Mr. Harrington is sitting. Peter nodded to the other adults at the table.

Peter could tell that both Mr. Harrington and Michael had adjusted their seats so they could keep an eye on Flash’s group.

Peter looked over to Michael. “FRIDAY told you?”

He nodded and said, “She on her way right now.”

“Thanks, Mr. Harrington do you have a moment?”

“Yes, Peter, but I will need…”

“I know sir, that’s what we are taking care of. Please, right this way.” Peter said as he indicated they head towards the elevator banks.

Mr. Harrington got up. Following behind Peter and as MJ, Ned, and Betty followed him.

They all were kind of confused.

As they got into the hall the elevator doors opened and Mrs. Stark stepped out looking immaculate as she always does.

She spotted Peter and gave him her warm maternal smile. Its automatic for her. “Peter, hello MJ and Ned.” Her voice just as warm as you would expect.

She looked over, “And you must be Ms. Brant. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you.”

She then turned to the teacher. “Mr. Harrington…” she put her hand out for him to shake, “It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Peter has mentioned how much he enjoys your class. I hope despite the _unusualness_ of some of today’s events, that everyone is having a good time.”

Both Betty and Mr. Harrington are rendered speechless.

Peter has to smile, like Mr. Stark, Pepper has impressive powers of persuasion, she just wields them differently than Mr. Stark does.

“Uh, yes, it’s been very interesting. I, am I correct that you are here for them?” Mr. Harrington finally said.

“Yes, when Peter asked if Ms. Brant could have some time for an interview, I checked the schedule and found that this was the best time. I hope that’s alright with you. We won’t take long, if need be, we can finish the interview later. I will make sure they are back down before the tour begins again.” Pepper is showing just how she is able to be CEO of a fortune 50 company.

Peter smiles and still feels a bit of awe at how she is able to put Mr. Harrington at ease.

“Yes, yes of course, I have no problem. If they are back before the tour restarts…” Mr. Harrington said almost shell shocked.

“Excellent. Again, thank you and if there is anything my office can do to make the rest of the trip better please let Michael know.” Pepper stepped to the side as the elevator door behind her opened like magic, but it’s really FRIDAY doing her part. Which made Peter smile at that.

As the four students followed Pepper on to the elevator. Peter stood near Pepper he could tell she was doing her own visual once-over.

After he could tell she is satisfied that Peter is fine. He leans over and whispers, “Please tell me you are going to teach me that trick?”

Pepper smiled put her arm around Peter she kissed his forehead.

This is something Ned and MJ have seen many times.

However, for Betty, it’s another shocking moment, but as she thinks about it, she realizes it doesn’t seem as shocking anymore.

Pepper whispers back to Peter, “You can’t teach that to someone, they have to have the ability…” She paused and gave a small smile at Peter’s disappointed frown, before she continued on, “Which is why it’s a good thing you have that ability to. So, the _real_ answer to your question is. Yes, we will nurture that ability to be as good as Tony and me.”

Peter glanced around and saw Betty with her notebook, in a panic getting her thoughts down. Ned is looking around wondering if he should make small talk.

MJ still has her head in the book. Peter decides he’s not going to wait until after the trip.

As the elevator opens Peter gently takes MJ’s arm and turning to Pepper says, “You guys go ahead. I have a question for MJ then we’ll be there.” Peter has his easy smile on.

They all stop, Pepper has a thoughtful look, Ned has his concerned look. Betty is looking at MJ and MJ is looking at Peter with an expression he can’t decipher.

Pepper speaks after a few seconds. “Don’t take to long, I would hate to have to send anyone after you.”

“No problem, it won’t take long.” Peter said.

He watched as the three outside of the elevator turned back to head towards Pepper’s office.

Peter looked over to see MJ staring at him, he can read just a bit of anger in her look as well as a bit of panic as well. “FRIDAY privacy mode please.”

“Of course, Peter.” FRIDAY’s tone was subdued like she’s unsure of what’s going on. But the elevator doors close and a soft ding is heard to indicate that the mode is active. Only a those with high clearance know about and can access this feature.

Peter let go of MJ’s arm and she propelled herself to the other side of the elevator. “You have no right to keep me trapped here.” She said drawing on her anger of the situation.

Calm and collected, Peter knew she wouldn’t like what he did, but deciding whatever is wrong can’t wait.

He replies, “You are not trapped…” he pointed to the open-door button. “you press it and the doors open and privacy mode ends. I won’t stop you, but whatever is going on is affecting us both and this is as private as it gets, here in the tower. I don’t want to wait until next time I get to see you, because we both know, if I wait until tonight you will stop me. I don’t understand why you are running.”

Peter moved slowly like he would if she were a wounded animal. He placed is hand gently on her shoulder. “Please tell me what’s wrong…”

“What’s going on with you and Romanoff?” MJ blurted out.

“Huh, I don’t understand what you mean?” Peter asked genuinely confused.

“What is she to you?” MJ said, she’s having trouble finding a way to word it, so it doesn’t sound stupid and jealous.

“She’s my teacher, my mentor, and I’m privileged to call her my friend.” Peter answered not any less confused.

It clicked for Peter, “Are you jealous?” she confirmed it when MJ looked away.

“Maybe, you have always been friendly with her, and I saw earlier in the gym…” MJ paused then looked up to see confusion. “I waited a moment and I saw you hug her, and she give you kiss on the forehead. In the open, it just reminded me that you spend a lot of time with her…”

“MJ, she is my friend and my mentor, there is nothing more then that between her and I. Hell she and Ned are the ones that told me to ask you out.” Peter said.

“I, I know, but then you got so mad… and I don’t know.” MJ said looking away.

“Wait is this about the guys in the gym? I have defended you just as strongly…” Peter stopped

“What, when.” MJ has a strange mix of warmth and indignant that he defended her.

“Uh Flash end of last year started to talk about you and Ned and I… set him straight.” Peter said his hand once again rubbing the back of his neck.

That made her mad, “So let me see if I’ve got this correct, you will stand there and let Flash or one if his fucking minions do all kinds of shit to you, but the second someone even thinks about saying something bad about your friends you will scare the living shit out of them… Is that your twisted logic of thinking?”

“Yes, but why…”

“Exactly… why… why do you do that. Do you think we can’t take care of ourselves…”?

“Of course, you and Natasha are more then capable of taking care of yourselves, I just can’t stand it if someone bad mouths either of you or Ned. I care about all of you. So yes, I’m going to defend you, when you are not there to defend yourself. You think I’m stupid enough to try to fight your battle with you there? Of course not, I know it doesn’t make sense. I just… I’ve lost to many people to not fight tooth and nail for everyone I love! So yes, I will continue to do it, because I can’t stand the thought of losing any of you.” Peter said losing his cool. He’s not upset, but he’s frustrated at the situation and the way the day’s been.

MJ feeling bad for pushing him, moves to put her arms around him. “Oh, Peter I’m sorry.”

Peter wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, feeling relief that she’s there. “I’m sorry it’s just I’m worried, I feel like I’m losing you and I don’t know how to keep it from happening.”

“You are not losing me. I just… you are not losing me.” MJ said she still can’t bring herself to tell him about Berkeley.

Peter figured it’s as good a time as any. “Okay, as long as you know that no matter where you go to college, no matter how far away. We can make it work…”

“You, what are you talking about?” MJ asked.

“No matter where you choose to go to college, I know we can make it work…”

“Have you… have you been spying on me?”

“What? No of course not, the letter was open, on your desk, on top of your art pad, the _you_ asked me to grab two weeks ago. Plus, I heard your mom talking to you about it.”

“Oh, I… I don’t know what to do…” MJ said her guilt getting to her again, she knew he wouldn’t spy on her.

“We’ve got time, but like I said we can handle it, you’ve always wanted to go to Berkeley and it’s only for a few years, worst case. Don’t let the fear of us stop you.” Peter answered.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but Mrs. Boss is getting worried about you.” FRIDAY said suddenly, she only knows that they are still in the elevator but with privacy mode on she can’t monitored.

Peter looked up and is surprised at how long they have been in the elevator. “Look we can talk about this later. I love you and you should go to Berkeley follow your dream.”

MJ just nods her head but remains silent.

Peter knowing she’s done talking. He pushes the open-door button and they walk towards Pepper’s office. They walk in, close to each other. Natasha and Pepper looking over, trying to see what’s going on.

Peter just smiles at them and they go sit on the couch, next to Ned.

Ned, MJ, and Peter sit and watch Betty ask Pepper then Natasha questions. Diligently writing down the answers.

FRIDAY spoke quietly. “I apologize but it’s almost time to head back to your class.”

Betty looking up, is surprised, she felt like she just sat down. “Oh, ah thank you for your time. I really appreciate it.” Betty said, she still had so many more questions she wanted to ask.

“Ms. Brant would you like to schedule a time to come back and finish?” Natasha asked, knowing that Pepper would have asked the same thing.

Betty looking over at Natasha, “Oh yes, if it’s not too much trouble.” She answers.

Pepper responded this time. “It’s not trouble. Just talk to Peter later to see when the best time would be. I have to say I’m a little surprised I’m aware you are a TV reporter. I would have thought you would want to do an on-camera interview.”

The surprise on Betty’s face is easy to read. “I didn’t want to press my luck. I thought that just getting to conduct an interview would be more then I could hope for.”

Pepper thought for a moment. She then pulled out a business card, then handing it to Betty she added. “Have your teacher call my PR dept. I’m willing to do a short on-camera interview that will give your crew experience. We can do it here, and my PR dept will be here to help. They can get some real-world experience conducting interviews. That should look very good on any college or scholarship applications.”

“Wha… yes, that would be… thank you so much…” Betty not knowing what to say, this is far more she could hope for.

Pepper smiled, “Of course.”

Betty turned to Natasha. “I also wanted to thank you agent Romanoff.”

“You are welcome. I won’t be able to do the interview. An unfortunate downside of being a secret agent.” Natasha said with a slight smirk.

“I understand.” Betty said not surprised but still felt a little bit of disappointment.

Peter got up, “We better get back downstairs before Mr. Harrington starts to panic.”

Natasha looked at Peter, asking him without speaking ‘are you okay and what that was all about earlier.’

He gave her a short shake of his head with an easy smile to say, ‘I’m fine, but not right now.’

Peter walked over and give Pepper and Natasha a short hug in thanks for doing this for Betty.

Then the four students walked to the elevator. FRIDAY had one open already.

The ride is silent. Betty is busy writing notes in her notebook.

While Ned is looking back and forth between MJ and Peter trying to figure out what’s going on.

MJ is silent but her mind is active. So many thoughts, she wants to go to Berkeley, but she knows how hard long-distance relationships are.

She needs to understand where this jealousy of Natasha and Peter has come from. They are not doing anything different, but she keeps comparing herself to agent Romanoff, and she can’t help but find herself coming up short.

MJ gives a silent sigh, that’s the problem, the fact that she can’t help the feel that Natasha would be a better match for Peter.

Both of them are heroes, she can handle seeing Peter hurt. She’s not afraid to show how much she cares about Peter in public.

Peter can see MJ is still lost in her head. He brushes her hand and gives her a smile.

She gives him a small one back. He’ll have to talk to her as soon as she lets him.

They step out of the elevator as the classes started to group together. They could see Mr. Harrington visibly relax when he spotted them.

Michael smiled and nods to them as they walk towards their class.

Peter could see Flash biting his tongue again. It would seem that he still hasn’t learned.

“Excellent now we can continue on with the tour. Now each class well go to the lab that the other class went to.” Michael said after FRIDAY told him that they are all present.

FRIDAY opened two doors on each side of the elevator bank.

“Just like before, Ms. Warren’s class to the left and Mr. Harrington’s class to the right.” Michael said pointing to each side as the students excited to see the next lab. Several of the classes talked about what each lab so several of the students already know what is coming.

Betty whispered to Peter, “Where are we going next?”

Peter shrugged, “I’m not sure this is my first official tour.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean the tour I got wasn’t from a tour guide.”

“Who was it?”

“Mr. Stark.” Peter said a bit embarrassed like he’s bragging but hates that.

Betty laughed, only Peter would be embarrassed by something like that. “Peter you are too pure.”

“I thought I was a prostitute?” Peter asked, what Susan said still on his mind.

He’d always wondered what his classmates thought of him. But that wasn’t even an option.

Betty can’t help the blush that crept up her neck. She knew that stupid group chat was going to get her in trouble.

Luckily Peter turned as he steps into the elevator. So, he missed it.

Once the class is in FRIDAY closed the elevator. “FRIDAY 76th floor please.” Michael said.

Betty looked over at Peter. In fact, several students did.

“Biology and Chemistry, also medical starts there.” Peter answered, he spends almost as much time on that level as in his lab.

As the doors open Peter isn’t dragging his feet. He wants to see what’s going on. Like else where he’s not been able to come down to check on a few things.

Michael turned to Peter and indicating the door. “Go ahead.”

Peter moved forward and swiped his badge with a small smile to hear the familiar beep.

 _He_ thinks each dept has a slightly different beep, but Mr. Stark is firm that the beeps are all the same and it’s all in Peter’s head.

It’s a familiar teasing they do. Peter is actually planning to change each department’s door to a slightly different beep.

Just to do it.

Also, he’s planning on having FRIDAY start playing a song every time Mr. Stark enters a room.

He’s not sure what song yet.

It will depend on how irritated Peter is next time the ‘this means war’ protocol is put into effect.

In fact, for Steve, a reminder of his ‘showbiz’ past might be in order.

However, for Clint and Sam, he’ll have to think about it maybe confer with Darth Widow.

Peter smirked slightly at that thought.

As Peter entered in behind his class, he saw Dr. Bashar working with a couple of interns.

However, when he spotted one 6-foot-tall shaggy brunette with a shiny metal arm. Who answers to the name James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, AKA White wolf. Standing awkwardly towards the back. Peter became concerned.

Peter turned he was going to go talk to Dr. Bashar, but Bucky takes priority.

Peter is well aware of how much Bucky hates crowds and avoids the labs as much as possible, so for him to be in a lab that he must have known his class would be in, due to the fact that he’s not surprised to see them.

“Hey Buck, what’s up?” Peter can see Bucky holding his arm.

Dr. Bashar started walking towards Bucky knowing that Peter would head to him first.

“Peter, glad you’re here. Sgt. Barnes said his arm is giving him so painful feedback. He just arrived a few minutes ago and I’ve not been able to look at it. Since you are more familiar with it…”

“Say no more doc.” Peter looked around and saw an empty station at the back that is configured for this kind of work. “We’ll head back there and see.”

Turning to Bucky, Peter asked. “Are you okay to stay here in the back or would you rather I try and see if I can take you up to my lab?” Peter isn’t playing attention to the rest of the room. Several of his classmates had worked their way close enough to hear him say ‘my lab’.

“I’m fine back there.” Bucky said he’s looking around at the students looking for particular group that had been causing trouble all day.

“Okay, if your sure.” Peter’s kind of relieved he’s not sure Mr. Harrington would let him leave the room. Regardless of the situation.

Not that Peter wouldn’t just leave, but he’d feel bad and would likely get in trouble.

“Go ahead Peter. I and my staff will try and keep the others away.” Dr. Bashar said as some of the staff started to quietly move the students away.

Peter and Bucky heading towards the back. Peter didn’t realize it but neither of them are making any noise when they move.

For Bucky it’s the way he survived.

For Peter it’s the training that both Natasha and Bucky have been teaching him.

 _Light and quiet_ , is something Natasha would repeat so many times that Peter could hear it in his sleep.

He’s almost as good at sneaking up on people on foot as he is while crawling on the ceiling.

Peter adjust the bench, so that Bucky can rest his arm on the table under the light allowing Peter to do his work.

“Okay what seems to be the trouble.”

“Feedback, kind of annoying.”

“You and Steve need to stop playing so hard.” Peter said with a slight smirk.

“That’s the only way _too_ play. Mouthy punk” Bucky snarked back, smiling.

“Hand me those forceps over there, so I can see how you screwed up your wiring, grumpy old man.” Peter said with a smile, this is a familiar refrain between them.

Whether it’s training or working on his arm. They tease each other.

Peter started it when he first started working on the arm to distract Bucky and help keep him calm. It’s not much different than when Peter is fighting, he is a constant chatterbox.

“You mean you aren’t going to use that sharp wit of yours?”

“I would, but the regular tools are much easier to wield.” Peter said.

Peter opened the diagnostic port started connecting the equipment to find out where the fault is.

Bucky didn’t need to watch Peter do what he’s doing, he trust him. Bucky looked around again and spotted the group of boys that he’d been looking for.

Bucky felt his head tilt down just slightly as he studied the boys.

Even after years of humans being at the top of the food chain. Humans still carry a primal fear of predators.

They instinctly know, when they are being watched… hunted.

The boys started to act nervous and fidget. Bucky felt a small smirk cross his face.

Bucky doesn’t normally like to use any of the skills he acquired as the winter soldier.

However, when it comes to family, he won’t hesitate.

And for Peter… he, like the rest of the team, would take on hell itself.

Granted this time it’s just to scare a couple of punks.

Finally, that kid Flash and a couple of his buddies looked back and saw Bucky watching them. He didn’t have to do anymore.

The boys immediately looked away and moved away so they are out of his line of sight.

Bucky looked over when he noticed that Peter had paused.

Peter was looking at Bucky. “ _Seriously?_ ”

Bucky can’t help it he smiled. “What?”

Peter just shakes his head, then goes back to reading the information from the arm.

Bucky however did see the little half smile that Peter had. He knows that Peter isn’t as upset about it as he let on.

Peter muttered about _interfering family members_ as he opened the big port near the shoulder.

“I’m going to disconnect the power for a moment.” Peter said, as always whenever Peter, Tony or Shuri do work on the arm. They always keep him informed of what’s going on.

Bucky felt the pain from the feedback stop as he’s arm became dead weight. He tried not to let the relief show.

However, Peter has sharper senses then normal and is way to observant to not notice the way his body relaxed, and his shoulders slumped slightly.

“How long did it hurt?” Peter asked as he took the forceps to move the wiring. Hoping that he can just remove the exposed wire without having to take the part out.

As hard as they worked to keep it as accessible as possible. It’s still a confined area, in spite of the fact that his ‘muscles’ are larger than most of the team.

“Not long. After your group, Steve and I were showing some SHIELD agents some advanced moves when Steve went the wrong way and somehow things got twisted.”

“And of course, instead of telling him, you continued to work, ignoring the pain and the damage it is doing to the arm.” Peter said not at all surprised.

“Train as we play. On a mission, there is no timeout.” Bucky said.

Bucky looked down and smiled at Peter, he’s got his tongue sticking slightly out to the side in concentration. He tries not to laugh at the look, but it amuses him every time he sees it.

Peter pulls a wire out and then going over to the supply cabinet to get a replacement. He looks over to see that the whole class is not so subtlety watching them.

Since Peter’s senses had been telling him that he wasn’t surprised.

As Peter sat down, he could see Bucky is in the middle of thinking hard about something. “You gonna blow a fuse old man?”

“No punk. But I am going to do something.” Bucky motioned Dr. Bashar over.

“Have the kids come over so the punk can show them what he’s doing.” Bucky said quietly to him as he got closer.

“What, no you don’t have to, I know how much you hate being looked at.” Peter said surprised.

“For you punk I’ll do it, besides if you won’t brag about what you can do, I’ll brag for you.” Bucky said.

Dr. Bashar waited and then asked. “Are you sure Sgt. Barnes. I’m sure we have other ways of bragging on Peter’s behalf.” He ended with a slight smile.

Dr. Bashar is very fond of Peter and is more then willing to do some bragging on his behalf.

“Nah, I don’t mind.”

“Of course.” Dr. Bashar in deference to the interns and scientist working on deadlines he goes to each group and tells them quietly, and reminding them to not get to close.

“FRIDAY set up the hologram please.” Peter walked over to get the camera unlike the hologram tables in the advance labs this would just project the image in 3-D. Along with a model of the area from the blueprints.

As the students, teacher and several of the interns not currently busy made a semi-circle they looked at the image that is being projected.

“Okay so what we have is a simple exposed wire causing feedback to the nervous system in the arm causing Bucky pain. I have disconnected the arm and removed the wire. I will connect the wire and then reconnect the arm so that it will function.” Peter said putting himself in professional explanation mode. Its what he uses when speaking someone in an official capacity.

“You forgot something punk?” Bucky said knowing he would.

“What old man.” Peter said letting himself slip into the role of playful banter between friends.

Bucky looked at the group. “He forgot to mention he helped to build this arm, that’s why he’s doing this work.”

“I just helped Mr. Stark and Shuri. They designed and built it.” Peter is quick to say.

Peter explained as he put the wire in and started to reconnect it. The group watched the two images above Peter and Bucky. One is the camera view what Peter is seeing the other is a partial 3-D blueprint of the internal components with FRIDAY showing the wire being installed based on what she’s seeing on the camera.

Peter is able to get it connected easily and double checking his readings he looked at Bucky. “you ready?” Peter always asks when he’s ready to reconnect the power to the arm.

Bucky nods.

“FRIDAY.” Peter says as he moves the camera out of the way.

The images disappear. As the group groans at missing out.

“Sorry but the process of disconnecting and reconnecting is classified.” Peter said no sorry at all, he will not show anyone how to hurt his family.

Even something as simple as how to disconnect the power to Bucky's arm. Even someone like his classmates.

Peter reconnected the power. He watched Bucky at first to see if there is any pain then he looks at the diagnostic equipment still hooked up. All seems to be in the green.

“FRIDAY?” Peter asked knowing she has access to more sensors then he has.

“I’m reading it is all in the green Peter.”

“Bucky?” Peter asked. After Peter disconnected the equipment and closed the ports locking them down so they can’t be easily opened.

Bucky lifts his arm and moves it around. “Feels fine, no pain, good work as usual.” He looks at the group, “Anyone have any questions about the arm?”

“Is it true it could crush a man’s skull?” One of the boys in Flash’s group asked.

Bucky with a slight smirk. Opened his hand spreading the fingers out, before making a fist. “A man, no…” he looked at Flash and his group as he continued, “But a boy’s…” Bucky leaves the rest unsaid.

The same boy that jokingly asked if Natasha was Peter’s mom blurted out. “Hey winter soldier dude, how much do you lift bro?”

Peter looked the group his eyes and voice tight with danger he said. “You will call him Sgt. Barnes and treat him with respect he’s due.”

The boy scared stuttered out. “Oh sorry, uh Mr. Sgt. Barnes sir. How much can you lift?”

Bucky tried not to smile to much. “I am able to lift almost one ton. Due to the arm and enhancements I got by my _previous employer_.” That was about the nicest way to put he’s an ex-brainwashed Hydra super soldier.

Another student asked, “How is the arm powered?”

Peter answered that one. “That’s classified I’m afraid.”

“Does it have like guns or missiles that come out of it and shit?” another student asked.

“No, but that is on my Christmas list.” Bucky answered.

“Okay I think that’s about all the time we have. We have one more lab to go to that has another activity for both groups. Everyone, thank Sgt. Barnes.” Michael said having been alerted by FRIDAY that it’s time to move on to the last event of the day.

They thanked him and a couple of brave ones came up and asked if they could take a selfie with him.

Bucky feigned ignorance about what a selfie is. And bit back the urge to laugh when Peter gave a quiet snort of amusement.

As much as he teases Bucky about being an old man. Bucky is good with technology, and it is a source of amusement for the team, that despite Bucky being a year _older_ than Steve. Steve still has trouble with today’s technology.

Bucky takes a few selfies from the group and they start to head towards the door.

While Bucky was doing that, Peter finished putting the tools away, and walked around to the other interns.

Peter didn’t pickup on the commotion as the students started to walk out of the lab until he got out the door. He was checking is phone.

Michael suddenly said, “Mr. Stark what a surprise. How can I help you?”

Peter’s head whipped up and paled at the sight of Mr. Stark leaning against the wall at the elevator banks.

He is easily able to spot Peter as the class seem to part when he started to look around.

"Hello there, smaller people.", Mr. Stark casually greeted. "You must be those Midtown kids." As everyone excitedly gave affirmative.

Mr. Stark turned right to Peter, looking him right in the eyes as his grin became wider. "And what do you know, my very own intern I personally mentor, Peter Parker is here? Come here, Petey!"

Peter froze for only a moment before sighing, defeated, and then walking up.

He knew that Mr. Stark would make an appearance at some point but in all the craziness of the day he forgot about it.

“Mr. Stark, how may I help you?” Peter said his voice light and polite but showing his father figure his displeasure on his face.

Tony smirked, pulling Peter to him to put his arm around him as he got close enough. “Nat is way to good a teacher.” He said quietly, so it wasn’t easy for the rest of the group to hear.

Tony looked up, speaking to the group. “I was told you have one last lab to go to and I know it’s… well it’s borrrrrrinnnnngggg. So instead we are going some place else. The holy land.”

Peter stopped, “No, not there… there is top-secret hush-hush stuff there. We can’t.” Peter whisper shouted like Ned has done way too many times.

Peter knows there is only one place that Mr. Stark calls the holy land... their labs.

“Oh Petey, I put all the good stuff up. You won’t want to deprive your classmates of the joys of seeing _the Holy land_ …”

Of the many things Peter would like to say, he bites his tongue. To the amusement of Tony who has no trouble reading the irritation in Peter’s eyes.

“Ah, Barnes why don’t you join us. You might like this.” Tony said as Bucky stepped out of the lab.

"Peter why don’t you take half of the group up while I take the other half. Nat and birdbrain are rounding up the other group."

Tony didn’t wait for any response he walked towards a blank looking wall. “Now smaller people you are about to witness magic,” he raised his hands waved them saying “abracadabra”

FRIDAY opened the private elevator.

Peter knows there is no way he could know, but he just knows that his sister is rolling her eyes at their father’s showboating. “FRIDAY you should have waited just a few seconds before opening the doors.” Peter said quietly enough for her to hear.

His phone buzzed and as he pulled it out. He saw a message.

_I thought about it. -FRIDAY_

“I’m curious how many times did you roll your eyes?” Peter asked again.

_Just once. -FRIDAY_

Bucky looking over Peter’s shoulder gave a quiet laugh, he heard what Peter said.

At that point Tony had as many in the elevator as would fit. “Pete if they don’t all fit, have Barnes bring up the last of them.”

The door shut and Michael along with Ned and MJ, Betty, Flash and several of his group as well as several other students where left.

The elevator opened Peter waved them all on. The car was almost full when all was left was Flash and his group with Bucky.

Bucky smirked. Looking at Peter he said, “FRIDAY send them I’ll take the rest next.”

Peter took a breath not sure what to make of that. But now that he’s without his team before the doors open. “FRIDAY, I am enacting ‘revenge of the Sith’ protocol.”

“Of course, Darth _intern_.” FRIDAY said amused. She’s smart enough to not call him Darth Spider with so many unaware people around.

Peter turned back to the rest of the people. With a slightly evil smile he put his finger to his lips, “Shhh, don’t tell anyone I did that. It’s classified between FRIDAY, me.”

He didn’t mention that Natasha is his partner in crime, on purpose.

Peter is thankful that Mr. Harrington went with the first group. And Michael likes him to much, Ned and MJ are the only ones that he might have to worry about.

“But…”

“It’s just a prelude to the next prank war. Nothing dangerous, but I will need the element of surprise.”

FRIDAY had moved the elevator slower than normal in part because most of the group are not used to the fast way the elevator move.

Also, she knew Peter would need to explain some of what he did.

Shortly they arrive and the doors opened to see a full hallway.

“Last stop everybody off. Pete get down here and open the door.” Tony shouted. “Is that all of them?”

Peter waited until he got down to the end, giving Nat a quick smile before turning to Mr. Stark. “No, Bucky had a _group of boys_ to bring up last.” Peter couldn’t help the smirk that flashed on is face. The look of pure panic on the boys as Bucky stopped them and sent the elevator.

He knows Bucky won’t do anything.

Of course, Natasha picked up on it quick and she laughed. Mr. Stark laughed not long after. “FRIDAY baby, please save that footage.”

“Already done, boss.” About that time the elevator doors opened the last time and all the boys were spilling over themselves to get out. While Bucky just calmly walked out.

Peter swiped his badge at the door. No sense in delaying the inevitable. He opened the door to the lab.

Mr. Stark held up his hand before there was a mad rush into the lab. “Hold on, before you go in there, ground rules.  
1\. Do NOT touch anything, unless one of us tells you, you can. If it looks dangerous it is. If it _doesn’t_ look dangerous it’s twice as dangerous.  
2\. If you mess up anything you will be banned, and we won’t even hire you to sweep the floors.  
3\. Do not wonder into other areas of the lab stay in the area.  
That is all for now. Rules subject to change.”

Mr. Stark walked in first followed by Mr. Harrington then several students. Ms. Warren and two of the tour guides followed by most of the rest of the two classes. Ned, MJ, and Betty followed by Bucky and Clint and the last Michael who helped bring the other class up.

Peter eyed the group of boys who it’s clear they were not having a good day. They slinked through the door not making eye contact with anyone.

Peter placed his hand on Natasha’s hand for a second to stop her. He whispered, “Revenger of the Sith protocol.”

Natasha having been expecting it. Smiles and nods then steps in and heads to her usual spot.

Peter closes the door and moves towards his spot.

“Peter why don’t you tell your class what’s what.” Mr. Stark said.

“Oh sure,” pointing to the boards on the side. That is a web formula for Spider-man’s web fluid. I have homework notes on there. The formula for agent Romanoff’s updated widow bites… oh shit I forgot to give that to you.”

“Language.” Clint said.

Peter not holding back anymore. He just smiles at Clint. “Of course, agent Barton.”

Both Tony and Clint get a little pale. Something everyone notices.

“Mr. Stark, agent Barton, are you okay? You look a little pale.” Peter asked innocently and sweetly.

“FRIDAY, has _this means war_ been enacted?” Mr. Stark asked.

“No boss, rules clearly state that when that protocol is enacted I will announce it to all relevant parties.” FRIDAY said.

Peter going over to his main work area. Takes the gloves he’s been working on. He walks over to Natasha who’s doing a better job of hiding her amusement then Peter is. “My master…” Peter says as he bows his head holding out the gloves.

Natasha waits until he looks up at her before she regally nods her head. “Well done my Padawan.”

They wait a few seconds before they both laugh.

She puts on the gloves and turns them on, seeing the familiar blue lines light up to let her know it’s active.

She can feel the area around her wrist is thicker than before and there is a trigger pad in the middle of her palm. Much like Peter’s web shooters.

She likes to play with them sometimes.

Bucky who had been wondering about this upgrade.

Both Natasha and Peter would talk about it a little, but mostly kept it under wraps to surprise everyone. “So, what’s this upgrade you made for her.”

Tony knows as well as Dr. Bashar who helped Peter tweak the formula.

Natasha looking with a proud smile at her little spider. “This is the new and improved widow bites. They have a new feature I call the widow’s kiss… a quick acting knockout gas.”

Natasha getting up she walks around. Looking at her left glove, with a wicked smile. “I’m still in need of a victim… I mean a test subject.” She paused in front a certain group of boys as she said it, she looked over and said her voice both seductive and dangerous, “Does anyone want a widow’s kiss?”

Flash and another kid grabbed the big guy that doesn’t realize what she’s asking. He starts to raise his hand.

Several of the rest of the group snicker, the boy has just enough book smarts to be in their school but has no common sense.

Which is one of the reasons Flash and the others keep him around.

Peter with a slight smile helpfully says, “There is always agent Barton?”

Natasha ignores the indignant squawk from Clint when she turns back to Peter, with a put-on sigh she says, “I can’t, I made a promise.”

None of the team say that the promise is the one that Laura made of Natasha to stop using Clint as a guinea pig for her new tech or any new fighting moves. After the last time he spent an hour as a drooling mess.

“Peter how about the rest of this stuff?” Michael asked, wanting to keep things on track. They are nearing the end of the day and the classes will need to head back soon.

“Oh yes, thanks, so over here…” Peter walked over as students part for him. "This is were I’m working on some of the other avengers’ gear."

“Where is all the Iron-man stuff?” a student asked.

“Why would there be iron man stuff here?” Tony asked, already knowing the answer.

“Isn’t this your lab?”

Tony smiled, “Nope this is Peter’s lab. My lab is next door.”

Peter muttered under his breath “and of course we can’t go to _his_ holy land no they have to come here.”

“What was that Peter?” Tony asked, smirking he might not have caught everything that was said but he got the gist of it.

“Nothing Mr. Stark. I was just thinking of something for later.” Peter said smiling sweetly at him. “over here is the structure for a BB-8 I’m working on.” That caused a few heads to perk up. “I’d like to eventually make a R2-D2 with an AI as some point.”

Peter walked towards the back. “These are some of spider-man’s gear." FRIDAY turned on the lights in the back to show some of spider-man’s suits as well as some of the other avengers. “I’m also working on updating some of the avenger’s suits.”

“And spidey?” Flash couldn’t help but blurt out. “can I go touch it?”

“Only if you want to lose the hand.” Tony said, at the group’s surprise look. “Security measure. Can’t just have anyone touching anything. That’s why I said… the rules.” Tony said looking sharply at one of the students who was reaching out to touch some of the avenger’s gear.

“Okay, unfortunately that’s all the time we have. We will need to start to head back down to the lobby so you can catch your buses.” Michael said knowing that this many teenagers in an open lab is asking for trouble.

Flash walked up to Mr. Stark and asked. “So did Spidey say when he would be here?”

“No, why would he show up?” Tony asked confused.

MJ, Ned, Betty, Natasha, and Peter all hid smiles at the flush on Flash’s face when several of his group and other students started to snicker at him.

Rachael opened the door to start letting out the students.

Bucky walked over to one of the boys. “Put it back.” He said simply.

The boy nods scared and pulls out a tool that had been on the table behind him.

Tony said, “that goes for any of you. FRIDAY has been watching so if you exit this room with something that belongs here, you will be prosecuted.”

A couple of students quickly put items back.

Peter looks each one in the eye and gives them the eyebrows of disappointment.

Then going over to MJ and Ned he says goodbye. They head out.

As the last part of the classes get to the elevator one student asked why Peter isn’t with them.

Peter doesn’t have to hear Mr. Harrington tell them about the note he gave him from May in the museum earlier in the day.

Tony said as the last of the group has left the level. “Well, that went well.”

Peter just looks at him and gives him the eyebrows of disappointment.

“Ha kid I’m immune to that. You have no power over me.” Tony said.

“Not if I get Pepper involved.” Peter said smirking.

Clint who had been keeping back and quiet. “Don’t think I don’t know what you are planning kid.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about agent Barton?” Peter said turning on his sweet innocent look.

“Yah right, kid. I know you are hatching some nefarious plan. You only get sweet and innocent when you want to lull us into a false sense of security.” Clint said narrowing his eyes.

“Maybe I’m only letting you think that I have some sort of… what did you call it nefarious plan.” Peter responded. “maybe just letting you sweat is the only plan I have?”

“No, I know that you know that I know you have a plan. You and Darth Widow would never do that.”

“Are you sure? I mean sure you know that I know that you know that I know that you think you might know what I might be planning something. But do you really?”

“I know that you know that I know that you know that I know that you would not do all this just as a fake set up.” Clint said eyeing Peter closely.

“Clearly you are a dizzying intellect that I can’t hope to match. Superspy agent Barton.” Peter said bowing his head subserviently.

“You fell victim to one of the classic blunders…” Clint said

“Never get involved in a land war in Asia?” Natasha said smiling just short of laughing.

“Nah those are easy. I’ve been in enough of them over the years.” Bucky said with a smirk.

“No, I believe agent Barton is thinking, of the only slightly less well known is this: 'Never go in against a Sicilian when death is on the line.” Peter said working to keep from laughing as well.

“Inconceivable.” Tony said adding his own to it.

Clint can’t help it starts to laugh but adds. “You keep using that word, I don't think you know what it means.”

Clint getting up goes over to ruffle Peter’s hair and pull him for a hug.

He then starts to head out of the lab but turns back pointing two of his fingers at his eyes and then turning them to point at Peter. The universal way of saying ‘I’ve got my eyes on you.’

Peter just gives him the innocent wide-eyed look.

Bucky gets up next also pulling Peter in for a hug before he heads out. Not needing to look back.

Tony has to work on some stuff in his lab, he hugs Peter as well. “Remember, not to bite the hand that feeds.”

“I would never bite Pepper or May.” Peter said with the same wide-eyed innocent look.

Both Tony and Natasha can’t help it they laugh.

“Nat, please stop teaching him he’s already too dangerous, that isn’t fair to the rest of us.” Tony said jokingly to Natasha.

Natasha smirked and added, “Who said life is fair…”

Peter finishing the quote, “Where is it written?”

Natasha took up another quote. “Life is pain. Anyone who says different…”

Peter added, “Is trying to sell you something.”

Tony puts his hands up. “Okay, okay I surrender.” He does laugh as he walks out to go into his lab next door.

Peter walked over to Natasha and she pulled him into a hug smiling when he relaxes into her arms.

“Wanna tell me what that was all about before with MJ and the elevator?” Natasha whispers to him.

Peter sighs, “I think she’s worried about college and she knows that I know about Berkeley.” Peter felt the urge to start the ‘I know that you know’ thing again but doesn’t want to.

“I’m sorry baby.” Natasha said feeling bad for Peter and MJ.

Peter looked down at the widow bites. Natasha had taken them off after the classes left. “I have a test subject in mind. May I do it?”

Natasha can see the evil smirk on Peter’s face. “I assume this won’t be a student or an employee?”

“Of course, that would be outside of the rules. This is someone on the team.”

“Well I guess if you do it, then it wouldn’t be breaking a promise _I_ made to Laura.” Natasha said assuming that he will use it on Clint.

Peter just smiles wider. “I’ll wait until later this weekend. Let the suspense build.”

“Oh, my apprentice you make me so proud.” Natasha said her pride coloring her voice.

“Thank you, Darth Widow.” Peter said his voice turning, more happy, then wicked. He loves it when she is proud of him.

“Come on, May is upstairs let’s get a snack, since FRIDAY said you didn't get enough to eat at lunch, then we can watch a movie before dinner.” Natasha said get up to put her arm around Peter.

“As you wish.” Peter said smiling at her.

Natasha smiles back at him. “What movie do you want to watch?”

How about Princess bride, or…” Peter smirked, “We could watch Austin Powers.”

Natasha looks back and her eyes narrow at him. “Hmm, I’m thinking either Batman…” she smirked at Peter as she watches him added, “…or Pretty woman.” She started laughing when Peter’s eyes grew wide knowing why she said Pretty Woman a movie about a prostitute.

They know about what Susan said down in the lobby.

He doesn’t know about the group chat that the team had been shown.

“Fuck me…”

FRIDAY shut off the power to the lab and locked the door and opened the elevator so they could go up to the common room.

Her audio senses on this level caught the sound of Natasha laugh loudly as the elevator doors closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a quotes from two movies. One is easy... the other might not be so easy.


	6. Epilogue - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the tour is over, and a bunch of kids know just how close Peter is to his strange extraordinary family of superpowered misfits. How much will his school life change and the chances of his staying under the radar are about zero.
> 
> Not to mention, Peter did warn a few family members, that a couple of spiders’ retribution is coming. "This means War" has been declared, now they are in the middle of all out-prank war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First let me apologize for how long it took me to get this out.
> 
> There are a couple of reasons, one I had not intended on doing this chapter, but a reader didn't want the story to end and I wanted to tie up some loose ends.
> 
> Another reason is my muse has been on first a JAG streak then here lately she's been wanting 'Person of Interest' specifically John Reese and Joss Carter, but I'd been working on this when I could.
> 
> Lastly this last chapter seem to take on a life of its own, I had only intended it to be one more chapter but that won't work, so this will be at least 2 chapters. As I was writing more and more wanted to be said, and I can't not write what my muse demands ;-)
> 
> Two things I've noticed between these two stories, one I seem to go back and forth on whether Tony and Pepper are married. Just so it's clear, as of this story and the previous story, Tony and Pepper are happily married. 
> 
> The second is my timeline is kind of screwy. I need to go back and fix both stories once I nail down the timeline. 
> 
> They shouldn't affect the story, just nitpick things that bother me.

Epilogue – Part 1

Monday

Peter walked into the school on Monday morning. He’s once again feeling both dread and anticipation.

As he walks down the hall, he _feels_ like everyone is looking at him, but his senses are not saying that, so he knows it’s all in his head.

Until he gets to his locker and spots Ned and MJ as usual.

They knew he would be at the tower all weekend. In fact, May spent a lot of time this weekend at the tower as well.

So, Ned and MJ are not surprised that they heard very little from Peter this weekend. Whenever he’s at the tower he doesn’t have as much time to communicate with them.

“Dude, what happened, and what the hell is revenge of the Sith protocol?” Ned had been holding that in all weekend. “I can’t believe you have a protocol named that. What else Star Wars related, have you been hold out on me?”

Peter smiles at the normalness of this. Ned quasi freaking out of anything avenger or spider-man related and MJ being her usual impassive self.

Peter’s heard a few people talk about how it seems like she doesn’t care and even though they know she is dating him; they think she’s frigid closed off.

Peter knows that’s not the case, that she hides that part of herself until they are alone or sometimes if Ned’s around.

She’s just not comfortable about expressing herself openly in ways other than a sharp tongue and blunt truth.

However, Peter wouldn’t have her any other way.

He reached over and brushed his hand in hers. She smiled at him and shifted just slightly closer to him.

Peter released the breath he’d been holding they had texted a couple of times over the weekend, but he had not gone to see her knowing she wasn’t ready.

However, things seem back to normal, and the whole problem was likely both him and her stressing about stuff.

He, stressing about the field trip, and her about Berkeley.

Ned remained quiet just watched the interplay between his two best friends. He tried to get MJ to tell him what was going on, during the bus ride back to the school on Friday but knew it likely won’t work.

They texted a few times during the weekend, but he knew she was distracted. It would seem that they are better now.

Peter’s senses slightly buzz that someone is looking at him with intently. Peter looked down the hall to see Flash and his group walking when their eyes met Flash hesitated, and Peter almost missed the flash of fear that crossed his face. Then Flash turned away and continued to walk down the hall, giving Peter a wide berth while trying to not look like he’s giving him a wide berth.

Peter heard a few people laugh around him, including a snicker from both Ned and MJ. It would seem that Flash’s antics on Friday had made the rounds… which means that most of the school is aware of Peter’s connections.

At hearing Peter groan, MJ and Ned looked at Peter to see his head buried in his hands looking about as dejected as possible.

“What dude?” Ned asked his earlier eagerness to find out about what the protocol means and anything else Star Wars related, temporally forgotten.

“I just realized how much my life is gonna suck this last couple of months at school now that everyone knows my secret… well one of them anyway.” Peter said lowering his voice for the last part.

Ned and MJ don’t even try to hold back the snickering at their best friend and boyfriend predicament. “Aww you have to deal with being popular now.” MJ said as she condescendingly pats his shoulder. “There… there.” Ned said also patting his shoulder while smirking at him.

“You two suck… you know that right.” Peter said without any real bite.

“Well if you want you can always go cry on your fan group’s shoulders…” MJ said smirking

“Oh, are you gonna have groupies?” Ned asked getting excited.

“Who’s gonna have groupies?” Betty asked as she walked over to the group that has come to mean a lot to her.

Ned her boyfriend, genuinely loves her, and is happy to spend time with her whether it’s a date or just her working on her show segments.

Michelle… MJ not since Liz left has, she had someone she can talk to, the woman who everyone says is rigid and cold is not like that at all. She can see why Peter loves her.

And Peter, she’s always known he’s a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma, she knows there are secrets that the three know that she doesn’t. She hopes they will let her in on the secret someday.

“Peter’s going to have groupies now. That the school knows that he’s got the coolest family.” Ned said smirking at him before he leaned over to peck Betty on the cheek.

“Peter, I wanted to thank you again for making the arrangement my teacher was floored when I told her about the interview and almost ripped the card out of my hand, in her eagerness to call and set it up.” Betty said smiling at Peter.

“It’s no problem, let me know if there is anything else, I can do.” Peter said happy to help but not wanting them to make a big deal about it.

About that time the bell rang to head to class.

First class for Peter started smoothly, except that most of the class was not to subtly watching him. But at least Flash is ignoring him almost to the point where he is turned away from his direction, but the teacher won’t let him.

Until towards the end of class the teacher announced a group project to be done outside of class. Peter knew what would happen when she said they could pick their own groups of three.

He started mutter “fuck” under his breath right before she gave the class leave to pick their groups.

As soon as the words were out of the teachers mouth there was a mad rush to get to Peter.

Peter forced himself not to leap away even though every instinct both spider and his training is screaming to get away.

He did however get out of his seat and start to back up, if he can’t escape then at least he’ll be standing, as the mass of student descend on him like a pack of wolfs.

Peter glanced over to see a look of shock on the old teacher’s face. Apparently, Ms. Mary Evans didn’t listen to the school rumors.

Peter’s ears started to hurt from all the students shouting to pick them to be in his group. All except Flash who hadn’t moved and seem to sink into himself.

Suddenly a loud whistle is given that shut up the class everyone looked to see the teacher removing her two fingers from her mouth that she used to make the noise. “What the hel… heck is going on here?”

Peter almost wished he could just request to do the assignment by himself, but English is by far his weakest class.

Several students started to speak loudly again when the teacher held up her hand to stop them. She pointed at the one student that if she _had_ a favorite, she would be hers.

“Now tell what is going on, in all my years teacher I’ve never seen anything like this.”

“Peter knows the avengers and hangs out with them.” The girl looked slyly at Peter, “We are hoping to be in his group so we can meet them.”

“Okay fine, everyone, sit down, I will make the groups.” Ms. Evans said.

Everyone groaned and trudged back to their seats.

It was on the tip of her tongue to ask why Mr. Thompson wasn’t trying to do the same as the rest of the class, but she recalled that they both had a field trip last Friday to Stark Tower and she is well aware of kids like Mr. Thompson she’s had more than her fair share of bullying students.

She had tried to talk to him a couple of times to warn him about what will happen when he graduates but it never seems to stick.

It would seem that something happened during the field trip and Mr. Thompson has gotten a wake-up call. She had a silent sigh, normally she would never subject Peter one of her favorites even if he’ll never be an English major, he’s always polite and helpful, as well as well mannered. She would never subject him to his bully but maybe this will help them both. Mr. Thompson for all his flaws is very good at English.

She did a quick count and saw that one student is out for a month she got a note about Seymour O'Reilly getting a one-month suspension for something that happened on Friday. So that leaves her one group of two.

“Okay this is how it will be I’m going to pick one group and you can pick the rest. Mr. Parker you are going to work with Mr. Thompson.” She made the announcement and you could hear a pin drop. Both Peter and Flash looked at her in shock. “Since Mr. O’Reilly is out it will just be you two. The rest of you may now pick the rest of your groups. Mr. Parker, Mr. Thompson please join me out in the hall.”

Ms. Evans walked out expecting the two students to follow her. Sure, enough within a minute both boys where standing in front of her standing as far apart as they can while being close enough to her.

“I…” she shook her head in both amusement and amazement. “I’ve decided that you two will be a group Mr. Thompson you have one of the highest grades in class, while Mr. Parker you and I both know that English won’t ever be your strong suit. That’s fine I know you are more suited towards the sciences…” At Peter’s surprised look she smiled. “I may be old, young man but I do pay attention and it’s always a joy to have you in my class. So, when other teachers talk about you, I listen. You have been making waves here since you started, in a good way.” The smile dropped and she turned to Flash. “Mr. Thompson you and I have had more than one conversation about your attitude here in school. I have no idea what happened on Friday and frankly I don’t care. But I do expect you two to work together and turn in a perfect project. You are both high school seniors and soon to be legal adults so I will treat you both as such. Please don’t make me regret it.” She gave first Flash a hard look then just to be fair she gave Peter a look but nowhere near as hard. “Do we understand each other?”

Both boys quietly said, “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good now let’s go back in so I can get the assignment passed out. You two work out how you do it. Giving the unusual nature I will be a little more flexible than usual but not much. As I said earlier you are both practically adults and shouldn’t expect anyone to hold your hand.” With that she turned and walked back into the classroom.

They all walked back into the classroom and she passed out the assignment. There was time enough to answer a few questions before the bell rang.

Peter just packed up ignoring everyone else to make his way out of the room.

He headed to Ms. Warren’s class next. He toys with the idea of just having MJ help him with the project, so he doesn’t have to deal with Flash. However, Ms. Evans is right, they need to work together. He only hopes Flash doesn’t revert back to his old ways.

In Ms. Warren’s class they are having a bit of a free day. They have a big test coming up on Friday so they will spend today and Wednesday reviewing in class.

Plus, she knows that the students were on Friday’s field trip and trying to get any work done would be next to impossible. She and Mr. Harrington both agreed that their classes specially the ones that have Peter Parker in it will not get any work done for a few days, until the students can get the shock of the information they learned out of their system.

“Psst, Peter, so what else Star Wars do you have. That whole revenge of the Sith thing, FRIDAY calling you Darth intern, come on give me something.”

Peter teasingly sighed he knew the next few days would be full of questions. Mostly from Ned not surprising enough. For as much time as he spends with Peter, Peter subconsciously separates his school life with his ‘work’ life. “Revenge of the Sith is a protocol set up by me and Nat as a prelude to ‘this means war.’ We all sat down one day after a particular _lively_ prank war that caused Pepper to lose her cool. It was bad, you should have seen it, Clint and Sam were hiding behind Natasha and Steve and Steve was hiding behind Bucky.”

“Oh, and who were you hiding behind?”

“Nat of course, I’m her little spider.” Peter said with an easy smile. “Anyway, afterwards we set down some ground rules for the pranks. First, they are limited to Avenger areas, so the business side isn’t affected. There is an addendum that if one of the avengers wants to have an employee help them do a prank as long as it doesn’t dispute their work or the business that’s allows. They put that in because Mr. Stark and I are employees and have access to the business side. To keep it fair. Two before the prank war can commence FRIDAY has to notify everyone that ‘this means war’ has now in effect.” Peter smirked. “Of course, there is no rule about how long after the protocol is announced that the pranks can begin. Someone found that out the hard way this weekend. So, another way around that is Nat and I have Revenge of the Sith protocol.”

“Do the others?”

“Yes, I know Steve’s is unoriginally ‘I can do this all day’ and Clint’s is ‘Caw Caw, motherfucker.’ Sam’s is ‘prepare for war.’ And Tony’s is…”

“Wait let me guess, ‘I am iron man?’”

Peter quietly laughed, “No, I think he was going to, but he said it didn’t really fit. So, he was feeling peculiar and named his ‘Fetch me my slapping glove.’” Peter said watching as Ned had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

“What about Sgt Barnes?”

“If he has one, I’m not sure, he usually teams up with either Steve or me and Nat. Most of the time his primary targets are Sam and Clint.

“What about Ms. Romanoff?”

“She and I have the same protocol we always team up.” Peter said smiling. “I’m her apprentice Darth Spider and she’s Darth Widow. FRIDAY just called me Darth Intern in the elevator because of everyone else there. She’s smart like that.”

“Does Pepper?”

“I’m not sure, she might because for as professional as she is during business, she does enjoy doing things with the team and May, in fact I wouldn’t be surprised if May and Pepper both have a protocol.” Peter said with a smile. As sneaky as the team can be, there have been a few pranks pulled that got the whole team and nobody would fess up to it.

“What else Star Wars related?” Ned asked asking in a more normal voice.

“Well you know about BB-8 and I’m drawing plans for an R2-D2. I call Natasha my master, and she calls me her padawan or apprentice when it comes to the prank wars… I think that’s it.”

“What about Star Trek, it’s better than Star Wars anyway.” Another voice spoke.

Both Ned and Peter looked up to see Charlies looking back at them he is sitting at the table in front of them.

Ned seem to take offence to that. “What do you mean Star Trek is better than Star Wars. You can’t possibly compare the two…” Ned looked over at Peter for conformation, “Tell him Peter, tell him Star Wars is way better then Star Trek.”

Peter sighed and knew once he spoke Ned would be unhappy. “Actually, I like Star Trek a little better than Star Wars…”

Ned’s gasp was loud, and Peter genuinely thought that he would fall off his stool. “NO, say it ain’t so… how could you betray me?”

“Is there something you want to share with the class?” Ms. Warren said loudly, Ned’s outburst having interrupted her review.

Ned not thinking correctly because he never would normally act this way. Stood up and pointing at Peter like he’s Judas. “Peter just said… he just told me that Star Trek is better than Star Wars… I just, I can’t even…”

The rest of the class had a slight chuckle they go to a STEM school, so you are more likely to have debates about Star Trek vs. Star Wars or Kirk vs. Picard, then sports teams.

Ms. Warren figured this was as good a time to get the discussion out of the way. She knows how much Peter doesn’t like being the center of attention, but it would be better to do it here in class to hopefully moderate the discussion somewhat. “Actually, I know everyone has been chomping at the bit to ask Peter questions about Friday.” She looked at Peter to see him groan and put his face in his hands. “I figured we would use today to calmly and politely ask him questions as long as everyone understands that he might not answer the question and we will all respect that…” she looked around the room to emphasize the point.

“Now, before we get started, I want to add my two cents. I to think from several viewpoints Star Trek is better than Star Wars, first and foremost in the fact that Star Trek is somewhat based in reality. In fact, we could spend a whole class on just the technology that has been inspired by Star Trek, quite a few of the world’s best scientists cite Star Trek as a part of their inspiration to become who they are. I wouldn’t be surprised if your Dr. Bashir is one of them, Peter.”

Peter added, “Actually it’s kind of the reverse, he does like Star Trek and yes several of the employees from Mr. Stark on down love Star Trek. Dr. Bashir used to be in California and while in school he was living with a couple of friends, and one of them became a writer for Deep Space 9 so the friend would ask him about medical stuff while writing scripts. It got so that eventually the writing staff hired him part time to be a medical consultant for the show. They named the character after him as thanks. It was only a couple of seasons before he graduated and got hired by Stark Industries first out in California but then when the headquarters moved here to New York he came along with his family.” Peter smiled, “Last year for my birthday he got the actor who played Julian Bashir, Alexander Siddig’s autograph for me.”

Ms. Warren smiled at how happy Peter looks, she has seen that this last few year that he seems to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders at times. “I was able to speak to him while our class was there, he’s so impressed by your classmates that Mr. Harrington and I are talking to him about having him come sometime next year to give a lecture about job. As well as Dr. Carter, who is in charge of the physics dept. I didn’t get to speak to her, but Dr. Bashir said she’s interested.”

“Are you secretly Stark’s son?” a student blurted out. It has been a question on most of the class.

Ms. Warren wanted to chastise whomever said it but she’s curious about the answer herself.

Peter heaved a silent sigh and said, “I’m not related to Mr. Stark in any way.”

“Then how did you become an intern for Stark Industries?”

“My aunt submitted a project proposal that I did to the September foundation I didn’t know she did it, and she didn’t know that you have to be in college. There was some sort of mix up and after my proposal was accepted, they found out that I’m still in high school. They were about to shelf it until I was in college when Ms. Potts took it to Mr. Stark, this was before they were married. He loved the idea so much that he came to my aunt’s house to meet me. We talked and shortly after that I became his intern. However, to get around the fact that Stark Industries doesn’t hire high school interns officially I’ve never been a Stark industries intern. I was Mr. Stark’s personal intern.”

“Was?”

“Yeah, it’s not well known for security reasons but I’m now the youngest employee of Stark Industries.”

“Wow, that’s very impressive.” Ms. Warren said her surprise visible on her face.

“Yeah, I think another reason Mr. Stark made me his intern is because he might have known my father. But I’ve never asked.”

“Who’s your father?”

Peter watching Ms. Warren simply stated, “Richard Parker.” He got the shocked look he was expecting.

“Wait isn’t he…” one of the students said.

“Yes,” Peter turned back to the back corner of the room where his father’s picture hangs over one of the chalkboards. “That’s my dad’s picture right there.” Peter could hear the pride he feels every time he sees the picture in his voice. “Richard Parker, biologist and geneticists until he died in a plane crash along with my mom when I was young.”

The room was quiet as the students processed all that they’ve learned.

Ms. Warren still recovering from having the son of one of the scientist’s picture that she’s had up for several years. Walks over to Peter and putting her hand on his shoulder. “I think he would be proud of the man you are becoming and the path you are choosing.” She knows that his goal is biology and chemistry.

Peter felt his eyes well up, as he closes them, softly saying “Thank you.”

Ms. Warren cleared her throat to keep from crying herself. She walked back up to the front.

Ned knowing, he needed to do something to lighten the mood. “That still doesn’t explain why you think Star Trek is better than Star Wars. You showed me the autograph that Mr. Stark got you, of George Lucas.”

Peter hastily wiped the tears in his eyes as he turned back. “Ned, I never said I don’t like Star Wars. I just said that I like Star Trek better.”

“But why?”

“What makes Star Wars better than Star Trek to you?”

“Weapons…”

“Speed…” Another kid said.

“Okay so we’ve had this discussion before, the thing about how they travel faster in Star Wars than Star Trek, I’m not sure I buy. It says it in the beginning the very first line. ‘A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.’”

“Yeah so?”

“Well space is expanding so the distance between planets was much smaller. Like say for example one galaxy to another would be from the back of the classroom to the front, way back, but then fast forward to the 24th century and suddenly the distance would be from one side of the school to the other. That’s not even counting that it’s another galaxy so maybe the distance is even shorter than say here. We know how long it would take a ship to travel from one galaxy to another here, but what’s to say that another part of the universe the distance is much shorter. Again, due to the fact that Mr. Lucas when he wrote Star Wars wasn’t concerned about being scientifically accurate. He wrote a great story whereas Mr. Roddenberry wrote a more accurate story. Not to say that some of the stuff in Star Trek, isn’t as far fetched as Star Wars. But I think Star Trek is only _slightly_ better than Star Wars because who knows in however many years it is, we _could_ have that.” Peter said.

“Enterprise E vs. a Star destroyer?”

“Enterprise E has real time speed, the ability to lock on with pinpoint accuracy, many _many_ times the distance the ISD can and enough firepower to put massive holes in the armor not to mention far more maneuverable then the much larger ship. The Enterprise could sit far back and use phasers to destroy the shield tower then launch a full spread of torpedoes or get in behind the ship and just unleash firepower. At the same time the computer can lock on and destroy any waves of tie fighters launched especially since they don’t have shields. That’s not to mention they could do what Stargate Atlantis did and beam a torpedo or even a bomb into engineering and use the ISD’s own power source to destroy it. Of course, that’s not the way Starfleet works, but in an all-out winner take all fight. I’d take the Enterprise.” Peter said once again slipping into the role that Pepper and Tony have been teaching him about speaking to a group.

“That’s well thought out, Peter.” Ms. Warren said not at all surprised that the boys would latch on the war/fighting aspect of it.

“Well…” Peter’s confidence slipped, and he found his hand rubbing the back of his neck, “the topic has come up more than once at work. I tell you, get a group of scientists together and suddenly there are mathematical equations about the power behind turbolasers vs. phasers. Books and movies vs TV shows and movies and what is canon and what’s not.” Peter smiled to himself at a particularly funny memory.

“You smiled?” another student asked wonder why.

“Yeah, the last time we had a _debate_ about it, a couple of the… let’s just say _passionate_ ones of the group… well it was a very lively debate. Mrs. Potts-Stark had to put a moratorium on those debates for a while.”

Ms. Warren knowing that class was going to end soon added. “Class is about over for today. Are there any questions?”

Charlie spoke again for most everyone in the room. “Yeah, but there’s like so many I don’t even know where to start.”

Peter saw several heads nod. Feeling a blush creep up his neck.

“Guys I’m nothing special, I’m still the same Peter that you knew last week.” Hoping to curtail any more questions and take the attention off himself.

That’s one of the reasons he created Spider-man to have the flashy attention on him not Peter. Strange as it sounds. Mr. Stark with his ‘I am Ironman’ moment inspired that.

And Batman comics, Bruce Wayne is the loud flashy one while Batman is the quiet in the shadows. So, for Peter it’s the reverse. At least that was the plan. Being linked to Stark and the Avengers seems to have derailed that, not that he’s complaining he wouldn’t trade his time with Natasha, Tony, and the rest of the team for anything.

Ned like the rest of the room watched Peter closely. Unlike the rest of the room, Ned has been around him long enough to read his best friend. So, when the bell rings a minute or two later and everyone heads out, Ned says what he’s been feeling the last half of class. “I’m sorry Peter.”

“What, why?”

“For what happened in there, I didn’t mean to make you the center of attention.”

“Ned, I was already the center of attention have been since Friday. In a way I’m glad it came out today. Ms. Warren is right I would rather it happen in a classroom where the teacher can control it. It was going to happen regardless. You did nothing wrong.” Peter gave a slight smirk that he’d picked up from spending so much time with the team. “I knew when I said what I said about Star Trek vs. Star Wars you would react.”

Ned smiled as they walked to their lockers to change books. “I still can’t believe you. That’s just wrong. But I guess your other good qualities will have to overcome this major flaw.”

“Oh, thank you your majesty for granting me this privilege your lordship.” Peter said laughing bowing at Ned.

Both boys laugh and do their handshake as they head to their separate classes.

Other than Peter’s Spidey-sense pinging all day due to others in the class watching him either covertly or not so covertly it was relatively normal.

Until lunch.

Leading up to lunch several people started asking if Peter either wanted to sit with them or if they could sit with him. He mostly declined the offers.

He walked in the cafeteria and both his mind and his senses told him that almost everyone was watching him.

He didn’t realize that lunch is where alliances are formed and broken where groups are made and destroyed.

He quickly hurried to the lunch line and got his food as fast as possible. He’s reminded of Friday when he was at the cafeteria getting food. Fortunate he didn’t just spend 45 minutes sparing with the Black Widow, so he isn’t quite as hungry as he was that day. But still he’s hungry and the center of attention. Not something he’s comfortable with.

He avoided the people that tried to have him join their table. He made his way to their usual table to find the long table completely full. With the end of the seat next to MJ open. She’s next to him and Ned and Betty are across from him.

He had foolishly thought that he would get a break from the looks and whispers during lunch.

He was so very wrong.

He sat and without looking up to high, glanced over at his friends with a quick quirk of a smile he started to eat.

MJ acting as the guard would pierce anyone with her deadliest look if one of the sycophants tried to talk to Peter while he’s eating.

Before Peter got there, MJ and Ned had already warned the students that decided to join them that they would leave him alone while he’s eating. They can’t stop the students from sitting there but they will do their damndest to keep them from bothering Peter while he’s eating at least.

Peter keeping his head down and eating glanced up to see the rest of the table picking at their food but glancing towards him. Like they are waiting for the starting gate.

Peter gave a silent sigh. He looked up and addressed the crowd knowing they are hoping to get in good with him.

“Look this is all too much, I’m not going to be someone’s friend nor have someone be my friend just because of who I know, so if you are looking to get in good with me and my friends,” Peter indicated the three around him, “just because I happen to know the avengers then leave now. No matter what I won’t take people just to meet them. I have no interest whatsoever of being popular or the cool kid. So I will not be a way to meet the avengers nor will I be a way for you to get in to Stark industries you want to get hired there then apply when the time is right I won’t put a word in or pull any strings. This will be the first and last time I talk about.” Peter looked back down to finish his food.

He heard a lot of grumbling and a few choice words hurled in his direction under their breath as most of the table left.

Peter feeling a little bit of relieve relaxed his shoulders somewhat.

He finished eating and looking up to see most of the crowd gone back to their regular tables. He can hear his name mentioned more during this lunch hour then in the last two months of school combined.

He’s sure he’s going to have a headache before the day is done.

He was just about ready to ask his friends how their day has been going when a sophomore walked up all arrogant and with the bully swagger that he’s known for. If Flash is the senior year bully, then Max Phillips called ‘Maximum’ by his so-called group is the sophomore year bully.

Physically, Max is in pretty good shape. He is short for his age with fair skin, black hair and black eyes.

He lives in an upper-class neighborhood. His father walked out 13 years ago, leaving his mother, a screenplay writer Harriet, to look after him.

“Hey, get me on the team.” The kid said without preamble as he got up to Peter.

Peter looked at his friends like ‘who is this kid’ which prompted a response from said kid “Hey, I’m talking to you.”

Peter looked over and with a nonplussed look told him. “First that’s rude, second what team.”

“The Avenger’s duh, get me on the team.”

Peter couldn’t help it he actually laughed. To the surprise of everyone around him. Less so MJ and Ned but still surprised.

After seeing the kid getting red faced from embarrassment. He calmed and asked, “Okay kid, do you have any powers or special skills?”

“No, I just want on the team.” The kid sounded more whiny than anything.

That set off Peter again. Which then pissed the kid off.

Max started to grab Peter. But MJ gave the kid a sharp ‘hey’ which surprised him enough to back off, for a moment.

Max not used to getting laughed at, and not liking getting told off by a girl turned to look at her he opened his mouth to tell her off. When both Ned and Peter stood up.

Max saw the look in Peter’s eyes and stopped.

“Max, you are a dick and a bully, so _no_ even if you had something special I wouldn’t ‘introduce’ you to the team. You want to become an avenger then grow up, stop being a dick, and join SHIELD learn a special skill like Hawkeye or the Black Widow and maybe you will, but don’t bring your insecurities around here.” Peter leaned down slightly, “Now get out of my sight.”

Max not sure what to do ran off. There was a smattering of applause and cheers from around the room. Most of the sophomores don’t like him, like most of the seniors couldn’t care less for Flash. So, to see the newest cool kid in school tell off the dick that thinks he’s great and making said kid run with his tail between his legs is a sight that most will remember for years.

Peter sat down he’s actually a little disappointed in himself. He never should have let it get that far.

Ned smiled he’s happy to put a bully in his place. “That was awesome.”

Peter looked over at Ned and said, “No it wasn’t, bullying a bully doesn’t solve anything except make the bully pick on his next victim more to make up for feeling like that.”

MJ spoke quietly, “That’s not necessarily the truth. If one person stands up to a bully and other’s see, then maybe others will stand up to them as well. That’s the best way to stop a bully take their power away. You could use your newfound popularity to help others.”

Peter stopped and couldn’t fault her logic. He’s been stuck in the same bully victim mindset for so long he didn’t even consider that. “I… Okay how do I do that?”

“If you see someone bullying put a stop to it. Tell others that bullying isn’t cool and standing around doing nothing why someone is getting picked on is even worse.” MJ responded as Betty who had been silent nodded in agreement.

“I still want to see you put some of those sick moves on a bully…” Ned said thinking like a guy that violence is best solved by violence.

“No, that is the worst thing to do, even I know that.” Peter said not mad but firm.

“I, uh I wanted to ask about that, how did you get so good. I know that the Black Widow is one of the world’s best hand to hand fighters. How did you do that on Friday?” Betty asked when Ned said sick moves, she remembered the spar match they all witnessed, between Peter and agent Romanoff.

“Uh well she’s been my self-defense instructor from pretty much the beginning. As you might imagine I’m a pretty tempting target for someone that wants to target Mr. Stark so I have been learning to defend myself. Of course, Nat, I mean agent Romanoff takes it easy on me. I’m nowhere near her level of training.” Peter said weaving a story that would keep Betty from wondering how Peter could take on Nat and give her a run for her money.

“Really because it looked like you to where going all out.” Betty said.

Both Ned and MJ knowing the real story kept quiet.

“Nah, she’s just that good. She is my friend and cares about me, same as I do with her, so she wanted to give you guys a show so I would be cool. Not that I would have wanted to, but they keep telling me to be more confident, at least outside of in the lab. Trust me if she was going all out, she’d have wiped the floor with me.” Peter said with a smile. That is the story she and Peter came up with this weekend when they talked about what to say if/when someone asks about the sparring match.

“Uh, okay.”

Thankfully the bell rang on what seemed to Peter to be one of the longest lunch periods in history.

The rest of the day went smoothly, for the most part. Peter would walk down the hall and if he saw someone getting bullied, he would step up and say something. Classes where the same most of the students would watch him and whisper.

Mr. Harrington’s class didn’t react like Ms. Warren’s class did, but there was no upcoming test to study for Mr. Harrington did make an announcement at the beginning of class that while Peter’s life is interesting it has no bearing on class so he will not take time to have class bug Peter.

He then taught the class like normal except Peter’s pretty sure that he’s the only one that’s paying attention the rest of the class is looking at Peter.

At the end of the day, they had one of their final AcaDec meetings. MJ once again working with Gwen to teach her what MJ’s learned the last two years as the team captain. They had a lot to cover so they decided to meet on Monday this week and next as well as the regular days.

The problem is the whole team who normally sit in little groups of friends spread out in the room. Today they are all surrounding Peter and Ned.

Now Peter likes his group, they have put up with his waffling back and forth quitting the team rejoining, missing more than a few practices. But he’s still their strongest member when it comes to the sciences so Mr. Harrington cuts him slack, maybe more than he should. MJ does rag on him just for show, but she knows why he misses and so doesn’t push it too hard.

That’s another reason that Flash has always had a problem with Peter, as far as he knows Peter hasn’t been treating the team with the respect that is due. While Flash who’s still an alternate would get more and more unhappy. That for all his hard work he’s still second best when it comes to Parker.

Now in light of the information from Friday, Flash isn’t as sure anymore. He still stayed on the other side of the room but the ones that would sit in around him are still stuck on Parker.

The meeting seemed to be painfully slow for both Peter and Flash for different reasons. Flash did his homework since he had nobody to talk to.

Peter did his homework because everyone was hovering around him and Ned so they couldn’t really talk.

MJ ended the meeting early given the situation.

Peter knowing, he would need to bite the bullet walked over to Flash who is packing up.

“Hey, you want to meet in the library tomorrow after class to work on the English project?” Peter asked.

“You gonna be there?” Flash couldn’t help the jab at Peter’s record of not showing up when he’s needed.

“I should be there. The project isn’t hard just time consuming.”

“Why not right now?”

“I, uh can’t I have my internship… work.” Peter said, while it’s true he’s also not ready to face Flash.

“Oh, uh fine yeah tomorrow after school. If you’re gonna flake let me know so I can go home.”

“Okay.” Peter didn’t know what else to say so he just walked away. He met MJ, Ned, and Betty at the door to walk out of the school together.

He waved bye to them as he turned towards the tower. He decided to change in one of his hiding spots and web to the tower. He’s had a very weird day.

He arrived at the tower much faster than if he walked, even taking the time to change into his suit. He landed on the landing platform to see part of the team.

Peter knowing that ‘this means war’ is fully in effect is keeping his senses open to pranks. Normally he would come up the normal way, but he wanted to see Natasha. He needed some big spider little spider time.

Natasha who had been expecting Peter, FRIDAY lets her know when Peter is nearby. She took one look at his face when he pulled his mask off and getting up, she walked over to pull him into a tight hug. She had been wondering how today would go after all that had been revealed on Friday.

“You okay?” she asked softly as Peter tucked his face into her neck.

“I well be, today was very weird. Everyone wouldn’t leave me alone.” Peter said muffled by Natasha’s neck.

Peter pulled back and smiled when Natasha kissed his forehead. He turned to get a snack. He spotted Sam on the couch sulking. “Hey Sam, you look tired, you need a nap?”

“Oh, ha ha kid, don’t worry I’ll get you back.” Sam said.

“Next time don’t make me sound like I’m all misery and basic instinct to my classmates.” Peter said smirking.

Natasha with her own smirk walked up putting her arm around Peter she looked at Sam and said, “You know Peter you should add some of that Widow’s kiss to your own web shooters. They clearly work well.”

Bucky walked into the room towards the end of that statement and didn’t even try to hide his laughter. Sam and him always have a feud and during the prank wars it’s worse. “I meant to ask the other day Sammy, how was that nap?”

\----------------- (Flashback) -----------------

(Saturday evening)

Peter and Natasha met at their usual gym and he took her right widow bite with the widow’s kiss and they headed to the main gym where the rest of the team minus Stark is working out. Natasha waited outside of the gym and they figured it would take Peter a few minutes to sneak over his target.

They fist bumped and Peter silently slipped into the gym, he jumped up to the ceiling and snuck over his target who is currently doing calisthenics in the middle of the gym alone, which works out perfectly for Peter.

The count down in his head told him he was getting close.

Suddenly FRIDAY’s voice rang out. “Attention this is not a drill, ‘This means war’ is now in effect.” There is a short pause and she says the same thing again. She watched as the team in the tower look up and a couple of them look worried. Including Peter’s target.

Peter silently slides down his webs over his target. Waiting a second then whispers, “Psst, Sam… catch.”

Sam felt a shiver crawl up his spine when FRIDAY made her announcement. Not that he’s surprised, they all knew it would be coming. But honestly, he would have preferred more time to prepare.

Suddenly he heard his name whispered and as he turned, he got hit with gas and was out like a light before he even knew what happened.

Peter smirked, then looked over to see the rest of the guys looking at him. He gave his usual two finger salute and leaped back up to the ceiling, then for added effect had FRIDAY temperedly kill the lights in the gym.

Peter, being able to see in low light could see just fine. He could see both Steve and Clint on high alert. Bucky not at all worried is just snickering standing near Steve.

Peter makes his escape while FRIDAY monitors Sam since it is a test run.

Peter and Natasha head to their favorite media room to review the footage.

When Sam wakes up, he has no idea what happened, they had hypothesized that the gas would give the person short term memory loss. It would seem to be correct.

The team watched the same footage later that evening, the close up of Sam’s drooling face is now saved on several of the team’s phones.

\--------------------- (End Flashback) -----------------------

Peter looked over to see Clint pointedly ignoring him. “Clint, what’s wrong.” Peter’s tone was very teasing.

“I’m not speaking to you right now. I got yelled at by my wife.”

Natasha and Peter laughed.

Peter said in the baby voice, “ah look at that cute little grumpy face.” At Clint. “I did warn you.” Peter added as he turned to get a snack.

Peter started to head to the cabinet that holds the team snacks, when he paused then he turned walking to the other side of the kitchen from the cabinet, he shot a web out and pulled the door open and smiled as the open bag of flour that was set to dump on the next person to open the door spilled out onto the counter and floor.

They all know about when Peter goes for a snack so it’s not a mystery who the intended target was.

“Dammit, your powers suck.” Sam said having set it up.

Peter laughed. “I’m sorry I can’t help it if you think I’ll fall for something that basic. Even without my Spidey-sense I figured one of you would have something rigged.”

Fortunately, one of the cleaning bots came out under the direction of FRIDAY to sweep up the flour.

Sam as the one to pull the prank that failed has to help. That’s one of the rules if you successfully pull the prank as long as it isn’t overly messy you are not required to clean up the mess, however if you fail to get the person you have to clean up your own mess.

Peter doesn’t always like leaving a mess for another to clean up, but he’s had more than one prank fail to get the target and has had to clean up his own messes with the team looking on. He grabbed his favorite snack. Checking the package for tampering and listen to his senses before he opened it sniffed it not detecting anything.

He headed down to the lab and was told by FRIDAY that the wall was up between the two labs. So, he went to his door and he had his head down checking his phone, so he failed to notice why the wall was up between the labs.

He opened his door and was about to step in when he saw a wall of blue. He paused and realized that the room is full of blue balloons. He didn’t need FRIDAY to tell him who it is that did it. Mr. Stark had been waiting to get him.

“FRIDAY?”

“Yes, Darth spider?”

“Do the balloons fill the entire room?”

“Mostly yes.” Her amused tone clearly evident.

“How many balloons did Mr. Stark need to fill my lab.

“2021”

“Wow, that’s… a lot of balloons.”

“Yes”

“All helium?”

“No just regular air.”

“How did he keep the sharp edges from popping them?”

“He left some space around the table and equipment.”

At that time Natasha came over, the team had been alerted by FRIDAY. She put her arm around Peter as they looked into the lab from the open door. “Wow, that’s a lot of blue.”

“Yeap, 2021 to be exact.”

“Tony’s been busy.”

“Yeap”

“Helium?”

“Apparently just regular air.”

“How did he keep the balloons from being popped by sharp edges?”

“I guess he left some space between the equipment and the balloons.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m not sure yet, wait until he leaves then open the divider and push them all into his ‘holy land’”

“Huh?”

“Oh, that’s what he calls the labs and what he called my lab when he let my classmates traipse through my lab on Friday. _Let’s go see the holy land_. I’m not sure, I’m also thinking a katana and go all fruit ninja on them.”

“Ha, if you do that let me know so I can stand back and watch.”

“Hell no, you’re going to be there with me with your own katana.” Peter smirked at her.

Just then Bucky walked up and stood on the other side of Peter. He tilted his head slightly.

“That’s a lot of blue.”

Both Natasha and Peter said, “Yeap.”

“How…”

“2021”

“Wow, he was busy.”

“Yeap.”

“Helium?”

“No just air.”

“Why blue balloons?”

“Last week while on patrol, I caught a balloon that was floating away from a little girl and returned it to her.”

“Huh, makes since.”

“Plan?”

“Either push them over to his side, or fruit ninja with katanas I’m not sure yet.”

“Huh, could be fun.”

“Yeah, not very efficient though, one just puts it off the other just makes a huge mess.”

“You could wait a couple of weeks the air should leak out by then.” Natasha offered.

“Yeah thought of that too, but nah, that would mean he won. No, he got me good this round, but that just means I’ll have to come up with something extra special for him.” Peter said.

“I look forward to it, so give it your best shot.” Mr. Stark said having been alerted by FRIDAY that Peter had found his handiwork. He stepped out and smirked at the three standing there looking at the lab.

“Okay, Mr. Stark, just remember you invited it. _My_ slapping glove is on now.” Peter said smirking at him. Then he looked up.

“Of course, Darth Spider, initiating phase 1.” FRIDAY spoke.

Tony looked around waiting to see what would happen.

Bucky looked at Peter also waiting to see what would happen next.

They all just stood there for a few minutes. Peter smiling his most innocent and devious smile at Tony.

“Okay?”

“I call this plan, ‘revenge is a dish best served cold.’”

“Darth Widow, Darth Spider, it would seem that captain Rogers has discovered your surprise.” FRIDAY said amused.

Bucky looked over and asked what happened.

Peter and Natasha smirked at each other. “An oldie but a goodie. Captain Rogers is the only one with light colored hair, so I created a temporary dye and put it in his conditioner bottle.” Peter explained.

“What color is spangles now?” Tony asked smiling.

“If I figured the formula right… hot pink.”

Laughter rang out from Stark and Bucky.

“And if the formula is wrong?”

“He and Fury would have matching hair styles.” Peter added.

Natasha buried her face in Peter’s neck due to her laughter.

“Which is it baby?” Tony asked FRIDAY.

“Peter’s formula is correct.”

“I thought about doing that to you, boss, but your hair is much too dark to do something like that, at least temporary.” Peter said looking at Tony. “However, I have other plans for you.”

Natasha cleared her throat. Looking at Peter.

“Sorry my master. _We_ have other plans for you.” Peter corrected.

“Sure, right.”

Peter turned to Natasha with a smirk. “My master… I’m no expert but I thought I detected a hint of worry in that statement.”

“Yes, my apprentices you are correct there was a hint of worry and just a touch of fear in that statement.” Natasha said smirking at Tony.

Peter asked, “Has Clint been to the range today?”

“No, why?”

Peter smirked, “No reason.”

“What did you do?” Tony asked.

“I may have put in some compressed air hoses and set it up so that at random times, whenever he fires an arrow the fast-silent jet of air will push it off course. Plus, while in the range whenever he releases an arrow a sound will randomly play.” Peter looked up and FRIDAY played the sound “Boing” it was drawn out.

“Oh, shit that is good.” Bucky said laughing. Even Mr. Stark nods with a look of respect.

Peter looked and his smile became more devious at Mr. Stark. “Just think you have my entire attention now… well after I set something up for Sam. I hope you’re ready Mr. Stark.”

Natasha looked at him to, “yes, I know it was you that took my tea bags and changed them.”

Bucky couldn’t help it, “Stark you are screwed.”

Peter felt a light bulb moment as he leaned over to whisper something into Natasha’s ear. Peter smirked as he saw out of the corner of his eye Mr. Stark starting to look concerned while trying to lean in to hear.

Natasha laughed an evil laugh on purpose. “That’s perfect, let’s go.”

Peter closed his lab door as Natasha told Bucky, training would have to wait for an hour. Then they slyly waved at Tony as they almost skipped to the elevator. Huge grins on their faces.

Bucky shakes his head and as he to turns to head off, “I’ll say it again, you are so screwed.” He walked away to head to the gym the three use. He’ll use the time to set up some spy craft exercises they want to put Peter through.

Natasha and Peter got into the elevator, “FRIDAY this is privileged.”

“Understood Darth Widow.” She made it so that nobody can pull up the conversation they are about to have, especially Tony.

“Is Pepper available?” She asked as they headed down to the CEO level.

“She will be shortly.”

“FRIDAY, I believe it’s time to set up a company fair. Complete with a dunk tank but they can either throw a ball at a target or throw a dart at a balloon either will drop a certain someone in water. Everyone wants to drop their boss in a tank of water.” Peter said smirking.

“We’ll have to get Pepper on board, or it won’t work.” Natasha said her pride at her apprentice’s thinking, clearly visible.

They stepped out of the elevator side by side. Both minds working overtime to make it happen. When they got near Pepper’s office, they spotted Michael standing there.

“PBS what’s up?”

“Hey Michael, how’s everything?”

“Great, FRIDAY said you might need one of us for something.”

“Maybe, we need to talk to Mrs. Potts-Stark first.” Peter said smiling happily at him.

FRIDAY spoke, “Mrs. Boss is ready to see you now.”

All three walked into the office. Pepper looked up smiling at seeing Peter and Natasha as well as Michael. “What can I help pull off this time.”

Peter looked at Natasha to let her take the lead.

“Nope this is your idea you tell her.” Natasha said looking at Peter.

“Okay, I assume you know what my lab looks like now?” Peter asked Pepper

The smile was telling enough, “I don’t understand the reference but yes.”

Peter mouthed ‘later’ to Pepper that he would tell her the reason behind it, since Michael isn’t aware of Peter’s other job.

Peter turned to Michael to let him now. “Mr. Stark filled my lab with balloons.”

“Oh wow, how many?”

“2021”

“Helium?”

“Just regular air.”

“As I recall there were several sharp objects in there from Friday.”

“Yeah I guess he left space between them.”

Pepper smirking interrupted. “I’m assuming this is your revenge.”

“Yeap, we think that company moral could use a boost, what better way than to get the company’s owner in a dunk tank, where you can either through a ball at a target or better yet, you can use a dart to pop a balloon.” Peter said plainly.

“Huh, yes I think we could do something like that, we’ll have to be sneaky to keep him from getting out of it.” Pepper said her smile growing devious. She turned to Michael, knowing now why he’s here. Michael had prior experience planning events like this. “Michael?”

“Oh, that can easily happen. But there are a lot of employees We could have several dunk tanks with those lab directors that want to, besides Mr. Stark of course. I can get started on it right way. With your permission?” Michael said excited.

“Yes, and when you talk to anyone make sure to mention this is top secret from Tony.” Pepper said.

“Of course. Agent Romanoff, Pete, Ma’am” Michael left the room.

Peter waited until Michael was gone down the hall. “Last week I rescued a blue balloon for a little girl while on patrol that’s where the blue balloons came from.”

Pepper smiled now understanding the reason.

“Pardon the interruption but captain Rogers is looking for you, and it would seem that agent Barton is having problems with his aiming.” FRIDAY said she brought up footage of both men knowing that they would want to know.

“Wait… is his hair, _pink?_ ” Pepper said laughing at the picture of Rogers trying to sneak around avoiding the team.

“Yeap, and it will last about a week.” Peter said as he and Natasha got a good laugh finally getting to see him for the first time.

They heard a loud ‘boing’ as they watched Clint jump. And they watched as he released another arrow when it suddenly flew off course and hit the outer ring. They heard him cursing up a storm.

“Okay what did you do to Barton?” Pepper asked seeing his trouble.

“Compressed air in the ceiling to knock a random arrow off target and random sound played when he releases the arrow like you just heard, I didn’t mention it plays at random volumes sometimes so quiet you can barely hear it other times loud enough to make him jump. As for captain Rogers I made a temporary dye and put it in his conditioner bottle.” Peter said his smirk still there.

“What are you planning for Sam?” Natasha asked.

“I’m thinking another classic that he tried. Flour above his bedroom door… oh wait no glitter…” Peter said with his own evil laugh.

“Not bad but seems kind of simple.” Pepper said.

“I had been toying with the idea of putting a remote control in his wings next time we train so I can control it, but that seems a little too dangerous, so I’ll save it for if he really gets me good.

“Although I am thinking of having Red Wing ignore him and only respond our orders.” Peter said pointing to him and Natasha.

“I’ve always wanted a drone.” Natasha said liking that plan.

“I thought that’s what Peter is?” Pepper said teasing.

“No, he’s my star pupil he’s only my drone when he doesn’t do what I tell him.” Natasha responded looking at Peter teasingly.

“Thanks… I think.” Peter said.

“We’ll see if we can’t have the fair on Friday. I’ll have some people go up to your lab on Wednesday after school so they can get the balloons out. I’ll see if I can get Tony in a meeting at the time, so he doesn’t know. By the way that group project you did with Ms. Phillips on Friday was a great success according to FRIDAY the update is smaller but still more efficient then what she had. Ned along with several other students had really good ideas.” Pepper said.

Peter and Natasha got up to head out, but Peter stopped, and Natasha could see his light bulb moment face on.

“Pepper?” Peter turned to slyly ask her something

“Yes Peter?”

“If you could change Mr. Stark’s hair color what would you change it to?”

“I don’t know, I’ve always seen him with his current color, he did go through a hair phase several years ago but it was, thankfully, short-lived. Why?”

“No reason, yet, I just had a thought.” Peter said as he turned to head out.

As they got into the elevator to go back to the gym level for training. Natasha turned to Peter, “Okay, I thought you said his hair is too dark like yours?”

“For something like what we did to Steve, yes, but that’s not the only way to change someone’s hair color when you have access to nanites.” Peter said then his smirk got bigger, “I’m thinking that Mr. Stark is always complaining that my _stunts_ are giving him grey hairs…”

“Dastardly I love it, but would it be permanent?”

“No, I can make it so it only lasts about a week. That seems to be the standard length of time here.” Peter said almost absentmindedly as he’s in his head thinking about how to pull it off.

After that they headed to the gym to get in the training. Peter had another idea for the three of them. Since Bucky is the one that likes to bake it would be easy for him.

Natasha and Bucky put Peter through his paces. As they get to the end of the session Steve walks in with not looking happy.

This time it’s Bucky’s turn to laugh hysterically, he’d not see what Steve looked like yet. Natasha and Peter both laugh it’s one thing to see it on camera but another to see it in person.

His hair is very bright pink.

“What’s up hot stuff.” Bucky said.

“Ha very funny.” Steve said not at all amused.

“Don’t worry Steve it will wear off in a week.” Peter said. “I have to say it turned out even brighter than I expected.”

“Steve, maybe ease up on the conditioner okay.” Natasha said.

At that point Clint strides in with his bow and arrows, looking mad. “What the hell did you… holy Sh… that’s really pink.” He exclaimed as he saw Steve’s hair.

And just like that his bad mood is gone, as he’s bent over laughing at Steve.

Steve deciding he’s had enough, looks at Peter and says, “This isn’t over, Parker.” Then turn and heads out of the room.

“Okay, what did you do.” Clint said holding up his bow.

Natasha purposefully misunderstanding said, “We put a temporary dye in his conditioner bottle.”

“No not, Eraserhead man… this.” Clint said holding his bow up.

“We don’t do anything to your bow. I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” Peter said picking up on what Natasha is doing. “Oh, I love the name, ‘Captain Eraserhead man’ FRIDAY will you change that on my phone with a picture of it please.”

“Me to.” Natasha added.

“Done.”

“Clint, I put compressed air hoses in the ceiling of the range to randomly knock your arrow off target. I would never miss with your bow. Nat might, but I wouldn’t, like I wouldn’t want someone to mess with my web shooters.” Peter said taking pity on Clint.

“Huh, smart, but then again it is you. I hear there is a company fair on Friday and Pepper has _asked_ all the team to be there, I guess during the tour the tour guides mentioned they’ve always wanted to meet us and Pepper decided that would be the perfect time.”

Natasha and Peter looked at each other surprised. “She’s good.” Peter said a bit in awe of how she could take their prank and add the whole team, to it. She knows most of the team isn’t fans of the spotlight. And try to avoid public settings where the adoring fans can gawk and take pictures. No, they leave that to Clint and Tony who both love the spotlight.

Natasha has to agree, she’s not a fan of the public fame, something she’s done her best to avoid her entire life.

“Come on let’s get some dinner.” She said aware of how much Peter needs to eat. She put her arm around Peter’s shoulder as they headed out the door.

“You’re going to protect me from the others this time, right?” Peter said half joking.

“We’ll see. I’m as big a target right now as you are.” Natasha said smirking at him.

Natasha, Peter, Bucky, and Clint all head up to the common room. The food had just arrived.

They all sat down to eat, the pranks temporarily on hold. It’s an unwritten rule that team dinners are off-limits.

The usual family joking happened, after Steve came out to eat with a beanie on, he was reluctantly forced to take it off, since only Sam had yet to see it.

Of course, Sam had to catch his breath from laughing so hard. Finally, he sat down to eat, but Peter considered it poetic justice for Steve who had spent the Thursday dinner last week looking at Peter and snickering along with the rest of the team about his then upcoming tour. Now the rest of the team would glance at Steve and snicker.

After dinner, Natasha and Peter headed to the media room they like to use. He found a bug and disabled a trap set there by Clint for either of them.

They sat and talked about what they would do. Natasha would gather the material for the glitter dump for Sam’s door and Peter would stop by to set it up. He would go through the ducts to do it, and they are trying to figure out a way to make it look like it was Clint that did it.

They also talked about the planned hair changing prank against Tony. Peter told her that after he got access to his lab on Wednesday, it wouldn’t take long for him to program the nanites and Natasha would be responsible for slipping them into something he’s ingesting, they both quickly agreed that his coffee would be the best option.

They went back and forth about Redwing and Sam. Not sure if they should do it or not.

Soon enough FRIDAY informed them of the late hour and that May had inquired with Karen when Peter would be heading home.

With a sort of plan in place they parted ways. Peter heading out to the landing platform after saying goodbye to everyone and webbed home.

As soon as he got home, he started to get cleaned up. May walked in with a smirk. “So that’s very hot pink.”

At Peter’s surprised look. “Pepper sent me a picture and told me. What is he going to do to get back at you?”

“I’m not sure yet. I’ll have to wait and see.” Peter said smiling.

Peter headed to bed and texted MJ and Ned for a little bit. He told them he got Steve and would show them tomorrow.

\--------------- Tuesday ------------------

The next day in school that morning he showed MJ and Ned the picture on his phone and told them what he did.

Betty showed up at the end and Ned excitedly told her what Peter had done.

Peter could see a mix of amusement and worry. “Isn’t that like against the constitution or something to prank Captain America?”

Peter couldn’t help it he laughed. At the surprised look of the others he explained. “That is exactly what I asked Mr. Stark and Natasha the first time they pranked him. They told me that yes, he is captain America, but he’s also Steve Rogers. Trust me he pranks as well as anyone else on the team. He also can cuss more than anyone on the team, but they still give him crap by saying ‘language’ whenever he does it. Trust me he will find a way to get me and Natasha back.”

Peter showed Betty the picture who was trying not to laugh to hard, still feeling bad about pranking a national treasure or something. “I still think it’s like defacing the Washington monument or something but it’s so funny.”

“Nah, I try not to mess with the uniforms. If I made his uniform hot pink sure, but I wouldn’t do that… unless they really need it.” Peter said smiling just a little evilly.

“And I thought you were pure and innocent.” Betty said.

“No, I’m a teenage male who hangs around other males, just because some of them happen to be avengers doesn’t mean they aren’t human. Trust me like I said they may seem larger than life to the public but once you get to know them, they are just like you and me or your parents.” Peter added, with Ned and MJ having more time around them then 90% of the public because of Peter, nodding that he’s right.

Peter then smirks, “Most people just assume I’m pure and innocent, but that’s really not the case.”

“No, for the most part you are, but not completely.” MJ said Peter is genuinely a good man, and one of the most selfless people she knows.

However, he still has a bit of a wild side.

“So, what makes the avengers human… I mean what do they do that isn’t larger than life?” Betty asked her own natural report’s curiosity getting the best of her.

Peter pauses, it’s one thing to joke with Ned and MJ about the crazy things the avengers do but to tell someone else, especially a reporter someone else, even if she’s a good friend makes him pause.

He looks at her seriously, “If I tell you this is extremely off the record, I don’t want my family hurt by this.”

Betty a little surprised at the change of tone in Peter and how deadly serious he is right now.

“Of course, but if you don’t want to say, that’s okay, I was just curious but not looking for a story.” Betty said

Ned is torn between defending his girlfriend and understanding where Peter is coming from.

Peter made himself mentally and physically pull back, “I’m sorry, I, I just get protective of my family.” Peter said realizing just what and how he’s saying it. “I trust you, and it’s easy to understand why you’d want to know, I wanted to know when I first met them, so did MJ and Ned.”

Peter looked around to see nobody is close enough to hear them. “Well, Bucky bakes, he loves it, and he makes some of the best cookies you’ve ever had. Not to mention his hot chocolate is the best I’ve ever tasted, Mrs. Potts-Stark has said the same thing. Steve, uh captain America, I’m sure you know he’s an artist, some of his works are in the Smithsonian. But he loves to watch Bob Ross on the internet. After I introduced him to the series. Clint likes to watch SpongeBob. Sam does a lot of work with vets at the VA and he loves to eat Nerds candy like he will horde them. Natasha, she loves romantic comedies but will only admit to watching action movies and loves to criticize spy movies. She also…” Peter leaned closer taking one more glance around, “has a great singing voice.” Peter smiled softly thinking of the times they have sung to the movie ‘sing’ when she wants to watch it, or the times she’s softly sang or hummed to him when he’s having a bad time. Whether it’s a nightmare or a patrol that went bad. She would know and take care of him.

“What about Spider-man?” She asked once again surprised at how human they sound and how much Peter knows about them.

“What about him?” Peter asked being purposefully stalling to make up something.

“What’s he like?”

“I uh, actually don’t know him all that well. I don’t know who he is under the mask. And I don’t want to ask because the guy is very private. I do know that when he’s deep in thought he will pace across the ceiling like the rest of us pace on the floor. It has caused more than a few people to be surprised walking into a room. I had heard that he sometimes will act very spider like, but this is from Sam and Clint so I’m not sure if I trust the source.” Peter said with a completely straight face. He ignores the looks that MJ and Ned are giving him.

“Huh, okay, thanks Peter I won’t tell anyone, you can trust me.” Betty said she had a lot to think about.

“I do trust you Betty that’s why I told you that.” Peter said, honestly, with his easy smile.

At that time the bell rang to have everyone head to class.

The rest of the day went fairly well, most of the students having heard his impassioned speech at lunch yesterday have taken it to heart. Most of the students that have known him for years told those that don’t believe it, that what Peter said is exactly how he thinks.

Most of his class know he could be the king of the school even before his connections came out, he’s good looking and nice and the smartest kid… person in the school.

But Peter doesn’t want the limelight. They realize he’s happy where he is. So, lunch had a few stragglers at the table, but Peter didn’t hear his name whispered ever few seconds in the noisy cafeteria like the day before.

After class he went to the library and not seeing Flash, yet he grabbed a table in the back away from everyone. He started taking out his book and papers to get started. He got excused from the AcaDec meeting by Mr. Harrington earlier in the day. He mentioned to MJ that he had a group assignment to work on in the library so he wouldn’t be there.

He hadn’t mentioned that it is with Flash.

About 10 minutes later Flash walked in, hesitantly.

Peter watched him surreptitiously to try and gauge the mood Flash would be in.

Peter isn’t sure what to make of how he’s acting.

“You’re here, Pen… Parker.” Flash said his own bullying instinct to call him that stupid nickname.

“Yes Flash, are you going to sit and work or just stand there?” Peter said, he’s actually getting to the point where he’s tired of Flash’s _antics_ , after the short conversation with MJ in the elevator on Friday and the conversations he had with most of the avengers over the weekend about letting others bully him just because he can so-called handle it.

It was Sam more than anyone that explained that like MJ said the day before at lunch about a bully only has power if you let them, and Peter’s thought of Flash will get a taste of his own medicine in the real world isn’t always true. There are bullies in the adult world as well. It’s better for everyone if Flash learned his lesson before then.

Flash looked surprised at Peter’s snippiness. “Whatever let’s get this thing done.” He sat down and like a petulant child started to throw his stuff around.

“Look, Flash you and I don’t like each other, and I honestly don’t care if you do or not but grew the fuck up. Stop acting like a child.” Peter said calmly.

“You, you can’t just…”

“Oh, can’t I? You have nothing I want, besides finishing this project. I know you are not stupid. I know you saw what everyone else saw on Friday. So, get over yourself, nobodies world revolves around you. I can tell you from personal experience that if you don’t grow up before we graduate you won’t last in the real world.” Peter said evenly.

“And I suppose you with all your _vast_ experience would know how the real-world works, huh? You think you are so special because the avengers took pity on you…”

“Eugene, I’m going to stop you right there before you do or say something to piss me off. I don’t think I’m anymore special than anyone else. You are not special not to anyone but your parents. I have lost most of my immediate family. You should know, you have tormented me with it for several years now. I’ve had stuff happen to me that I wouldn’t even wish on you, so I’m pretty sure I know more about the real world then you do. Now are we going to do this assignment or not?”

“Whatever… what stuff?”

“For one my uncle was killed in front of me.” Peter said, that being most of what he could say the rest of the stuff he’s experienced is Spider-man related and Peter won’t tell him any of that no matter what.

“Oh, damn I’m sorry I didn’t know.” Flash feels genuinely sorry now for all the times he’s tormented Peter about his uncle and aunt.

“Would it have made a difference? If you had not seen what everyone saw on Friday would you even think about it?” Peter said.

“…” Flash opened and closed his mouth a few times.

“Do bother answering me, that’s something for you to figure out.”

Flash subdued for now takes his own papers out. It started slow Peter is nowhere near as good at English as he is at basically any field of science, but he knows other languages.

He’s thinking about learning Russian for Natasha.

But when dealing with the finer details of the English language and grammar he gets lost.

It’s slow due to the natural distrust of the two individuals but they slowly work it out. Flash is surprisingly decent at helping Peter understand the work.

Peter couldn’t hide his surprise when he realized it. Flash noticed and sighed knowing that there is a reason that most of the students here would be surprised at his ability.

“My mom is… was a college English teacher and my dad’s a lawyer. So, this comes pretty natural to me.” Flash said quietly.

“Huh, cool.” Peter said even though everyone knows his dad’s a lawyer, he doesn’t talk about his mom too much. “What does your mom do now?” Peter picked up on the ‘was’ word.

“She stayed at home to raise me and my older sister.” Flash said quietly, hoping that Peter won’t ask more. He’s avoided his classmates finding out that his parents are hardly home, now that it his sister is gone to college they don’t need to stick around for the ‘accident’ that’s what his parents said to him one time after they had, had to much to drink that they planned on his sister but not him.

Peter picking up on the ‘let it go’ vibe he got from Flash decided to not push it.

They continued to work. Actually, getting most of it done in the time they planned on working on it today. They wanted to stop when the AcaDec meeting would be over.

As they got close Peter picked up a familiar heartbeat and scent, he smiled but didn’t say anything at first. He watched through the corner of his eyes as she strolled in and homed in on him within seconds and then casually made her way towards their table.

As she got closer, he smelled what she brought with her. He knew she could tell he was watching her as she smiled at him.

He waited until she got close and stood at the end of the table.

They both finished their sections when Peter looked up and with a bright smile that she always puts on his face he said, “Hi Nat.”

That got Flash to look up in confusion he hadn’t heard anyone come up and Peter having been the first one there had taken the back side of the table leaving the other side to Flash who had his back to the rest of the library.

He looked over and felt his heart stop at seeing the Black Widow standing at their table. Even casually dressed she still looked lethal and beautiful.

“Ms. Romanoff Black Widow ma’am.” Flash suddenly tongue tied.

Natasha and Peter both smiled at the memory it invoked.

“He did slightly better with the names then you did the first time Peter.” Natasha said teasingly.

At Flash’s confused look. Peter took pity and explained. “The first time I met her I called her ‘Ms. Agent black widow Romanoff ma’am”

“Oh, uh sorry?” Flash doesn’t know what to make of the whole thing.

Natasha doesn’t say anything she moves around to sit next to Peter. Looking over the papers they have been working on.

“English huh.” She simply says.

“What’s up Nat, you don’t usually come down here.” Peter said ignoring her stall tactic.

“I just wanted to see what was going on. I went to your little meeting thing first. I think a few of them fainted, but your teacher said you had a group assignment in the library and pointed me in this direction. By the way he mentioned who your partner was and I’m guessing you didn’t tell Ned or MJ based on their surprised look.” Natasha said looking at Peter.

“No, but I figured they would find out soon enough. I don’t have either of them in class, and partially I was worried that MJ would just make me have her help _without_ the group and the teacher said when she assigned us together that we are almost adults and shouldn’t expect hand holding.”

“Huh, sounds like a good teacher.” She added then looking over at Flash who is still a little bit in shock. “Is he going to do that the whole time? He’s worse than Ned was the first time.”

“Nat…” Peter said, knowing she’s doing it on purpose.

“Ms. Agent Widow Romanoff ma’am.” Flash said after swallowing a few times.

“Just call me agent Romanoff, all those extra names could get tiring.

“Okay, agent Romanoff, I… uh wanted to apologies for my behavior, on Friday… in the gym.” Flash said hesitantly not sure if she’d forgotten or not.

She smiled a milder version of her predatory smile. “I appreciate that, but that’s nothing compared to how you have treated Peter over the years. I have to tell you; we’ve known about your bullying for a while now, but Peter wouldn’t let us come have a _talk_ with you about it.”

“Do I smell cookies?” Peter said interrupting.

“Yes, Bucky made two batches of cookies one for us and the other is… special.” She smirked letting Peter have his interruption.

“Did it work?”

“Oh yes, maybe a little too well.” Natasha said.

They had talked to Bucky about adding finely ground up red peppers for the capsaicin the main ingredient in tear gas and put it into the _special_ batch most of the guys where in the living room as Bucky was ‘called away’ he told them not to touch that Peter would get the first ones.

“What do you mean ‘too well’” Peter said wondering what happened.

“I’ll tell you later.” Natasha said not wanting their third wheel to hear.

“Can I have one?”

“I might, but…” She said holding up the bag.

“But… what?”

“Did you have to tell them I sing.”

Peter felt a blush, “sorry, Betty wanted to know what makes you guys human, uh down to earth. I showed her Steve’s picture and she said it was almost like defacing the Washington monument.”

Natasha laughed at that. To the surprise of Flash who had decided to stay quiet and just see what’s happening. This is almost to surreal for him.

Neither Peter nor Natasha forgot that Flash is still there.

Peter turned, “I think we are done for the day, how about we finish this on Thursday, same time?”

“Uh ya sure that’s fine.” Flash decided to pack up quickly not wanting to push his luck.

“Uh good night Peter, Ms… uh agent Romanoff.” Flash said as he back away.

After Flash leaves Peter turns and finally Natasha and Peter both scooted over to hug. He rests his head on her shoulders for a few minutes content in her arms before they lean back.

“Okay so what happened?” Peter asked.

“After Bucky got ‘called away’, Clint, Sam, and Steve descended on the cookies within minutes. Stark came up at FRIDAY’s prompting and they started to eat them. Within several minutes they were fighting over the milk.” Natasha said remembering the video that FRIDAY showed both Natasha and Pepper in her office.

“And what did you mean by _too well_?”

“Yeah, so after they cooled the burning, they spent a while trying to figure out a way to get us back. Sam had the idea to have Spider-man show up here to meet and greet _his_ adoring fans.” Natasha said.

“Shit, did Pepper veto it?”

“Nope because Stark had the bright idea that you and I would put on a show on Friday at the company fair, I guess he’s heard about it. I don’t think he knows about the dunk tank. Because Clint is the one that brought it up. I think Steve and Stark are going to invite your school to it.”

Peter sits back, “I’m not sure how I feel about this, I mean that works for us for Mr. Stark and I’m surprised that Steve agreed due to his _condition_ , but now… well redwing is yours.”

Natasha smiled she’d been thinking the same thing. “The only problem is they know you might try something so Sam isn’t going to let you do any work on his equipment.”

Peter smirked. “if they think I need to have my hands on his drone to change the programing they don’t know me very well. Mr. Stark knows I can make changes to the program remotely.”

“I don’t think Stark was there when they talked about it.” Natasha explained.

“Okay, I can do it tomorrow in my lab. I’m assuming that there will be a team demonstration of some sort at the fair?”

“Yes?”

“We’ll make it so that when it starts redwing will only respond to your voice commands. Besides I still need to get him back for the first time we met. He used Redwing to throw me through a wall.” Peter said thinking back to that time in Germany.

“You mean the airport?”

“Yeah my job was to keep my distance and web up everyone.” Peter said shaking his head at how young and naïve he was. “Such good times.”

Natasha smirked reading his thoughts on his face, “baby you are still young.”

“Not that young and not that naïve… am I?” Peter asked.

“No, you’ve grown a lot, we all have since that time.” Natasha added. “come on, let's get out of here.”

Peter ready to head out, quickly packed up his stuff and they walked out of the library. She put her arm around Peter because that’s what she’s used to doing. As they walked out, Peter figured as late as they are the AcaDec group had already left so he didn’t go to see if Ned and MJ were still here.

However, the group hadn’t left yet, and they walked out of the room as Natasha and Peter walked out of the school doors.

MJ, Ned, and Betty were surprised to see how close Natasha and Peter are, they don’t normally see Natasha with her arm around Peter.

The three friends said goodbye and went their separate ways.

They spotted Natasha’s Corvette pulling out of the parking lot. They were however surprised to Peter behind the wheel.

They didn’t know that Peter bet if he won one of their sparring matches over the weekend that she would let him drive it at least once.

That was the other reason she came to the school. She wanted to make sure things had calmed down from the day before. As well as warn him about guys’ plans.

Peter drove Natasha’s prized possession very carefully. She and Happy have started teaching Peter defensive driving just in case.

He’s come a long way from that time in Flash’s father’s car.

They are going to the tower to put their glitter dump plan into effect. Natasha has already texted FRIDAY no to let the others know Peter is in the tower. He doesn’t normally come on Tuesday due to his online class.

Peter should have just enough time to sneak into Sam’s room set up the prank then web home in time for his class.

Both Natasha and Peter figured if Sam doesn’t know that Peter is in the tower then he’ll assume that Clint set the glitter dump.

They got to the tower and entered the private elevator. Peter got off on the lab floor while Natasha went up to her room to get the stuff.

Peter is going to crawl up and to her room get the stuff crawl to Sam’s room if he’s not in the room, but he should be at a VA meeting tonight.

FRIDAY did confirm that Sam had left the tower 45 minutes ago.

Clint is down in the range now that the compressed air has been removed, he can practice like normal.

Natasha got to her room without anyone seeing her, she waited and didn’t even hear Peter until he was at her vent. She had already taken the cover off.

“You’re quiet in there, even more than Clint. You aren’t using it to spy on me, are you?” Natasha said teasingly.

“Hmm, that’s an idea, I’ll have to keep that in mind.” Peter said back equally teasingly. They both know he would never spy on her or any of the people in the tower like that.

Natasha handed Peter the stuff and he silently crawled to Sam’s room.

It didn’t take long to slip in and set up the stuff over his door. Then he headed back to his room, he stopped by Natasha’s since it’s next to Peter’s and let her know it’s done. She told him to be careful going home and that she would see him tomorrow.

He got to his room and didn’t find any traps for him. He had FRIDAY open his window after he changed into his uniform and webbed home. Knowing FRIDAY would close the window behind him.

He got home just as the class was getting ready to start. He ran down and said hi to May and grab the dinner she had gotten before he headed back up to his room.

Soon he was happily caught up in his class. Absorbing the information like a sponge.

It wasn’t until after the class was done, that Peter realized his phone had a message from Natasha just one word, ‘success’ along with a picture of Sam glittering in the light. He was pointing his finger at Clint.

Peter with a smile went into the living room where May’s watching TV he joined her for a little bit. But decided he would get ready for bed and text MJ and Ned for a bit, he still had to tell them about Mr. Stark filling his lab with balloons.

They were both amused at what Mr. Stark did and what they did to Sam, he forwarded the picture from Natasha. It wasn’t until near the end when Ned ask about driving Natasha’s corvette.

Peter let them know that he’d made a bet with her this last weekend and if he won, she would let him drive her car. Like most guys he likes muscle cars. Not as much as web swinging or having his own lab but there is something about the roar of a V8.

He apologized about not telling them that Flash was his partner and not realizing that they hadn’t left yet. He’d explained that he had assumed they had already left for the day.

He noticed that MJ seemed quiet tonight. But she didn’t say anything, and Peter wasn’t sure how to approach it without being in her presence.

After a while Peter signed off and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said this will be at least 2 chapter.
> 
> I completely made up the part about Dr. Bashir being named after a medical consultant for the show. that character is my favorite, well... him and Data.
> 
> The Star Wars vs. Star Trek debate is my own personal opinion.
> 
> Also, I have no idea if Richard Parker is a scientist in the MCU but if he is, I think it would be awesome if his picture was on Ms. Warren's wall. In this universe like most of my other ones, Mary Parker was a SHIELD agent not unlike Natasha and Richard started out as a scientist fell in love with Mary and became an agent, the symmetry between Mary and Richard and Natasha and Peter... I just couldn't resist. 
> 
> The scene with the Sophomore kid at lunch, I read another field trip story that had something like this, and I wanted to include it. I can't recall the story of the author so if you know please let me know so I can give proper credit.


	7. Epilogue - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A packed Wednesday and Thursday for Peter, and with his "Parker Luck" in full force.
> 
> Poor Peter... Rumors, Sensory overloads, and fights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I've said before, this story has taken a life of it's on, the epilogue might end up being bigger then the story... Not really but pretty dang close.
> 
> Only one chapter left.
> 
> I'll try to get it done and out sooner than the last couple of chapters have taken.

\----------------- Epilogue – Part 2 ----------------

\---------------Wednesday-------------

During the morning, classes were relatively normal. Peter could tell he’s being watched, but nowhere near as intense as before.

Even Ms. Warren’s class is mostly back to normal. When Peter walked in, he looked to the back corner, but was surprised to see the picture gone. Before he could even wonder, Ms. Warren spoke, as she walked over to him.

“Peter,” she waited until he looked at her, then pointed behind her at the front of the room. “I moved his picture up front, I felt he should have a place of honor.”

“Thank you.” Peter said softly his emotions choking him up slightly.

Ms. Warren smiled softly at him, even more glad now to have done it. It’s no secret that Peter is a special young man, the teachers, especially the teachers that have had the privilege of having him in their class all know it, long before Stark and the avengers came into the picture.

As the class settled down, Ms. Warren looked around the room. She could see that most of the students were watching Peter and he’s doing a not so great a job of ignoring it.

“I’m sure you all have questions you want to ask Peter, but we still have to study for your test on Friday. However, there is one question I wanted to ask you Peter… as you all know, Dr. Banner has a place on our wall, but I’ve never met him. Peter did you ever meet him?”

The whole class is once again looking intently at Peter. He ducked his head; he’s not totally surprised at the question. He wondered if this would come up.

“Uh, yeah when I first started to work with Mr. Stark, I guess I should say Dr. Stark, he does have a couple of PhDs. Anyway, yes Mr. Stark knew that Dr. Banner is a personal hero of mine. He took great pleasure in introducing me without telling either of us it would happen.” Peter with a rueful grin shook his head slightly, “Mr. Stark likes to do that, he set us up…”

\----------------- (Flashback) -----------------

“Come along underroos, I’ve got someone for you to meet.” Tony said having met Peter at the elevator instead of Peter just going to lab like he’s been doing for the last few weeks.

“Where are we going Mr. Stark?” Peter asked wondering about the change of plans.

“Kid how many times, it’s Tony, this Mr. Stark stuff… blah.” Tony said half teasing and half serious.

“Of course, Mr. Stark.” Peter said smirking, just the fact that it gets under his skin alone is reason enough for Peter to do it, but also Ben and May had taught him to respect his elders.

With Mr. Stark being his boss and it just feels weird to call him by his first name. That’s why while at work, Pepper is Ms. Potts.

Peter smirks slightly at the fuss Mr. Stark raised when Peter called her Pepper for the first time, when they were ‘off the clock’ and yet he still calls him Mr. Stark.

Peter had noticed the smirk that Pepper had when it happened, she realized what Peter is doing and enjoys it.

At that point they walked into another lab across for Mr. Stark’s. When Mr. Stark opened the door, he pushed Peter into the room and followed behind him.

“Hey Tony, can you come check out this coding for me…” A large man who had his back turned to the door spoke as he turned and stopped at seeing the smirk on Tony and the wide-eyed teenager in front of him. “Uh hello? Tony what’s going on, are you kidnapping kids now?”

“No, Brucie Bear this is my new personal intern Peter Parker. I wanted to introduce you two.” Tony said nudging the unusually silent Peter forward.

“Oh, kay… hello, Peter.” Bruce said looking at the boy. He started to get a little worried about the boy who seems in shock.

Peter saw the look of concern and heard the snicker from Mr. Stark behind him. He closed his mouth and gently shook his head. “Oh my god… it’s…”

Bruce sighed and as he assumed, he knew what the boy would say, “…yes, I’m the hulk…”

“Huh…” Peter looked skewed at him for a few seconds until his fanboy brain could catch up. “Oh no, well I mean yes that too, but no you’re Dr. Bruce Banner, your work in Nuclear-Physics and my personal favorite Biochemistry is nearly unrivaled. I read your paper on Quantum mechanical methods in biochemistry and biophysics. And the paper you wrote with those French scientists on Gamma-ray spectroscopy of neutron-rich fission fragments… I’ve followed your career since I was in middle school.”

Bruce’s mind shut down; he did not expect that. “Wait you understood those papers?”

“Well, I had to do research on a few things but for the most part yeah?” Peter said not understanding why it would seem strange to Dr. Banner.

“I… I know college professors that didn’t understand it. Tony how old is he… how old are you kid?”

“15 sir, and my name is Peter.” Peter can’t help but feel a little insulted personal hero or not, he hates being talked down to, or worse to have people talk like he’s not there.

“You’re right, Peter I’m sorry. It’s just I know people twice your age that have studied the field that didn’t understand those two papers. The journal review board had to get outside help to verify the work.” Bruce could tell what Peter was thinking and growing up he had the same irritations.

“Oh, it’s okay, I tend to stick to Biochem and Chemistry, but my father was a biologist and geneticist.”

“Wait, Richard Parker? That’s your father?”

Peter smiled, the pride he feels whenever he talks about his family. “Yes,” then his smile fell as he finished, “Until he died in a plane crash with my mom when I was a young.”

Bruce to felt sadness, he’d never gotten the chance to meet the man. But had followed his work when he was in college himself. His father was nothing like Peter’s but for all the differences Bruce always regretted not being there when his father died.

“Well then come on over Peter, you can help me.”

“I, uh don’t know coding as well yet, Mr. Stark and my best friend Ned are teaching me.” Peter said suddenly shy, his fanboying isn’t completely gone yet.

“That’s okay, I’d be happy to show you some stuff to, but I have a chemistry problem that I think you could help me with.” Bruce said he noticed that Tony isn’t smirking as much anymore, he knows why he surprised both of them to see them react, well Bruce decided to turn the tables and ‘borrow’ his intern for a while to teach him a lesson.

“Hey, wait a minute, he’s _my_ intern big green, I didn’t introduce you two so you could steal him. It’s bad enough that Pepper keeps taking him, now I gotta worry about you too?” Tony said.

This time it was Peter who answer, “Mr. Stark, you did it on purpose, you knew how much of personal hero Dr. Banner is to me when you did this… besides how can I say no to working with him, _please?_ ” Peter put on his puppy dog eyes as he turned back to look at Mr. Stark, he knows just how effective it can be to someone not immune to it like May and MJ.

“Okay, put the puppy dog eyes away, you’re killin me kid.” Tony said smiling, he knows he can’t say no to the kid.

“Thanks Mr. Stark. See you later.” Peter said smiling as he rushed over to Dr. Banner.

Bruce laughed at how well the teenager handled Tony, something that most adults including himself haven’t even learned how to do yet. “Yeah, see you later Tony. I’ll bring him back later.”

“What? I’m getting kicked out of my own lab?”

“I thought this was _my_ lab?”

“I own the building?”

“I thought Ms. Potts owned the building?” Peter said smirking, it’s a source of amusement for both Pepper and Peter to tease him about the 12 and 15% comment.

“Okay, first you are forbidden from being around Pepper anymore, and second I’m disowning you.” Tony said teasingly.

“FRIDAY?” Peter said looking up.

“I have informed Ms. Potts that Peter is no longer allowed to see her anymore.” Her tone was highly amused.

“WHAT?? No, tell her I was kidding. Geez kid you’re going to get me killed.” Tony said his momentary panic didn’t let him realize that FRIDAY is messing with her father.

FRIDAY had shown Ms. Potts the whole scene and she’d laughed about it.

“Ms. Potts as ask me to tell you, that since you are disowning him, she is going to claim him for herself.” FRIDAY said.

“Okay, I quit, Brucie Bear, you two have fun… I’m going to my lab, where the _cool_ stuff happens.” Tony said his panic gone now that he realizes that they are pulling his leg.

Tony walked out, proud of the way Peter had handled that. It just farther proved to him that his idea of making Peter his heir was the correct one.

“Now, let’s see if we can figure out this coding issue first while I show you a few things. Then we can work on the other project.” Bruce said smiling.

Peter with a huge grin, grabbed a stool and moved it over to the desk to see what Dr. Banner is working on.

Later that night Pepper, Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner and Peter had dinner and they laughed about it, after they teased Mr. Stark for a little bit.

Peter spent part of his time working with Dr. Banner and got to meet his staff including Dr. Bashir they became good friends.

He learned a lot about Chemistry, Biochem, even medicine, as well as nuclear physics, from Dr. Banner and Dr. Bashir.

From both Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner, he learned a lot about computer programing and engineering.

Peter was always ecstatic to go to the tower.

Until Dr. Banner disappeared.

\----------------- (End Flashback) -------------------

Peter finished his story, telling parts of what he recalled, leaving some of the more private details to himself, the rest of the class all laughed when he’d told them how they had teased Mr. Stark.

But there was a sadness not just with Peter when he mentioned Dr. Banner disappearing.

“Do you know what happened?” Charlie asked.

“No, all I know was the avengers had been called to take care of some sort of problem overseas, the hulk had been called on to deal with the problem, but for some reason after the mission was done, the hulk got onto one of the Quinjets. Mr. Stark thinks he wanted to hide, but satellites later showed the Quinjet being pulled up into space, before it disappeared.”

“The hulk was abducted by aliens?” Another student exclaimed.

“That’s what they seem to think happened. That was a few years ago and nobody has seen either Dr. Banner or the Hulk since. I know that Dr. Banner was happy at the tower. He’d managed to reconnect with his old girlfriend.” Peter said stopping this is getting to personal. But what he’d said isn’t classified, just not really well known. Still he won’t say any more about the subject.

Ms. Warren could tell that Peter had said all he is going to say. “Thank you for that, Peter. Now as much as I’m sure you would all love to grill your classmate farther, we still have a big test on Friday.” And with that Ms. Warren started to review the material for the test until the end of class.

He’s hopeful that the furor has died down now, it’s been a couple of days and Peter has his done best to avoid too much attention other than continuing his push to stop bullying and calling out people who just stand by and watch.

He was once again so very wrong.

Just before lunch there was a school wide announcement that at the end of the day there would be a short school wide assembly.

Peter couldn’t help the dread, knowing his luck, it’s Steve and Mr. Stark to invite his school to a show on Friday. One he’s expected to be there as his alter ego.

He ate his lunch automatically because the only thing worse would be if he passed out in said assembly.

He texted Natasha who had not been surprised. She reminded him to breath and try not to stress, neither Tony nor Steve would do anything to jeopardize his secret identity.

Peter couldn’t tell Ned and MJ why he’s panicking fully due to a few people still sitting near them and Betty being there.

He just said he’s got a big project coming up at work soon and he’s worried about it. Which is true, he has to get to his lab after school so they can get the balloons out and he can put his two plans in motion.

Sure, enough at the end of the day, they all gathered in the auditorium since it’s during Mr. Harrington’s class, Peter, MJ, Ned, and Betty all sat together.

Peter reaching out with his senses, concentrates on blocking out the din of noisy students as well as the teachers. All wondering what this is about.

He faintly heard two voices behind the curtain that he’s very familiar with talking to a third voice of the principle.

“Look it won’t take long we just want to invite the students and teachers to a company fair on Friday. The avengers will be there as well as several of our recruiters for Juniors and Seniors to talk to. It’s a job fair as well as a meet and greet.” Mr. Stark’s voice is unmistakable.

“We know that the avengers… well we don’t get out enough and people don’t know what to make of us. Spider-man is the same way. We plan on having him there to meet the people when they are not in need of, well his services.” Steve’s easy going voice a little easier to hear, his natural timbre carries better, one of the things Steve taught himself, to be a better battlefield commander, to be able to pitch your voice so it carries better over the noise of the environment.

About that time MJ poked Peter in the arm and looked at him expectantly.

He leaned over to whisper, “Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers are here, to invite the school to Stark company fair on Friday. With a meet and greet from the avengers… and Spider-man.”

Before MJ could respond or Ned could ask what they were whispering about the principle stepped out from behind the curtain.

“Students and teachers, I want to thank you for coming. We have a couple of special guests with us today. They are here to talk to you about an event happening on Friday. So, without farther ado, I present Mr. Tony Stark and Captain Steve Rogers.”

There was a pregnant pause as the room processed what had been said but before Mr. Stark had fully crossed between the curtains the whole room was clapping and cheering.

The level of applause continued as Steve stepped out not in uniform, and with a hat on.

Peter even knowing he will get in trouble can’t help but snicker at that.

He watched as Steve took the mic and thanked the principle, the whole school is well aware of the family connection between the principle and Steve, via the howling commandos.

Mr. Stark who has his smart glasses on, but hates if you call them that, is looking around the room.

Peter knows he’s got FRIDAY scanning for him. So, when he spots Peter and a small smirk shows on his face. Peter mouths ‘that’s cheating using the smart glasses’

To which Tony covering his mouth says just loud enough for someone like Peter or even Steve to hear way out in the back half of the room. “Not all of us have enhanced senses, spiderling.”

About that time Steve finished his speech about the importance of school and all that. He turns the mic over to Tony.

“Hello, smaller people, you all know who I am, so let’s get right to it. Friday my company is hosting a fair and we wanted to invite you all to join. This is a special event, not only will there be recruiters there to talk to for Juniors and Seniors about what to do if you want to work for me… but we will also have a meet and greet with the avengers.”

There was an explosion of applause at that announcement.

Tony nodding and taking all the adoration in like he normally does. Waits until the noise dies down, before he drops his next announcement.

“I also have it on good authority that local fan favorite Spider-man is scheduled to be there as well.”

If the pop from the avengers meet and greet was loud, the pop after that announcement was much louder.

Even with all of Peter’s training it became hard to tune out all the noise.

Peter could see both Ned and MJ trying not to look at Peter. Betty is openly looking at Peter wondering if he knew this was coming.

Tony once again waited until the noise died down, “now you might be wondering why we are inviting you and not everyone else…”

Most of the students started to look around the room for Peter, knowing that he’s the reason.

Tony smiled, “Yep, you all get this unique opportunity due to one… Peter Parker.” Both Tony and Steve looked straight at Peter. “Come on up here Pete.” Tony waved him up, smirking because he knows how much Peter _dislikes_ being the center of attention.

Both Tony and Steve are now calling and waving Peter to come up on stage and several of the students started to say the same.

Peter knowing it’s inevitable slowly got up and made his way down the aisle towards the stage.

Tony who still has the mic started to speak again. “Now, I know that the avengers all seem larger than life and well when it comes to _me_ … it’s so very true.” He said smirking.

That got a laugh from the audience Tony’s self-assurance is well documented.

He continued, “but the team is human just like you smaller people and your teachers, just with a special ability. To prove that we are, I’m going to let you in on a secret about the team…”

The surprise look that Steve gave Tony showed that he was not expecting this.

Tony smiled at Steve to put him at ease and when Steve turned to look back out to watch Peter walk down the aisle. Peter who had paused when Tony had spoken wondering what he’s up to.

However, before Tony spoke again while Steve is distracted his hand darted out to take the hat off Steve’s head. Showing the school his bright hot pink hair.

Steve didn’t have time to react, before there was a gasp from most of the room.

Steve bit back his first instinct to snatch the hat back and jam it on his head knowing that wouldn’t be how ‘Captain America’ acts.

“We engage in prank wars, and our favorite intern Mr. Peter Parker orchestrated the good captain’s new hair style.” Tony said his grin wide; this is a way to get both Steve and Peter at one time. “Isn’t that right… Darth Intern.” Tony said looking at Peter.

“Tony may I have my hat back please.” Steve said as calmly and politely as he could at this point. He can already see and hear hundreds of phones taking pictures.

“Of course, captain here you go.” Tony responded; he’d gotten what he wanted.

At that point Peter climbed on stage and walked over to the three men. He’d wanted to walk slower but knew that wouldn’t help.

“Pete, so glad you could join us.” Tony said the smirk not having left his face.

“Mr. Stark, just remember I haven’t gotten my revenge yet.” Peter said letting his own slightly evil smile cross his face, he’d learned that from Natasha.

“Natasha has taught you will.” Steve said, upon seeing the look on Peter’s face, he almost feels sorry for Tony… almost.

Most of the school has heard by know about what happened on Friday, and one of those things is how close Peter is with one of the hottest women on the planet, Natasha Romanoff, a fact that has made a lot of students and even a few teachers jealous.

Like all rumors, as the rumors are spread, they become more and more outlandish.

Several students had _seen_ or _heard_ that Natasha and Peter were caught making out hot and heavy by the students.

The fact that Peter was so protective of her in the gym just fueled that particular fire.

Of course, Peter didn’t hear this, with most of the students whispering his name he couldn’t hear what all was being said.

A few commented on the look on his face, as he spoke to Mr. Stark, some surprised at how familiar he seemed, a lot of them have jobs and would never say something as blatant to their boss.

It further fueled the fire that Peter is secretly Tony’s son.

Tony walked over to throw his arm around Peter’s shoulders and pull him closer. He looked back out. “anyway I wanted to thank you all for letting me get one over on my intern, as most of you are likely aware he’s isn’t as much of a fan of attention as I am.” Tony paused as the room laughed.

“So anyway, I know school is about to end, I just wanted to invite you all on Friday and let you know that Pete here will be gone that day to help out. So, bring your family and come to the fair. We’ve posted the information on your school’s information system. Now since we can’t have everybody show up you have to have your student ID to get in. Like I said this is a special event.” Tony said closing his speech.

At that time the final bell rang, and the students started to head for the exit, a few wanted to stick around to see if they could speak to either of the avengers.

Peter stepped away and he met Ned halfway down the aisle to get his backpack. Steve had whispered they would take him to the tower.

Tony, Steve, and Pete beat a hasty retreat to the car they had parked at the closest doors to the auditorium.

As they headed to the tower, the car was quiet, with Tony preening and both Peter and Steve stewing.

Peter took out his phone and texted Natasha

- _I know I said one week, but I’m thinking that’s not long enough._

He got back.

- _Don’t worry, both Pepper and I saw the whole thing, she’s got her mama bear look on right now, I think someone is in trouble for not clearing this with her._

That is another rule, if the prank involves someone outside of the family, or in Peter’s case could risk his secrets whomever has to check with Pepper, since she tends to be the most levelheaded one in the group. She has final say on whether a prank can happen or not.

That’s the other reason both Natasha and Peter spoke to Pepper about the fair, not only to get her help in making sure Tony would do it, but since it involved the company.

Tony assumed that since Pepper had already approved the fair, they all know one of them did it, not sure why yet, but since she added the whole team as a meet and greet she pulled her own fast one to prank the team. Tony assumed this would be covered.

Peter smiled but didn’t say anything, shortly he got another text.

- _By the way your lab is clear, when we found out that Tony was going to your school, Pepper and I decided it would be the perfect time to get the balloons out. I’ll meet you in your lab soon._

- _Okay, see you soon._

Peter is happy to have his lab back, and very much looking forward to getting their plans going. He had another thought.

- _How about instead of just one color we see if we can make it change colors?_

- _Yes._

Peter wiped the smile off his face and put the same unhappy look that he’s had on most of the way back to keep Mr. Stark from knowing.

They got to the tower and exited. As soon as they got to the tower and parked in the garage they headed to the elevators.

“Boss, Mrs. Boss has requested your presents as soon as possible.” FRIDAY said as she opened the private elevator.

Tony had an inkling he might be in trouble with his wife. “How bad is it FRI?” Tony asked.

“I wouldn’t make her wait boss.” She said, confirming for all three that Tony is indeed in trouble.

Peter and Steve kept quiet on the ride up, waiting until Tony got off on the CEO’s floor before they headed up to the avenger’s area.

“Tony didn’t clear that with Pepper, did he?” Steve asked.

“Nope, Natasha and Pepper saw it, so I don’t know if you will be caught in the crossfire, just FYI.” Peter responded.

“Oh well.” Steve said, just before the elevator opened up on the lab floors. “Are you going to your lab? I thought it was full of balloons?”

Peter just smiled and watched as the elevator doors closed without saying a word.

Peter walked into his lab and breathing a sigh of relief, he’d missed being in his lab this week. He looked everything over, knowing that Mr. Stark could have done something else, for when he got the balloons out.

He didn’t find anything physically, he didn’t think he would, it’s kind of an unwritten rule between Mr. Stark and Peter that the labs are for the most part off limits, only minor things, the balloons while an annoyance didn’t damage or cause any problems for Peter or the company.

However, when he got on his computer he checked and found a keylogger program that Mr. Stark had installed as a way to monitor what Peter would do next. They can’t ask FRIDAY, so they have to use other means to spy on the competition.

Peter moved the program and deactivated it; he didn’t remove it in case he wants to feed him false information.

He pulls up the nanite program and redwing’s drone program.

Peter saw from the equipment tracking program that Sam’s equipment is in the armory. Peter smiled as he spoke, “Karen?” Karen is in Peter’s lab like FRIDAY is in Mr. Stark’s lab.

“Yes, Peter?”

“I have a special mission for you.”

“Okay, what can I do for you?”

“I want you to take control of redwing on Friday and give Natasha control of it during the fair.”

“Oh, that sounds like fun.”

“I thought you might like that.” Peter said, he may not have had access to Karen when he was at the airport, but she was there and monitoring him.

She was not a fan of what Sam had the drone do to her charge.

Peter pulled up the internet to do some research on how hair dyes work. To make sure he can program the nanites properly.

“Karen, can you familiarize yourself with the redwing program? I’m not sure how close it is to droney’s.” Peter said as he read about melanin and color molecules and hair cuticles as well as whatever the hair cortex is.

“It is close enough for me to have no problems.” Karen said after taking a few minutes to familiarize herself with the program.

“Excellent, when Natasha gets here, you two can talk about what she would like you to do. I’m not sure if I’ll be there or not. I’m not technically part of the team.” Peter said while looking over the program for the nanites to see what changes he would need to make.

“FRIDAY?”

“Yes Peter?”

“Would you like to help me with this prank?”

“What do you have in mind Darth Spider?”

“I think Mr. Stark should have some color changing hair. You can have the nanites change the color depending on who he’s around.” Peter made a few notations in his program and ran a simulate to make sure it would work. It would also show FRIDAY what he has in mind.

“Oh, that does look like fun. I think I could do that. However, that is pushing the envelope of ‘interference’ for me to control them.” FRIDAY said

“I understand, I’ll confer with Natasha and if we need to will get Pepper’s approval. By the way how did it go with Mr. Stark?”

“Not well for him. He’s in trouble.” FRIDAY said.

“Yeah, but it’s too late now.”

He heard his door open and smiled as he saw Natasha walk in, her own smile at seeing her spider.

He got up to give her a hug, as he relaxes in her arms.

Natasha and Peter went back to his computer as he told her about the keylogger and what he’s been doing so far.

He showed her the program simulate about Mr. Stark’s color changing hair.

“So, your plan is to have his hair change to the color of whichever team member he’s around?”

“Yep, if it’s Steve it would be red, white, and blue… but I’m thinking to have a strip of hot pink between the colors. For Clint it would be purple, for you…” Peter looked at her red hair that he loves so much.

Natasha smiled, she’s well aware of Peter’s fascination with her hair. He sometimes plays with it when she’s holding him if he’s having a particularly bad time. It helps to relax him.

“Red and black. And when he’s around me… the _other_ me, red and blue.”

“And _this_ you?”

“Grey, which I plan on having him be when not changing colors.” Peter said smirking

“I like it, but I assume that you can’t just program the nanites to do that.”

“I, can but it would require a certain outside source that monitors him daily and would be able to change the nanite’s color at will.” Peter said looking up.

“Wouldn’t that be outside of the rules?”

“Meh, grey area, I told FRIDAY I’d talk to you and if need be talk to Pepper.”

“Let’s talk to Pepper, I have a feeling she might be more inclined to do it now.”

“Pardon the interruption but Mrs. Boss was out walking around anyway and will be here shortly.” FRIDAY said before they could leave the room. She had been informing Pepper knowing that the rules would state Pepper would need to approve the usage of FRIDAY for the prank.

A short time later they can hear the distinct sound of Pepper’s high heels on the floor.

She stepped in and as always, her smile turned soft and maternal when she spots Peter. “Okay FRIDAY told me little of what you want but take me through it.

Peter offers her his seat, and has the program run. It’s a current image of Tony with first his hair gone grey, then when he’s around Steve, one side is red, with a pink line the middle is white then another pink line the other said is blue. When Clint is near his hair is purple. When Natasha or Sam are around red and black, when it’s Natasha the red will be black widow hourglass shaped, and for Sam it will be a lot of red, vaguely bird shaped. For Bucky, grey and blue. And finally, when Spider-man is around red and blue.

She has Peter run it one more time, giggling each time. “Due to his earlier actions, I’ll allow it. FRIDAY?”

“Of course, Mrs. Boss.” FRIDAY said happy, she loves to help pull pranks as much as her sister does. But since she is very limited on what she can do, due to the rules set forth.

Most of the time she lives vicariously through Karen when Peter uses her to help him pull pranks on the team.

“By the way Friday I’ll have you bring up your classmates for the on-camera interview. I’ve gotten Tony to agree to be interviewed as well, that and…” Pepper’s smile turned into an evil smirk only she can pull off, “…to being in the dunk tank on Friday for most of the day. Without his knowing what he’s getting into. Friday morning I’ll let him know by laying out his clothes for the day.”

“That reminds me, am I going to be part of the demonstration?” Peter asked

“As Spider-man, no, but ‘Peter’ will be helping to run things behind the scene. I figure it would help keep your identity safe, FRIDAY can mimic your voice over the comms while Spider-man is doing the meet and greet. Karen will keep your voice an octave lower to make sure they don’t sound the same.

“Okay, that sounds good, also just FYI Karen will be borrowing redwing for Natasha.” Peter said feeling a little better.

“I figured something like that might happen. I thought Sam was keeping everyone away from his equipment?”

“I can do it with remote access, since Mr. Stark did create the drone. The program that my drone uses is similar enough for Karen to have no problems with.”

“Do we know what the demonstration will be?” Natasha speaking for the first time since Pepper walked in.

“From what Tony and Steve have talked about it’s going to be a mock battle similar to the airport battle, to show that the team is moved past their differences. Without Peter, King T’Challa, Scott, Wanda, and Vision.” Pepper said.

“Okay.” Was all she could say.

Both Natasha and Peter smile at how well that works out for them.

Pepper smiles at them and shakes her head, “I don’t want to know, just make sure nobody is damaged to badly.” She got up to head back to her office, to finish up her paperwork for the day.

She kisses Peter on the forehead and waves goodbye to Natasha as she heads out.

Peter starts to program the nanites and then create them, putting them in a small container for Natasha to put in Tony’s coffee. They then go over a few ideas for Friday’s demonstration with Karen.

Later they get called up for dinner. Which is pizza and wings night. Peter didn’t realize it, but someone had put a bitter agent in his soda and being as thirsty as he is, he took a big drink before rushing to the sink to spit it out.

Both Clint and Sam shouted ‘yes’ as they pumped their fists. They got him, it’s rare so they celebrate as much as they can.

Natasha about to take a bite of her salad smelled something off, and knowing what the boys did to Peter’s drink, she tastes tested her salad dressing, finding the same bitter agent in it as well.

After the boys got chastises for breaking the no pranks at the dinner table rule, which they didn’t care, it’s incredibly hard to get Peter and Natasha with pranks. The rest of the dinner goes smoothly.

Peter shares his pizza with Natasha which he’s always happy to do. She usually has a slice or two of his anyway.

She likes to eat right, since she doesn’t have an enhanced metabolism that would let her eat whatever she wants and stay in shape as well.

However, that doesn’t mean she doesn’t enjoy the less then healthy foods.

Peter having seen how Natasha works was able to watch her slip the nanites into the first cup of coffee that Mr. Stark took as he went back to his lab.

As always it was so slick that nobody else saw it.

She glanced over at Peter and saw that he’d seen it as their smirks ghosted across each other’s face before it was gone.

Peter wished he could see the results, but he’d told her it would take a few hours for the nanites to get to the hair follicles.

FRIDAY will activate the program in the morning after she gets conformation from the microscopic machines that they have reached their destination.

Mr. Stark’s hair should be grey and ready to change color by lunch time.

The program is going to slowly turn his hair grey over the course of an hour or two, and by the evening, the color changing part starts.

Peter plans to stop by the tower tomorrow after he patrols. He knows that Natasha will keep him apprised of the situation while he’s at school.

Peter changes and says goodbye to everyone, he’s going to take some time to patrol on his way home.

Thankfully he didn’t have any homework to do today.

It was not very busy even for a weeknight. A few attempted car break ins, some idiot trying to pry open an ATM with a crowbar.

He spent a few minutes talking to the street walkers. He’d learned that they know what’s going on and know that he’ll look out for them. He’s never had a desire to use their services, even though a few have told him that with as cute a body has, he has, they would give him a freebie.

Peter was thankful that he wears a mask because he could tell by how hot and flush, his neck and face felt he was blushing a deep red.

Of course, the team had found out about it… and the boys had teased him about it a little, but not for long.

Peter has stopped more than one aggressive customer or even others from hurting the women. The women would tell him if they found someone underage being used and he would do his best to take care of it.

If it got too much, he would call either Natasha, Bucky, or Clint. One or all of them are always more than happy to take care of those situations.

They would take care of the person in charge and the muscle while Peter would get the girl or girls away to safety.

That’s why the boys don’t tease Peter much about talking to the women. Not surprising, the team has a special dislike for human traffickers.

\--------------------------------------

It came about when one-night Peter stopped a john from getting too rough with a woman.

As thanks and knowing that he would do something about it. The woman had told Spider-man where to find a group of men that had been running underage girls.

He had been able to slip in and get the girls out. Without the bad guys noticing, Karen contacted the police who were able to raid the place and arrest everyone. The girls were taken to the hospital to be treated and reunited with their families.

Peter and Natasha watched from the across the way. She’d come to tell him that next time he should have either her, Bucky, or Clint come to help in those situations.

However, she was very proud of her spider for how well he handled it.

That became their training for the next few weeks. Hostage situations, single or a group, mobile or immobile, upper floor or basement. All those have different determining factors.

\----------------------------------------

However thankfully tonight none of the woman had seen or heard of anything.

Peter headed home slowly listening to his senses as he went.

Peter is also kind of dreading the text storm he’s sure to get tonight when he texts Ned and MJ.

Peter reaches home well before his curfew, a fact that elicits a surprised look on May when she came in to check on him.

He gave her a shoulder shrug. “It was a slow night.”

Peter got ready for bed and then taking a deep breath picked up his phone and sent his usual hey text to his two best friends.

Ned was quick to respond. Peter smiles as he pictures Ned having spent an hour trying to figure out what to say and had it ready for as soon as Peter come on.

_-Okay, what’s going on. The whole school is a buzz about you again._

Peter knew it would happen but still to hear it.

_-I figured, Mr. Stark and Steve wanted to get me back. But Mr. Stark turned the tables on both me and Steve._

MJ responded, - _there is a rumor going around the school now that you and the black widow were caught making out by students._

_-Wait, what? Why…_

_-Are you kidding? The whole class saw how close you are to agent Romanoff. Plus, the way you defended her just fueled the fire._ Ned sent.

 _-Huh, well it’s not true, I’ve never kissed Natasha. Much less made out with her._ Peter sent quickly back; this is not what he wanted to happen. He’s well aware that MJ is skittish about all things Natasha when it comes to Peter.

 _-So, what’s going to happen on Friday?_ Ned suddenly asked, he’d picked up on the sudden tension even though the text.

_-So, you both know those balloons that filled my lab? Will, we decided to have a company fair with a dunk tank. After all who wouldn’t want to dunk their boss into a big container of water. They can either throw a ball or throw a dart to pop a balloon._

_-Noice_ … Ned said with a smiley face and a thumbs up.

_-We had thought so, until Pepper turned it into getting the whole team. There is scheduled to be a demonstration of most of the team. Most of the team isn’t fans of the public._

_-And what about Spider-man?_

_-That was the guys idea, since Sam mentioned in the museum about ‘him’ showing up. They decided to have it there._

_-Are you going to be part of the show?_

_-No, during that I’m going to do my meet and greet. While ‘Peter’ helps behind the scene._

_-Okay??_

_-Yeah, Pepper has it all figured out._

_-Oh, I forgot to ask, Betty is all excited about Friday morning._

_-Yeah, I’m going to escort them up to Pepper’s office that morning. Pepper told me earlier._

Peter once again noticed that MJ had gone quiet, that last several texts were all from Ned.

_-MJ, you’re quiet…_

_-Just tired._

_-How about if I come over tomorrow? After a patrol for a bit._

_-Yeah sure, if you’re not busy._

Peter sighed, not a flat no, but not as enthusiastic as she normally is.

 _-Okay cool._ Peter decided to quit before anything else happens. - _I’m going to head to bed. Night all._

_-Night_

_-Night_

Peter put his phone down and let out a deep sigh. He really needs to figure out what’s going on with MJ.

Peter contemplates texting Natasha to get her opinion but given the issue MJ seems to have with him and Natasha, he’s not sure it’s the best idea… he’ll save that for later if need be.

Plus, here lately he’s kind of felt weird talking to or asking Natasha for advice about MJ. He’s not sure why, he has no problems talking about anything and everything else, but for whatever reason, not this.

He thinks about texting Pepper, she would understand too, but it’s getting late and Peter hates bothering her when he knows how early in the morning, she gets up to work. Even though her job is only a few floors down from her bedroom.

Peter has to smile and wonder how many CEOs can say they work from home.

No, he’ll just see how tomorrow evening goes then if need be talk to either Pepper, May or maybe even Natasha.

He slowly drifts off to sleep.

\---------------Thursday------------

Peter arrived at school at his usual time. Once again, his head down, his Spidey sense low level giving him a headache from all the students looking at him and whispering about him.

He made his way to his locker, thankfully without anyone stopping him.

Ned and MJ are both there, waiting for him.

He opens his locker and swaps out the books he needs for the day. Strangely they are both quiet, well MJ is normally quiet, but Ned is too.

Peter turning to his friends, “What?”

“Just waiting to see what happens next.” Ned said.

“I hope nothing.” Peter said but he knew he didn’t sound very hopeful of that happening.

Betty walked up and having been unaware of the tension between Peter and MJ she gave Peter a big hug and kissed his cheek. Much to the surprise of the three standing there. “Sorry, I just, wanted to thank you again the entire media club is super excited for tomorrow.” She felt a little shy about doing that, but she’s just been so excited about this opportunity that Peter made happen for her and her club.

“Uh, sure no problem.” Peter said.

Peter was saved from anything more by the bell ringing.

The classes this morning did nothing to help his headache.

He knows he’s normally not the best at paying attention to the teachers, the problem with most of what they are teaching math and science wise he’s already learned.

But today the rest of the classes are not even doing a very good job of pay attention to the teacher either. Peter keeps hearing his name whispered.

He’s avoided several attempts of the students around him to engage him in conversation.

He speeds through his worksheet and then surreptitiously pulls out his phone.

He’d been dreading going on to social media this last week.

Making sure his phone is on silent he opens up Instagram to see hundreds of new followers.

Peter had to make sure he didn’t accidently log into his spider-man account. But nope it’s his personal account.

Twitter is just as bad, his in box full of DMs most of them from his fellow students.

Peter closes it down without doing anything, he’ll have to work with Karen to go through and figure out what to do with it all.

Thankfully the bell is getting ready to ring, so Peter starts to pack his stuff up.

He’s going to try and get out of class as soon as possible.

Peter mentally prepared himself for the gauntlet he’s going to be running.

Peter sprung to his feet and had the worksheet on the teacher’s desk only slightly faster than a regular human.

Getting to his next class was… it was awful, just about everyone he passed was either whispering his name or reaching out to get his attention.

Peter kept his head down and ignored as much as possible. But it’s starting to make his headache worse.

In fact, it’s starting to affect his senses, he was afraid of this, the headache with the constant low-level anxiety from his own issues and his spider-senses with everyone watching and talking about him.

He barely makes it to class before his senses start to act up.

He pulls out his earphones, and tries not to whimper at all the noises and the brightness of the lights, not to mention how much he can smell… a classroom full of different teenagers some with perfumes and cologne, some who don’t wear it, and unfortunately at least one person had gym last hour from the smell of it.

He can smell the food from the cafeteria all the different smells make him swallow several times to keep from puking.

Despite the specialized ear plugs, Peter can still hear what’s going on around him, and some of the cutting words the others around him are saying.

They think he’s being stuck up by ignoring them.

Not knowing that his senses are like jackhammers in his brain. He longs to put his mask on and having Karen help him.

Unfortunately, that would defeat the purpose of having a secret identity.

Peter just puts his head down covering his eyes with his forearm to try and block out as much light as possible.

For once he’s thankful that the teacher is ignoring him, while government isn’t his best subject. He knows enough from listen to the avengers since they are covering the UN and the implosion of SHIELD’s world council.

Peter knows he can ask the team if he misses anything. Parker luck seems to be on his side today. They are watching a video about the UN.

Peter is able to lightly doze which helps his splitting headache immensely.

The downside of not having either Ned or MJ in class is they can’t run interference when Peter has a harder time focusing. He has more classes by himself this semester due to his college classes.

Not for the teacher, but he’s hearing the students around him talking about him, most are not happy thinking he’s ignoring them.

Peter would lift his head and say a few things, but right now he doesn’t care, plus he’s learned they are going to say whatever they want, regardless of what he does.

Thankfully by the time the class is over, Peter’s headache is mostly gone, and his senses are dialed back down.

If they had gotten any worse, he might have gone to the nurse’s station. He’s got a doctor’s note about his ‘light sensitivity’.

He hates doing it but found out the hard way it’s way worse to try and tough it out.

Not to mention the stern talking to he got from May, Tony, Pepper, Natasha, _and_ Dr. Cho.

So, he makes his way to his locker to get his last half of the day books then head to lunch.

He senses someone come up to him, he looks over to see Flash, but his usual arrogant look is not there. “We still on for after school?”

“Yeah.”

“Any surprise visitors coming?”

“I don’t know, but I doubt it.”

“Oh, well, I guess I’ll see you after school.” Flash turned to walk away.

Peter just shrugs to himself and closes his locker still ignoring the looks he’s been getting the whole time.

“HEY, asshole!” a young vaguely familiar voice called out as Peter’s senses spike slightly to let him know that this more than just someone whispering or maybe even just trying to get his attention.

He felt just before he turned to see the sophomore Max rushing at him his fist clinched, “I’m talking to you, asshole, who’s laughing now…” He said as he swung his fist.

Only for Peter to sidestep easily causing the kid to miss him completely.

Peter sighed not silently this is the last thing he needs, students caught fighting are automatically punished, regardless of who started it.

Peter again completely sidesteps another clumsy swing from Max, who’s getting more and more mad, first the students around are laughing at him and the sigh plus the easy way Peter is dodging him pissing him off even more.

Several more swings again easily dodged, Peter hasn’t touched Max and despite his best effort and as Max said in shocked anger, his _years of karate_ hasn’t come even close to hitting Peter.

Peter began to wonder where the teachers or security is, when his senses alerted him to someone behind him. Not that he needed it, Peter saw Max look behind him and smirk, one of his buddies has come to help him out.

Not that it bothered Peter, he’s taken on full grown, highly trained, men with weapons. So, one or two high school punks isn’t worth the detention or suspension he would get for fighting.

He’s hoping if he doesn’t throw a punch, nor let them touch him, he can avoid getting in trouble.

He suddenly lightly jumped out of the way as the kid behind him started to reach out to grab him, at the same time that Max threw another punch, which hit his friend square in the nose.

 _Finally_ , about that time security and a couple of teachers pushed through the crowd to grab both the boy crying and holding his bloody nose and Max.

The security guard grabbed Peter’s arm.

Peter stifled the instinct to shake it off, knowing that wouldn’t help his case. He allowed himself to be taken to the principal’s office. Along with Max, while one of the teachers took the other boy first to the nurse’s station to get his bloody nose fixed before he would join them.

They were led straight into the office, the teacher leaving while the security guard stayed, not that they anticipate any problems, but they prefer to error on the side of caution.

Peter could see that principal Morita is reviewing the security tapes from the hallway.

Once he finished watching what happened, he leaned back and observed the two students in front of him.

Peter is just sitting quietly; he doesn’t feel guilty he didn’t start it nor did he hurt anyone. He is however slightly worried about the phone call he’s sure he’s about to get. He saw most of the students filming the fight, and given his recent _popularity_ it’s sure to go out on social media which will get FRIDAY’s attention, she monitors for the team’s names, Pepper’s, his, May’s and several others that are close to Mr. Stark.

It’ll be a tossup for who calls him first, Mr. Stark, or Natasha. FRIDAY tends to alert them both when it comes to Peter.

“Mr. Parker, can you tell me what happened?” Mr. Morita finally asked.

“I was getting ready to head to lunch when he started to yell at me, and threw a punch at me, I dodged and continued to dodge knowing that if I fought back, I would get detention or suspension. I saw that he looked behind me, and smirked so I knew someone was behind me, as I moved out of the way, he threw another punch and hit his buddy. That is when the security and teachers arrived.” The ‘finally’ was written all over his face, but he wisely didn’t add it.

“That’s a load of bullsh…”

“Mr. Phillips, that is quite enough!” the principle said sharply, causing the younger boy to back down. He takes a deep breath, despite being a New York high school, they don’t have to many fights, since they are a specialized STEM school.

Nerds and Geeks are a lot less likely to throw hands then regular students.

“You leave me in a rather peculiar situation Mr. Parker. Yes, it’s true you didn’t throw a punch, but you are still involved in a fight…” It was about that time that the Iron Man song started playing on Peter’s phone.

The rest of the room looked surprised and Peter just gave a deep sigh. “That would be Mr. Stark, as you might imagine he monitors the web for anything that has my name attached, and several of the students were filming the fight. May I answer before he comes down to the school?”

“Yes, please do, I don’t need any more disruptions.” The principle said not finding any fault in Peter’s explanation. In fact, he wasn’t even surprised to hear it honestly.

Peter dug out his phone and quickly called Mr. Stark back. “hey, Mr. Stark… no, no there’s no need to come in your suit. I’m fine. No, yes, I’m in the principal’s office… no he never touched me, yes I never touched him either… Mr. Stark you don’t…” ‘sigh’ Peter holds his phone to the principle, “Mr. Stark would like to talk to you.” Peter mouth’s ‘sorry’ to him as he takes the cell phone.

“This is principle Morita… Yes Mr. Stark. I understand your concern, no Mr. Stark that won’t be necessary. I haven’t decided what to do about Mr. Parker yet… Mr. Stark, I understand your concerns, but I don’t take kindly to that kind of language… Hello, hello… oh Mrs. Stark, how are you… Yes, I do understand both you and your husband’s concerns… Yes, you have a good day as well.” Mr. Morita handed the phone back to Peter.

Peter had the good sense to look chagrined. Mr. Stark can get a little intense, when it comes to Peter.

“I’m sorry about whatever Mr. Stark…” Peter started to say.

Mr. Morita held up his hand, with a slight smile he said, “It’s okay Peter, I fine, Mr. Stark is hardly the first parent to call yelling. I’m used to it. However, Mrs. Stark did raise a good point, very well, Mr. Parker you are free to go, due to the nature of how you handled the situation, I will… this time, not punish you. If you hurry you should still be able to get some lunch.”

Peter got up not needing to be told twice, “Thank you, principle Morita, and again I’m sorry about Mr. Stark.”

As Peter almost ran out of the room, part to get away before he changed his mind, and part because he’s starving, it’d been several hours, and the minor sensory overload left him even hungrier.

As Peter headed down the hall towards the lunchroom he heard.

“That’s bullshit… why does he get off and…”

“Mr. Phillips enough, I’m going to call your mother and have her come down here so I can explain why you are being suspended.” Mr. Morita’s voice once again sharp.

Peter walked into the lunchroom and went straight to the lunch line, to get food.

He then headed to his usual table once again head down ignoring all the looks and whispers.

He is once again thinking how he’s so glad he’ll graduate soon.

He felt his phone buzz with a text message as he sat down to eat.

He glanced at it and saw it was from Natasha

 _– call me after you eat_.

He glanced up at one of the cameras in the room, knowing that FRIDAY has the video pulled up.

He saw the light blink, that lets him know that she’s using that one. He smiles not surprised and happy that they are watching out of him. He mouths ‘I’m fine’ to it before he turns back and starts to eat.

“What happened?” Ned said he, MJ, and Betty had been hearing Peter’s and Max’s name mentioned and the word fight.

“Max didn’t like what happened the other day and tried to punch me, I dodged, and his buddy tried to grab me from behind and I sidestepped that which caused Max to accidently punch his buddy. We got taken to the principal’s office.” Peter said in between bites.

“Stark called didn’t he.” MJ stated.

Peter smiled at how perceptive she is, one of several reasons she learned about his alter ego so quickly.

Thankfully he’s gotten much better about it and is _still_ working on helping Ned get better about it.

“Yep, and then Pepper had to take over before Mr. Stark really got going.”

“At you?” Ned asked.

“No, I told Mr. Stark he didn’t need to come to the school in his suit, he then _asked_ to speak to Mr. Morita. It was… interesting. After Pepper smoothed things over Mr. Morita told me I was free to go.”

“Wait if you get into a fight, you’re supposed to get in trouble regardless?” Betty said, not that she wants Peter to get in trouble but that’s the rule.

“Mr. Morita said that since I didn’t touch him and he wasn’t able to hit me, that he’d let me go, this time.” Peter said as he finished scarfing down his lunch, just in time to. The bell rang as the students got up.

Peter took his and MJ’s tray to the trash. He pulled out his phone and called Natasha as he waved to his friends who walked by.

“You summoned me, my mistress?”

“Funny,” Her tone was amused, then turned serious, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine, you saw, he never touched me.”

“I’m not talking about that; I can tell you are hurting. Let me guess headache that turned into a sensory overload…” Natasha said.

Peter once again marveled at the fact that he’s surrounded by hyper-vigilant women. “Yes, but I was able to doze in last class and I’m better. I promise I’m fine.”

“Peter, don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Natasha said, turning Peter’s phrase on him, he’s said it to just about every member of the team when they would say something to try and make him feel better.

“Fine, I’m okay, I learned my lesson if it had gotten any worse, I would have gone to the nurse’s station, but I have to finish that project with Flash today. So, I can’t go home early.

“Come to the tower afterwards.” Natasha said her instincts to check on her little spider showing.

“I need to patrol then I told MJ I would stop by her place this evening so we could talk.” Peter winced he didn’t mean to add that part.

“Something wrong?” Natasha asked.

“Uh, no, just haven’t spent much time with her since before the field trip. That’s all.” Peter felt bad about lying, but he doesn’t want to get Natasha involved, not just because of how it feels, but because if she confronts MJ it could be worse.

Natasha knows her little spider is lying, but she’ll let it go for now. She makes a note to keep an eye on it for now. “Okay, I’ll keep you apprised of the hair situation. I can see his hair lightening up. I’ll send you a picture a little later.”

“I’ll see if I can stop by the tower afterwards so I can see for myself, before tomorrow, since I have to bring up Betty’s camera crew tomorrow.” Peter said, not just because he wants to see how Mr. Stark looks but he wants to spend some time with Natasha. It seems that she is more and more becoming a port in the storm that is his life.

“Good, I’ll see you this evening, baby.” Natasha said happy, she too enjoys when they hang out, for all his energy at times, he never fails to cheer her up, and make her laugh. Something nobody else has ever been able to do. Not even Clint can cheer her up as fast.

“Until this evening, my master.” Peter said smiling. Peter hung up the phone, and realized he wasn’t alone just seconds before he heard her voice.

“Was that Natasha?” MJ asked, knowing exactly who it was, she’d stopped to walk to class with Peter and was surprised at what she’d heard, and that _Spider-man_ didn’t know she was there.

“yes, she saw the fight and wanted to make sure I was okay.” Peter said berating himself for not realizing she was behind him.

“Uh huh, and what else?”

“What do you mean? She asked if I was going to the tower to see how one of our pranks is going.”

“Uh huh.” MJ turned to head to their next class before they are late.

Peter sighs, knowing that whatever little test she gave him he failed. He followed behind her. He refrained from pushing it, deciding it would be better to talk about it this evening.

Frankly this thing she has against Natasha is getting old. Natasha is one of his closest friends and he care about her deeply. He loves her as a friend, she’s saved his life and his sanity so many times. Patently showing him what to do, pushing him to be better. Helping him when he needs comfort.

MJ didn’t really speak to him the rest of the day. Peter not sure what to do, just hopes he can get some answers this evening.

As class ends, Peter says goodbye and reminds MJ that he’ll see her tonight, he can see her thinking about saying something but doesn’t.

He was almost the of the school doors when he remembered he has his group project, muttering a few choice words he turns around to head to his locker and get his papers and heads into the library.

This time Flash is there at the same table. Peter heads there.

Flash looked up at him, “how’d you avoid getting in trouble?”

“Mr. Morita said that because I avoided any contact that I could go, this time.” Peter said honestly, not that the rumors aren’t already making the rounds.

Flash doesn’t say any more about it. They both start working on the project.

Peter hid the smirk after the fourth time Flash looked around thinking another avenger is going to pop up.

Strangely enough they have no interruptions and get the project done. They stayed longer than either planned to get it done.

As they finish both Peter and Flash give a goodbye nod, and they seem to have found a truce of sorts.

Peter isn’t holding his breath that I’ll last, but for now he’ll take it.

Given all that he has to do tonight Peter’s glad he doesn’t have any homework. He drops all his books in his locker then headed out. He’s itching to patrol for a while.

During patrol Peter decides to see if he can stay at the tower tonight since he’s got to be there early anyway. He explains the situation to May who had already been told about what was happening on Friday by Pepper and planned to show up.

May agreed and Peter happily told Natasha that he’s staying at the tower tonight. She’d been happy to hear that as well.

She’d sent a picture of Tony with light grey hair, Natasha snapped it as soon as someone said something.

She captured the look of shock on Tony’s face as he looked in the mirror.

Peter found that even for a Thursday it’s quiet. He helped a couple of lost people, but nobody was held up, no problems that weren’t being handled by the police before he got there.

Finally, Peter headed towards MJ’s apartment.

He stopped at one of his cubby holes to change. Then when nobody was looking, he dropped down to the street level.

Peter went to her place. He texted to let her know he is nearby earlier and was told that her parents were gone as usual.

Peter knocked and the door opened shortly.

Peter stepped in; he could feel a change in the air. Or it is his imagination.

MJ shut the door behind him, her own feeling all over the place. “Do you want something to drink?”

Peter sighed silently at the formal way she’s acting. Taking his cue from her. He set his backpack near the door.

“Yes, please a glass of water would be great.” Peter said.

MJ just moved to the kitchen to get the requested item.

Peter tends to be parched after patrolling, thanked her and drank it quickly.

Neither seem to want to head towards her bedroom. It would seem they both don’t want to be in a place that has brought them so many good memories and pleasure, when they are at this impasse.

“I know how thirsty you get after patrol so if you need another glass go ahead.” She moved around to sit at the island counter, across from him.

Peter is once again painfully aware that while the physical distance is 3 to 4 feet at most, the distance between them is much farther.

Peter filled up the glass and sipped at it while watching his girlfriend wondering who will start.

“Look, I’m sure you want to go, to… the tower,” she almost said ‘to Natasha’ instead “and you wanted to come over so…”

Peter gently placed the glass down so he wouldn’t slam it down, this isn’t how he wanted this to go. “I asked to talk to you here, away from everyone else so you could tell me what’s going on. I don’t understand why you are so hostile. I’d thought we would be fine…”

“Why do you think that.” MJ said this coldness surprising her.

“We talked about it, you can go to Berkeley and I’ll stay here, we work to keep ‘us’ going in spite of the distance…”

“You mean here with Natasha.” MJ winced that came out before she realized.

Peter took a deep breath, then another, then calmly asked. “I don’t understand where this is coming from. I’ve known her for years, as long as I’ve known you. Why now are you suddenly so concerned about the time that I spend with her?”

“You said in the gym she is your best friend…”

“So? She’s saved my life and my sanity many times over, she’s been there when I need someone to help me deal with the life I’ve chosen… that’s it isn’t it, you’re mad because I’ve gone to her for help but not you. Well, she’s an expert in that field, I’m a better hero because of her training. You don’t want to know when I’m hurt, you say you do, but I can feel you withdraw when I tell you if I’m hurt. She’s used to dealing with it from her own experience. I don’t usually have to find her, she knows and finds me, it’s been that way since the first time… when someone died because I couldn’t get them to the hospital in time.”

“I notice you didn’t deny that she’s your best friend…”

“Why should I, you and Ned are my best friends to, I don’t see you getting upset at my friendship with Ned?”

“Ned isn’t one of the most beautiful women on the planet, someone that couldn’t look unsexy if she tried…”

“I don’t know how many more times I can say this, she… is… my… friend. Frankly I’m glad I could consider her one of my best friends.” Peter said.

“One thing you need to know, she may seem to have it easy, but she doesn’t have any other friends… family, beside the team and Pepper, May and me. She had a harder life then you and me, and I know you know what my life was like before, she had it tougher.”

“Like what?”

“I won’t say, that is her past, I wouldn’t betray her secrets anymore then I would betray yours.” Peter said calming down, hoping they can get past this.

Peter knows they won’t make any progress tonight and this is starting to wear him down. “Look, it’s clear that we can’t fix this tonight and you don’t want me here, so let me just say, yes Natasha is a very beautiful woman, I’m not blind, but first and foremost for both her and I, she is my teacher, my mentor, she helps me to be better. That is all we are to each other. I’m frankly tired of this… issue. I love you; I have loved you for almost two years. I gave you a piece of myself that I’ve never given to anyone else. I want to make us work, but I will not stop spending time with agent Romanoff. So, you need to figure out what it you want.”

“What piece?”

“You are my first love, you were my first real kiss, my only real kiss, and you were my… first.” Peter said the blush he couldn’t help creeping up his neck.

MJ had known all that but had forgotten.

“I’m going to leave, you let me know what you want to do. I still love you; I still want to make this work. It’s up to you if you want the same thing.” Peter finished the glass of water and set it in the sink then turned to head towards the door.

“Are you going home?”

“No, I’m going to the tower.” Peter didn’t elaborate farther not that he needed to, she overheard his conversation at lunch and like he told her he’s not going to change because she suddenly has a problem.

“Are you going to be home later, so we can text?” MJ asked she knows they can text wherever he’s at, but she wants to know where he’ll be.

Peter stopped, “At the risk of you getting mad again, no I’m staying at the tower tonight because I have to be there for the fair and to escort Betty and her classmates up to Pepper’s office.” He watched her reaction as he said it.

MJ frowned, that Peter is still spending time with Natasha…

“ _No_ don’t, I’m going to the tower because of tomorrow, not because of Natasha.” Peter had heard her mutter and based on the surprised look she didn’t realize she had. “I’m…” Peter feeling frustrated at the situation stopped and walked to the door. “Good night MJ, I’ll talk to you later.” Peter grabbed his backpack walked out.

He decided it would be better for him to walk to the tower, he needs to try and sort through the thoughts in his head before he gets to the tower, and he’d get there too quick if he webbed.

Peter pulled out his phone, opening Karen’s program, “Karen delete anything you might have recorded of that conversation.”

Karen had been concerned about Peter but honored his request, she wasn’t sure what to do with it anyway. This is beyond her understanding.

She decided to maybe ask him about it later when he’s not so agitated. “Of course, Peter.”

Peter sighed; he can hear the sadness in her voice. “Also please don’t tell anyone about the conversation if they ask.”

“Of course, Peter. Can I help with anything?”

“No Karen this isn’t something you or I can fix. But thank you anyway.” Peter said tucking his phone and his hands into his pockets and starts to make his way to his home away from home.

Natasha is starting to get a little worried, she knew that Peter got out of his suit to visit MJ a while ago. She had been trying not to monitor him. Giving him privacy, she’s not Stark, FRIDAY told her that Peter is on the move.

She knows how long it takes for him to web from MJ’s place to the tower, and it’s well past that time. She’s sure he didn’t get into trouble Karen and FRIDAY would have notified her if he had.

“Is he patrolling again?” She asked FRIDAY.

“No, Karen reports that he’s walking to the tower.”

“Is there something wrong with his suit?”

“No, just that he’s walking, she’s being tight lipped, and she seems unhappy about it.” FRIDAY said her tone suggests minor confusion.

Natasha is now worried for another reason. Had MJ broken up with him?

She finds herself at an impasse, does she confront MJ, something is clearly been bothering the young woman since the field trip.

She decides to wait and see what she can get out of Peter when he arrives.

She has FRIDAY show his progress on her screen.

Peter is moving along at a normal pace and heading directly to the tower.

Peter finds himself in front of the tower sooner then he’d like.

He can’t put it off any longer. He almost wants to go home instead. But no, this issue will not affect his spending time with his family.

He does want to see Mr. Stark and his hair; he’d not gotten anything more since the picture this afternoon.

As Peter enters the building, he waves at the security that sits at the desk after normal business hours.

He took out his badge just in case, he very rarely comes in the front door after normal business hours and doesn’t want to have any problems with security.

He swipes his badge and waves at the guard manning the scanner.

The private elevator opens as he walks towards it without having to say anything.

“Peter, are you okay?” FRIDAY asked softly she’s been as concerned as Natasha, “you walked in, that’s unusual for you.”

“I’m fine FRIDAY, just wanted to clear my head. How does Mr. Stark look?” Peter said looking at the camera and giving her a smile. His jumbled thoughts aside he’s thankful for his family looking out for him, sometimes whether he wants them to or not.

This time her tone is very amused. “He’s hiding in his lab and has stated every time someone sees it that he’s going to disown you.”

Peter laughs especially because she put the one of the early times on the monitor in the elevator as she slowly took him up to the avengers’ area.

“Thank you, FRIDAY.” Peter said softly.

She knew that would cheer him up. She and her sister hate to see Peter sad, unhappy or especially hurt.

“Agent Romanoff has requested your presence as soon as possible.” FRIDAY said as the elevator moved up to the avenger area.

“I figured, okay.” Peter said expecting it.

“She is in your lab.” FRIDAY said as she opened the door on the correct level.

Peter walked down the hall, his own emotions warring, he’s not looking forward to the conversation, but he always wants to see her.

FRIDAY opens the door when Peter puts his hand on the doorknob. He looked to see her sitting in her usual spot. She is watching him intently, it’s the look she gives when she wants someone to know she is watching them.

“маленький паук.” Her voice is soft and calm.

“большой паук.” Peter can’t help but smile a little, still he’s at a loss as to what to do, his best bet is to let her start. Not that it’s a great option, she is a master spy and can read people on level that seems like telepathy.

Everything action he takes, she registers and knows what he’s thinking almost before he thinks it.

Peter internally smirked, he’d learned the hard way you _don’t_ lie to the black widow she will know.

Case in point… “How is MJ?” She asked not moving.

“She’s fine, she said hi.” Peter said knowing it’s pointless.

“ _Peter_.”

‘Damn, she broke out that tone of voice.’ Peter thought as he hung his head and sighed. “There is a rumor going around the school that you and I got caught making out during the field trip. And I’ve heard several students are jealous of how close we are…” Peter took a deep breath, “including, it seems MJ.”

Natasha stayed quiet, she did however get up and walk over to her spider. She wasn’t surprised to hear that. She’s well aware of her beauty and how others perceive her relationship not only with the male members of her team, but also Spider-man.

Not a week goes by that some tabloid will try to link her with one of the male members of her team, or even Spider-man… in fact lately she’s been _linked_ to him more frequently, due to the shared spider thing and the fact that several so called _experts_ have mentioned how his fighting style is similar to hers.

They have made it known that Spider-man receives training from the team and due to the nature of Spider-man’s powers, her style is the best suited for him to learn.

Still she loves Peter as a friend, in fact she would count him as one of her best friends.

Not only are they closest in age, not counting Wanda, but she does love the shared spider theme, not to mention Peter is always there whenever she might need him. Whether to cheer her up or help her through a nightmare.

She wouldn’t want to contemplate her life without her little spider in it.

The fact that he is always eager to learn from her, not just fighting, but also ballet, even how to deal with situations he might get into on patrol.

It’s not one sided, he is more than happy to help her learn to live, by helping her explore the world around them, not as a spy to manipulate, but as a human to enjoy.

Whither it’s a show or movie he thinks she might like. Or something as simple as going to one of the city’s many museums, she uses it to teach him how to create a disguise and blend in, but he shares his passion with her.

She loves to watch him excited about something as he explains it to her. She may not understand everything, or somethings most things he’s talking about, but it makes her smile to see him happy and excited.

Natasha thought all that as she walked up to Peter who still has his head down. She used her finger to lift his chin and then gently kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry baby.”

“It’s not your fault, I did kind of bring it on myself, when I got pissed off in the gym, but I don’t regret it at all. I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” Peter said his voice getting firmer as he spoke. He believes it.

She smiled at him, “I know baby.” She knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that Peter will do anything he can to defend his family and friends.

She put her arm around Peter and steered them towards the door. “Come on, let’s go check on the old man then you need to eat.”

Peter smiled anticipating the dirty looks he’s going to get, if he hasn’t locked them out of the lab.

They head to Tony’s side of the shared lab the wall still up, and Peter’s a little surprised that he’s able to open the door, until his senses lightly buzz, he stops them both before crossing the doorway. To see a tripwire rigged up to a small container of… glitter.

Peter disarms it before stepping in, keeping an eye out for more traps.

Natasha does as well but based on the muttered cussing they can hear from Tony it was a last-ditch effort to get him and her. “Boss, what would you have done if it was Mrs. Boss that walked through the door?”

“Yeah old man,” Natasha smirked, “Aren’t you in enough trouble?”

Tony just pointedly ignored them both as his muttering continued.

Peter couldn’t help it, he carefully walked closer, making sure to look for any traps. “Hey Mr. Stark… did you get a new haircut? There seems to be something different about you?”

“Ha, ha, I’ll admit you got me good. How long will this last?”

“About a week.” Peter looked up, “FRIDAY has he seen the second part of the prank yet?”

“No Darth spider, the second part didn’t kick in until he was alone.”

Tony looked up in surprise, “wait a minute, what second part!?”

Peter looked back at Natasha not bothering to hide her amusement. “My mistress.” He beckoned her forward.

Natasha looking forward to seeing what happens walks closer as Tony watches her like a hawk thinking she’s going to do something.

Peter watched as Tony’s hair started turning black and red. His smile grows as he watches it. So does Natasha.

Suddenly Tony is very nervous at the twin looks of deviousness on the two spiders in front of him. “What?”

“FRIDAY…” Peter suddenly said.

FRIDAY projected Tony’s image on the holographic table from the camera in the room.

Tony turned to look and suddenly his hand went to his hair at seeing the black with red hourglass shapes in it. “What the fu…” he exclaimed as he turned his head from side to side.

“Don’t worry boss it’ll only last about a week.” Peter said as he and Natasha headed out the door. He added before going out, “FRIDAY let me know when he sees Steve.”

That caused Natasha to giggle, she told FRIDAY to do the same for her.

They hear Tony call out, “Why? What happens when I see Steve? Does it make hearts or something?”

Peter waited until they were outside the door having remained quiet. As they walked down the hall to the elevator he grinned and said, “that would have been a great idea, I wish we’d thought of that.”

Natasha took Peter up to eat, she knows he’s hungry. They took some stuff out and worked together to make a meal.

FRIDAY suddenly said, “Attention, Mrs. Boss has decided a secession of hostilities to commence on Saturday. No new pranks allowed after 10pm Saturday. Any ongoing will be allowed on a case by case basis.”

Peter and Natasha looked at each other, that was fine with them. The team had learned the hard way to not let a prank war go on to long, it leads to escalations that make it harder to stay within the confines of the family.

Plus, they had pulled or are in the processes of pulling all the pranks they wanted.

As always whenever food is smelled the team comes out of the woodworks. First Steve with his enhanced sense of smell, and Bucky who was right behind him. Followed by Sam and then Clint.

Both Natasha and Peter shook their heads it happens every time someone makes food.

Bucky who loves to cook and bake the most on the team, walks over to Natasha and Peter to help them finishing prepping the food for the team.

He and Natasha have been teaching Peter. So, they all work to whip up something that will fill everyone’s belly.

Clint, Sam, and Steve set the table. FRIDAY notifies Pepper who decides to get Tony.

She almost has to literally drag him to the table. Chiding him that Steve endured not only the same thing, but Tony pulled off his hat in front of Peter’s school.

Peter had programed the nanites to just revert to grey when surrounded by the team, so it doesn’t spend the whole time switching between the different colors. However, FRIDAY knew that Natasha, Peter and even Mrs. Boss would want to see what Tony looks like around Steve.

So, as they all sat down to eat, they watched as Tony’s hair changed to red, white, and, blue, with hot pink strips in between each color.

After a second glance and snicker from the team, Tony gave both spiders the stink eye and muttered about disowning certain spider-brats.

Pepper of course had to add to it, by saying “Peter when he disowns you, I’m claiming you.” Much to the amusement of the rest of team.

Peter leaned over to Natasha ask her, “How long before he looks?”

“About another minute.” Natasha said smiling. As she glanced at Tony knowing it would push him to need to know.

True enough almost 55 seconds later, they heard Tony growl in frustration and get up to find the nearest mirror.

Both Peter and Steve burst out in laughter when they heard with their enhanced hearing, the muttered cursing from Tony as he looked at his multi-colored hair.

After that things calmed down, Tony came back, and they finished the meal. They put the pranks to the side and talked about training, the latest rumors going around the company. They also discussed some intel they got from Fury about a possible Hydra sighting.

They are not sure if it’s hydra or something else. They then discuss tomorrow’s mock battle and what they plan on doing. Peter feels his phone vibrate towards the end. He pulls it out and see it’s a message from Ned, he had briefly hoped it would be from MJ.

However, he knows that she is very unlikely to message him. He knows her well enough to know she won’t make the first move.

The team picks up on the slight mood change of Peter, but only Natasha is pretty sure why.

Tony watches Peter for a few minutes until he looks up and gives a smile that everyone can see doesn’t reach his eyes. The rest of the team covertly look at Natasha for help, but she subtly shakes her head ‘no’ to let it rest for the moment.

They finish the meal and heap praise for the ordinary meal on Peter, Natasha, and Bucky. They don’t like it when Peter is sad, so they are hoping this will help him.

Peter argues that he can do the dishes while they plan their mock battle. He starts to round out the dishes. The rest of the team decide to let him have that. They take their dishes to the sink and Peter smiles and gets hugs from Natasha and Pepper while enduring having his hair mussed up by the rest.

FRIDAY plays music from his playlist while he gets lost in doing the dishes. 

The team go to the closest conference room while Pepper heads to take care of some last-minute paperwork. They have all learned that what Peter wants most at this time is to be left alone to process everything.

However as soon as the door is closed, the team turns to Natasha with so many questions. “He and MJ are having problems, I’m not sure of the details. He walked, not webbed, here tonight after stopping by her place to talk to her.

Knowing there is nothing they can do about it right now, no matter how much they might want to, they plan their mock battle, safety of both the team and the guests the most important part.

Natasha gets a text from Karen that she’s listening to figure out the best way to use red wing during the mock battle.

Tony looked at his phone a few times during the meeting.

Tony had FRIDAY watch Peter he watched Peter finish the cleanup and head out on the landing pad.

Tony barely waited until the meeting was over before he was out. He headed straight to the landing pad, knowing that Peter is out there texting someone.

“Who ya talking to spiderling?” Tony said as he walked up to Peter as he sat there on the edge.

“Ned, I’m assuming you have all been briefed?” Peter said not looking up, he assumed that as soon as the meeting was over one or more of the team would be out.

“Broad strokes only. You wanna talk about it?” Tony asked, only feeling comfortable sitting on the edge with Peter due to having his suit with him just in case.

“Not really… but I guess.” Peter responded. “MJ seems to be jealous of how close everyone thinks I am with Natasha.”

“Peter, you are closer to her than anyone else, including us.” Tony said knowing Peter would rather have the truth.

Peter winced; he knows that.

“Pete, there isn’t anything wrong with that, I know you both deeply care about each other. That is bound to cause problems with other people who don’t know you two.”

“But MJ knows me and she kind of knows Natasha…”

“I know, but I think MJ is scared about the changes, you guys are graduating very soon and going to college, the difference is your situation isn’t changing that much, you are already going to college and you aren’t leaving. Does MJ have a plan?”

“She got accepted by USC Berkeley, her dream college, but didn’t tell me, I found out by accident a few weeks back and we talked about it at the field trip.”

“Is that during the time you had the elevator in private mode?”

“Yeah, she thinks I’m cheating on her with Natasha and no matter how many times I tell MJ that Natasha is my mentor and teacher first and foremost… Plus, I’m sure she doesn’t even think of me in that way.”

“I hope you didn’t mention that to MJ?”

Peter gave Tony a small weak smirk, “No, I’m not _that_ dumb.”

“So why the long face earlier?”

“When Ned texted earlier, I had hoped it would MJ, but I know she won’t make the first move.”

“My suggestion would be to let it rest for now, hopefully things will calm down before graduation and you two will figure everything out. For now, let’s go back inside before little spider-brats become spider-cicles, and I have May, Natasha, and Pepper after me.” Tony said.

They both got up and started to head inside. Tony looked down and remembered what he’d been shown earlier today. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think about how showing up at your school yesterday would cause so many problems for you.”

“What are you talking about, the fight? No that had nothing to do with yesterday…”

“No, I know you almost went into sensory overload today due to everyone talking about you.” Tony said feeling guilty, he should have anticipated that.

“You didn’t…” Peter paused, then changed what he was going to say. “Did Natasha tell you?”

“No, FRIDAY when she looked at the footage from today, I could tell something was wrong but not what, she mentioned the sensory overload and showed me you walk between your previous class. It was obvious you were hurting.” Tony pulled Peter into his arm, into a side hug that they are getting better at doing.

Peter put his phone away and accepted Tony’s arm around his shoulders. “Thanks dad.”

Tony almost stumbled looking over at Peter in surprise.

“What?”

“That’s the first time you’ve called me dad without being loopy on pain meds or out of it, in pain.” Tony said softly.

“Huh, I guess you’re right.” Peter said having done it on purpose.

“Neither you nor I are dying, are we?” Tony asked.

“I hope not. Is it really that weird?”

“Well no, just wanted to make sure.” Tony finally said, smiling at the warm happy feeling.

They walked into see the team not so subtly watching them.

Pepper got up to check Peter, she put both hands on his cheeks as she kissed his forehead.

“Mama boss.” Peter said softly.

Pepper felt her eyes well up with a few tears. She never wanted to replace May or even Mary, but she is more than ecstatic to be another mother figure to Peter. “Baby genius.” She said softly back.

“I’m not a baby.” Peter muttered feeling his face flush.

“You are my baby.” Pepper said smiling at the shy but happy look from Peter and her husband. They all went into the common room to watch a movie with the rest of the team.

Peter still worn out from dealing with his sensory overload from earlier in the day, was asleep his head on Tony’s shoulder before the movie finished.

Natasha and Pepper could see the rest of the team was torn between wanting to do something and letting it go, they had been told about his near sensory overload from earlier today.

They’ve all got experience dealing with Peter and to a lesser extent Steve having to deal with the situations.

Bucky beat Steve to picking up Peter. And let him know by smirking then sticking his tongue out at him, to rub it in.

The rest of the team quietly snickered.

Pepper walked down the hall to Peter’s room and pulled the covers back on his bed.

Once Bucky gently deposited his sleeping bundled into the bed, Pepper covered him. Peter had long since removed his shoes before they started the movie.

The team each took a moment to say goodnight, they all have their own way of doing it. When Peter is awake it drives him nuts because they exaggerate what they do, like they are saying goodnight to a baby.

Pepper and Natasha give him a gentle kiss on the forehead. Then like the rest of the team they brush his soft hair off his forehead.

Finally, Pepper shoos everyone out and shuts the door behind her.

They all head to bed. They all know they have a busy day tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, my muse has been on a Star Trek Enterprise with T'Pol/Archer and Eureka with Allison/Jack... mood.
> 
> I have at least a story from each that I've started writing.
> 
> Plus with this "kinktober" thing going around I am kind of getting the urge to do the sequel to Natasha and Peter - One very kinky night... but we'll have to see.


	8. Epilogue - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is finally. The last chapter of the story
> 
> How did the fair go, who was "killed" during the mock battle.
> 
> How do MJ and Peter fix things between them
> 
> A few surprise guests show up... including a crossover character, from a different fandom.

\--------------- Epilogue – Part 3 --------------

\---------------- Friday --------------

Peter woke up, he’s a little surprised he didn’t have a nightmare last night. He’s been worried enough about this issue MJ has with Natasha, as well as his worry about his school coming to the fair.

He’d heard his alter-ego’s name mentioned more yesterday then his own. Everyone seems excited about the possibility of getting to meet him.

So yeah, _no pressure_.

There was a knock on his door. A small smile showed on his face when he recognized the heartbeat of the person on the other side of the door. “Come on in Natasha.” Peter said.

Natasha has a ruefully smile. No matter how many times it happens, the fact that he can tell who’s at the door just by their heartbeat or scent. It blows her mind.

She has long since decided that he would be one hell of a spy. Given who his mom was, she’s not surprised. Mary Fitzpatrick-Parker was known even to the red room.

Her accomplishments were required studying by her instructors in the red room. Mary was one of Peggy Carter’s best protégées.

Natasha thought all that as she walked into Peter’s room and saw him sitting in his bed, he had just woken up, if his oh so cute bedhead that makes her just itch to run her hands through it, as she coos at him. Is any indication.

She must have given herself away because he frowned at her and tried to run his hands through his hair to fix it.

Natasha actually giggled because he just made it worse. “ _Peter_ …” she didn’t mind the fondness in her voice.

Her, one of the most feared and revered Black Widows in history. She shakes her head mentally, at how different her life is now, then even a few years ago.

She sat on the bed and smiled with a fondness that would have shocked the people who ‘raised’ her or knew her in the beginning. But she wouldn’t change this life for anything.

She has a family, not the traditional spouse and kids, but it works for her.

Besides while she wouldn’t mention this to anyone, she sometimes holds out hope that someday she might have a more traditional family. To complement this eclectic group of superpowered misfits, she calls family.

Peter knowing she’s feeling introspective, scoots closer and hugs her.

She again marvels at how well he seems to be able to read her and know what she needs.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked quietly.

“Nothing baby, in fact I was going to ask you the same thing. I was just marveling at how far my life is come, from where it was.”

“That’s… a good thing… right?” Peter asked his lack of self-consciousness shining through.

Natasha smiled as she leaned back to look Peter in the eyes. “Yes, baby it is very much a good thing. I wouldn’t change a thing, if it means that I would end up here again.” She leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on Peter’s forehead. “Now, what has that cute face scrunched up in worry, this time.” Natasha said teasingly.

She giggles again when Peter blushed at her words. “ _Nat_ … I’m just worried about today. Everyone at school… all they could talk about meeting me… uh Spider-Man. I… I afraid that they might realize who I am.”

“Oh baby. You know that even though the team will be doing the mock battle. Karen and FRIDAY will be keeping an eye on you. Plus, you know Pepper isn’t going to let anything happen to her baby genius…”

“I’m not a baby…” Peter muttered more as a reflex then anything.

“You are to her and to May…”

“What about you?”

“You are my sidekick, my protégée, my partner in crime… my little spider.”

“I guess if I have to be _someone’s_ sidekick, I could do worse than the most badass black widow in history.” Peter said with a smirk.

“If need be, we’ll stop the mock battle if we need to. I doubt this will be a long event anyway. With Tony spending most of the day in the dunk tank. And the rest of us more than tired from the same adoring fan as you.” Natasha told Peter softly as they still held each other close. She added, “Okay time to get up and get cleaned up…. Cause Slider, you stink.”

“Really, Top Gun?” Peter responded, with a smirk of his own.

“Hey if the shoe fits.” Natasha said lightly.

“Okay Goose…”

“Oh _please_ , if anyone is Goose, it’s you. I’m Maverick.” Natasha kissed his forehead again, then she got up to go finish getting ready for the day.

“Thanks Natasha.” Peter said, she’d done as she always does, cheered him up, got him out of his worrying funk.

“Anytime baby, that what we do for each other.” Natasha said, looking back at Peter, with a soft smile.

Peter got up to lock the door and headed into his bathroom, removing his clothes along the way. He took a shower. To finish waking up and _mostly_ wash away the worry.

He walked into the kitchen to see the whole family there. Bucky passed Peter a big plate of bacon, sausage, and eggs and toast.

He sat next to Natasha who had finished her slightly smaller and healthier breakfast.

Peter could see she had a gleam in her eyes, so he was on the lookout for whatever she has planned.

It took far longer than Peter realized, but every time he looked away a piece of his breakfast disappeared. He caught on when he turned back to his food faster than expected, to see the culprit, Natasha had a piece of sausage that she unabashedly tossed into her mouth, with a smirk when Peter looked at her incredibly.

“Always be aware of your surroundings, маленький паук.” She told him smugly.

Peter looked up to see Bucky and Tony snicker in their cups. They had both see her do it.

Peter just shakes his head and slides the plate a little closer to Natasha, to indicate he’s fine with sharing his food with her.

“Nah, it’s not as much fun, if you know.” She said, she gave him a quick peck on the temple then got up to go take care of a few things before the fair.

Peter finished his food, after he moved his plate back in front of him. Since Clint was sitting on the other side of Natasha and when she left, he’d started eye Peter’s plate.

Peter put his arm around the plate and held up his fork pointing at Clint, is if to say, ‘try it and I’ll stab you.’

Clint, who was just messing with Peter laughs. “You are becoming more and more like her, every day.”

Peter smirked and said a cheerful, “Thank you.”

Peter finished eating, right before FRIDAY reminded Pepper and Peter that they would need to head down soon to meet the school group.

“Come along Tony, you promised.” Pepper said, she’s already had to hear him whine about it, when he found out about the dunk tank this morning.

He grudgingly has agreed, glad that this war will be over by tomorrow night. He has once again been upstaged by the dynamic spider duo.

In all honesty he had kind of been expecting something like this, when the word had gone out that the fair would have dunk tanks.

However, he didn’t know he would be the only avenger to be part of it, not because he’s an avenger but because he’s the boss.

He has to give Peter credit, using the balloons he’d spent hours… well him and a few interns, blowing up and then painstakingly moved to the lab. As a way to dunk him in the tank, is genius.

Tony isn’t even bothered, as much as he expected to be. Peter had his revenge conceived within minutes.

Still he’s been trying to rack his brain to think of something to get them or at least Peter back, if only a little.

He has to admit the hair thing is genius. He only has himself to blame, if he hadn’t gone to Peter’s school then it’s unlikely that Pepper would have agreed to let FRIDAY help with the prank.

Still the outcome of sorts was Peter calling him dad, without being loopy, so Tony’s fine enduring the prank to have gotten that.

Not that he would ever tell Peter or Pepper that.

After all he still has something of a reputation to uphold.

FRIDAY took Pepper, Tony, and Peter in the elevator down to the executive level.

FRIDAY told them that they are going to use one of the smaller conference rooms near Pepper’s office. The PR department in talking with the teacher Mrs. Berman had spent the week working out all the details.

Most of the PR department were more than happy to help, not only give the students experience, but they all know they go to school with Peter.

He’s well loved, even in the PR department.

At 8:20 a small bus pulled up to the unloading area.

FRIDAY alerted the Starks and Peter.

Peter took a big breath and softly said “Showtime.”

Tony couldn’t help it, he teasingly said “why are you worried it’s not like you are going to spend the day in the dunk tank.... Ow.”

“Behave.” Pepper said as she lightly slapped Tony’s shoulder.

“Okay mom and dad, no fighting when my friends show up.” Peter said, he did it on purpose. He was teasing but not about calling them mom and dad.

Peter beat a hasty retreat before they could react.

When the words Peter said registered, he was already gone but she felt tears well up. He’d never called her mom before.

She’s heard him call May ‘mom’ once or twice, but never her.

Tony once the thrill of Peter calling him dad again wore off, he looked over at Pepper, to see how she’s holding up.

He quietly said, “Powerful isn’t it. The power one word can have.”

Pepper could only nod, as she fought to regain her emotions.

\--------------------------

“That was very sweet of you Peter.” FRIDAY said to Peter as he was heading down to the lobby in an empty elevator.

Peter looked at the camera in the corner and with a smile said. “I meant every word… little sister.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m your big sister.”

“Uh if I recall right, you were ‘born’ after me, that makes me the older one.”

“Chronologically, but I’m not so sure about maturity.” FRIDAY said teasingly.

“I have the urge to stick my tongue out at you, but that would not help my case…” Peter said amused “So how about we agree to disagree.”

About that time the elevator opened in the lobby.

Peter walked out to see a small group of students and one teacher most of them looking around the lobby in awe.

Betty spotted him first since she was looking for him.

Still giddy for this opportunity, she rushed over to him, after he cleared the security checkpoint. She threw her arms around him in a big hug. “Thank you so much Peter, I can’t tell you how important this is to not only me, but the rest of my friends.

Peter still unused to the praise just nodded not trusting himself to say anything yet. He headed to the reception’s desk.

Amanda smiled softly at him, she’s sees Peter just about every time he comes in and has grown fond of him herself. She passes him the small stack of visitor’s badges they had made for the class.

She could see he’s kind of nervous, “You got this, sweetie.” She said softly to him.

He smiled, he likes Amanda, she had been gone the day of the field trip. Still she’s always happy to talk to Peter, even before the company knew about him.

She never treated him like just some dumb kid.

He took another deep breath and then turned, putting on his ‘game face’ not the Spider-Man one, but the one he uses when talking to groups whether it’s the board members, or employees.

Between Pepper, Tony, and Natasha he’s been learning to be more confident. That is the most important thing, either you know what you’re doing or not, if you are confident, they will listen.

Natasha had long ago started helping him utilize that as Spider-Man. Only after Tony and Pepper decided to make him their heir, did that start to extend to other aspects of his life.

“Hey guys, welcome to Stark industries. I have your visitor’s passes; you will need to wear these, at all times. Security is very important around here. Mrs. Berman? Betty? Jason Ionello...” Peter started calling out the students names, most he didn’t know.

Once that was complete, he stepped back. “Okay is there anyone that didn’t get a badge… no badge you won’t be able to leave the lobby.”

Nobody said anything, Peter continued. “Okay so what’s going to happen is we are going to walk through that security checkpoint over there and you will swipe your badge, the machine will call your name and announce you as a visitor. Any questions so far?”

Jason put his hand up, “yes Jason?”

“So, is it true you arranged this?” Jason had never been a fan of Peter’s not that he didn’t like him, but he never liked him either. Jason had always hung around Flash’s group.

“ _Mr. Ionello_ …” Mrs. Berman said sharp and quiet in reprimand.

Peter held up his hand, “It’s okay Mrs. Berman. To answer your question, I asked Mrs. Potts-Stark if she would be willing to let Betty interview her. When they didn’t have time to finish. Pepper… I mean Mrs. Potts-Stark decided to do this instead.”

Peter waited a moment so they could process it all. “Any more questions?”

Another student Peter didn’t know, raised their hand. “Yes?” Peter said pointing to the student.

“So, like where is your badge?”

Peter smiled, “technically I don’t need one, FRIDAY knows who I am, but I have it right here.” Peter took the familiar red and blue badge out of his pocket and looped it around his neck. He didn’t wait to see if anyone was confused about who FRIDAY is explained, “FRIDAY is the AI that runs the building, she sees and hears everything.” Peter waited a few minutes as the students that weren’t at the field trip looked around in wonder. Eventually he asked, “Any other questions?”

When Peter got blank looks from everyone. He turned and said, “follow me.”

He went through the security check point first, showing everyone how to swipe, not that it’s complicated, but to be sure.

Thankfully this time FRIDAY didn’t make the announcement like she did during the field trip. Not that she had the couple of times since then, when he’d come through the front door.

Still he wouldn’t put it past Mr. Stark to do it in revenge.

Fortunately, FRIDAY remained quiet. He waited as everyone else swiped their badges. Then he led them to the elevator banks.

Betty walking next to him, Peter could see she’s almost vibrating with giddiness. Peter felt a small smile ghost across his face when he realized how much Betty and Ned are becoming alike. Ned would be doing the exact same thing, in fact for like the first five times Peter brought Ned and MJ up to the avenger’s area he _did_ the exact same thing.

The elevator ride was quick then Peter led them to the conference room that had Pepper and Tony as well as several members of the PR staff, that he expected, but he didn’t expect to see Steve, Clint, Sam, and Natasha. In uniform minus their weapons.

Peter thought a few of the students and the teacher was going to pass out in shock and surprise.

The avengers are used to seeing tongue tied fans, smiled and walked over to introduce themselves.

Pepper took the opportunity to move over to Peter who had stood off to the side. Now that he’s brought the class up, he’s not sure what he’s supposed to do. He assumes he’ll take the class back down when their done.

“Peter… did you…” Pepper started to ask she wants to know, but at the same time doesn’t want to know, if Peter was just kidding, also she doesn’t want to put undue pressure on Peter.

“Pepper, I meant what I said.”

Pepper had to blink a couple of times and shallow a time or two.

Peter moved easily into Pepper’s arms to give her a hug. “You are my mom too, just like May. You aren’t replacing her or Mary, if I’ve learned anything from this crazy family, it’s that there is nothing wrong with having a nontraditional family. So, I say, there’s nothing wrong with having more than one mom.” Peter softly told her, knowing she wouldn’t ask.

Pepper couldn’t help it she felt a couple tears fall, “ _oh Peter_ , baby. Thank you.”

They leaned back, as Peter felt his own eyes well up and a rueful smile crossed his face. “I might have also done it so you would be more willing to let my pranks continue…” Peter smirked to let her know he’s just teasing.

Pepper huffed a laugh, she’s glad he teased, it helped her regain control. She smirked and teased “No promises.”

Pepper pulled Peter back into hold him just a few minutes longer.

The avengers and the PR people saw it and did their best to keep the students’ attention away from the touching moment.

But if you looked closely at them all, especially Tony and Natasha you would see a softening of their face at how touching the moment is.

Rachael had slipped out to grab some tissues. She quietly made her way back in and held the box for Pepper and Peter. She had to take one herself, she always cries whenever someone else cries.

Pepper and Peter smiled they’re thanks to her as they took a couple and composed themselves.

Betty had snuck a glance back and felt her heart melt at the obvious tender moment between Peter and Pepper.

She turned back to talk to the others, before anyone could see her.

It only took a few minutes before Pepper had her game face on. She called everyone to order and in within a matter of moments is was like organized chaos as the PR people split to work with the students.

The camera crew started to stage the area. While hair and makeup took care of Pepper, Tony, and Betty. They didn’t have to do much since all three are used to being on camera and had done some of the prep before showing up.

Natasha slipped over by Peter. “I’m so proud of you baby.” FRIDAY had shown the team what Peter had called Pepper and Tony and most of them wanted to head down, not that they plan to be in the interview. Well Natasha doesn’t, she’s still a spy, and neither she nor SHIELD want her picture out there.

Granted, given the popularity of the team. It’s almost an impossible feat to keep every picture of them off the internet.

Her image is more sought after then the rest of the team combined. In part due to how hard it is to _get_ a picture of her. That plus she is considered one of the most beautiful women in the world.

She put her arm around Peter and smiled as he leaned into her embrace. They are both fully aware that there are quite a few students around, anyone of them could look, and that would start the rumors about Natasha and Peter all over again.

However, neither care, Peter has decided what will happen, will happen, regardless of whatever he does, so why not do what he loves. He loves to spend time with Natasha.

Natasha feels the same, while it wouldn’t affect her what the students would say about them in school. She feels if Peter isn’t going to care then she won’t either.

Nothing they have done could be construed as inappropriate between Natasha and Peter.

They watch as Pepper and Betty get set up and start the interview. The PR people impressed with how well the students did, it was only minor things. Most of the PR people had backgrounds in this type of media and have experience doing this type of work.

Betty interviewed Pepper first, asking all kinds of serious questions.

Then when Tony was brought in, the first question was about his everchanging hair.

They had with Tony’s grudging permission taken some behind the scenes shots while FRIDAY showed them all the different styles and someone usually Peter would mention who that style is for.

He started to explain the science behind it, but stopped, “Pete, this is your doing, you come explain it.”

Peter had a feeling that might happen when they asked Tony how the prank was pulled off.

Peter stepped away from Natasha and walked over to the camera, he started, “Well we created nanites, uh tiny little microscopic robots. They made their way to the hair follicles and coat them allowing for the color change. FRIDAY…” Peter indicated towards the ceiling, “she can control what color they turn to, but because they are so small and we’re still in the beginning stages of our understanding of nanites they had to be pre-programed. We can’t have them make a different style after we created them.”

Betty noticed that he said ‘we’ created at the beginning, so she asked wondering if Peter had some sort of help, maybe from her boyfriend.

“Uh my partner in crime…” Peter had a slight smirk at those words, “Is agent Romanoff.” He looked over to see she had a slight smirk as well. “Usually when we have prank wars we’ll team up with others on the team.” Peter didn’t want to say that he always teams up with Natasha, that isn’t information the students need to know.

Given that it was a school interview, most of the questions beyond the semi-personal ones are about how a student could get into Stark Industries. As well as what someone would need to do in order to be better prepared for working in the real world.

After about an hour of the actual interview. The PR group offered to let the students use the advanced media bay to cut and edit the interview.

The editors and other behind the scene students looked ecstatic about getting to use a world class media bay.

Most of the PR department cuts their own promos and puts together demos for all types of media.

The students, teacher and a couple of the PR people hesitantly asked for selfies and autographs from the avengers in the room.

FRIDAY looking out for her people, paid attention when one of the students would talk a picture of Peter and Natasha together and she would go in and remove it from their phone. Due to the NDA the student and teacher signed; FRIDAY is legally able to do it.

She only did it for those pictures, none of the pictures with the rest of the team. Clint is less a spy and more a spy hunter and so he’s less likely to go undercover. The rest of the team aren’t spies and they are very unlikely to go undercover.

After they PR people took the class to the media bay to help them. The team was left in the room with Peter and Pepper.

The team left to finish getting ready for the fair and have one final safety briefing for the mock battle later.

Leaving just Pepper and Peter.

Peter asked something he’s been wondering, “you and May have a protocol for the prank wars don’t you.”

Pepper smiled she figured someone would eventually ask. “Yes, we do.”

“What is it?”

Pepper almost blushed, she and May had come up with the name after several glasses of wine one evening they had been talking about the prank wars and had decided they wanted to get in on the fun. Knowing the team wouldn’t suspect them of doing it. “The bitches are back.” She said quietly.

Peter couldn’t help it he laughed. “Really?” as he looked at her surprise on his face.

Pepper could only nod.

Peter put his arm around Pepper and gladly leaned into her embrace again.

As they headed to her office. She has to get some work done before she heads to the fair. It’s set to start in less than an hour.

“Are you going to throw a dart at Mr. Stark’s tank?” Peter asked.

“What do you think?” Pepper said with a smirk.

“Would it be bad form if you and I were the first two in line?” Peter said with his own smirk.

Pepper laughed as she pulled Peter back into her arms and kissed his forehead. “Maybe, but let’s do it anyway.”

“Okay… mom.” Peter said, he doesn’t want to do it too often, but he really likes how happy it makes her.

Pepper eyes well up again, it’s not just the word, but the sincere way he says it. She knows that Peter isn’t saying it to get something from her, but that he genuinely believes it.

She presses another lingering kiss on his forehead, in lieu of speaking, knowing she’s to choked up with emotions to be able to speak.

She hopes she will always feel that way whenever Peter or any children she and Tony might have call her that.

Peter knowing, she needs it just wraps his arms around her and holds her tightly.

She’s still an inch or two taller, and that’s before she puts on her high heels, so she still towers a little bit over him.

Unlike Natasha who due to his last growth spurt is almost an inch shorter than him.

A few minutes later Tony walked in and felt his eyes well up again, his two-favorite people, don’t tell Rhodey and Happy, hugging. He walked up and wrapped his arms around them both amusingly saying “Ahhh group hug.”

After a few minutes they moved apart. Pepper and Peter had small smiles at how far Mr. _I don’t like to be handed things_ , has come.

“Peter, the students and teacher are going to stay around for a while to get footage of the fair.” Pepper said after a few minutes. “Why don’t you go see if they are ready and take them to the park. Make sure to grab your suit.”

They knew that the fair would have to held at an off-site location. They couldn’t let a bunch of students and parents running around the building.

They rented the nearest park with a gymnasium for people to sit and relax, the HR recruiters. As well as some interactive demos of the consumer products SI is developing.

The team will hold the demonstration in the field. That will allow the flyers the freedom to move. And since Spider-Man won’t be there they don’t have to worry about making sure he has stuff to swing from, besides the flyers.

The meet and greets will be inside, that way security can control the situation.

Normally this would take several weeks of planning and permission from the city. But right or wrong, money talks, and since Tony had set it up, his own personal resources are paying for it. Security is the most important aspect.

Several NYPD officers will be there both in uniform and undercover. As well as SHIELD agents. Not to mention SI’s only security staff.

Happy muttered a few choice words, about Tony’s big plan, during the week as he worked with the NYPD and deputy director Hill to coordinate how it would work.

A lot of the employees took the day off to bring their families. Not only to meet the Avengers but the chance to relax with their fellow co-workers. Most of them think of their co-workers as an extended family. Christmas parties start by mid-December so that all the departments have time to hold them. Tony, Pepper, and lately Peter try to make sure they show up for each one.

Peter smiles after Pepper gave him his orders, “you got it boss.” He said cheekily as he gave her a sloppy salute. He headed towards the door. “Mr. Stark… I’ll see you at the dunk tank.” He smirked at Tony.

“Ha… ha… ha… just remember I have until 10pm tomorrow night to get you back.” Tony said half joking.

Pepper just sit there and watched her boys; she and May had talked about it one night after a couple glasses of wine. How Tony and Peter are her boys. For May it’s Peter and starting to be Happy.

Much to Peter’s consternation.

Peter stopped at the door, “when do I need to change?”

“Later, maybe right before the mock battle. FRIDAY is going to make a few announcements in your voice over the intercom so they can hear, to keep anyone from suspecting that you have disappeared. If anyone asks just say you will be behind the scenes during the mock battle to keep everyone safe.” Pepper told him; she had worked with Michael to make the schedule of events.

Tony added, “I know it goes without saying, but if your _Peter tingles_ start to tingle….”

“Oh god, it is _not_ called my Peter tingles…. But yes, if I feel anything with my _Spidey-sense_ , I’ll make sure Karen and FRIDAY know so they can alert security.” Peter said groaning he can’t believe May came up with that name. He’s been calling it his Spidey-sense since he figured out what it is.

Tony smirked he knew that would irritate him.

Peter walked out of the room. He’s used to it by now, the team and May will call it that when they want to annoy him.

FRIDAY told him the students and teacher are finishing up.

Peter went up to grab his suit, he put the lower half on and left the top half off it would be faster for him to take off his shirt and put on the top have after he removed his shoes. Then his mask, he’s been able to do it in under 30 seconds.

Peter walked out to see the team, minus Mr. Stark. “So, uh you sure you don’t want me to be in, because right now it’s 4 to 3 in cap’s favor…”

Rhodey channeling his inner Tony since he’s not here, smirked, “Please, me and Tony are worth any two of them, so really it’s like 5 to 4.”

Sam and Clint gave a “hey” and “bring it on,” at the same time.

Steve just smiled, “Don’t worry about it, Pete, we have it covered. You just have a good time, meeting all your adoring fans…” Steve’s easy smile turned into a smirk at the end. He knows Peter’s just trying to get out of the meet and greet.

Peter frowned and growled, but Clint couldn’t help it, “Aww he’s got his cute little grumpy face on again. Sam isn’t it sweet.”

Sam smirked as he added, “Oh yes, he makes you want to carry him like a lil’ baby. _Such a cute little baby._ ”

The rest of the team couldn’t help the amusement, even Natasha can’t help but laugh, Peter does have such a baby face.

Peter narrowed his eyes, eyeing the team. “Just remember, the war isn’t over until 10pm tomorrow…”

Sam and Clint both sobered up slightly.

As Peter got into the elevator he said, “I’m the only one _not_ participant in the mock battle… gee I sure hope nobody has any pranks lined up.”

Natasha didn’t react, but she’s quite proud of her little spider, for the non-warning. Knowing it will put everyone on their guard. But she knows they can’t do anything about what she and Peter have planned.

She did let a ghost of a smirk cross her face when she heard several team members mutter a few choice words, knowing they have to be on guard now.

They are doing meet and greets for a while this morning. So, they go over the overall game plan for the day and then load into a Quinjet to head to the fair.

\----------------------------

Peter headed to the media bay to round up the class and they headed towards the bus. Peter rode with them and told the bus driver where to go.

Betty happily sat next to Peter and ask him all kinds of questions.

She had been surprised to find out that the fair had originally been Peter’s idea. A way to get back at Mr. Stark for the balloons. Ned had told her about how Mr. Stark had filled Peter’s lab full of blues.

She laughed when he told her about the dunk tank and the alternate way of making Mr. Stark fall in the water.

“Peter I’m surprised you haven’t used your devious skills to get back at Flash.”

Peter just smirked and said nothing.

“No, you didn’t… what did you do?” Betty said barely remembering to keep her voice down. She realized that Peter had done something. Based on the smirk he’s wearing.

“Wait were you the one that put the stink bomb in his locker?” Betty asked.

“I can neither confirm nor deny that….”

“You know I thought it was you at first, but it was a weak stink bomb….”

“Well, if it _was_ me… it would have been weak, because I wanted to slightly irate him not piss him off… _if_ it had been me.” Peter answered.

Betty looked around her, seeing that nobody is paying attention to them. She leaned close and whispered, “I always knew you were to nice, but then again I would expect nothing less, from the neighborhood friendly Spider-Man.”

Peter felt his heart skip a beat. He can tell the blood drained from his face. “Uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m not Spider-Man…”

Betty just smiled, shaking her head. “Pete, relax, I’m not going to say anything. I suspected; I am a reporter after all. The times you would come to school with what looks like a wound or a limp but by afternoon it would be gone. The 8-pack you suddenly have, the fact that both Peter and Spider-Man are listed as agent Romanoff’s favorite. Plus, you are smart enough to make your own equipment, I knew that Spider-Man was around long before Tony Stark became aware of him, or rather you. However, I knew it for sure, when you sparred with agent Romanoff. I take self-defense, Peter, I know when two people are really going at it. I’m sure the story about her taking it easy on you, will work with others, but I know better.”

Peter realizing his Spidey-sense isn’t going off, assumes that she’s telling the truth. “You can’t tell anyone… well Ned and MJ know, but nobody else, and it has to stay that way for everyone’s safety.”

“I know Peter, when I realized it, revealing your secret never even crossed my mind. I was in that elevator too Peter. I know all the good you do.” Betty said continuing to talk softly knowing that Peter is rightly freaked out.

They sat quietly, Betty letting Peter just think about what she’d revealed to him. But as they got closer to the fair, she asked a question that had been on her mind since the field trip. “What is agent Romanoff’s nickname for you?”

Peter couldn’t help it; he huffed a laugh; of all the questions she could ask, Betty picked that one. “she calls me маленький паук or _little spider_ and I call her большой паук it means _big spider_.”

“So, do you speak Russian?”

“No, not yet, I speak a couple of words mostly what I’ve picked up from Natasha and Bucky, but I do want to learn Russian.” Peter said, he’d been thinking of doing that for a while. He just has to figure out a way to do it without Natasha figuring out right away. He wants to surprise her.

As the bus driver pulled into the lot. The teacher stood up. That’s when Peter remembered about the visitor’s pass. He turned to Betty, “did your teacher tell you guys to make sure they have their visitor’s pass?”

Betty nodded, Mrs. Berman had told them to hang on to the visitor’s pass as they would work like a press pass and let them into some of the behind the scenes places.

Not that the students were going to throw the passes away anyway. They are all planning to take them home and put them safely away.

At that time Mrs. Berman gave her same speech about staying together and make sure the pass is visible and not to try to get into areas they are not allowed.

As they got off the bus, they all looked up when they heard a quiet roar of the Quinjet passing over them to go to the cordoned off area. That will let the team enter the building.

Mrs. Berman looking at Peter, indicated they need to set up in the same building. He smiled nodding and led the way.

Betty following right behind him. She can’t help but feel just a little giddy about being in on the secret.

They got through the security checkpoint quickly enough having still had their visitor’s passes on. Peter recognized the Stark security guard at the check point with a couple of SHIELD agents nearby.

Peter refrained from waving at them. He led the students to the building. Then after the teacher said they are all set. Peter left.

Peter headed straight for the dunk tanks. As he suspected, Pepper was there, but Mr. Stark wasn’t, yet.

“Peter, Tony can only drag his feet for so long, May and Natasha are rounding him up as we speak.” Pepper said as she spotted Peter walking to her.

Peter felt is eyes widen slightly at both Natasha and May’s name. He figured May would show up, he knew she had today off.

Peter picked up the large dart, and then grabbed the next one to hand to Pepper with a smirk.

They are the first in Mr. Stark’s line, there are already a few of the dept. heads in the nearby tanks. They are good natured teasing their employees who have lined up to dunk their bosses.

They would hear the ribbing between bosses and employees and then a pop and splash.

The real reason for the fair had quickly made the rounds in the company so Peter was the center of attention. The bosses were all giving him the mock evil eye, while the employees where all waving and saying hi quite happy to be here and bring their families.

Suddenly there was a commotion and Pepper and Peter turned to see May and Natasha leading Tony with the rest of the team, following him.

It wasn’t until they got close that Peter spotted two new people.

“Wanda?!” Peter said surprised as he ran over to her, she smiled as they wrapped each other in a hug.

He softly said “Starija Sestra.” (big sister)

Wanda felt overwhelming joy when he did, she had been teaching some words in Croatian.

Her eyes welling up with happy tears she pressed a kiss to his temple and softly said “Mali Brat” (little brother)

The rest of the team, as well as Pepper and May all smile softly at the scene.

The rest of the people around, unaware of the tender moment between Peter and Wanda started to get close to the team. That got everyone’s attention and Peter and Wanda split apart.

Peter looked over to Vision in his human form. “Hey Vis, how are you?”

“I am well Peter.” Vision said, genuinely happy to be here. Peter makes Wanda happy and that’s important to Vision. Plus, he’s found that like his human counterparts he wanted, to come visit the team, as well. He can of course always directly speak to FRIDAY to find out what’s going on, but he’s found it’s not the same.

Peter walked back to the darts and grabbed the third and fourth handing them to May and then Natasha.

They all turned to smirk at Tony as he saw and groaned.

Tony not as reluctantly as he figured he would be and a lot less then he showed… after all he still has a reputation to uphold. He got in the tank and sat on the board. “Go ahead, Pete, not that you can hit them, remember you have to throw from the line, you can’t walk up and pop the balloon.” Tony couldn’t help but raze him.

Peter just smirked, “Of course… Mr. Stark.” He paused and added, “I can’t remember if we warmed up the water or not…” He turned to Pepper, “Where did we get the water for his tank again?”

Pepper laughed, knowing that Peter is tormenting Tony, she gladly went along with it. “I’m not sure, the _Hudson_ , I think?”

Tony’s wide eyed, “What?!” was drowned out by the pop and splash as Peter had let the dart fly. Due to his natural and not so natural abilities there was no question that he would hit the target.

Tony bobbed up, from the water, “motherfu…” Tony cut off his own word at seeing all the families around them. “ _That’s cold_.”

Pepper laughed, “Okay FRIDAY warm it up.”

She heard FRIDAY knowledge her in her earpiece that she and all security are wearing.

Tony climbed back up to the board. By now several employees along with the dept. heads that were not in their own dunk tanks had started to form a line behind the team.

Pepper waited until FRIDAY told her the tank was warm now, then she turned to Peter. “Peter will you help me aim so I don’t miss?”

“ _hey_ that’s cheating….” Tony said as Peter smirked and stood beside Pepper and holding her throwing hand, he helped her line up the shot and they both released the dart.

Another pop and splash, and Peter and Pepper high fived each other.

Peter had already passed his retrieved dart to the fifth in line, Rhodey smirked when Tony gave an indigent squawk at seeing him there.

May with her own smirk ask Peter to help her throw as well. So, Peter did the same thing. Another pop and splash as Tony went into the water a third time. This time it was warm, and he didn’t feel like his teeth would chatter out of his mouth.

Peter looked at Natasha and with a smirk asked if she wanted some help to. Amused and even though they both know she’s more than capable of making the shot, on her own, she nods and they both line the shot up and let the dart fly.

By now Tony is used to it, and as soon as Rhodey steps up, Tony once again starts to rib him, daring him that he can’t make the shot.

The four that had taken their shots stood the side and cheered when they heard the pop and splash Rhodey had timed it so that Tony was mid-word when he went in so they heard him squawk again as he hit the water, for the fifth time.

The rest of the team took their shots not surprisingly they all hit the target. The team, minus Tony due to being in the dunk tank and Natasha due to her still being a _somewhat_ active spy headed to the building to start their meet and greet.

Natasha will join for a little later, but they can’t allow her photo to be taken.

They all said goodbye to each other as Peter went in search of MJ and or Ned. He doesn’t know for sure if they are here, but Ned had said he would be as some point.

Peter walked around and then heard several young voices calling his name. He looked to see the kids of the employees had a playground set up to keep them safe.

Peter smiled at seeing several of the kids he’d spent time with at the picnic. He looked and he smiled to see Leia as she came running at Peter shouting his name.

He went into the play area and picked up Leia as soon as she got close, not that she wasn’t already trying to jump on him anyway.

“Hey princess, I heard you weren’t feeling to good the other day.” Peter said

“Yeah, my tummy hurt, but mommy made me all better.”

“Good, I’m glad I would have been sad, if I didn’t see you today.” Peter said.

At that point several of the other kids Peter knows well were crowding around him.

Peter smiled as he put Leia down and he started to play with them.

He chased them, then they all chased him, and dogpiled on him.

Peter’s thankful that he has spider-stamina because he wouldn’t be able to keep up.

The parents sitting around and talking to each other as they kept an eye on their children. Not that they are worried about Peter. They trust him with the kids.

Pepper and May walked into the area. FRIDAY having told them were to find Peter.

They stopped and watch him play with the kids. Both of them feeling their heart melt at the sight.

They noticed Natasha next to them.

May saw the fond look Natasha has for Peter, she can’t help but ask. “He looks like a natural doesn’t he.”

Natasha looked over and nodded.

May just silently observed Natasha for a few more seconds as Natasha watched Peter play with the kids.

Then May looked back at Peter, she’d reaffirmed for herself what she’d long suspected.

Peter is oblivious to all this. However, he heard running behind him, but his senses didn’t detect danger, so he braced himself and a fellow teenager jumped on his back. He looked back in surprise when he detected her scent, someone he wasn’t expecting to be here. “Shuri?”

Shuri knowing Peter would let her jump on his back, smirked, “what’s up Pete.”

“When did you get here?”

Her response at first was drowned out by the kids shouting her name. She always takes the time to play with the kids when she’s around. Usually with Peter.

“My brother and I were invited. I guess they need his help to kick each other’s asses.” Shuri said smirking. “Plus, I never turn down the chance to visit my favorite white boy.”

It was then that Peter noticed Okoye standing guard nearby.

Peter told the kids to wait a moment. Then he walked over and with a bow of respect, something he always does to her. He greets her, “General it is an honor to have you here.”

Okoye with a slight smile nods her head in response. “I have seen the footage of your non-fight; we will spar, to work on your dodging.” She told him.

Peter knowing it’s not a request but felt his face flush slightly knowing that Shuri found the so-called fight from the other day at school. He confirmed it when he heard Shuri snicker at him.

“I would be honored general.” Peter said, he enjoys learning from the Dora Milaje.

Okoye enjoys sparing with Peter, due to his abilities, and the training he’s received from the black widow, he’s capable of keeping up with her, and eager to learn. He’s is always respectful, and humble.

At that point the kids were growing impatient to get Peter back to play with them.

Peter smiled as he and Shuri started to play hide and seek with the kids.

It was going well until one of the kids climbed up a little too high on the equipment, and Peter’s spider-sense notified him.

He hurried over without looking like he was running, not wanting to spook anyone.

He climbed up and reached out to grab the boy right has his grip slipped. “Whoa, kid, I got ya. You don’t want to climb up that high.”

Just then the kid’s parents came over, they had seen him start to slip and their heart leaped into their throat before they saw that Peter had got him.

Peter carried him down and gave him to his parents. They were both quietly thankful. Peter just nodded and headed back to play with the kids some more.

Both Shuri and Peter played with the kids, Peter had noticed quite a few of his fellow classmates hovering around.

He can read the surprise and hear them whispering. Apparently, there was still people in the school who didn’t believe he had an internship.

Eventually the kids were called away. The kids were torn between playing with Peter and Shuri or seeing the avengers.

“Guys, we’ll get to play another time, go see the avengers they would love to see you.” Peter told them to help make their decision, plus he needs to go look around himself.

All the kids ran up to give both Shuri and Peter hugs goodbye and went with their parents to see the avengers.

Peter and Shuri just started walking around. They stopped to get something to drink. Even with Peter’s Spidey-stamina, he’s still a little worn out, but he’ll recover quickly.

He saw Ms. Warren talking to Dr. Samantha Carter she’s in charge of the physics department.

“I want to introduce you to Ms. Warren.” Peter turned to Shuri.

“That’s the teacher that has your dad’s picture on her wall along with other great scientists.”

“Yep, when I told her she moved him up front.” Peter said still getting a little choked up about it. So very proud of his family.

Shuri knowing all about family pride just puts her arm around him as they walk up to the two women.

“Peter, I was just talking to Dr. Carter about the visit for next year.” Ms. Warren said she’d looked over and smiled at seeing Peter. “Are you… Princess Shuri?”

Shuri smiled, she nodded acting like the princess and an official ambassador of her people. A job she takes very seriously. “I am, and Peter told me you are one of his teachers. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Shuri said shaking her hand.

“Please, uh… your highness, the pleasure is all mine.”

“Just Shuri is fine. Peter told me about your wall of fame.”

“Yes, the greatest scientists, and if I may, I look forward to the day when I can add _both_ of you to my wall.” Ms. Warren said with a proud smile. She turned to Dr. Carter, “I also have your picture, there as well, Dr. Carter.”

“Please, just call me Sam, and wow, that is an honor.” Sam said with a slight blush.

Peter turned to Shuri, “Dr. Carter…” he corrected when she gave him _the look_ playfully, she’s always telling him to call her Sam. “Uh, Sam was a Coronel in the United States Air Force. She is like one of the smartest people I know.”

Shuri knowing who she is now, looked over with an impressed look. “I knew the name sounded familiar. I’ve read some of your papers on theoretical physics and the possibilities of wormholes. I couldn’t put it down.”

That surprised Sam, “that is high praise from someone as intelligent as you.”

“I would love a chance to pick your brain sometime.” Shuri said, it’s rare for her to meet someone as smart as her, Dr. Carter might be even smarter than her.

“I would love that; just talk to Peter he knows how to get ahold of me.”

Ms. Warren spoke, “so Peter learns from you? No wonder he’s breezing through my advanced class.” She said smirking.

Peter with a blush his hand going back to rub his neck in his same nervous tick, “Uh, you know Ms. Warren I love to learn and Dr. Carter uh, Sam likes to teach. But I also learn from Mr. Stark, and Dr. Bashir. Not to mention the princess here likes to show how much smarter she _thinks_ she is then me.” Peter said smirking at Shuri to tease her.

He faked that it hurt when Shuri playfully hit his shoulder.

Peter and Shuri headed off as the two adults continued to plan out next year’s visit.

Soon some of the braver students walked up to meet Shuri and get selfies with her.

Shuri said goodbye to Peter as she and Okoye headed to the building so she could be part of the meet and greet. A small group of students followed her. She’s a celebrity, especially on the internet. She’s been called one of the internet’s biggest influencers. Since Wakanda has revealed itself to the world.

Peter walked around now looking to see what’s all happening around, he’s spotted several of the employees that had been in the labs during the field trip. Most of them had several students around them asking questions.

He smiled and waved at them but didn’t go up to them.

Peter spotted Laura, Cooper and baby Nate as he walked around. They spotted him as well.

Cooper was the first to run up to him and they did their own version of the handshake similar to what Ned and Peter have. “hey Pete.”

“Coop, how you guys doing? I didn’t know you all were coming too?”

Laura smiled happy to see Peter; she has grown to care for Peter as well. The times that Clint has brought both him and his aunt May to the farm. She and May have almost weekly phone chats about their superhero family members. “Yep, but we’re the ‘Carltons’ today.”

Peter smiled, it’s not unusual for Clint’s family to use codenames for security purposes. “Where’s Lila?”

“She’s around here, she found a few kids close to her age and FRIDAY is keeping an eye on her. She doesn’t get to hang out with kids her age outside of school.”

Peter heard Laura’s phone buzz, and when she pulled it out, she smirked. “She’s over at the archery area.”

“Huh?” Peter asked, that’s news to him.

“Yeah, one of the activities was a few archery lanes. Clint was so proud until they told him he couldn’t play.” Laura said smirking at how putout her husband was. “Has he been behaving since I _talked_ to him?” Laura asked laughing asking about the prank war.

“For the most part, he hasn’t tried anything yet, current war ends tomorrow night.” Peter said his amusement very evident.

FRIDAY had sent Laura the footage from the common room when Peter teased Clint about him getting yelled at by his wife on Peter’s behalf.

“Can I help, I want do like we did last time when we put itching powder in his underwear.” Cooper asked, he loves to pull pranks with the team.

“No time this time, but next time we’ll plan something, I promise.” Peter said smiling at how excited Cooper is.

Laura just fondly shakes her head at the two boys. About that time, she spotted May walking up.

FRIDAY had told May where to find Peter and who he’s with. So, May is more than happy to see Laura and the kids.

Cooper and Nate spotted her, and little Nate started chanting “Aunt May”

May laughed as the scooped up the toddler, “if only Peter was that excited to see me.” She said teasingly to Peter.

“ _May_ …” Peter whined.

Laura moved them in the direction of the archery area. Nate squirmed in May’s arms wanting down.

After she put him down, he ran over to Peter, tugging on his pants. He asked Peter when he looked down, “piggyback ride Pete?”

“Sure.” Peter said as he picked him up and lightly tossed him up just a few inches from his hands. The toddler giggle at the sensation and Peter put him on his back and felt Nate put his arms around Peter’s neck.

Peter had his hands behind him but also used his abilities to hold Nate to his back. Little Nate is the only one of the Barton’s who doesn’t know about Peter’s alter ego, due to his young age. Both Lila and Cooper are old enough to understand about secret identies.

When Peter thought about it, he remembered about the bus ride over. He turned to May, “I guess Betty is aware of my secret.”

May looked over and her face was blank. She likes Betty, but her nephew is important to her. “And what does your Pet…” she started to ask; she couldn’t resist calling his danger sense her favorite nickname.

Peter was quick to correct her, “my _Spidery-sense_ didn’t detect any danger….” Peter said quietly but insistently. Frowning at the smirk May had.

May turned to Laura, “have you guys gone to dunk Tony yet?”

“Dunk Tony?” Laura asked she’d not heard about it yet.

“Yeah, Tony is in one of the dunk tanks. Peter Pepper and I got the first three shots.” May said smiling.

“Huh, we’ll have to do that. We should go check on Lila and see if she wants to join.

“She will, the way to dunk him is to throw a dart at a blue balloon.” Peter added.

“That’s unusual….” Laura said.

“That’s what Mr. Stark gets when he fills my half of the lab with blue balloons.” Peter explained the story behind the fair and the pranks.

The people around looked over when they heard Laura laugh out loud. Laura loves to hear about the pranks the team pulls, FRIDAY had already shown her Peter’s prank with Clint’s bow and arrow. As well as both Steve and Tony’s new hair styles.

Peter told both Laura and May about the prank that Tony had pulled a few days before, that Peter had found out last night.

Tony programed Bucky’s arm to make obscene gestures at random times, for a few hours.

After about an hour, Bucky retreated to his room until it stopped. By then he’d already given the bird to several team members as well as a few lab techs when he went to them to find out why it was doing that.

Steve got Natasha back by replacing her playlist of classical music, with heavy death metal music.

She had been all set to do some ballet when she had the music start, only to jump in shock when band ‘Cannibal Corpse’ started screaming.

At that point they arrived at the Archery area, they didn’t see Lila at first, but it was obvious where she is, the crowd of people around one lane with a near marksman level person shooting the arrows.

May and Laura looked at each other with rueful smiles.

Just then Lila looked around to see her family and Peter and his aunt nearby. “Pete come and give me some competition.” She said matter of fact.

Peter just shook his head, mutter about how Lila’s turning more and more into Clint every day. As Laura reached for Nate still on Peter’s back.

Laura heard him and quietly laughed having agreed with Peter.

Peter walked over to the lane next to her. “10 shots, most points win. Then we have to go dunk Mr. Stark.” Peter said as he grabbed a bow and some arrows.

“And when _I_ win?” Lila asked smirking at Peter.

“Uh, I’ll buy you a soda.” Peter said not sure what she wants.

“Fine, but I’ll demand something else later.” She said.

“We’ll see.” Peter said, as he nocks an arrow, and let it fly. It hit center of the target. Much to the surprise of his fellow students.

Lila before she nocks another arrow told him, “rapid fire, I know who trained you, and one at the time would be too easy.”

“Fine as long as it’s done safely.” Peter said. He went to retrieve his arrow.

“Hey Coop, start us off.” Peter told him when he arrived back to the line, Peter wanted to make sure he was involved.

“On your marks… get set… GO!” Cooper said.

Both Lila and Peter let arrows fly rapidly.

Peter knows with his abilities he could make all 10 hit the bullseye as fast as he can nock the arrows. However, he doesn’t mind not winning, plus it would be a little hard to explain being _that_ good a shot. So, he made a few hits off center and made sure he released slightly slower than Lila.

Still it was clear that Lila is very good. She put almost all in or next to the bullseye.

She released her 10th as Peter let his 8th fly. He quickly shot the last two.

It was close but everyone could tell that Lila was the winner.

“Good match Lila. We’ll have to rematch after I practice… a lot.” Peter said good natured as they both walked down to retrieve their arrows.

They both returned their equipment as Lila accepted her congratulation and high fives. She loves the attention. At home she keeps her head down and doesn’t draw attention to herself. But here she’s just another student, nobody knows who her dad is. So, she feels safe showing off a little.

Peter put his arm around her as they walked away. “Good job Lila, you thirsty?”

“For free pop?” she said smirking up at Peter, “always.”

Peter smiled, “fine I’ll get you something on our way to send Mr. Stark into his tank.”

“So, Mr. Stark is really in a dunk tank?” Lila asked.

“Yep, he filled my lab with balloons so that’s how you can drop him into the tank.” Peter said smirking.

“Sweet, I can’t wait.”

Peter and Lila stopped at the concession stand and Peter got her a drink.

They met up with the rest of the ‘Carltons’ and May as they reached the dunk tank. They could see that of the boards holding the balloons, there are a lot more empty ones, behind Mr. Stark then the rest of the tanks.

It would seem that Mr. Stark was a popular target.

Peter and the kids smirked when Mr. Stark saw them and frowned.

Lila walked up the back of the line, it had been dwindling down, due to time running out. Mr. Stark is due to go and get ready for the mock battle.

“Hey Pete, you missed your little friends.” Tony said as they got close.

Lila picked up the dart and before Tony could even get a word in, she let it fly and to nobody’s surprise it hit. There was a pop followed by a splash.

Peter helped Cooper hit the target and helped little Nate as well.

However, Laura didn’t need any help, she barely took the time to aim and let it fly. It hit with a pop and splash.

That was it, Tony got out of the tank for the last time, he had stepped out a few times to take a short break. But it’s time for him to get ready.

“Come on Pete.” Tony said as he accepted the towel from Peter.

May already knew what was going on and she told Laura that Peter was going to help out. Mostly for little Nate’s benefit.

Peter and Tony walked to the building, and Tony decided to get a little minor revenge against Peter, so he put his arm around him and pulled him close, soaking his shirt. Then when Peter escaped the arm, Tony brushed his hand through his hair flicking more water on to Peter.

Tony smirked at Peter’s indigent squawk.

Peter was pretty oblivious to the stares they had been getting from Peter’s classmates and their families. Not from the employees most have already seen similar actions from Tony, with Peter or the kids of the employees.

However, Tony ever on the lookout when it comes to Peter did see them and didn’t say anything.

As they got close to the building. Peter said softly, “Nat’s going to control redwing.”

Tony looked over surprised, that Peter would tell him and that he didn’t think of that.

Peter looked over and said, “I’m assuming she’s only going to unleash him on the other team. I knew that as soon as it happened FRIDAY was going to have to tell you anyway.” Knowing that if FRIDAY hadn’t told him, he would be concerned about possible hostiles taking over avenger tech. That has been one of the nightmares that has kept Tony up at night. Along with losing a member of the team, or Pepper or Peter or May.

Losing anyone close to him in fact.

They made it back to the off-limits area, only security and the team is allowed back there. The rest of the team is already getting geared up.

Grumbling about how handsy some people got, and how so many people wanted to take more than one selfie from different angles.

Peter endured the usual greeting from the team. Peter doesn’t put any hair product in his hair knowing that the nicer his hair the more the team want to mess it up.

Peter has learned to avoid the tower on school picture day. At least before the pictures are take. This year the team made it a game, they found out what day the pictures were being taken and they spent the day trying to get to Peter so they could muss his hair.

Peter was just thankful that Natasha and Bucky choose not to participate. The rest of the team can’t sneak up on him. Only Nat and Bucky have a chance, even then it’s not 100%, thanks to his training and his Spidey-sense.

Peter slipped his suit top on and finished getting in his suit. He already had his route planned to sneak out without the crowd seeing him.

He plans to double back and web in near the stands set up to see the mock battle.

He decided to do his meet and greet outdoors, in case he needs to react to his senses and to give the people in line to meet him the chance to see the battle as well.

Security will still be around but just a little less hand on. Peter’s got plenty of experience doing meet and greets while on patrols. At least once a week he’s had tourist tell him they decided to come to New York just to see him. The first few times he was shock speechless and even now he’s still surprised that people would travel from all over the country, actually all over the world.

In fact, he’s got a game going with Karen he’s met someone from all 50 states. And quite a few foreign countries. He’s got a world map in his half of the lab that has all the places people have said they are from marked.

It was an idea that Clint had come up with, he had been taking his family on a trip and the kids started playing the game where you look at the license plates from the cars around them. Clint encouraged it, because it helped the kids learn to pay attention to their surroundings while making it fun.

He bought Pete little world map and told him about after he got back. Peter had been telling the team after his patrol whenever he met someone from some place new.

The team loved it, and there is a big image projected on the wall of the lab. Peter took the little world map that Clint gave him and put it up in his room. He marks the places he’s been, red pins for Spider-man and blue pins for when it’s Peter without suiting up.

As you might imagine while he’s not been to a lot of places, he’s got a lot more, red pins, then blue, for now.

Peter slipped away and web swinging down the road. He went about a block away and then headed a few blocks around coming from the far corner of where he left.

He would have jumped in surprise to hear his ‘voice’ announce over the speaker system that Spider-Man had been spotted, if Karen and FRIDAY hadn’t warned him.

Security already had his little staging area set up and there was a sizable line, and it seem to be an even mix of students and employees.

Peter was surprised to see Laura, May and the kids in the line.

The people could have either a profession photographer take the photo, or they could use their phones for selfies.

Each place had a donation box, the people didn’t have to pay if they didn’t want to, but all the donations are going to several different causes. Each box had the label for the cause so the person could choose who or what they want their money to go to.

As soon as they spotted him, they started to cheer and clap.

Peter was once again shocked speechless. They seem to be really happy to see him.

Peter put his game face on, this time his Spidey version. He waved did a few acrobatic flips to play up to the crowd.

Karen already had his voice one octave lower, but Peter’s used it enough it doesn’t throw him off.

He landed and waved with both hands, joyfully saying “are you all here for little old me?”

He waited while the cheering died down, before adding, “Okay so you have a few options if you want a photo, I can stand on the ledge above or I can stand on the beam on the side or we can go from there. However, I do want to say there are a lot of people here and I want to get through as many people as possible. However, if something happens and I have to take off, I’ll try to get back to finish.

Peter stepped on the platform and security stated letting the people in, most everyone just wanted a photo, they had him stand on the ledge upside down the most popular selfies was with the phone down low and aimed up to see Spidey hanging upside down giving a thumbs up or a peace sign. The profession shots where wide enough to see that Spidey was attached from the bottom of the ledge or the side of the beam to prove its really Spidey using his sticking abilities.

Some of them wanted to take time to thank him for saving either themselves or someone they love. Most of them caused Peter to tear up a little and get a little choked up. He hugged them just a little longer and softly said thank you.

A few of the smaller kids wanted Spidey to hold them upside down. So, he put one hand on their back and held them up as he swung from the ledge above to let the kids feel like they are flying.

Soon his ‘voice’ came on to say that the avengers are about to start.

Peter took a few moments to watch them come out. They all split on the teams like they had at the airport, minus Peter and Scott of course.

Peter turned back to greet the next person; it was May. She smiled as she walked up and had the professional take the photo, she asked him to stand next to her normal.

She already has several photos of Peter in and out of his suit upside down or sideways. So, she just wanted a semi-normal

Next the ‘Carltons’ all came up, Spidey picked up little Nate and Cooper and swung them as Lila and Laura stood next to them for a professional photo.

Laura like most of the women were quick to give Spidey a peck on the cheek.

Peter blushed a little bit there.

Right after they left Karen told him that she’d taken control of redwing and was getting ready to have it launch and that she and Nat had already come up with a rough plan.

Within 30 seconds Peter’s enhanced hearing picked up Sam’s muffled cussing as redwing took off, and the surprised exclamations from the rest of his team.

Peter’s ‘voice’ came on the speaker, “that ladies and gentlemen is me taking control of Falcon’s drone. Just a harmless prank. I did warn you Sam.” Peter has to give FRIDAY credit. That is almost exactly what he’d have said if he’d been really talking.

They all watched as the drone first went after Clint’s arrows. He was too busy in hand to hand with Nat. the drone launched his grappling and grabbed as many arrows as it could. After a couple of trips, with a now empty quiver redwing moved on.

Natasha and Karen decided to have the drone slightly annoy Wanda but also to buzz the others on Steve’s team.

Wanda had her hands moving with the unmistakable red swirls of magic around them, as she picked up the foam blocks to simulate heavy debris. Vision wowed the audience by making himself intangible and walked or floating through stuff. Including the foam blocks that Wanda sent at him. The foam had green paint in it, to keep it different from the two teams.

Sam took to the sky after cussing out both Peter and Natasha, he’d been planning on saving redwing for later. His weapons had paintball rounds.

In fact, the team’s weapons, have paintball rounds in them, to simulate damage.

Tony made the paint ball on his team bright pink, they had planned to have his team use red while Steve’s team used blue, but Tony thought bright pink would be funnier.

Clint’s arrows were also soft tipped with paint similar to paint balls, but he and Nat where going at it, not to hurt each other but not playing fighting. It’s the way they were trained.

Steve and Bucky were mock fighting Tony and T’Challa, while Rhodey was in a dog fight with Sam.

All in all, most of the fighting was cheesy not including Nat and Clint.

Suddenly Peter’s senses started to lightly tingle, he looked around and spotted a kid climbing the security fencing to keep the spectators out of the battle area.

Peter could tell right away that security was out of place due to a few people causing trouble trying to get better spots to see the battle.

Peter stopped the next person and leaped up to the top of the stands and leaped over to the security fence just as the kid was about to get over the top.

Peter didn’t have to say anything to Karen or FRIDAY because FRIDAY had already spotted it and had several security people heading that way.

Peter didn’t know who it was until he got them, but he wasn’t surprised to see it was one of ones that hangs out in the group with Flash.

Which reminded Peter he’s not seen or heard Flash all day.

Peter grabbed the kid and dropped down to hand him off to the security people. He then gave a jaunty little two finger salute as the leaped up in a single bound from the ground to the top of the stands.

He then did another drop back to his platform. He welcomed the next person.

It was a little later that he finally spotted Flash. He was next in line. Peter for once is glad they have a truce of some sort, so he doesn’t have the urge to deny Flash the chance. Peter took a photo with him and kept the talking to a minimum.

He heard Ned off in the distance saying, “come on MJ I wanna get my picture taken with Pe… Spidey.”

He then heard Betty, “what’s wrong MJ?”

He couldn’t hear if MJ said anything, because the next person was already there with a loud shrill voice. Peter controlled the wince he wanted to make, not that Karen would have translated it to his mask’s eyes but still, they would have seen the flinch.

Continued to smile widely. While you can’t see him smile, he made it look like he’s smiling under his mask.

He’s had plenty of practice, when dealing with people especially little kids and he can’t always pull the lower half of his mask up he’s made sure they can tell he’s smiling, based on how his cheek bones spread. He also speaks more cheerfully.

He’s mastered sounding like he’s got a smile.

The battle soon ended with team Ironman winning. Steve’s shield is covered in pink paint. Bucky’s arm is also equally covered in pink. Sam and Clint also have quite a few pink spots on them.

However, all of the team minus Wanda had at least some green. She used the foam the most and had a shield up most of the time. Natasha and Vision being the next least with paint on them. And Natasha didn’t have any blue paint at all. She had been able to dodge the few shots and Karen using redwing was able to tell her about any sneak attacks.

That’s how Steve’s team got several pink spots. She ducked and came up firing.

Once ‘Peter’ called the games to a halt, there was a large roar of cheering as the team dusted themselves off and waved tiredly at the crowd.

They then headed back to the building. Some moving just a little slow. It may have been a mock battle, but Nat and Clint weren’t the only ones that went for real at times. None of them aimed to cause damage, but still mock battles are still physically demanding. Or in Wanda’s case, mentally demanding.

Spidey had turned back and went back to meet and greet.

Not long after that, Ned and his little sister were up next. It was weird for Ned and Peter to not react to each other.

Ned’s little sister is, _almost_ as big a fan of Spider-Man as Ned, without knowing who’s under the mask. It’s a source of amusement for Peter and MJ to tease Ned about his little sister.

Spidey smirked slightly under his mask as he played up paying attention to his little sister and almost ignoring Ned. Spidey held her up and they got a photo. Ned’s mother was happy.

Peter heard Ned muttering under his breath as he walked away, about annoying best friends and family members.

He wanted to do his best to get through the line. A few had tried to get back into the line, but security had stopped them, telling them that after everyone that wants to go at least once, _if_ Spidey is willing, they can get a second turn.

It took several hours to get everyone through the line. By then most everyone had already started to leave. Most of the vendors had started breaking down.

But Peter is determined that if they wanted to have a meet and greet with Spider-Man who is he to deny them.

The team was in agreement, and when security came to them about shutting it down, they argued against it. Not because they want Peter to suffer, but they can tell all the stories and heartfelt _thank you_ from the people would do a world of good for Peter.

All too often he only hears the negatives, especially that blowhard J.J. Jameson.

Tony still wishes Peter would let him do something about Jameson.

However, Peter is determined to take the high road and not give Jameson any real ammo to use against Spider-Man.

Peter usually only hears if he isn’t fast enough to save someone or stop the crime. Or worse the person died before he could get to them or get them to help.

Thankfully that last one is rare, but it always tears Peter apart the most, when it happens.

Karen and FRIDAY have a special protocol for when it happens.

They don’t have a name for it, due to it being just a little to morbid, but they let May, Natasha, Tony, and Pepper know then the rest of the team. Those four are the ones that spend the most time with Peter.

Most of the team boarded the Quinjet and headed back to the tower. May wanted to stay with Peter but knows that once ‘Spider-Man’ is done, he’s taking off.

So, she is joining Laura and the kids to head back to the tower.

Finally, the line dwindled down with first time people, but several students had gotten in the back of the line in hopes of get one more chance.

Natasha had walked up to Maria who had taken charge of the security of the line. Spider-Man’s meet and greet is the only thing left.

Maria told her about the students at the end who have already gone through once.

Natasha can tell that Peter’s getting tired, but he’s bound and determined. She makes the decision.

Telling Maria to have security let the students know that Spider-Man is done after the new people go through.

It only took one quick nod from Maria who had anticipated that would be the case. Security moved in and tactfully let the students know that Spidey wouldn’t be up for second meets.

A few grumbled, but couldn’t hold Spidey responsible, they watched as it was the security that made the decision.

Natasha waited until the last person, a new freshman. She thanked him for keeping her from being assaulted on her way home a few months back.

Karen turned off the voice modulator right before Peter quietly asked if he could hug her. The young girl had gotten to know his soft calm voice that he uses when dealing with people in shock, and young children.

Without hesitation, she threw her arms around him and thanked him for saving her and waiting until the police showed up, helping her answer the officer’s questions. Peter had the footage from his suit emailed to the office for evidence.

The would-be rapist is still in jail.

Her mom was there, and she wrapped Peter in a hug thanking him for the same thing. She will forever be grateful that Spider-Man saved her baby from being assaulted.

Maria stepped over to Natasha, “powerful isn’t it.” She said quietly.

Natasha only nodded, this is why she and the team, let Peter go on for as long as he did. To see the positive impact, he has on the city, and her people.

The mother and daughter walked way. Natasha walked up as she could see Peter’s shoulders slump slightly. “Come on, hero, lets head home.” Natasha said then taking a quick glance around to see that everyone is out of the area. She put her arm around Peter, “I’m so proud of you baby.”

Peter smiled under his mask at Natasha’s praise.

“Piggyback ride?” Peter asked. Since the Quinjet had already left a while back.

“Sure, let’s see what rumors we can start tomorrow.” Natasha said joking.

She hoped on his back, and Peter using his abilities to hold her to him, he jumped to the stand, but as soon as he touched, he leaped off aiming at the building.

He kept the flips to a minimum not that Nat can’t handle them, but he doesn’t want to take any chances.

He web swung up higher than normal. As much fun as it would be to see what rumors are spread tomorrow, Peter and would like to avoid them if possible. Not enough, to _not_ give Natasha a ride, but more than enough to avoid going as low as he usually does.

Natasha her arms and legs wrapped around Peter; she bites back the urge to whoop at the feeling of the wind through her hair.

Peter didn’t head straight for the tower; he did something he’s wanted to do, for a while. He webbed them towards the tallest building in New York.

They stop at the top of the One World Trade Center, the Freedom Tower. They watch the sun set, since it was setting before they left the park.

It’s something Peter likes to do when he’s out web swinging if he has the chance.

He’s shown the team the suit footage before, but nothing beats seeing it live and in person.

Peter removes his mask knowing that the security cameras are not pointed in this direction.

This is the first time he’s brought someone with him, that’s what he’s always wanted to do.

He’s always wondered who it would be first, Natasha or MJ.

When he really thought about it, he figured it would be Natasha.

Not that he wouldn’t love to bring MJ up here, but she doesn’t handle the web swinging as well. Not like Natasha who has done similar things as a spy.

They sat on the edge of the building he has his arm around her, and she’s got her head on his shoulders.

They both find it very peaceful. You can see the entire city from this height.

Peter looked down to see the patrol walking around the observation deck.

He’s far up enough they can’t see his face, so he’s not worried about his mask being off, and Natasha sitting next to him.

He waved at them, to which they waved back and went back to doing their patrol.

Peter had as Spider-Man gotten permission to do that, as long as he’s careful. Tony had gotten in contact with the management group.

They were only too happy to have a superhero check on their building.

As the sun finished setting and the lights started to come on. Natasha turned to Peter and softly said, “Thank you for bring me to see this.”

“My pleasure, other than MJ I couldn’t imagine bringing anyone else.” Peter said, equally quietly.

“Not even Ned?”

“Are you kidding, he’s not a fan of heights, I get more than a couple of stories up with him and I run the risk of him turning into a vomit comet.” Peter said mostly joking. They both know that May is the same way about heights and about web swinging in general.

Natasha laughed, she then got up with Peter and got back on his back.

He looked back, with a smirk asked, “you wanna push the envelope?”

Natasha never one to back down, just nods.

Peter webs a line around him and Natasha just in case. “In that case, hold on tight.

He slips his mask back on.

With that, Peter dove off the building leaping out far enough to clear the deck and put his arms out like superman as they picked up speed.

Karen muted his suit colors to make it harder for them to be seen.

Karen used to Peter doing this, register his speed let him know when they reached terminal velocity then he shot twin lines out and pulled them out of the steep dive.

Using the twin lines to sling shot them up higher than he normally swings.

Natasha couldn’t help it, after the drop, when even _her_ stomach crawled up into her throat. She whooped as Peter reached the peak of his sling shot maneuver.

She pumped a fist in the air at how exhilarating it felt.

Natasha isn’t worried about Peter dropping her, she knows how strong his webs are, and she knows his gripping ability never waved once. She has held firm to his back, the whole time.

They made good time back to the tower. Natasha couldn’t wipe the grin off her face. And neither could Peter, he was slightly surprised when she whooped but he found he loves it.

As they got to the tower, he went a little lower than normal and shot another set of twin webs at the adjacent buildings waiting until they stretched out and he pulled until they both ended up above the tower he did a few flips on the way down.

He shot another couple of webs to pull tight and slow down their decent, just to be on the safe side.

Peter released the webs and lightly landed on his feet. He snapped the webs and Natasha hopped off his back.

Her feet were still a little unsteady, but she still had a grin on her face.

She wrapped Peter in a tight hug as thanks. Kissing his temple, as the adrenaline starts to wear off.

They walked into the common room with everyone looking at them.

“Nat are you okay?” Clint asked, he’s not sure he’s ever seen her smile like that.

“I’m fine, we just had one hell of a wild ride. After watching the sun set from the trade center, tower one.” Natasha said.

“what did you guys do?” Steve asked. He enjoys a wild ride, which is why he likes to jump out of airplanes without parachutes.

“We dove off the trade center building until we hit terminal velocity then I sling shot us up… uh would you like to see?”

Most of the team nodded, and Cooper and Lila as well. Little Nate had already eaten his dinner and is down for the night.

However, May, Laura, and Pepper didn’t look so sure.

Natasha saw their hesitation. “we were fine, I trust Peter to still be safe.”

Karen and FRIDAY anticipating that they would watch the footage, had loaded the video from his suit.

They sat in front of the big screen and FRIDAY started the footage with the sunset. They muted Natasha and Peter words, not because it was a secret, but it would take away from the tranquil image.

Then they watched Peter get up and put the web around Natasha. Then they saw him leap down, the ground looking like it was speeding towards them quickly.

The team especially the flyers had grins, they’ve done similar things, but the ladies and Bucky looked a little green.

They watched as Peter looked up and he shot his web lines. The HUD showing Peter and Natasha’s speed, it slowed then sped back up when during the sling shot.

FRIDAY did leave in Natasha’s whoop which made the team look at her, that’s another thing they’ve never heard her do.

FRIDAY shut off the footage when Peter landed gently on the tower landing deck.

Rhodey and Sam clapped Peter on the back in congratulations.

Tony is torn between being proud of Peter’s abilities and a nervous wreck about what they did. He can’t help the parent in him, worries about the maneuvers.

He knows that Peter’s webs are more than strong enough to hold both Peter and Natasha even at terminal velocity. Still he can’t help but think of all the things that _could_ have gone wrong.

Natasha saw Tony’s look, she walked over, “stop worrying _dad_ , we were fine, you know Peter would never endanger anyone.” She told him quietly, teasing him, they both know, Tony hardly has room to talk when it comes to dangerous stunts.

They sit down to eat dinner, Peter in between Natasha and May, is very hungry the little bit of food he’s had during the day plus the energy he used during the ride back, means he needs substances.

The team made sure Peter had extra food on his plate.

They talked about the fair and what they experienced. From the meet and greets to the mock battle, some good-natured ribbing between the guys at who got who and who made cheap shots. Even a little teasing of Wanda for ‘cheating’ by keeping her shield up the whole time. Then some muttering by Sam about Peter and Natasha hijacking redwing.

Natasha and Karen had taken great pleasure in peppering Sam with redwing’s own paintball bullets.

“Where did Shuri and T’Challa go?” Peter asked when he realized they were not there.

“T’Challa had to do a government function, he had to attend that was the other reason they came. He dragged the princess with him. The Queen mother strongly suggested that Shuri learn the ropes when it comes to politics. So, she’s going to have to shadow her brother more often. In case something happens, she will be able to step in to lead.” Tony said, he had to bite his tongue when T’Challa told him that, but he did offer to help out. Tony more than anyone else in the room grew up around politics. He knows the ins and outs better than even T’Challa.

A fact that T’Challa knows, when neither he nor Shuri rejected his offer out of hand.

Peter said out of the blue, “Betty knows my secret.”

The entire table stopped talking. They all looked at him.

“My Spidey-sense didn’t go off when she told me so she’s not a danger to me.” Peter added.

Natasha spoke, “I’m not concerned.” She left it at that, she’s not ready to tell everyone, especially Peter _yet_ that she’s already spoken to Betty earlier at the fair. Or rather Betty told her when she saw her. And while Natasha doesn’t have Peter’s danger sense, she is an expert at reading people, and she believes Betty, when she said she would not tell anyone.

That seem to calm most of everyone else’s concern, Peter’s danger sense, for as much as they tease him about it. They always listen to it.

And for Natasha to not be concerned that’s even better.

The conversations picked back up not long after. They trust Natasha’s instincts and Peter’s danger sense.

Peter ate until he was pleasantly full. When he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He hadn’t bothered to check it all day.

Since Karen monitors his communications, a fact that took Peter a while to get used to. He’s learned to trust Karen to let him know if it’s a text or email or call that he needs to take.

It surprised him how fast he picked up not constantly checking his phone. In school he has his phone out as much as any other student, but he’s usually playing a game or communicating with someone either it’s Karen, FRIDAY, Ned, MJ, Shuri, or even Natasha.

However, it’s rare to see Peter with his phone out, outside of school. Unless he’s very bored or laid up due to sickness or more likely injury.

Peter took his phone out, expecting it to be Ned, given that three of the four people that text him most of the time, May, Tony, or Natasha, they are at the table with him.

It was not Ned, or even Shuri bored out of her skull at the political function, she’d already texted him several times during the dinner, but the last time she got caught by her brother and had been told to stop ignoring the people there by communicating with Peter via her Kimoyo Beads.

It was MJ, Peter’s eyes got a wide and if his mouth hadn’t been open about ready to shove a fork full of food into it, it likely would have dropped open.

Natasha having heard the soft buzz looked over and was not surprised to see who it was from.

She looked up and several of the others around the table were looking at them questions in their eyes. She quickly mouthed ‘MJ’ and with a slight shake of her head to stop the others from asking.

Peter not sure what she wants, she just sent ‘ _call me when you get the chance_.’

Peter tried not to worry about the message, but the very real worry that she’s going to say they can’t make it work and break up… dump him. Is running rampant through his head.

He finishes eating and excusing himself he takes his plate to the sink. After rinsing it off, he waved and headed to his room.

He figured if there is any yelling, or more likely crying, it would be better to do it in the privacy of his room.

Peter with a slight shake in his hand, closed the door. He sat at his desk.

He took a deep breath, as he closed his eyes for a few minutes.

The other reason he wanted to make the call from his room is that FRIDAY doesn’t monitor audio or video in the bedrooms and bathrooms. Each room has an old-fashioned intercom button if someone needs to speak to FRIDAY.

“Karen… please, this conversation is private.” Peter told Karen when he opened her interface on his phone.

Karen already a little concerned due to Peter’s bio-readings. She can tell he’s nervous and maybe a little scared.

So reluctantly agrees, she had to make a tough choice between honoring his choice, and concern for her charge’s wellbeing.

Peter called MJ after taking a few more moments to breath deeply trying to calm down his racing heart.

It rang less to twice before MJ answered. “Hey”

“You rang?”

“Yeah, I, uh, I wanna apologize…”

Peter’s fear warred with is shock, his fear that this is it, she’s going to break up with him, and his shock that she apologized.

He can count on one hand the number of times he’s heard her do so, in all the years he’s known her, and he would still have fingers left over.

“I, I was wrong, I know you and agent Rom… Natasha don’t have anything going on.

“Oh, uh, thanks? What changed your mind?”

“I, uh… ran into Natasha and we talked, she let me know that she… she said that she’s only your friend and teacher and not anything more.” MJ said keeping it simple. “I was expecting her to be more upset, but she was concerned for you. She told how much it was hurting you the distance between us. So, I went home, sorry I was going to see you at the fair, but I wanted to think about it. So, I decided I’m going to go to Barkley, and we’ll keep making it work.”

“MJ, relationships take work, I know that as well as anyone. We just have to want to, bad enough. I want to, bad enough, it’s up to you.” Peter’s phone beeped, he glanced at it.

“Oh, Ned’s calling saying it’s important you okay if I conference him in?” Peter asked.

“Fine.” MJ has a feeling she knows why Ned’s calling.

Peter added Ned, “Hey Ned you are on a conference call with MJ…” Peter started to say when Ned interrupted

“Peter, Peter, Peter… Betty knows your secret….” Ned said his voice near panic. Ned told them how he and Betty went on a date tonight and she told him she knew about Peter’s alter ego. She had assured Ned she wasn’t going to tell anyone, but Ned panicked anyway.

He still recalls how the Vulture… Liz’s dad, figured out Peter’s identity. And how fearful Peter was for a long time after that.

Plus, Ned is smart enough to know that bad guys often go for the hero’s soft targets, family and friends which Ned is very much a part of.

“I know Ned she told me earlier today on the bus ride from S.I. to the park. It’s okay, I trust her with it.” Peter said to help calm Ned down.

“Oh, okay…” Ned said taking a few minutes to catch his breath. Both Peter and MJ silently counted in their head to three before Ned suddenly spoke again. “Wait, why didn’t you tell me that, I was so worried about it and I thought was going to have a heart attack…”

“Ned, Ned… NED. I haven’t seen you today, and this is the first time I’ve had my phone out. I haven’t had to use it all day.

MJ spoke surprising both boys. “I knew to, Betty was with me when I, we ran into Natasha and Betty told her that she knows, but agent Romanoff wasn’t worried.”

“Wait, _really_ so like everyone knew before _me_ , her own boyfriend… I just, I can’t even….”

Peter jumped in to keep Ned from getting to depressed, “Wait, hold on, she told me, but you know Natasha she can like read minds she probably looked at Betty and knew she… just knew and asked her.”

“Yeah, agent Romanoff she’s got like freaky ninja mind reading skills, it’s scary how she can just like look at you and know when you’ve done something.”

Peter snickered, “That’s nothing, you should see when she turns that look on one of the team, they get all fidgety and nervous then they can’t help it they blurt out whatever it is. It’s funny, even Steve isn’t immune to the look. I think she’s teaching May and Pepper the look to, I’ve seen them employ it on others. It’s scary….”

They all sat for a few minutes in silence Ned processing everything.

MJ still not totally comfortable when Peter talks about agent Romanoff like that, but she believes both Peter and the agent when they say they are just mentor/mentee, teacher/student and friends. And there is nothing more to it.

Peter a little worried about talking Natasha would cause problems.

Suddenly Ned spoke, “So you guys are talking, does that mean you fixed whatever your issues were?”

Peter stayed quiet, he would normally say yes, but it’s not his place. Finally, MJ said, “Yes, we’re fine.”

Ned with relieve in his voice said, “Great I was worried about you two, when you guys are fighting it’s like Betty said, if you two don’t have a ‘happily ever after…’ then what hope do the rest of us have….”

Neither MJ nor Peter said anything.

However, Ned to keep it from getting to weird talked about or rather, gripped about Spider-Man’s attention to his little sister and how she wouldn’t shut up about it all day. Then he talked about what he’d been hearing, several of the students had come up to Ned to ask if what they were hearing about Peter is true. MJ had been with Ned and Betty when word of Peter’s archery skills had been making the rounds.

As well as when everyone was talking about Princess Shuri of Wakanda and both Ned and MJ would have laughed at the shocked look on some of the student’s faces when they talked about the princess jumping on Peter’s back and teasing him. As well as playing with the kids from S.I.

They were walking around and heard Mr. Stark’s voice as he was ribbing some of his employees. They headed that way and with a smirk, MJ said they were getting in the line.

Mr. Stark ribbed her by asking if she would need to get closer to hit the balloon.

MJ’s smirk got wider as she let the dart fly and with a pop Tony went into the water.

Ned and Betty not as excited but still willing each took their shots and two more pops and splashes.

They then walked around so more, seeing what’s there and that’s when they started hearing about Peter and another kid, a girl that were at the archery range hitting targets like they are Hawkeye.

They headed that way but by then Peter had already left with May and the Barton/Carltons to dunk Tony.

Peter explained that the girl is Lila Barton and was trained by Clint seeing as she’s his oldest kid. He explained the competition and what happened.

Ned said, “Oh hey just in case, Ms. Warren said she would give the test on Monday since practically everyone was gone to the fair today.”

That lead Peter to talk about him and Shuri seeing Ms. Warren and Dr. Carter.

Eventually Ned and MJ hung up as Peter went to clean up and joined his family out in the common room. He saw the concerned looks on the team, “everything is fine.” Peter said with an easy smile that let everyone know it’s true.

He sat down on the open bean bag chair after moving it in front of the lounge chairs occupied by Natasha and May, and started to shift until he was comfortable, then kept at it, to irritate Steve. He’s the only other one with enhanced hearing. And it annoys Steve to hear the sound unlike Peter.

Peter looked at Steve and smirked as Steve finally looked over with a frown. Bucky laughed watching Steve’s expression as Peter smirked at Steve when he realized Peter was doing it on purpose.

Natasha who was in the lounge chair right behind Peter huffed a laugh as well.

Peter stopped tormenting Steve and settled back to watch the movie. He rested his head on Natasha’s leg as she reached down to card her fingers through his soft hair.

He didn’t realize it but about mid-way through the movie he was purring, being relaxed and feeling safe. Natasha looked over to May, she had a soft smile on her face she’d heard the purring as well.

It was during a quiet moment in the movie when the rest of the team heard it, Laura who knew about it, thanks to her talks with May had never heard it. She felt her heart melt a little. It sounds almost exactly like the cats they have on the farm.

None of the rest of team planned to say anything, it’s not something they tease Peter about, it’s just too cute, and none of the guys want to be killed by Natasha, Pepper, or May. So, they are all smart enough to let it go.

The movie ended and they headed to bed. May who doesn’t have to work the next day so she’s going to sleep in her guest room, near Peter.

\------------- (Earlier) --------------

MJ hung up the phone, she sat on her bed and couldn’t help but recall what happened earlier at the fair.

\-------- (Flashback) ---------

MJ and Betty had just watched the Quinjet take off. Ned had to stay with his family after spending most of the day with her and Betty.

Suddenly MJ’s phone buzzed with a text. ‘Michelle, this is Natasha can we meet somewhere to talk?’

MJ was surprised at that, she started to wonder how the black widow got her number but stopped, not only is she the black widow, but Peter’s AI Karen knows it.

Thinking about agent Romanoff brought up her own feelings about the situation with Peter. The truth is, MJ has always been a big fan of agent Romanoff, to be a powerful woman in a field like that, she’s the best.

However, if anyone askes Mrs. Potts-Stark is her idol, but so is agent Romanoff. Just not one she’d talk about.

Still if she doesn’t respond soon, the chance of the agent tracking her down, if she didn’t already know where she’s at, is very good. _‘That’s fine, where?_ ’ MJ sent back.

‘ _Look up’_ was all she got back. MJ felt a little shiver run down her back, not sure why. It was as she suspected she looked up to see Natasha casually standing 15 yards away, leaning against the building.

Natasha pushed off the building and turned to walk towards the back of it. She knew that the younger woman would follow.

Betty who had remained silent, didn’t know what was going on until she looked over at what MJ was looking at to see agent Romanoff.

Betty followed MJ as she started walking towards the older woman.

When MJ and Betty caught up to Natasha the rising of her eyebrow was the only indication, she gave about Betty being there.

MJ didn’t care of Betty was there or not, based on the way Ned and Betty had been talking to her, it’s clear they know she and Peter are fighting.

“What.” MJ said much sharper and cutting then she meant to.

Betty looked over at MJ surprised.

Natasha didn’t react at all. Beyond waiting a few seconds before asking “Are you done yet?”

MJ looked down and nodded slightly, agent Romanoff and if she were honest Peter doesn’t deserve the way she’s acting around them.

“I don’t know what’s going on with you and Peter, but he’s hurting and unhappy about this jealousy you seem to have for me.” Natasha said getting to the point. She knows that is how MJ prefers to deal with things. “Why?”

MJ once again at a loss for words, she honestly can’t think of a reason that doesn’t make her sound petty, and she hates that.

“So, you have no valid reason for why you are choosing to hurt Peter…” Natasha asked her voice deceptively soft and gentle. “Or, you don’t want to say because you don’t _like_ your reason for doing it?”

MJ looked up at her and said, “I’m worried that you want to take my boyfriend.”

Given that Natasha already knew that was what she was thinking she didn’t react.

However, Betty was now staring at MJ with an open mouth, “wait what? Why?”

Natasha ignored Betty for the moment, “Peter is my friend and someone I deeply care about, but no I have no intention of _stealing_ him from you. He is my student, my mentee and my friend, nothing more for either Peter or I.”

MJ knew that, had known that all along, but to have agent Romanoff say it. She has to believe her, not that she _didn’t_ believe Peter, but MJ knows how men think, and as good and pure as Peter is, she is well aware that he’s very much _a_ _man_. So, it’s not hard to feel that someone like Natasha who is beautiful and spends as much, if not more time, with Peter could easily take Peter from her.

Natasha looked over to see Betty nervous about something. She fully faced her and waited.

Betty saw the look and glanced around to make sure nobody is nearby, she took a deep breath and blurted out. “I know Peter’s secret.”

MJ looked over not sure what she means.

Natasha has an idea. Just continues to wait and see what Betty would say next.

Betty looked over at MJ to see confusion. “I, uh, know about Peter’s… uh side job… I know he’s Spider-Man.” Betty said finally.

MJ felt a flash of fear that someone else knows, increasing her fear of it getting out.

Natasha read it all on MJ’s face. But before she could say anything Betty added.

“I already told him, but I’ll tell you… both. I won’t tell anyone, Peter saved my life and I, he’s my friend.” Betty said.

Natasha softly smiled, “I know, Peter has saved my life to. I believe you. If you need to talk to anyone, or are worried about something, don’t hesitate to contact me, through Peter.”

Natasha looked back at MJ waiting to see what she does next.

“I want to go to Berkley.” MJ said to no one in particular.

Natasha just nodded like she was expecting it. “Peter isn’t going anywhere, and I won’t let anything happen to him.” Natasha isn’t sure what else to tell MJ, she is going to have to either accept Peter’s life, or Natasha won’t hesitate to start pushing Peter to move on, he doesn’t need the hurt that MJ is putting him through.

Natasha knows he _could_ handle it, but Peter is her friend, someone she cares about, and she doesn’t like to see him hurting. If she thinks MJ isn’t in Peter’s best interest, she won’t hesitate to let him know.

However, Natasha can see that MJ is feeling somewhat at ease with her relationship with Peter. Not concerned about the spy being in Peter’s life.

“I’m glad we had this talk. Betty, it was good to see you again.” Natasha said to signal the end of their talks.

Natasha waited a second to see if either of the girls wanted to add anything before, she headed off towards where Peter is doing his meet and greet.

MJ said goodbye to Betty and headed home to think about what was said.

Betty glanced at her phone to see the time and knew she had just enough time to get home and change before her date with Ned tonight, she plans to tell him about knowing Peter’s secret. ‘I hope he doesn’t freak out.’ Was the thought she had as she exited the park.

\-------- (End Flashback) --------

MJ is happy that she’s worked things out with Peter, she really doesn’t like fighting with him. And she misses the time she spends with him.

Especially their private time.

Tomorrow’s Saturday, normally when Peter’s at the tower he doesn’t come over, but she’ll ask and see if he will spend the evening with her anyway.

She glanced around her room. ‘I guess I should clean it up a little’ not that Peter cares how clean or dirty her room is. Usually by that point they are both more concerned about _other_ things to pay attention to the room.

MJ shook her head and just got ready for bed.

As she got into bed to go to sleep, MJ kept thinking about what Ned said about her and Peter being ‘happily ever after.’

MJ couldn’t help but think of the Orson Wells line, ‘If you want a happy ending, that depends, of course, on where you stop your story.’

As much as she wants to think of a happy ending with Peter, she’s too much of a realist to believe in fairy tales.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you might not like how I 'resolved' things between MJ and Peter, but they are still together and will continue to work things out.
> 
> I have a story in mind that is set between this story and "Peter vs. the Love advice" tentatively calling it, "Peter vs. the Quiet Goodbye" It might be a while before that happens though.
> 
> As always your feedback is greatly appreciated and it helps me to grow as a writer.


End file.
